Immortel
by Ichihara
Summary: Doflamingo recherche encore et toujours l'immortalité. Mais voila qu'un jour, il croise le chemin d'une cobaye du gouvernement... Sa cruauté n'aura aucune limite.
1. Un laboratoire

_SPOILER ALERT : NE PAS LIRE SI VOUS NE SUIVEZ PAS LES SCANS_

* * *

 _Attention au spoil !_

 _Une semaine avant la trahison de Corazon_

Bien que la quasi-totalité des mystères de ce monde aient pour origine la mer de tous les périls, il existait quelques curiosités sur les 4 autres mers du globe qui méritaient que l'on s'y intéresse. Par exemple, East Blue, pourtant réputée la plus pacifique des mers, avait toujours engendré des hommes capable de bouleverser les époques. Sur North Blue, le plus grand des mystères concernait une petite île entourée de récifs aussi coupants et traitres qu'ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des navigateurs. Le climat rude, même pour cette partie du globe, avait découragé les populations de venir s'y installer. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que le Gouvernement mondial tenta, quelques années auparavant, d'y installer un laboratoire secret. Mais depuis un an, une sombre rumeur courait, comme quoi une catastrophe d'ampleur sans précédent avait totalement ravagé l'île, jusqu'à changer totalement sa topographie : là où se tenait une montagne auparavant, il n'y avait plus qu'un terrain presque plat, parsemé de roches déchiquetées. Des tourbillons assassins s'étaient formés autour des récifs, y projetant les navires assez fous pour tenter l'expérience. Si, dans un premier temps, le Gouvernement avait bien tenté d'envoyer des hommes sur place en toute discrétion, deux naufrages et la disparition inexpliquée de tout un équipage de Marines refroidirent bien vite les esprits. On oublia l'île et ce laboratoire qui, officiellement, n'avait jamais existé.

Cependant, à force de voir des cadavres de soldats s'échouer sur leurs rives, les habitants des îles voisines commencèrent à se poser des questions. Et comme un secret n'existe pas sans rumeur, on se mit à raconter que l'île maudite abritait un trésor aussi précieux que le One Piece lui-même. Le bruit se propagea à tel point qu'il finit par attirer l'attention d'un jeune et ambitieux pirate, le cauchemar de North Blue, dont le récit des massacres commis par son équipage faisait trembler les foules. Il semblait d'autant plus cruel que certains survivants juraient que l'homme n'hésitait pas à employer de jeunes enfants, et qu'il les envoyait se battre à sa place. D'ici quelques années, le monde le connaitrait sous l'appellation de Donquijote Doflamingo, le plus puissant des 7 Grands corsaires. Mais pour l'heure, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un « simple » pirate écumant les mers.

Doflamingo n'aimait pas les rumeurs, ou du moins celles qu'il ne pouvait vérifier. Derrière l'exagération, il le savait, se cachait souvent une parcelle de vérité… Et si ce qu'abritait l'île avait sans doute beaucoup moins d'importance que le One Piece, il supposait néanmoins qu'un petit pactole y était caché. Mieux encore, s'il se fiait à son intuition, il pourrait y découvrir ce que trafiquaient les officiels du gouvernement sur cette île, et, si le secret semblait assez important, il pourrait toujours s'amuser à les faire chanter. Dans le cas de la découverte d'une nouvelle arme, en revanche, il était évident qu'il la garderait pour son usage personnel.

Ainsi raisonnait le capitaine du navire arborant une proue en forme de flamant rose. Pour cette expédition, il avait réuni ses hommes de confiance : Pica, l'homme qui pouvait se fondre dans la pierre ; Diamante, qui transformait tout ce qu'il touchait en étendard ; Señor, capable de nager dans les sols ; le très jeune Dellinger qui, en tant qu'homme-poisson, lui serait particulièrement utile pour arriver jusqu'à l'île ; Corazon, son propre frère ; et enfin sa recrue la plus prometteuse, le jeune garçon répondant au nom de Trafalgar Law et atteint d'une maladie incurable qui risquait de mettre fin à sa vie d'ici une année.

\- Terre en vue !

A l'appel de Diamante, Doflamingo sortit de sa cabine, un sourire peu engageant aux lèvres. L'île était bien sous leurs yeux, et, comme il s'y attendait, ne correspondait en rien à la vieille carte qu'il avait réussi à se procurer. Le navire s'était arrêté à une distance plus que raisonnable des côtes pour éviter d'être pris dans les flots tumultueux. Tournant la tête vers son frère qu'il savait à ses côtés, il lui demanda calmement.

\- Alors, que crois-tu que nous allons trouver ici ? Des montagnes d'or ? Une arme antique ?

Corazon lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien et haussa les épaules pour montrer que ça lui importait peu, le visage impassible.

\- Vrai, peu importe ce qu'on va découvrir. Si les Marines ont pris la peine de sacrifier trois navires, c'est bien que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Il ne vit pas l'imperceptible froncement de sourcils de son jeune frère, qui se demandait d'où son aîné avait eu ces informations.

Doflamingo finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation et lança ses premiers ordres d'une voix forte et assurée. Il menait ses hommes d'une main de maître, et nul n'osait provoquer sa colère en faisant preuve de maladresse. Ce seul privilège était réservé à Corazon, qui s'éclata le front sur le pont alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre Pica à l'avant du navire.

Le petit Dellinger fut bientôt prêt à plonger. S'accroupissant devant lui, Doflamingo lui expliqua une nouvelle fois quel était son rôle et à quel point il était important qu'il les guide sur un courant sans danger, afin de pouvoir aborder tranquillement l'île. La fierté faisait briller les yeux du petit homme poisson, ravi de la confiance que lui témoignait son idole. Et il mena sa mission avec brio car, à peine 15 minutes plus tard, ils mettaient enfin le pied sur leur objectif.

Doflamingo s'avança de quelques pas dans la neige fraiche, ignorant les grognements agacés de ses hommes lorsque son petit frère fit une nouvelle chute spectaculaire, dans son dos. Son pied buta sur quelque chose d'enfoui sous la poudreuse et il se baissa, balayant la neige d'un revers de la main. Dessous, il y trouva un panneau arborant une magnifique tête de mort suivie de l'inscription « Danger, bêtes sauvages ». Il eut un rictus méprisant et se redressa, désormais certain que ce qui se trouvait sur cette île méritait toute son attention.

\- Corazon, tu pars avec Señor, Dellinger et Diamante. Pica, Law, vous me suivez. Le premier groupe qui trouve un chemin praticable ou tout élément susceptible de nous intéresser, vous appelez les autres.

Une réponse affirmative plus tard et les deux groupes se séparèrent.

Une demi-heure d'exploration plus tard, et Doflamingo se trouvait devant ce qu'il recherchait : un grand bâtiment aux murs noircis par un incendie, dont une partie du toit s'était écroulée et entouré de fils barbelés. Le sol était jonché de débris de verres, de cables en tout genre, de tonneaux éventrés et de quelques caissons portant de nouveau une tête de mort.

\- Pas sûr que ce soit pour nous mettre en garde contre les bêtes sauvages, se fit-il le commentaire, amusé, alors qu'il enjambait un reste de portail métallique tombé au sol.

\- Ca ressemble à des produits chimiques, fit observer le petit Law, accroupi près d'un reste de fiole de laboratoire. Ca a rongé le sol en dessous, en tout cas.

\- Ooh bien vu.

Pour le récompenser de son don d'observation, le pirate tapota la tête du garçon, qui se fendit d'un sourire sans joie.

\- Bah, c'était facile.

Le cynisme du petit Law amusait toujours Doflamingo. Décidément, s'il survivait à sa maladie, il deviendrait bien utile à son entreprise, sans parler de ses talents de médecin.

\- Bien. Pica, pars explorer le bâtiment. Consolide les murs si tu le peux, on te suit d'ici cinq minutes.

La grande armoire à glace inclina la tête sans répondre et disparut à leur vue, alors qu'il se fondait aux murs branlants. Pendant ce temps, le capitaine pirate prévint l'autre groupe de leur découverte. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, il adressa un sourire à Law.

\- Bon on y va ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, sa curiosité naturelle aiguisée par les débris de matériel scientifique qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était encore plus désolé que l'extérieur, si c'était seulement possible. Les murs encore intacts étaient constellés de taches brunâtres, tout comme le sol. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles entièrement dévastées, comme si un ouragan s'était déclenché à l'intérieur même et avait emporté toute trace de vie humaine. Dans une pièce pas trop touchée encore, ils découvrirent une montagne de dossiers éparpillés, tous tâchés, ainsi que différents carnets de notes.

\- Law, finit par dire Doflamingo en parcourant la pièce du regard. Tu sais ce que sont ces taches ?

L'enfant approuva, le regard sombre.

\- Du sang.

\- Bien joué... Et en grande quantité. Mais où sont donc les cadavres ?

Malheureusement, Law n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, et il se contenta d'observer son capitaine alors que celui-ci se saisissait de quelques dossiers et d'un carnet plus épais que les autres, pour pouvoir les potasser en paix plus tard, très certainement. Il confia le précieux chargement au jeune garçon et ils reprirent leur exploration, rejoints par l'autre groupe.

\- Doffy ! Tu devrais venir par là !

La voix aigüe de Pica provenait du centre même du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une lourde porte de métal, éventrée en son centre. Doflamingo en siffla d'admiration, caressant du pouce la structure dont il évalua l'épaisseur.

\- Costauds, les bêtes sauvages du coin, fit remarquer Diamante avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ou alors il y avait un utilisateur de pouvoir de fruit du démon sur cette île, commenta tranquillement son capitaine en s'intéressant au contenu de la pièce.

Et malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu et vécu jusque-là, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris à la vue d'un grand réservoir encore intact, rempli d'un liquide émettant une lueur bleutée. Hypnotisé par son contenu, il passa l'ouverture et s'approcha à pas lent de sa découverte, le regard rivé sur le corps relié à des câbles, flottant à l'intérieur.

\- Mais... C'est une gamine ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Diamante en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Il s'agit du seul objet intact de tout le bâtiment, intervint Pica en faisant apparaître sa tête face à eux.

\- On dirait qu'elle a à peu près l'âge de Law, marmonna Doflamingo en jetant un regard aux installations jouxtant le tube. Ça, ça marche encore ?

Comme cela ressemblait fortement à du matériel médical, Law s'en approcha et jeta un œil. Il grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Tous les voyants ont explosé. On dirait qu'il y a eu une surchauffe.

\- Etrange... Il est peut-être temps de lire ces dossiers.

Le capitaine se dirigea vers les notes qu'il avait ramassées plus tôt et se saisit du carnet pour le feuilleter rapidement. Le titre de la page de garde attira particulièrement son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lire à voix haute.

\- « Projet expérimental nom de code : Red Witch ».

Il leva les yeux sur le supposé sujet d'expérimentation, sourcils froncés. Diamante répondit à la question que son capitaine n'osait poser.

\- Elle a les cheveux rouges.

Il le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de reprendre sa lecture.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui s'écoulèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, Doflamingo referma le carnet d'un geste sec. Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas osé le quitter du regard ne surent comment interpréter son expression. Il avait perdu son sourire habituel, un air de dureté inhabituel habitant les traits de son visage. Pourtant il ne semblait pas sur le point d'entrer dans une colère noire, comme son attitude aurait pu le laisser croire.

\- Ceci… serait la créature se rapprochant le plus de l'immortalité.

Plusieurs exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans le groupe, et même Corazon en laissa tomber sa cigarette, l'air horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Doffy ? finit par demander Diamante qui mourrait d'en savoir plus. C'est quoi, cette gamine ?!

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris, plusieurs pages sont tâchées et illisibles. Mais apparemment, le gouvernement a essayé de créer un corps qui ne peut pas mourir, expliqua tranquillement le pirate en s'approchant du tube.

\- Mais vu l'état du laboratoire, ils ont dû échouer, pas vrai ? le questionna Law à son tour, fixant la fillette avec l'intérêt d'un médecin devant une nouvelle maladie rare.

Plutôt que de répondre, Doflamingo recula et fit un grand geste de la main droite. Le haut du réservoir éclata alors que les fils le transperçaient et venaient couper les câbles retenant le corps. Le verre se fissura rapidement et, sous la pression du liquide bleuté qui cherchait à se déverser, se brisa complètement. Les membres de l'équipage avaient tout juste eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et ils observaient désormais le déroulement de loin, méfiants.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus retenu ni par les câbles, ni par le liquide, le corps s'écrasa sur le rebord du tube, inanimé. Pas un son ne s'échappa de la bouche de la fillette, au grand dam du pirate. Il se baissa et attrapa les cheveux rouges pour redresser la tête et mieux observer le visage aux yeux clos. Il finit par la relâcher dans un grognement déçu.

\- C'est une poupée, ce truc.

Sa déception se communiqua à son équipage. Heureusement, ils trouvèrent du réconfort dans les dossiers qui regorgeaient d'informations précieuses sur les expériences qui s'étaient déroulées dans le laboratoire. Ils reprirent donc le chemin du navire, les bras chargés, après une dernière inspection des lieux.

\- C'est tout de même dommage, commenta Diamante alors qu'ils commençaient à charger leur cargaison. Vous imaginez s'ils avaient réussi à créer un corps immortel, ce que ça aurait pu nous apporter ?

\- C'est sûr. Nous aurions enfin pu soigner la maladie de Law, pas vrai jeune maître ? renchérit Pica en tournant la tête vers son capitaine.

Mais Doflamingo ne l'écoutait pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Un détail du carnet le chiffonnait, et il le reprit pour lire le passage qui l'intéressait.

« _Jour X Mois Y. Le cob […] signes de fatigue […] un corps qui ne craint pas les bless[…] Intact ! C'est incroyable, nous pourrions […] opérations simplifiées_ »

« Signes de fatigue », une poupée ? Quelque chose lui échappait, dans cette histoire. Il se promit de se plonger plus sérieusement dans la lecture des notes lorsqu'un cri poussé par Diamante attira son attention. Se tournant vers son homme de main, il le vit le bras tendu pour leur désigner l'objet de sa surprise… et de sa soudaine frayeur ? Suivant du regard la direction indiquée, il ne put retenir lui-même un sursaut.

A quelques pas d'eux, les bras serrés autour du corps, le bout des membres bleuis par le froid, la fillette du caisson les regardait en claquant des dents, frigorifiée dans sa chemise d'hôpital encore trempée. Tous s'arrêtèrent dans ce qu'ils faisaient pour fixer la soudaine apparition, abasourdis. Elle-même les dévisageait avec méfiance, n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir s'approcher plus d'eux. Elle était apparemment tombée sur eux totalement par hasard.

\- Do… Doffy ? bredouilla Diamante en se tournant vers son capitaine. Je croyais que c'était une poupée ?

Pour toute réponse, Doflamingo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la fillette. Elle recula alors, faisant tout pour que la distance entre eux ne se réduise pas. Il finit donc par s'arrêter et, sans la quitter du regard, s'adressa à Law.

\- Prépare-toi, on va procéder à une petite expérience.

Personne n'eut le temps d'analyser ses propos ou même de réagir que l'homme sortit un pistolet de sa veste et le pointa sur la fillette. Les yeux bleus de celle-ci s'agrandirent d'effroi, et elle voulut tourner les talons pour s'enfuir. Une détonation s'ensuivit, et elle s'écroula dans la neige, qui se colora de rouge sous le petit corps. Sans paraître ému le moins du monde, Doflamingo fit un signe de tête vers Law.

\- Va me prendre son pouls.

Un peu perturbé par l'exécution brutale d'une fillette qui devait avoir son âge, Law ne réagit pas tout de suite. Corazon sembla laisser échapper un soupir, avant de faire signe qu'il s'en occupait. Il s'approcha du corps gisant dans la neige et attrapa doucement le poignet, avant d'appliquer les doigts sur la gorge froide. Il finit par se relever et secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Doflamingo grogna et rangea son arme.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, cette chose n'est pas plus immortelle que nous. Ma seule erreur a été d'oublier de vérifier si c'était encore vivant, au laboratoire. On embarque !

Se désintéressant complètement du sort de la fillette, les membres de l'équipage de Donquijote Doflamingo retournèrent au navire. Law seulement eut la compassion de se tourner une dernière fois vers la victime, observant Corazon qui se tenait encore à ses côtés. Il fronça les sourcils quand il crut voir les lèvres de celui-ci bouger… Mais il avait dû se tromper, forcément. Tout le monde savait que Corazon était muet.

* * *

\- Désolé. Ne bouge pas, s'il te plait. Ils n'entendront pas ton souffle, alors si tu peux tenir encore quelques minutes, on va s'en aller.

Allongée dans l'herbe, le regard fixé sur les chaussures de l'homme qui lui parlait, la fillette s'obligea à contrôler son corps pour l'empêcher de frissonner au froid glacial. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'inconnu la protégeait, pas plus qu'elle ne comprenait pourquoi l'autre lui avait tiré dessus. Mais une chose était sure, si elle bougeait, il ne se contenterait pas d'une balle en plein cœur, cette fois.


	2. Deuxième rencontre

_Six mois après la trahison de Corazon_

Doflamingo n'avait désormais plus aucun doute : Corazon, ou plutôt Rossinante, l'avait bien trahi. Lui, son propre frère de sang, alors qu'il avait été jusqu'à le chercher pour le placer sur le siège du cœur… Enfin il ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'étonnait plus que ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la confirmation de Vergo, alors infiltré au sein de la Marine. Mais celui-ci n'était pas encore parvenu au rang qui lui garantirait l'accès à ce genre d'information. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire un rapport hebdomadaire à son estimé chef.

L'escargophone posé sur la table devant le pirate émit ce son si particulier qui indiquait une communication entrante. De son côté, il le savait, Vergo avait posé près de lui l'escargophone blanc qui permettait de brouiller les transmissions. Sans risque d'être écouté par la Marine, Doflamingo décrocha.

\- « Joker » j'écoute.

\- C'est moi, Joker. Tu te souviens de ton expédition il y a six mois ?

Le pirate fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, et les dossiers récupérés au laboratoire trônaient toujours dans son bureau. Depuis qu'il était bien moins harcelé par la Marine, il avait eu le temps de s'y pencher plus en profondeur. Les informations trouvées étaient intéressantes, mais sans scientifique digne de ce nom pour les exploiter, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

\- Je me souviens, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis. A moins que tu aies trouvé des infos sur le projet, là où tu es ?

\- Non, je doute d'y avoir accès avant le rang d'Amiral, Joker. En revanche, je suis tombé sur… enfin tu vas voir par toi-même. Branche le fax.

Doflamingo n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui donne des ordres d'habitude, mais Vergo l'avait suffisamment intrigué pour qu'il s'exécute. L'appareil se mit en route, et une photo s'imprima sous ses yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il réussit néanmoins à garder un timbre relativement impassible, les doigts crispés sur le papier.

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais.

**Flashback

 _Une semaine auparavant_

Le navire du vice-amiral Garp était rentré de mission avec plusieurs jours d'avance, ce qui avait suscité une certaine animation au QG de la marine. Lorsque le grand homme aux cheveux et à la barbe grisonnants descendit sur le pont, il fut accueilli par l'amiral en chef en personne, son grand ami Sengoku. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis Garp se tourna pour faire face à la passerelle qui reliait son navire au quai.

\- On l'a trouvé dérivant sur une barque, commentait le héros de la Marine alors que son second descendait, tenant par la main une fillette d'environ 12 ans.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sengoku et le dévisagea sans ciller. L'amiral en chef tiqua en voyant les pupilles se colorer de la même couleur que sa chevelure, un joli rouge profond.

\- Mon dieu, souffla-t-il sans réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Alors ce projet était bien réel. Crois-moi, Garp, si j'en avais eu connaissance, jamais je ne…

\- Allons je le sais bien, Sengoku ! le coupa Garp en lui filant une tape amicale dans le dos. Ceci dit, ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit rêvé pour en discuter, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison. Allons dans mon bureau.

Ce fut tout ce que Vergo, alors posté non loin, put entendre de la conversation entre les deux hommes. Désormais trop loin, il se contenta d'observer la gamine qui suivait les gradés. Un détail sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main ne cessait de venir le titiller, insaisissable. Il ne lui revint en mémoire qu'à la deuxième rencontre.

Alors qu'il se rendait aux dortoirs, en passant devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il vit de nouveau l'enfant. Prise en charge par l'infirmière, surveillée par deux soldats, elle restait muette à toute tentative de lui arracher un son. L'infirmière finit par lâcher un soupir, se redressant avant de s'adresser à un des soldats près de la porte.

\- Apparemment, elle ne fait confiance à personne. Je suppose que c'est dû à un traumatisme. Vous savez d'où elle vient ?

\- On l'a récupéré sur North Blue, lui répondit l'homme. Le vice-amiral Garp tient à l'amener sur East Blue dans les prochains jours, il estime qu'elle y sera plus en sécurité.

\- C'est vrai que vu les pirates de North Blue, il vaut mieux… marmonna la femme en retournant vers son bureau.

L'évocation de la mer où sévissait Doflamingo fut l'élément déclencheur qui débloqua les souvenirs de Vergo. Six mois auparavant, environ, le jeune maître avait évoqué son expédition semi-fructueuse sur une île abritant un projet secret et avorté du gouvernement.

Dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus, le pirate infiltré resta à quelques pas de la porte semi-ouverte. Si quelqu'un venait à le surprendre, il dirait juste qu'il devait se rendre à l'infirmerie mais, qu'en voyant les autres soldats, il s'était dit qu'il devait sagement attendre son tour à l'extérieur. Pour plus de réalisme, il osa même s'entailler profondément le bras avec un petit couteau, sans se soucier que la blessure gouttait sur le sol et qu'il lui faudrait nettoyer plus tard. Son audace fut récompensée.

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il vit un des deux soldats reculer précipitamment en laissant échapper un juron. Le remue-ménage à l'intérieur de la pièce lui apprit que l'enfant s'était approchée de lui, sans doute sans mauvaise intention, mais son geste avait provoqué la panique du Marine et la colère de l'infirmière quant à la réaction de l'homme.

\- Non mais allez-y, traitez-la comme une pestiférée tant que vous y êtes !

\- On ne sait pas d'où elle vient, oh ! Elle n'est certainement pas humaine ! Et si elle avait des maladies, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est légèrement différente d'un humain lambda qu'il faut la traiter comme ça ! Vous ne réagiriez pas de la même façon face à des géants, pourtant ce ne sont pas des humains non plus !

\- Mais... tenta de protester le soldat avant de se faire abruptement couper la parole.

\- Ça suffit ! Cette enfant vient très certainement d'une île de la Mer de tous les périls. Peut-être même du Nouveau monde. Ça ne fait pas d'elle...

\- Les habitants du Nouveau monde sont des monstres !

Un bruit sourd plus tard, Vergo vit le corps du soldat s'affaisser, une énorme bosse sur le crâne, alors qu'un microscope s'écrasait au sol.

\- SORTEZ DE MON INFIRMERIE, IMMEDIATEMENT !

Pour ne pas subir le même sort que son compagnon, le second soldat se saisit de son camarade inanimé et le tira précipitamment dehors, sans même se rendre compte de la présence de Vergo dans le couloir. Celui-ci avait pris soin de se coller au mur afin de passer inaperçu le plus possible. Une fois les deux Marines disparus, il reprit tranquillement sa place.

Un petit rire jaillit de la pièce, ce qui arracha une exclamation de surprise à l'infirmière.

\- Mais tu peux parler !

\- Bah oui.

Vergo en déduit rapidement que la nouvelle voix appartenait à la fillette. Il s'approcha discrètement et jeta un regard dans la pièce.

\- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit jusqu'à présent ? Lui demanda l'infirmière, alors accroupie devant sa petite patiente.

La fille secoua la tête, le regard sombre et les poings serrés.

\- Les hommes ici sont méchants. Ils veulent toujours du mal aux gens comme moi. Je ne les aime pas.

La femme laissa échapper un soupir, mais elle n'eut pas le coeur à la contredire. Elle se redressa et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ton nom, alors ?

L'enfant la fixa un instant, puis un sourire qui n'exprimait aucune joie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je m'appelle Resha. Mais les gens comme vous s'obstinent à m'appeler la « Red Witch ».

**Fin du flashback

Doflamingo prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il aurait pu croire à une autre gamine si celle-ci ne s'était pas elle-même désignée sous le nom du projet qu'il avait découvert à North Blue. Pourtant, il en était sûr, il avait abattu le cobaye d'une balle en plein cœur. Même en admettant que Corazon lui ait menti et ait senti un pouls, elle avait été abandonnée dans un environnement qui aurait dû provoquer sa mort, surtout après une telle blessure. A moins que...

A moins qu'il se soit trompé du tout au tout. Il avait supposé en premier lieu que le cobaye régénérait de ses blessures, mais si au contraire, elle ne faisait que « renaître » à chaque fois ? La première fois aurait pu être imputée au fruit de la résurrection, mais la seconde ?

Le pirate se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant le regard scrutateur de l'escargophone. Une veine palpitait sur son front, signe d'une colère noire qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il avait eu la possibilité de mettre la main sur un être qui aurait pu réaliser son plus grand rêve, et il l'avait laissé partir, sans même prendre la peine de se fier à son intuition première. Il fallait qu'il corrige cette erreur, et vite.

\- Vergo, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen de m'amener la fille.

\- Impossible, Joker.

Doflamingo s'immobilisa, tournant lentement la tête vers l'escargophone. Même sans le voir, son subordonné dut sentir qu'il avait prononcé le mot interdit, car il se dépêcha de se justifier.

\- Elle s'est échappée deux jours après son arrivée. Un petit navire a disparu, elle a du le voler. On a fait l'inventaire à la base, et il manquait des vêtements chauds et de la nourriture.

\- Des vêtements chauds ? Réfléchit tout haut le pirate. Du genre qu'on porte sur une mer particulièrement froide ?

\- Oui... Joker, il y a des chances qu'elle ait repris le chemin de North Blue. Mais pourquoi, ça je l'ignore.

\- Je vois... Je te remercie, Vergo. Recontacte-moi si tu as du nouveau.

Sans plus de formalités, Doflamingo raccrocha l'escargophone et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Il avait des ordres à donner.

* * *

 _Le jour de la mort de Corazon_

Law sut dès le moment où sa voix parvint de nouveau à ses oreilles que Corazon était bel et bien mort. Ses pleurs redoublèrent, heureusement couverts par le bruit des canons que tirait le navire ennemi. Personne ne fit attention à la petite silhouette blanche qui s'éloignait dans la neige, pas même Doflamingo, qui devait à jamais ignorer qu'il était passé à deux doigts de son rêve le plus fou.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus être vu des pirates, qui se battaient toujours à proximité de l'île, Law se laissa tomber sur un rocher face à la mer. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre en ce moment, plus rien n'avait d'importance. L'homme qu'il avait longtemps admiré ne voyait en lui qu'un sacrifice à sa gloire, et le premier à avoir éprouvé une réelle compassion pour lui était mort pour le sauver. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains rongées par la maladie et étouffa un nouveau sanglot. Peu à peu, sa tristesse se transformait en rage et en haine contre cet être qui lui avait volé toutes ses illusions.

Un petit bruit de pas devant lui le fit brusquement relever la tête, le corps tendu, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. La surprise à la vue de la fille aux cheveux rouges lui coupa toute envie de se battre, et il resta à l'observer, bouche bée. Elle-même le dévisageait avec méfiance, se rappelant sans doute qu'il faisait partie du groupe du grand homme au manteau rose.

Un long moment s'écoula dans le silence le plus pesant, sans qu'aucun des enfants n'ose prononcer un mot ou bouger un muscle. Enfin, rassemblant tout son courage, Law finit par lever lentement les mains en l'air, signe qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Si tu veux te venger, vas-y. Je comprendrai.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis baissa les poings, ne manifestant aucune envie de lui taper dessus. Enfin, elle s'adressa à lui, d'une voix un peu enrouée à force d'être si peu utilisée.

\- Je cherche le grand homme au manteau noir.

Law tiqua à cette évocation de Corazon, et les larmes manquèrent de lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. Il les ravala par fierté, refusant de pleurer devant quelqu'un, surtout une fille.

\- Tu lui veux quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Le remercier, répondit-elle sans hésiter un seul instant. Il m'a sauvé, sur cette île.

Ainsi, Law ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien vu Corazon s'adresser à elle après que Doflamingo lui ait tiré dessus. Son admiration pour son sauveur ne fit qu'augmenter, de même que les regrets de l'avoir perdu. Il baissa la tête et renifla, avant d'indiquer une direction de la main.

\- Il est là-bas. Mais il est mort. Je suis désolé.

La fillette eut un petit sursaut, avant de s'approcher tout naturellement de Law. Il voulut protester mais ne put l'empêcher lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses petites forces. Il se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait et comprit qu'elle aussi éprouvait une peine immense à cette nouvelle.

Un nouveau bruit d'explosion tira Law de sa torpeur. Se redressant vivement, il lança un coup d'œil inquiet dans son dos, là où se déroulait la bataille navale. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le navire de Doflamingo, toujours en prise avec les Marines. Dans le feu de l'action, il supposait que les pirates ne les repèreraient pas, mais il refusait de tout risquer sur un coup du sort.

La fillette avait suivi son regard et tiqué en apercevant la proue en forme de flamant rose. Sans hésiter, elle attrapa la main de Law et le tira vers une petite crique, où attendait un petit navire portant le symbole de la Marine. Sans écouter ses protestations, elle poussa le garçon sur le pont.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles avec, lui dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, avant de tourner les talons.

Surpris, il tendit le bras vers elle pour tenter de la retenir.

\- Eh attends ! Viens toi aussi !

Elle repoussa sa main tendue, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Toi, tu attires la chance. Si tu pars maintenant, ils ne te retrouveront pas. Moi je vais rejoindre les Marines.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ils ne sont pas… Ils t'ont créée, c'est ça ?!

La fillette lui lança un regard amusé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que Law voyait des yeux s'éclairer à ce point. Durant un instant, il oublia tout sentiment de peine et se surprit à sourire aussi.

\- Je m'appelle Resha, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai une famille aussi. Mais si je veux les retrouver, je dois juste… Enfin c'est un peu compliqué.

Passant la main autour de son cou, elle en décrocha un collier sur lequel étaient suspendus deux pendentifs. Elle en décrocha un en forme de tigre, apparemment en argent, et lui tendit.

\- Tiens, c'est très important pour moi. Tant que tu l'auras, on finira forcément par se retrouver. Et si jamais un jour tu croises quelqu'un qui porte la même chose, montre-le-lui. Ça m'aidera.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Law tout en se saisissant du pendentif avec précaution, avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers la fillette.

Elle soupira, se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'île.

\- Parce que l'homme au manteau noir m'a sauvé… mais en partant, quand il est tombé, un de mes colliers s'est pris dans les plumes. Et je n'ai rien pu dire vu que je ne pouvais pas bouger, sinon on me capturait !

Law manqua d'éclater de rire, mais se retint. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas, même si la légendaire maladresse de Corazon avait une nouvelle fois provoqué l'improbable. Il finit par se caler sur le banc à côté du gouvernail du petit bateau et laissa échapper un soupir à son tour.

\- Très bien, vas-y. Moi je partirai pas tant que les Marines n'auront pas débarqué. Si jamais tu changes d'avis…

Elle hocha la tête et lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner dans la neige. Il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard, se redressant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière une butte pour lui crier.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Trafalgar Law !

Un petit rire lui répondit. Rassuré, il se laissa de nouveau aller sur le banc, le petit pendentif bien en sécurité dans le creux de son poing serré.

* * *

Doflamingo laissa échapper un grognement agacé en découpant un énième boulet envoyé par la Marine. Tomber sur Tsuru alors qu'il aurait pu se lancer à la poursuite du navire des Marines et récupérer Law, le ciel était vraiment contre lui ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de devoir exécuter son propre frère… Décidément, il valait encore mieux battre en retraite le plus vite possible.

Lançant un dernier regard à l'île qui servait de tombeau au défunt Corazon, il eut un sursaut en apercevant au loin une silhouette lancée à toute allure sur le chemin que lui et ses hommes avaient emprunté, quelques temps auparavant. Osant un regard par-dessus ses lunettes, il aperçut la chevelure rouge et sut que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Un hurlement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine, alors que sa deuxième cible de ces six derniers mois disparaissait derrière un bosquet d'arbres.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe Doffy ?! s'exclama Diamante, effrayé par la colère soudaine de son capitaine.

\- La gamine, elle est sur cette île ! Trouvez-moi un moyen de la récupérer, immédiatement !

Mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant qu'ils étaient sous le feu nourri des canons ennemis. Le cœur rempli de haine, Doflamingo dut se résoudre à voir l'île s'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement à l'horizon. Il le savait, lorsque enfin il aurait la chance d'y revenir, la fillette serait sans doute partie depuis longtemps…


	3. Un coup de pouce du destin

_Deux mois après la mort de Corazon_

Doflamingo avait toujours su que le jour où il remettrait les pieds à Loguetown, ce serait pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Malgré la trahison de Corazon et la disparition mystérieuse de Law, le reste de son plan semblait s'agencer sans encombre. Il leur faudrait encore sans doute quelques mois pour parvenir à leur destination finale... et alors il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de fuir devant les navires ennemis. Tous redouteraient son nom, jusque dans les plus hautes sphères du gouvernement...

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait la tête vers l'échafaudage qui avait recueilli les dernières minutes de vie du Seigneur des Pirates. Un idéaliste, ce Gol D. Roger, qui n'avait su tirer parti de sa position. Lui ne commettrait certainement pas cette erreur.

\- Jeune maître, les provisions sont prêtes à être chargées !

Le pirate tourna la tête vers Jora, qui attendait ses ordres, Baby 5 et Buffalo collés à ses basques. L'excitation faisait briller les yeux des enfants. Leur joie semblait communicative, car même Jora semblait ne pas tenir en place.

\- Bien, finit par dire Doflamingo en retournant vers eux. Rassemblez tout le monde, faites une dernière vérification de la liste et on prend la mer.

En passant, il tapota la tête de Baby 5 qui en fut transportée de joie, s'en vantant auprès de son ami Buffalo.

Doflamingo n'était pas un être sujet à la nostalgie. Ce qui le poussa à explorer une dernière fois les rues de la ville, il l'expliqua plus tard par « un coup de pouce du destin ».

En passant devant la vitrine d'un épicier, il fut arrêté par les bruits d'une dispute enflammée. Au comptoir, un bonhomme d'une cinquantaine d'années au cheveu rare sermonnait un client d'un ton condescendant.

\- Mais tu crois quoi, que c'est un paradis, la route de tous les périls ? C'est rempli de racailles en tout genre, d'hommes sans foi ni loi qui hésiteraient pas à te découper en rondelles ! Ou pire, tu pourrais être capturé et vendu à un de ces Dragons célestes là !

Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire cruel à Doflamingo, bien habitué aux pratiques des « siens ». Amusé par la conversation, il croisa les bras et s'adossa à un mur pour continuer à écouter.

\- Je ne vous demande pas des conseils, je veux juste payer ! S'énerva une voix qui tendait vers les aigus. C'est assez là, non ?

\- Ouais on ne me la fait pas à moi ! Autant de nourriture, c'est parce que t'as envie de tenter la traversée. Mais oublie ça tout de suite, gamine, et rentre chez ta mère. Je veux pas qu'on m'accuse d'avoir vendu à un mineur, surtout si on te retrouve noyée dès demain.

\- Je sais à quoi m'attendre, merci, répliqua froidement la « gamine » en plaquant ses billets sur le bois du comptoir.

\- J'en veux pas, de tes biftons, fit le commerçant en esquissant une grimace dégoûtée. Fous-moi le camp de là ! Je nourris pas les mioches !

Un profond soupir retentit dans la pièce, suivi d'un craquement sonore. Intrigué, Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans la boutique et y découvrit l'homme affalé sur le comptoir en bois, une énorme bosse lui poussant au front. Son agresseur se frotta les mains, remplit rapidement son sac et glissa un mot d'excuse au commerçant assommé avant de se préparer à sortir. Le pirate eut juste le temps de reculer dans une ruelle sombre pour avoir la chance d'apercevoir cette cliente si peu orthodoxe. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit, dépassant de la capuche qu'elle avait pris soin de rabattre sur sa tête, une mèche rouge.

D'instinct, il lui emboîta le pas, prenant bien soin de rester à une distance raisonnable. S'il ne se trompait pas, sa cible prenait la direction des docks, et notamment de la partie la moins recommandable dont se servaient en général les pirates. Il en eut la confirmation au fur et à mesure que les passants se raréfiaient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux dans une ruelle étroite que le soleil ne parvenait pas à éclairer. Un coup d'œil rapide aux façades lui apprit que les maisons étaient laissées à l'abandon. C'était le moment ou jamais de confirmer ses doutes.

Il fut sur sa cible en deux enjambées. Une main l'attrapa par l'épaule tandis que l'autre se glissait sur sa gorge, attrapant le menton pour pencher brusquement la tête en arrière et pouvoir observer son visage. Quand il vit les yeux de la fille s'agrandir sous l'horreur et la stupéfaction, il ne put s'empêcher de rire, un sourire cruel plaqué aux lèvres.

\- Enfin... murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson d'effroi, ce qui sembla la tirer de sa paralysie. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se débattre, il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule, sa seconde main attrapant sa victime par la nuque avant qu'il ne la soulève aussi aisément qu'un chaton. Une fois en l'air, elle tenta d'hurler, mais il la plaqua contre lui, sous son manteau et reprit le chemin du dock sans se soucier des coups et tentatives de morsure.

Il ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter vérifier que ses hommes exécutaient bien ses ordres, enjambant directement la passerelle qui le mena sur le pont de son navire. Le parcourant du regard, il vit Diamante occupé à compter des tonneaux remplis d'alcool et l'interpella.

\- Va me chercher des chaînes et rejoins moi dans ma cabine. Immédiatement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'engouffra dans les entrailles du vaisseau et ouvrit la porte ornée d'un grand flamant rose. La cabine, spacieuse, avait été séparée en deux piécettes : d'un côté, le bureau où s'entassaient les livres et instruments de navigation ; de l'autre, le coin chambre qui abritait un lit sur-mesure, une armoire, un guéridon et une chaise proche de la fenêtre. Ce fut vers celle-ci qu'il se dirigea immédiatement, retirant son manteau dans le même mouvement avant de le jeter négligemment sur le sommier. Il attrapa le dossier de la chaise d'une main, tenant toujours de l'autre bras la fillette, et il l'y assit de force après avoir bien calé le meuble en face du lit. Enfin il prit place sur ce même lit, immobilisant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, il s'autorisa un sourire.

\- Salut toi. Resha, c'est ça ?

Tout en s'adressant à elle, il nota que la fillette avait bien grandi par rapport à leur première rencontre. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle devait avoir dans les 13/14 ans, le tout début de l'adolescence pour une jeune fille. Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi elle refusait de répondre, lèvres pincées : elle rentrait dans une phase de rébellion. Heureusement qu'il était habitué à mater les fortes têtes.

Diamante toqua à la porte avant d'entrer suite à l'invitation de son capitaine. Il resta interdit devant le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Doflamingo finit par lui accorder toute son attention, et il en profita pour s'avancer vers lui et lui tendre les chaînes, désignant la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

\- Quand est-ce que… Comment tu as…

\- Un coup de pouce du destin, lui répondit tranquillement le géant blond en saisissant les anneaux de métal.

La fillette profita du fait qu'il l'avait momentanément relâché pour se glisser au sol et bondir vers la porte. La rapidité de l'action laissa Diamante sur le carreau, et elle eut le temps d'agripper la poignée sous le regard amusé de Doflamingo. Elle l'actionna à une reprise, puis deux, sans que la porte ne daigne bouger.

\- C'est inutile, petite.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne voulut pas s'avouer vaincue, plaquant son pied au mur avant de tirer la poignée de toutes ses forces. La main de Diamante s'abattit sur son crâne.

\- Le jeune maître t'a dit que c'était inutile, gamine !

Elle laissa échapper un grognement de douleur et se plaqua les mains sur la tête en fusillant Diamante du regard. L'homme eut une grimace dégoûté, la saisissant par le bras pour la traîner de nouveau vers Doflamingo, qui n'avait daigné bouger. Ils la réinstallèrent sur la chaise et l'entourèrent de chaines, fixant l'extrémité à un des pieds du lit.

\- Bieen, finit par dire le capitaine pirate en se plaçant derrière la fillette, une main se posant doucement sur sa tête. Maintenant, tu choisis : ou tu réponds à mes questions, ou je vérifie de moi-même ce que je crois savoir sur toi.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure écarlate, arrachant une grimace à la jeune fille. Certain qu'elle serait plus réceptive à présent, il reprit son réquisitoire.

\- Donne-moi ton nom et ton âge, maintenant.

\- Resha, 14 ans, gronda la fillette, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

\- Bien, tu vois quand tu veux…

Sa main se fit plus caressante sur les cheveux, comme pour la récompenser de sa bonne réponse.

\- Maintenant, je veux que tu m'expliques quel est ton pouvoir… « Red witch ».

Un sourire fleurit de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sentit la fillette sursauter sous ses doigts. Pour bien lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il raffermit brièvement sa prise, avant de retourner à sa place, face à elle, les mains croisées devant lui en attente de sa réponse. Et il fut loin d'être déçu…

* * *

Resha ne se souvenait plus de son île d'origine, mais elle savait qu'elle se trouvait quelque part sur la Route des périls, dans le Nouveau monde plus précisément. Là-bas, elle vivait tranquillement avec sa famille jusqu'au jour où des pirates menés par un des 4 Empereurs prirent d'assaut la ville, à la recherche du secret de l'île. Les enfants avaient été capturés, emmenés sur un des navires puis certains d'entre eux avaient été échangés au Gouvernement Mondial contre des sommes conséquentes. Ainsi avait débuté le projet « Red Witch », trois ans et demi auparavant.

La particularité de la jeune fille, comme les scientifiques devaient vite se rendre compte, était de revenir à la vie à chaque fois que son cœur cessait de battre. Mais ses blessures ne se régénéraient qu'après la mort, de même que ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre de l'âge. Cette immortalité partielle s'accompagnait d'autres dons étranges qui, sur l'île d'où elle venait, étaient plutôt communs. Il fut décidé que la fillette ne serait plus considérée que comme un cobaye, afin de tenter d'obtenir le secret de la véritable immortalité. Pourtant, un mois après le début de l'expérience…

* * *

Lorsque la fillette acheva son récit, un long silence s'installa dans la cabine. Doflamingo ne souriait plus, absorbé dans ses pensées. Bien que ce qu'elle lui venait de lui raconter concordait avec les infos qu'il avait glanées ici et là, il était certain que Resha lui cachait encore bien des choses sur ces fameux « dons » qu'elle avait à peine évoqué. Et si elle prétendait ne pas savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas mourir, il aurait mis sa main à couper que la jeune fille mentait. De là à pouvoir le prouver, voilà qui s'annonçait plutôt ardu. Il décida donc, pour le moment, de faire semblant de croire à son histoire.

Tournant la tête vers Diamante qui avait écouté tout aussi attentivement, la mine réjouie par ces nouvelles, il lui donna l'ordre de réunir Pica et Trebol à l'arrière du pont pour pouvoir discuter de tout ça. L'homme de main s'empressa de sortir pour chercher ses collègues, laissant son patron et la fillette de nouveau en tête à tête. Celle-ci continuait à fixer ses chaussures comme si elles étaient faites d'or et de diamants. Il eut un sourire, attrapant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour la forcer à relever la tête.

\- C'est bien, petite, tu as été très sage. Et sur ce navire, on récompense toujours les enfants sages.

* * *

La réunion entre les quatre têtes pensantes de l'équipage Donquijote Doflamingo se passa dans la bonne humeur. Trebol, surtout, qui avait toujours veillé sur son petit protégé dans l'espoir de le voir atteindre un jour les plus hauts sommets, ne tenait plus en place à cette nouvelle : l'immortalité était à leur portée, enfin. La question qui se posait désormais : comment faire pour arracher le pouvoir à la fille et le transmettre au jeune maître ?

\- Le même problème se pose, au final, finit par commenter Doflamingo en laissant échapper un soupir désabusé. Sans scientifique du niveau de Vegapunk, nous sommes bloqués. C'est pour ça qu'il devient d'autant plus essentiel de coller à notre plan.

\- Tout à fait, Doffy ! S'exclama Trebol au comble de l'excitation. Avec Vergo chez les Marines, et toi chez les corsaires, nous pourrions approcher ce génie et le faire travailler pour nous !

\- Ou plutôt soudoyer un de ses assistants, répliqua le capitaine en secouant la tête. Il serait trop difficile de travailler avec notre homme directement. Il est trop proche des hautes sphères, trop fidèle aussi.

Son regard fut attiré par Baby 5 et Buffalo qui s'amusaient autour des canons, sous la surveillance active de Lao G et Jora. Dellinger s'était installé dans un tas de cordages et dormait comme un bienheureux.

\- C'est bien dommage d'avoir perdu un élément comme Law, mais la chance ne nous a pas encore abandonné. Un enfant est une créature faible, qu'il est facile de modeler comme on le souhaite.

\- Et comme ça, ils acceptent volontiers de se sacrifier pour toi, chantonna Diamante en se frottant les mains. C'est ça que tu vas apprendre à notre nouvelle recrue, pas vrai ?

Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, Doflamingo se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant de se diriger vers les cabines sans répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

* * *

A peine l'homme posa-t-il la main sur la poignée qu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre derrière la porte. Sourcils froncés, il l'ouvrit rapidement et découvrit la chaise disloquée au sol et la chaîne abandonnée au pied du lit. Quant à la fillette, elle avait disparu. Il s'avança dans la cabine, fermant la porte dans son dos avant de la sceller par des fils quasi invisibles à l'œil nu, comme il l'avait fait précédemment lorsqu'elle avait cherché à leur fausser compagnie, puis il parcourut les deux pièces du regard. Le nombre de cachettes était relativement restreint, puisqu'elle avait dû se planquer en catastrophe en entendant la porte s'ouvrir alors qu'elle venait à peine de se libérer. Comme elle était rapide, peut-être avait-elle eu le temps d'atteindre le bureau... mais il penchait plutôt pour le dessous du lit, qui était suffisamment large pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Il s'y dirigea donc naturellement, mais plutôt que de regarder en dessous, s'assit dessus.

\- Si tu ne te montres pas maintenant, je t'assure que ta punition sera beaucoup plus douloureuse, dit-il d'une voix calme et posée. Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'ici, on préférait les enfants sages ?

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas. Même en écoutant attentivement, il ne parvenait pas à entendre son souffle. Pourtant il était sûr qu'elle était là, attentive, prête à bondir dehors lorsqu'une opportunité se présenterait.

\- Ce serait dommage d'avoir à te priver de dîner ce soir, petite, continua Doflamingo en croisant les jambes, la tête en appui sur sa main. Et tu ne voudrais pas dormir à la cale, avec les rats. Je me trompe ?

Seul le silence suivit sa question. Il hésitait encore entre s'amuser de cette situation ou commencer à s'énerver. Il avait beau détester qu'on lui tienne tête, rien ne lui plaisait plus que de corriger les insolents. Et, il le sentait, cette gamine allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

\- Bien, troisième et dernier avertissement. Sors de ta cachette et on évitera de vérifier si tu peux ressusciter si on t'arrache le cœur.

\- Je peux ressusciter si on m'arrache le cœur.

Surpris, il releva la tête et découvrit la fillette à côté de son bureau. Elle avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Mais si elle avait accepté de sortir de sa cachette, elle ne semblait pas vraiment disposée à lui obéir encore. Il décida donc de se montrer bien plus persuasif... un geste de sa part, et la fillette se plaqua les deux mains sur sa joue déchiquetée, dents serrées pour retenir un cri de douleur,

\- Tu vois ce qu'il t'attend si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres ? Fit tranquillement le pirate en continuant à agiter l'index, ce qui fit apparaître de nouvelles coupures sur les bras de l'enfant. Ne crois pas que tu vas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur, ici. Si tu suis les règles, très bien, tu feras partie de la famille. Si tu te rebelles, tu seras punie.

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de tendre le majeur dans sa direction.

\- Vous pouvez toujours crever pour que je fasse partie de votre « famille », espèce de monstre dégénéré !

\- Mauvaise réponse.

Sa victime s'écroula soudainement au sol, une tâche de sang fleurissant sur ses vêtements, au niveau du cœur.

Doflamingo se releva enfin et s'approcha du corps, se baissant pour le retourner et observer le phénomène. Les griffures sur la joue et les bras se résorbaient à vue d'œil. Il supposa que le trou qu'elle avait dans la poitrine connaissait le même sort et attrapa son poignet pour vérifier son pouls. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il sentit le sang battre de nouveau sous ses doigts et eut un sourire satisfait. Décidément, ce pouvoir lui plaisait de plus en plus.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent sans prévenir, et elle arracha son poignet à sa prise d'un geste brusque avant de reculer le plus loin possible de lui. Bloquée par l'imposant bureau dans son dos, elle fixait l'homme devant elle avec l'attitude d'un animal aux abois, mais prêt à mordre si jamais l'occasion s'en présentait.

\- Un vrai petit chaton, s'amusa Doflamingo en faisant exprès de se rapprocher lentement d'elle.

Il osa même tendre la main pour la poser sur ses cheveux, son regard rivé au sien. Elle n'était qu'un animal sauvage qu'il fallait domestiquer, et pour cela, elle devait avant tout comprendre qui était son maître.

\- J'espère que tu as compris maintenant ce qu'il t'en coûtera, si tu oses encore me tenir tête.

Pour toute réponse, elle mordit sa main jusqu'au sang.

* * *

\- C'est l'entrée de la route de tous les périls ! Regarde, Baby 5, c'est l'entrée ! s'exclama Buffalo en saisissant le bras de son amie.

Tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé à la proue du navire pour pouvoir admirer Reverse Mountain. Une certaine émotion s'empara d'eux à la vue des majestueux piliers qui marquaient le début de leur périple. Le regard fixé sur leur objectif, un sourire aux lèvres, Doflamingo tendit les mains et plusieurs fils jaillirent de ses doigts pour s'accrocher aux flancs escarpés de la montagne. Ainsi, il pouvait guider le navire et l'empêcher de s'écraser de plein fouet sur les récifs escarpés qui bordaient l'entrée.

Concentré sur sa manœuvre, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Baby 5 le fixait avec inquiétude. Lorsqu'enfin, il sentit sa présence, il baissa la tête et sourit à la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Baby 5, tu n'es pas contente ? Pourtant on va faire un beau voyage.

Secouant la tête pour exprimer que ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait, elle tendit un doigt vers sa main droite.

\- Doffy, tu as des trous dans la main.

\- Hm ? Oh ça, fit-il en observant la blessure à son tour. C'est rien. J'apprends juste la politesse à un chaton récalcitrant.

\- Il y a un chat sur le navire ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur Buffalo et Baby 5.

Les adultes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant lancèrent un regard interloqué à leur capitaine. Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'il se concentrait de nouveau sur son objectif.

\- Un très vilain chaton, oui.


	4. Punition

\- Mais enfin c'est pas un petit chat ça !

Une fois Reverse Mountain franchie, et leur cap décidé, la majorité de l'équipage s'était réunie dans la cuisine pour avaler un repas bien mérité. Restaient sur le pont le navigateur et quelques personnes pour l'aider sur cette partie plutôt agitée de la mer de tous les périls.

Dès que les plats arrivèrent sur la table, Doflamingo s'éclipsa quelques instants et revint, une fillette enchaînée sur l'épaule. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent dans la cuisine alors qu'il installait son fardeau sur une chaise, dans un coin, et s'accroupissait devant elle avec un sourire.

\- Maintenant tu restes sage, et peut-être que tu auras à manger lorsque les autres auront fini. Enfin s'il reste encore quelque chose pour te nourrir.

Elle détourna la tête en lâchant un soupir exaspéré, ce qui amusa fortement le pirate. Il se redressa et, se plaçant à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, il la présenta au reste de l'équipage.

\- Dites bonjour à Resha, notre nouvelle recrue.

Lorsqu'ils la virent tenter de mordre la main du jeune maîtres, les autres membres de l'équipage comprirent enfin qu'il s'agissait du fameux « chat » ayant infligé une blessure à leur idole. Aussitôt, une vague de protestation se fit entendre. Baby 5 surtout semblait déçue, persuadée qu'elle allait pouvoir s'occuper bientôt d'un petit chat. Elle sauta de sa chaise et vint se planter devant la nouvelle venue, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Dis donc, pourquoi tu as fait du mal à Doffy ? Je ne t'aime pas, toi !

Elle reçut un regard glacial pour toute réponse et partit se cacher derrière Jora en sanglotant.

\- Jeune maître, intervint celle-ci en tapotant doucement le dos de la petite fille pour la calmer, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? Elle a l'air particulièrement agressif !

\- Et bien il suffira de l'éduquer correctement, répliqua tranquillement l'homme en écartant quelques mèches qui encadraient le visage de la fillette.

Se dévoila un beau bleu, conséquence d'une gifle assénée avec force. Mais la leçon n'avait visiblement pas suffi à la jeune fille, qui pencha la tête du côté opposé où se trouvait le capitaine pirate. Tout sourire, il finit par la lâcher et rejoignit sa place à la tête de la table.

Le repas se passa aussi calmement que possible, pour des pirates en tout cas. Des insultes fusèrent, des rires, quelques coups furent échangés, comme à l'accoutumée. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux lançait un regard méfiant vers la fillette enchaînée qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention, concentrée à compter de combien de lattes était composé le mur à sa droite. Elle ne desserra pas les lèvres de toute l'heure, ni pour se plaindre, ni pour les injurier, ni même pour les supplier. Elle se serait sans doute endormie là s'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés aussi bruyant.

Lorsque les premiers adultes eurent fini de manger, ils partirent remplacer leurs camarades toujours sur le pont. La quantité de nourriture sur la table baissait rapidement, et il devenait presque évident qu'ils faisaient exprès de ne rien laisser derrière eux pour que la fillette ne soit pas nourrie. C'était leur façon à eux de la punir d'avoir blessé le jeune maître.

\- On dirait qu'il ne reste rien de ce que le cuisinier a préparé ! s'exclama Diamante après avoir englouti la dernière biscotte.

Hilare, il se tourna vers la fillette… qui ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Eh, toi ! Tu vas devoir jeuner ce soir, t'as compris ça ?

Elle bailla, puis piqua doucement du nez sur sa chaise. L'homme de main de Doflamingo serra les dents, une veine palpitant sur son front. Il voulut se lever pour coller une bonne gifle à l'insolente, lorsque son capitaine le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix calme, mais ferme.

\- Diamante, JE m'occupe de l'éducation, ici. Rassieds-toi.

Intimidé par le ton du jeune maître, l'homme obéit sans rechigner. Il fut récompensé par un bon verre d'alcool et oublia sa première vexation aussi vite que son premier meurtre.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les pirates fêtaient dignement leur arrivée sur la Mer de tous les périls, Doflamingo fit signe à Jora de le rejoindre, alors qu'il se tenait à l'écart de l'agitation. Elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce, venant tournoyer devant lui.

\- Que puis-je pour votre bonheur, jeune maître ?

\- Notre nouvelle petite recrue, Resha… Tu te sens apte à la surveiller cette nuit ?

La femme rit fièrement.

\- Comment, je serais trop belle pour veiller sur une enfant ? Vous savez bien que je dors déjà dans la même cabine que Baby 5, alors une de plus ne me pose pas problème !

\- Bien. Mais elle est… Comment dire ça gentiment ? Plutôt agitée, prompte à vouloir nous fausser compagnie.

\- Ohohoh, si jeune et déjà rebelle ! Cela me rappelle moi, à son âge ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, jeune maître, avec moi comme chaperon, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles !

Doflamingo ne se départit pas de son sourire, jetant un œil à la fillette toujours bien attachée sur sa chaise et qui faisait semblant de dormir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'au contraire, il ferait mieux de ne dormir que d'un œil cette nuit.

* * *

Comme promis, un nouveau futon fut installé dans la cabine qu'occupaient les filles de l'équipage, bien coincé entre celui de Baby 5 et celui de Jora. Doflamingo se chargea lui-même de porter Resha à sa place, poussant le sadisme jusqu'à la couvrir chaudement une fois qu'il l'eut allongé sans lui retirer ses chaines.

\- J'espère que tu es confortablement installée, petite. Ce serait dommage que tu passes une mauvaise nuit.

Elle se retint de lui répondre que ficelée comme elle l'était et l'estomac dans les talons, il était évident qu'il n'en serait rien. Il ne servait à rien de rentrer dans le jeu du pirate, cela ne ferait que l'amuser d'autant plus.

Après un salut à Baby 5 et Jora, l'homme finit par sortir de la cabine. Elles se couchèrent sans plus tarder, la plus jeune un peu fâchée de devoir partager « sa » chambre avec une fille qui avait fait du mal au jeune maître.

\- T'as pas intérêt à faire du bruit la nuit, menaça-t-elle sa voisine en lui agitant son index sous le nez. Sinon je le dirai, et tu seras punie !

Elle reçut de nouveau un regard haineux et se dépêcha d'enfouir sa tête sous les couvertures, apeurée.

De l'autre côté, Jora se laissa également tomber sur son lit et tapota doucement la tête de Resha.

\- Mais si tu suis les ordres du jeune maître à la lettre, désormais, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre ! Car nous formons une grande famille, et le maître n'a rien de plus précieux au monde que sa famille !

\- Merci, mais j'ai déjà un père, répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton cassant.

\- Ohohoh mais alors il deviendra un grand frère pour toi !

Resha tourna la tête vers elle, un air blasé s'affichant sur le visage.

\- J'ai déjà des frères, ça me suffit.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama la pirate, surprise. Mais où sont-ils alors !

\- Toi aussi on t'a abandonné ? intervint de son côté Baby 5 qui avait osé sortir la tête de sa cachette pour écouter la conversation.

\- Non. On a été séparés à cause des pirates et du gouvernement. Mais je sais qu'ils sont en vie, et un jour je les retrouverai, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges avec une conviction inébranlable.

Devant une telle confiance, Baby 5 se surprit à éprouver un peu plus d'admiration pour sa voisine de lit. Elle osa même se rapprocher de quelques millimètres, brûlant de lui poser de nouvelles questions. Malheureusement, Jora jeta un regard à l'horloge et déclara qu'il était temps pour elles de dormir, si elles voulaient avoir un teint de princesse le lendemain matin.

* * *

La nuit fut relativement calme, à peine troublée par les ronflements des dormeurs et la subite averse de grêle avant que l'aube ne se lève. Assis à son bureau avant même que les premiers rayons du soleil ne pointent le bout de leur nez, Doflamingo s'était de nouveau plongé dans les dossiers volés sur l'île du projet « Red Witch ». Ses doigts effleurèrent une tache de sang qui avait imprégné le papier, masquant évidemment les informations les plus importantes. Plusieurs questions demeuraient toujours sans réponse, et il n'aimait pas ça. Comme par exemple ce qui avait bien pu causer la mort des chercheurs, ou encore pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas retrouvé leurs cadavres sur l'île, ou tout du moins des ossements ?

D'après le rapport qu'il lisait, les scientifiques avaient plongé la fillette dans un coma artificiel, la reliant à des machines avant de provoquer différents stimuli. Avaient-ils déclenché celui de trop, est-ce que la gamine était responsable du massacre qui avait suivi ?

Avec un soupir, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière, yeux clos. Il se remémora la scène aperçue à Loguetown, le commerçant assommé sur le comptoir. La fillette lui semblait frêle, mais les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Et si elle disposait d'une force suffisante pour vaincre facilement un adulte, même aussi minable, alors peut-être que son intérêt ne se limitait pas à sa seule immortalité relative.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, il avait pris sa décision : il testerait les aptitudes de l'enfant et jugerait lui-même si elle pouvait servir au sein de l'équipage. Le hasard voulut qu'il tombe sur Jora alors qu'il sortait de sa cabine avec l'intention d'aller frapper à la porte de celle des filles.

\- Jeune maître, bonjour ! s'exclama gaiement la femme. Je venais vous faire mon rapport sur votre… invitée.

Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête, curieux de savoir si elle s'était enfin tenue tranquille. Enfin, enchaînée comme elle l'était, il doutait qu'elle eut vraiment le choix.

\- Et bien figurez-vous qu'elle a été très sage ! Pas un bruit cette nuit, elle n'a pas non plus tenté de nous fausser compagnie ! Et depuis son réveil, Baby 5 ne la quitte plus. Elle est ravie de pouvoir se faire une amie de son âge, surtout depuis la disparition de… vous savez qui.

Jora esquissa une grimace. Elle ignorait si prononcer le nom de Law devant son capitaine ne risquait pas d'énerver celui-ci.

Mains rangées dans les poches de son pantalon, Doflamingo avait attentivement écouté le rapport de sa subordonnée. Que Baby 5 s'attache à la gamine ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, elle recherchait tant le contact des autres qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle allait s'attirer bien des ennuis, une fois adulte. Que l'autre se montre amicale, voilà qui était plus étonnant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, et il demanda à Jora de lui amener les deux fillettes pour qu'il juge lui-même de la situation. Puis il retourna dans sa cabine et attendit.

Les deux enfants firent leur entrée quelques minutes plus tard, la plus jeune manifestant bruyamment sa joie de revoir son capitaine, tandis que la seconde préférait observer les mouettes qui passaient devant la fenêtre. Doflamingo commença donc par s'adresser à Baby 5.

\- Dis-moi, Baby 5… Ta camarade est vraiment restée sage, cette nuit ?

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comme quoi, quand tu le veux, tu le peux, poursuivit le pirate en se tournant cette fois vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Ton attitude ne me semble pas avoir vraiment changé, mais puisque tu fais des efforts, on va pouvoir t'enlever ces chaînes.

Resha ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser un regard, sceptique. Il leva pourtant la main et, dans la seconde qui suivit, les maillons tranchés s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, profitant de sa liberté retrouvée pour étirer ses muscles endoloris.

\- Jora et Baby 5, vous pouvez aller manger.

Tandis que la première s'exécutait de bonne grâce, la seconde hésita un instant, son regard passant de sa nouvelle camarade au jeune maître avec inquiétude. Doflamingo lui adressa un sourire qui était destiné à la rassurer.

\- On n'en a pas pour longtemps, Baby 5. Va retrouver Buffalo, je suis sûr qu'il t'attend avec impatience.

Persuadée que l'homme avait raison et que sa présence était particulièrement utile à son ami, la fillette partit en courant, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ne restaient désormais plus que Resha et le pirate dans la cabine, la première étant de nouveau occupée à regarder par la fenêtre. Evidemment, il fut le premier à rompre le silence, se levant pour passer devant son bureau et s'y adosser, un des fameux dossiers en main.

\- Dis-moi, tu reconnais ça ?

Elle s'obstina à ne pas lui prêter attention, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'elle venait de se crisper. Quant à savoir s'il s'agissait à cause du dossier ou du fait qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, il n'aurait pas su le dire.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit la chemise cartonnée et fit semblant de relire la première page, qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

\- C'est très intéressant, ce qu'il y a d'indiqué sur toi. Ils auraient notamment découvert une petite liste de talents bien particuliers.

Il tut évidemment le fait que cette fameuse liste était illisible, observant attentivement la réaction de la jeune fille. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, en silence. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger ses affaires. Il décida donc, pour ne pas changer, avoir recours au chantage.

\- Tu sais, notre future collaboration pourrait bien se passer, ou au contraire être particulièrement violente.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cabine, elle daigna tourner la tête vers lui et fixa son regard au sien. Il crut un moment que ses paroles avaient eu un impact, mais elle lui adressa un sourire glacial, le majeur tendu vers lui.

\- Vous n'êtes ni le premier à m'adresser ce genre de menaces, et vous ne serez certainement pas le dernier. Alors vous savez quoi, allez plutôt vous faire foutre.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'effaça lentement, et il rajusta ses lunettes en laissant échapper un soupir. La jeune fille, sentant le danger imminent, voulut reculer de quelques pas mais se retrouva immobilisée par les fils qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, descendant jusqu'à ses jambes, se nouant autour de ses chevilles puis de ses poignets lorsqu'ils remontèrent vers ses bras. La main tendue vers elle, le pirate lui adressa un sourire cruel.

\- « Ni le premier, certainement pas le dernier ? » s'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix que la colère faisait vibrer.

Lui-même sembla un instant surpris de ces propos. Il n'aurait pas cru que ce qui faisait bouillir son sang, ce n'était pas tant son attitude provocante que la teneur de ses paroles. Il chassa de son esprit ces pensées parasites, reportant toute son attention sur la jeune fille devant elle qui gardait les dents serrées, malgré les fils entaillant lentement sa peau. Tout à coup, il eut envie de briser cette belle façade, lui broyer les os jusqu'à ce qu'elle en pleure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en hurle de douleur et qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il était le seul être qu'à jamais elle devait craindre.

* * *

Lorsque le jeune maître entra seul à la cuisine, Baby 5 eut la certitude que sa nouvelle copine avait été punie. Les adultes s'étaient tus à l'arrivée de leur capitaine et lui jetaient des regards en biais, inquiets. Il fallait dire qu'ils le voyaient rarement aussi peu souriant : même lorsqu'il massacrait des hordes d'ennemis, il arborait toujours un rictus qui provoquait l'effroi du camp adverse.

Quand le maître était en colère, il existait un cheminement tacite que tous respectaient à la lettre de peur de représailles : interdiction de bavarder de tout et de rien en sa présence, puis laisser Trebol s'enquérir de sa santé. Si le patron répondait positivement, ils pouvaient alors se détendre. Si la réponse était négative, ils se pliaient tous en quatre pour qu'il retrouve sa bonne humeur. Malheureusement, leur stratégie s'avéra inutile ce jour-là, car Doflamingo ignora tout simplement le pauvre Trebol. Après avoir fixé son assiette du regard sans y toucher, il finit par se relever non sans oublier de l'embarquer avec lui et sortit sans un mot.

La tension retomba d'un cran après son départ, mais les adultes ne semblaient pas rassurés pour autant, discutant entre eux pour tenter de comprendre les raisons de son comportement. Baby 5 les observa un petit instant en silence, avant de lever la main, attirant l'attention à elle.

\- Moi je sais ! Le jeune maître a taché son manteau, et ça le met en colère !

\- Enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes là, gamine, la sermonna Trebol en secouant la tête.

\- Si, moi je l'ai vu ! Protesta-t-elle avec force. Il avait du sang là !

Du doigt, elle indiqua la manche de sa robe. A ses côtés, Buffalo hocha la tête avec vigueur.

\- C'est vrai, je l'ai vu moi aussi !

\- Peut-être que si on lui propose de laver son manteau, le jeune maître sera de nouveau content !

\- Bah voyons, les railla Diamante. Vous devriez aller le voir, je suis sûr que ça ne pourra que lui faire plaisir. Et puis vous lui seriez si utiles !

\- Diamante !

Il reçut un coup de coude de Jora pour l'empêcher de continuer, mais le mal était fait. Les yeux brillants d'espoir à l'idée de pouvoir servir au jeune maître, Baby 5 était sortie en courant de la cuisine, talonnée par son compagnon de jeu.

\- Et bah voilà, t'es content de toi ? Râla Jora en fusillant son collègue du regard. Ils vont se prendre une claque et c'est qui qui devra les soigner ? Certainement pas toi !

\- Bah ça leur apprend la vie, répliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé par le sort des enfants.

\- N'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Doffy est dans cet état, pleurnicha Trebol qui n'avait pas l'habitude que son protégé l'ignore,

\- Il doit en avoir marre de ta tronche et de t'entendre toujours renifler ! Lança une voix.

\- QUI A DIT CA ?!

Et le petit-déjeuner tourna une nouvelle fois à la dispute.

* * *

Accroupie derrière un tonneau, dans le couloir des cabines, Baby 5 surveillait l'escalier qui plongeait dans les entrailles du navire. Au début, elle avait cru pouvoir trouver le jeune maître dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait eu aucune réponse lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé. Alors elle réfléchit, et se souvint de la petite pièce cachée à la cale, celle où l'on enferme les enfants pas sages. A chaque fois qu'elle prêtait de l'argent à un étranger sans se méfier, Trebol la menaçait toujours de l'y cloîtrer et de ne l'en sortir que lorsqu'elle aurait l'âge d'être mamie. Elle, elle trouvait ça stupide parce que jamais elle ne pourrait être mamie si elle ne se trouvait pas d'abord un mari, et ce n'était pas en restant enfermée qu'elle allait le trouver !

Un bruit de pas, lourd, lui indiqua que quelqu'un montait justement les marches. Elle fit signe à Buffalo de rester silencieux, puis tourna la tête vers le jeune maître lorsqu'il posa enfin le pied sur le palier. Il semblait encore un peu fâché, et elle n'osa pas l'appeler pour lui proposer de laver son manteau. De plus, elle mourrait d'envie de descendre dans la cale pour vérifier si son hypothèse était juste.

Lorsque Doflamingo s'enferma enfin dans sa cabine, elle se redressa à moitié et fila droit vers l'entrée de l'escalier, tandis que Buffalo essayait de l'en empêcher, paniqué.

\- Baby 5, on a pas le droit de descendre ! Si on touche aux armes, on va encore se faire gronder !

\- C'est pas l'armurerie que je veux aller voir, répliqua la petite fille en chuchotant.

Elle descendit les marches le plus silencieusement possible, s'arrêtant à chaque craquement du bois, le cœur battant à la chamade. Enfin, elle fut en bas et emprunta le couloir le plus sombre de tout le navire. Tout au bout, elle le savait, il y avait la pièce.

C'était en réalité une cellule, munie d'une porte à barreau. Un banc avait été fixé au mur, et des chaînes de granit marin pendaient au plafond, pour pouvoir y accrocher toute personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon. A son grand soulagement, Resha ne s'y trouvait pas suspendue. Elle la retrouva assise sur le sol, se tenant le bras droit avec une grimace de douleur aux lèvres. Devant elle, il y avait l'assiette du jeune maître, son contenu intact.

\- Roh tu t'es encore fait punir ! S'exclama Baby 5 en se plantant devant la porte, les poings sur ses hanches. Il faut que tu arrêtes, sinon jamais Doffy il t'aimera !

Surprise, la prisonnière leva les yeux vers ses visiteurs et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire amusé, qui toucha Buffalo en plein cœur.

\- C'est pas de ma faute, j'aime pas le rose.

Baby 5 gonfla les joues et s'assit devant les barreaux, avant de lui indiquer l'assiette.

\- Ça, c'est son assiette, on l'a vu la prendre. Il n'a même pas mangé pour pouvoir t'en donner ! Tu vois qu'il est chouette !

\- Et il m'a cassé le bras au passage par pure gentillesse, ironisa la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges en levant les yeux au ciel. Non mais je sens qu'on va trop devenir amis, lui et moi.

\- Mais tu sais, y a plein d'avantages à obéir au jeune maître, intervint Buffalo à son tour. Un de ces jours, il va devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !

Elle soupira, nullement impressionnée. Après tout, c'était une ambition plutôt banale qui conduisait de nombreux pirates à la mort… et elle espérait bien que Doflamingo finirait par s'y casser les dents comme tant d'autres.

Voyant que le sujet n'emballait pas vraiment la prisonnière, Buffalo décida de parler d'autre chose. Durant l'heure qui suivit, les trois enfants évoquèrent donc leurs plats préférés, qui était le membre le plus dégoûtant de tout l'équipage – Trebol à l'unanimité – et leurs rêves d'avenir, une discussion bien innocente dans un monde qui les avait obligés à grandir trop vite. Le moment fut interrompu lorsque ils entendirent une porte claquer sur le pont supérieur et que Buffalo et Baby 5 décidèrent de retourner là-haut pour ne pas se faire surprendre et punir à leur tour


	5. Kidnapping

_Plus ça va, plus mes chapitres sont longs. Bon courage, lecteurs téméraires !_

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée sur la route de tous les périls, et déjà l'équipage de Donquijote Doflamingo s'était rendu tristement célèbre par ses pillages et ses massacres. La prime de leur capitaine ne cessait d'augmenter, et les Marines s'arrachaient les cheveux à tenter de deviner leur prochain itinéraire. Malheureusement, en plus du Log Pose, Doflamingo avait pris l'habitude de sillonner le ciel pour estimer quelle route maritime serait la plus sûre pour eux.

Sur le navire, la bonne humeur était de mise. Les trésors s'accumulaient à une vitesse qui dépassait toutes leurs espérances, et pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas vraiment rencontré d'obstacle sérieux. La seule ombre au tableau résidait encore et toujours dans la présence de la fillette aux cheveux rouges.

La première semaine, elle refusa toute tentative d'approche de la part de l'équipage, excepté Baby 5 et Buffalo, ce qui mit Doflamingo hors de lui. Elle ne fut plus autorisée à quitter la cellule, puis les visites furent interdites. Malheureusement, Baby 5 attendait toujours que les adultes se lancent à l'assaut d'un navire ennemi pour se glisser dans la cale et échanger quelques mots avec la captive. Le jour où il s'en rendit compte, le capitaine pirate entra dans une telle colère qu'il fallut toute l'énergie et la persuasion de ses hommes les plus fidèles pour qu'il ne tue pas la petite qui avait osé transgresser ses ordres. Elle s'en tira avec quelques bleues et une grosse frayeur, et n'osa plus se montrer devant l'homme de la soirée.

Le lendemain, lorsque Doflamingo apporta son repas à Resha, il nota un changement positif dans le comportement de la jeune fille. Elle accepta de manger, répondit même d'un mot à ses questions et fit tout pour ne pas se montrer aussi insolente qu'à l'accoutumée. En revanche, une haine nouvelle faisait briller ses yeux lorsqu'elle les posait sur lui. Après réflexion, il en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait entendu le remue-ménage de la veille et tentait de ne pas provoquer sa colère, pour qu'il ne la dirige pas de nouveau sur Baby 5. Fort de cette information, il sut désormais qu'il réussirait à la faire obéir un minimum tant qu'il représentait un danger pour ses nouveaux amis. Il l'autorisa enfin à sortir de sa cellule, ne l'y enfermant qu'avant les combats, certain qu'elle aurait pu profiter de l'occasion pour tenter de se sauver.

La deuxième semaine fut donc un peu moins tendue sur le navire. Laissée libre de ses mouvements mais étroitement surveillée, Resha passait la majorité de son temps avec Baby 5 et Buffalo, et échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Jora. En revanche, elle ignorait sciemment les autres adultes et semblait avoir Trebol et Diamante en horreur. Même Sugar n'avait pas ses faveurs, malgré son apparence.

Un jour où ils s'étaient assis sur le bastingage, les pieds pendants dans le vide, Baby 5 osa lui faire la réflexion.

\- Toi, tu aimes pas les grands, en fait ?

Resha tourna la tête vers elle, l'air pensif, puis fit signe que non.

\- Je n'aime pas les méchants, ce n'est pas pareil. Et les adultes de ce navire sont méchants.

\- Oui mais ça tu peux pas le savoir, tu leur parles pas, répliqua gravement la petite fille. Et puis avec nous, ils sont gentils !

Son amie lança un regard furtif au bandage qui ornait sa joue, souvenir de la correction que lui avait infligé Doflamingo. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et s'empressa de fixer l'océan sous leurs pieds.

\- J'ai pas besoin de leur parler pour le savoir, je le sens. C'est juste… un ressenti que j'ai, face aux gens. Je sais s'ils me veulent du mal, s'ils ont des vilaines pensées, s'ils sont en colère, s'ils sont tristes…

\- Tu ressens leurs émotions alors ? intervint Buffalo avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, en gros.

\- Ouah mais c'est trop classe, ça, de lire dans les pensées des gens ! s'exclama Baby 5 en admiration devant sa camarade.

\- Ah non, je ne suis pas télépathe ! Je suis juste une empathe !

Devant l'air perplexe de la petite fille, elle lui expliqua patiemment la différence.

\- Et bah c'est compliqué tout ça, finit par dire Baby 5, le front plissé à force de réflexion.

\- Mais grâce à ça, tu peux deviner les intentions des gens, et tu pourrais même savoir s'ils te mentent avec de l'entraînement !

Resha eut un petit sourire devant l'enthousiasme de Buffalo et hocha la tête. Il était vrai qu'un tel don pouvait s'avérer précieux, dans certaines situations.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait à la cuisine pour y boire un verre d'eau, elle sentit une pression s'exercer autour de son poignet. Baissant les yeux, elle vit le fil qui s'enroulait autour de sa peau, avant de la tirer vers le pont supérieur où l'attendait Doflamingo, assis sur un coffre à munitions, bras croisés et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es empathe ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, se giflant mentalement d'avoir parlé devant ses deux amis. Forcément qu'ils allaient vendre la mèche à leur capitaine !

\- Oh ce ne sont pas eux qui me l'ont dit, continua l'homme comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu n'as juste pas fait attention à Pica, pas loin de vous.

Effectivement, voilà un homme auquel elle pensait peu. Mais il parlait si peu, aussi, que malgré sa carrure, elle oubliait sa présence en permanence. Il allait falloir qu'elle redouble de prudence, désormais.

Tout en la forçant à se rapprocher de lui, Doflamingo leva doucement la main et la posa sur ses cheveux, un geste qu'il considérait certainement comme affectueux mais qui avait le don de la crisper. Elle se garda bien de protester néanmoins, préférant encore ça à une gifle.

\- C'est bien petite, tu deviens sage. Tu sais quoi, tu mérites même une récompense.

Elle hésita fortement à lui rappeler que les enfants de 14 ans n'aimaient pas qu'on les appelle « petit » ou « petite ». Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne se montre de nouveau insolente, Jora surgit près d'eux, ce qui obligea Doflamingo à laisser retomber rapidement son bras.

\- Ohohoh, et si vous nous autorisiez à une séance shopping à la prochaine île, jeune maître ? S'exclama la femme avec enthousiasme. Cette enfant aurait bien besoin d'autre chose que ces t-shirts informes et ces horribles pantalons bleus !

Resha haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux pour examiner sa tenue. Elle, elle ne trouvait pas ça horrible, même plutôt confortable. En revanche, Doflamingo semblait trouver l'idée intéressante, puisqu'il se passa l'index sous le menton, l'air songeur.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très élégant. On va profiter de la prochaine escale pour lui acheter des vêtements décents.

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête vers l'homme, le fixa quelques secondes puis, à la grande surprise des deux adultes, s'enfuit rapidement sans demander son reste, dévala les escaliers et disparut derrière le mat. Sourcils froncés, Doflamingo se leva et se déplaça de manière à pouvoir la voir et comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Il découvrit que l'enfant s'était allongée au sol, les mains plaquées sur le ventre alors qu'elle semblait secouée par un fou rire. Cette vision le perturba grandement, peu habitué aux démonstrations de joie de sa part, pas même aux sourires. Quant à la raison qui avait déclenché cette hilarité, il ne sut jamais qu'il en était la cause. Recevoir des conseils vestimentaires de la part d'un homme portant un manteau rose à plumes, tout de même !

* * *

Il arrivait parfois que les pirates préfèrent acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin, plutôt que de piller des villes. En général, ils mettaient cap sur une île réputée pour son laxisme avec les criminels et s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans les différentes tavernes qui parsemaient la ville.

Lorsque l'équipage de Doflamingo mit pied à terre, ce matin, chacun avait une mission bien précise à remplir : un groupe devait se charger de l'approvisionnement, un autre de vérifier l'état du navire, Trebol allait voir s'il n'y avait pas sur l'île quelques pirates valables à recruter et les filles avaient prévu une séance shopping. Après avoir donné de l'argent à chacun, Doflamingo et ses deux hommes de confiance Pica et Diamante se dirigèrent vers une taverne pour y passer du bon temps.

Quelques boutiques plus tard, Jora découvrait qu'il était incroyablement difficile de conseiller une ado sur ses choix vestimentaires. Après avoir présenté une robe à froufrou rose bonbon, puis une tunique à lacets multicolores en dentelle, et quelques autres vêtements « artistiquement superbes », elle abandonna la lutte et laissa Resha choisir ses tenues. Elle prit des débardeurs simples pour les îles estivales, des pulls et un manteau pour les îles hivernales, et céda à la demande de Baby 5 en choisissant une tunique noire et bleue qui pouvait servir de robe ou se porter avec une paire de leggins. Les vêtements enfilés, elle sortit de la cabine, attendant l'approbation de son amie.

\- Bah tu vois que c'est joli ! s'exclama Baby 5 en la détaillant, avant de plisser les yeux. Là on voit que tu en as, de la poitrine.

\- Oui bon bah ça, c'est pas forcément utile, répliqua Resha en croisant les bras devant elle, gênée.

Son amie fit la moue, un peu jalouse. Jora lui tapota gentiment la tête avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'as que 13 ans, Baby 5, ça va venir tout doucement. Et un jour tu seras aussi belle que moi !

Resha se retint de dire qu'elle espérait néanmoins qu'elle ne finirait pas comme la vieille femme, avec des cheveux aux couleurs improbables et un goût plutôt incertain en ce qui concernait l'esthétique des vêtements.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin, il n'était pas loin de midi. Elles ne devaient pas retrouver les hommes avant le début de la soirée et décidèrent donc de se trouver un petit restaurant tranquille. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Lao G et Buffalo. Le premier les complimenta sur leurs tenues, tandis que le second rougissait en détournant le regard. Baby 5 pouffa en remarquant l'attitude de son ami.

\- Buffalo, il nous trouve joliiies-euh !

\- Mais pas du tout ! protesta le garçon en s'empourprant d'autant plus. Et puis toi, t'es trop une gamine d'abord !

\- Ohohoh qui c'est qui est la plus belle femme de l'univers, mon petit Buffalo ? Je t'interdis de le prétendre, même si c'est vrai !

Resha leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, désormais habituée au comportement étrange de Jora. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas le regard en coin du jeune homme, ni n'entendit le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine John Canor, surnommé « L'esclavagiste du Nouveau Monde », vit passer sous ses yeux un groupe de trois femmes dont une adolescente aux cheveux rouges, son instinct lui souffla que la fortune venait frapper à sa porte. Attablé à la terrasse d'une taverne en compagnie de son second, un rustre sans aucune éducation qui finissait de lécher la coupelle de cacahouètes, il se pencha vers lui et lui indiqua sa cible d'un signe de tête.

\- Eh Le Corniaud, tu as vu ces cheveux ?

Le second écarta de son visage les cheveux gras qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

\- Bah ouais. Quoi, ça te plait les cheveux verts ?

Son capitaine lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne et gronda.

\- Mais non, bougre d'imbécile, la gamine, la plus grande !

Le Corniaud laissa échapper un couinement, puis se concentra sur l'adolescente du groupe, yeux plissés.

\- Bah elle a les cheveux rouges, oui. C'est grave ? Elle est malade tu crois ?

John Canor leva les yeux au ciel, épouvanté par la bêtise de son second.

\- Des cheveux de cette couleur, ça te rappelle rien ? Souviens-toi, il y a trois ans !

Mais le second eut beau réfléchir de toutes ses forces, non, il n'arrivait décidément pas à se souvenir.

\- Il y a trois ans, trois gosses de dix ans se sont retrouvés sur le marché des enchères, expliqua le pirate avec toute la patience dont il disposait. On racontait qu'ils venaient de l'île quasi inaccessible des Estyles, ce peuple de guerriers qui auraient soi-disant disparus à la formation du gouvernement mondial ! Mais à peine deux mois après l'achat de deux d'entre eux par des Dragons célestes, on dit qu'ils se sont évadés ! La troisième a aussi complètement disparu dans la nature.

\- Ah bon, réagit mollement le second, fixant d'un air dépité la coupelle vide et désormais propre.

\- Il y a six mois, des rumeurs ont commencé à courir, sur le marché noir, qu'un de ces enfants avait été aperçu dans le Nouveau Monde, poursuivit le capitaine. Les Dragons célestes sont devenus fous, ils voulaient tous se le procurer. Après tout, on raconte que ces gosses ont des pouvoirs de fou lorsqu'ils arrivent à l'âge adulte ! Ils te démonteraient une armée d'un claquement de doigts !

\- Ouais enfin ils sont beaucoup à pouvoir le faire, ça, dans le Nouveau Monde, objecta avec raison Le Corniaud. Et puis rien ne nous dit que c'est vrai.

\- Ça, on s'en fout ! Si on arrive à mettre la main sur un de ces gosses, notre fortune est faite, compagnon !

Désormais d'excellente humeur, le pirate lança une grande claque dans le dos de son camarade qui grogna de désapprobation.

\- Mais capitaine, comment tu sais que c'est la gamine que tu r'cherches et que c'est pas une gosse comme une autre ?

\- Il y a un moyen très simple de le vérifier, ça, répliqua tranquillement le pirate en se relevant, abandonnant quelques billets sur la table pour payer les consommations. Il paraît que leurs yeux changent de couleur quand ils sont soumis à des émotions fortes. Allez, on y va.

* * *

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, Jora voulut faire un petit tour du côté du port, persuadée d'avoir aperçu la devanture d'une galerie d'art lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué le matin-même. Elle traîna donc les deux filles à sa suite, explorant les myriades de petites ruelles qui composaient le quartier du port sans réussir à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

\- Alors ça c'est fort ! S'exclama-t-elle, poings sur les hanches, alors qu'elles se retrouvaient coincées pour la troisième fois dans la même impasse. J'étais pourtant sûre de moi, cette fois-ci.

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire dans son dos, se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer qu'avec ce sens de l'orientation, elle risquait même de ne jamais rejoindre le navire.

Jora poussa un soupir agacé, avant de faire volte-face, prête à tourner à droite au prochain croisement plutôt qu'à gauche, cette fois. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et elle se tint soudainement sur ses gardes, sourcils froncés, mue par un pressentiment. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'un brouillard épais envahit soudainement la ruelle. Se jetant en avant, elle attrapa le bras de Baby 5 et tendit la main vers Resha pour la ramener contre elle. Mais elle ne put qu'effleurer le vêtement avant que la jeune fille laissait échapper un cri de surprise, happée par le brouillard.

\- Jora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Baby 5 en se serrant contre la vieille femme en tremblant.

\- C'est un utilisateur de fruit du démon ! Pesta la femme, un bras passé autour de la petite fille. Il veut nous attaquer par surprise !

Alors qu'elle se préparait à utiliser ses propres pouvoirs, la nappe de brouillard se dissipa aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue, les laissant face à une ruelle vide. Pas de doute, Resha s'était fait kidnapper.

* * *

\- Jeune maître, c'est horrible ! Des pirates ont enlevé Resha !

Un silence glacial accueillit l'annonce paniquée de Jora, à la taverne où se trouvaient Doflamingo et ses hommes. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la grande silhouette assise face au bar. Lentement, il déposa la chope qu'il tenait à la main sur le comptoir et pivota sur son siège pour faire face à la femme aux cheveux verts, le visage impassible.

\- Raconte-moi ça.

Diamante laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son capitaine avait su garder son sang-froid. Il déchanta assez vite lorsque tous les hommes du bar étrangers à l'équipage s'écroulèrent subitement au sol, évanouis, victimes du fluide royal. Jora elle-même tituba sous la force de l'attaque mentale, mais elle sut garder la tête froide et lui expliqua les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

\- Je vous assure, jeune maître, que nous n'avons rien pu faire ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce brouillard... Mais tout s'est passé si vite !

Paniquée à l'idée que son capitaine ne lui en veuille, la femme commençait à bégayer et à s'embrouiller dans ses propos. Lui n'avait pas desserré les dents de toute l'explication. Enfin, il finit par se relever et déposa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de sa subordonnée.

\- Ça suffit, Jora, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien.

La femme leva sur lui un regard reconnaissant, le cœur rempli d'admiration pour son capitaine si compréhensif. Celui-ci se tourna vers Diamante, Trebol et Pica qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

\- Pica, fouille la ville avec Señor Pink et Gladius, ils y sont peut-être encore. Trebol, je veux que tu me trouve quel est ce pirate qui utilise le fruit du Brouillard, son pavillon, son avis de recherche, son extrait de naissance même s'il le faut. Diamante, tu me suis au port. Dans cinq minutes je veux le nom de cet enfoiré, dans dix sa tête.

Il sortit à grands pas de la taverne, Diamante sur ses talons. Dans la rue, trois imprudents qui osèrent se trouver sur son chemin perdirent prématurément la vie.

* * *

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, c'est une de ces Estyles !

Le capitaine Canor était au comble de la joie. Debout sur le pont face à l'adolescente enchaînée, il trépignait comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël, d'anniversaire et des œufs de Pâques. Son euphorie semblait communicative à tous, sauf à la captive, car ses hommes avaient fini par se rassembler autour de lui pour observer l'étrange phénomène. Une trace de coup sur la joue et les bras lacérés par les pointes qui étaient incrustées sur les anneaux de métal, afin de couper aux prisonniers l'envie de se débattre, la jeune fille les fusillait du regard, ses yeux ayant virés au rouge profond. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur le navire, elle avait pourtant bien les yeux bleus, ils s'en étaient assurés.

\- Les Dragons célestes vont nous payer une fortune pour ce petit bijou ! S'exclama le capitaine pirate en se frottant les mains. On doit se dépêcher de mettre le cap sur une salle de vente !

\- Ce serait bien qu'on arrive à mettre la main sur les autres Estyles, hein capitaine. On serait encore plus riches avec ça !

L'homme hocha la tête à la remarque de son second et fixa l'adolescente, pensif. Il songea un instant à l'utiliser pour attirer les autres, mais il prenait un trop gros risque s'il faisait courir le bruit qu'il détenait une Estyle sur son navire : tous les chasseurs de prime et autres marchands d'esclaves en voudraient à son précieux chargement, et ils seraient sous le feu constant des attaques ennemis.

\- De quels autres Estyles vous parlez ? Intervint brusquement la jeune fille.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que sa marchandise s'adresse à lui, mais vu qu'elle allait le rendre riche...

\- Et bah les deux autres gamins, là, répondit-il avec impatience. Les autres qui se sont évadés après qu'ils aient été achetés ! Même pas le temps de découvrir vos maîtres que vous preniez la tangente. Bon, pas que ça me dérange vu que ça arrange mes affaires, mais...

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que ses yeux redevenaient bleus. Apparemment, cette nouvelle la réjouissait plus qu'il ne le prévoyait. Il voulut en connaître la raison lorsqu'un choc sur le bastingage devant lui lui fit lentement lever les yeux. Puis la tête. En réalité, il dut presque se démonter le cou pour apercevoir le visage de l'homme qui venait de se laisser tomber sur SON navire. Il recula de quelques pas, surpris, rapidement imité par ses hommes qui avaient saisi leurs armes.

L'intrus baissa la tête vers la jeune fille qui le fixait, bouche entrouverte et les pupilles désormais parsemées de vert. John Canor comprit alors qu'elle avait peur du géant blond, et il pouvait le comprendre vu son air peu engageant. Un petit cri s'échappa des lèvres d'un membre de son équipage, et tous les regards convergèrent vers son auteur qui pointait l'inconnu du doigt, le corps agité de tics nerveux.

\- C'est... C'est Donquijote Doflamingo, le pirate sanguinaire de North Blue ?!

Force fut de constater à John Canor que son camarade avait raison. Lui-même avait suivi les tristes exploits du pirate dans les journaux. Mais il n'avait pas peur, lui qui était connu de tous sous le nom de « L'esclavagiste du Nouveau Monde », qui fournissait tous les plus grands nobles en esclaves de qualité !

\- Un nouveau venu sur la Mer des périls, commenta-t-il d'un ton condescendant. Il n'est pas encore au courant des us et coutumes sur cette partie du globe !

Quelques ricanements timides firent écho à ses paroles. Mais l'intrus ne leur accorda même pas un regard, descendant du bastingage pour s'accroupir auprès de leur prisonnière, avant d'effleurer de l'index le bleu qui ornait sa joue.

\- Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ?

La voix était calme, assurée. Pourtant elle paralysa de terreur les moins courageux d'entre eux, et même le capitaine Canor sentit une goutte de sueur glacée descendre le long de son échine.

De son côté, la jeune fille refusait de répondre, lèvres pincées. Elle savait que c'était inutile pourtant, car la question n'avait été posée que pour la forme. Le géant blond se redressa en rajustant ses lunettes, puis fit face aux pirates qui continuaient à trembler de peur. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, alors qu'il levait lentement la main vers eux.

* * *

John Canor ne comprit l'importance de l'erreur qu'il avait commise que lorsque le dernier de ses hommes s'écroula à terre, l'épée de son capitaine en travers de la gorge. Le souffle court, la poitrine brulante, il observait, impuissant, le résultat du massacre qu'il avait involontairement infligé. Se forçant à tourner la tête vers le pirate ennemi, il laissa éclater sa colère et sa haine.

\- Espèce de jeune con ?! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'es attaqué, et tu vas vite le regretter !

Assis sur le sol près de la jeune fille, un bras passé autour de ses épaules, l'homme éclata d'un rire cruel et sardonique.

\- Capitaine Canor dit « l'esclavagiste du Nouveau Monde », la coqueluche des nobles mondiaux. Tes clients vont se sentir si désemparés à l'annonce de ta mort... Heureusement que tu vas me laisser ton carnet d'adresse pour pouvoir les consoler.

\- Jamais ! Cracha le pirate en essayant vainement de se jeter sur l'insolent.

Il fut évidemment arrêté en pleine course sous l'œil goguenard de son ennemi. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre. John Canor serra les dents, puis joua sa dernière carte, la négociation.

\- Attends gamin, écoute-moi... Cette petite, elle peut rendre très riche celui qui la possède. Si tu me laisses la vendre, je partage les gains avec toi !

Grosse erreur. La main de Doflamingo se crispa, avant que ne vole la tête de l'esclavagiste, désormais libérée de ses épaules. Le corps sans vie s'affaissa lentement sur le pont, rejoignant les autres cadavres.

\- Parler de vendre ma propriété, tu ne manquais pas de culot, l'Esclavagiste, commenta tranquillement le pirate en se redressant. Mais personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient sans en payer les conséquences.

Il attrapa l'adolescente à bras le corps et coupa les chaînes traitres, avant de s'envoler dans les airs.

* * *

Depuis que le jeune maître avait débarqué sur le navire fou de rage, Baby 5 n'avait pu qu'assister, impuissante, à la suite des opérations. Tout d'abord Trebol qui arriva en courant, un avis de recherche à la main, puis Diamante qui expliqua que le bateau de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient avait déjà levé l'ancre. Le jeune maître n'avait pas attendu une seconde de plus et s'était élancé vers l'horizon sur sa route céleste, laissant derrière lui ses hommes désemparés.

Pendant son absence, la fillette entendit Trebol et Diamante débattre de si oui ou non, il fallait qu'il retrouve son amie. Pour le premier, c'était évident que la jeune fille était la clé pour parvenir à l'immortalité, tandis que le second la trouvait trop insolente et bien peu utile au final. Heureusement, Trebol coupa court à la conversation en traitant Diamante de gros jaloux, et Baby 5 trouva qu'il avait eu bien raison !

Alors qu'elle levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le jeune maître, son souhait fut enfin exaucé. Elle avertit tout l'équipage à corps et à cris, et tous se rassemblèrent pour l'atterrissage de leur capitaine, qui tenait Resha coincée sous le bras. Il la relâcha presque en douceur et lui sourit.

\- Alors, heureuse d'être revenue parmi nous ?

La jeune adolescente se redressa lentement et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Peine perdue : tous ceux qui ne portaient pas de lunettes de soleil purent admirer le joli rouge de ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne virevolte pour faire face au pirate.

\- Longtemps, je me suis tue. J'ai fait la fille sage, j'ai pas crié, j'ai pas été trop insultante, j'ai même évité d'ouvrir la bouche dans la grande majorité des cas. Mais alors me traiter de « propriété », là c'est trop ! Je vous emmerde, Donquijote Doflamingo, et si vous êtes pas content, bah tant pis pour votre gueule !

Ses propos plongèrent l'assemblée dans un état de choc palpable. D'un côté, Buffalo et Baby 5 voyaient déjà leur amie au cachot jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, torturée jusqu'à ce que le jeune maître se lasse d'elle et finisse par la jeter à la mer. De l'autre côté, certains adultes comme Trebol, Pica ou encore Diamante affichaient clairement leur désapprobation. Même Doflamingo semblait s'être figé, et tous redoutaient le moment où il exploserait.

\- Non mais tu t'es entendue, petite ingrate ?! s'exclama brusquement Gladius en saisissant l'adolescente par l'épaule. Présente tout de suite tes excuses au jeune maît…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le souffle coupé par un méchant coup de coude à l'estomac qui l'envoya carrément à terre. Resha l'enjamba sans ciller, prenant le chemin des cabines tout en grommelant un « non mais c'est vrai quoi à la fin » qui acheva de terroriser le reste de l'équipage. Cette fois, c'était sûr, le jeune maître ne pouvait… qu'éclater de rire ?!

Une main posée sur le visage, Doflamingo ne quittait pas la jeune fille du regard, le corps secoué par fou rire. Réussissant peu à peu à se calmer, il finit par sortir ces quelques mots.

\- Décidément, elle n'a pas fini de nous surprendre…

Les membres de son équipage se sentirent rassurés, même s'ils ne surent comment interpréter le ton sur lequel il prononça ces paroles.


	6. Dressrosa

_Merci aux motivés. Le retour de Law, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder_

* * *

Après l'enlèvement et la libération de Resha, celle-ci ne fut plus autorisée à se promener seule dans les quelques villes qu'ils visitèrent. Il lui fallait toujours un homme pour la surveiller, et bien souvent Doflamingo endossait le rôle de garde du corps avec grand plaisir. Mais sa présence était si oppressante, pour la jeune fille, qu'elle finit par regretter le calme et la solitude de la petite cellule de la cale. Elle avait beau l'ignorer, le laisser parler tout seul ou même l'insulter lorsqu'il allait trop loin dans ses propos, le pirate ne se lassait pas d'elle, s'amusant au contraire de ses réactions et cherchant toujours à en provoquer de nouvelles.

Si quelques-uns – comme Baby 5 par exemple – enviaient fortement Resha pour être si souvent en compagnie du jeune maître, une certaine inquiétude s'empara des membres les plus anciens de l'équipage quant à l'attitude du pirate. Trebol lui en toucha un mot, mais Doflamingo se contenta de rire et de lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait que protéger leur « garantie d'immortalité ». L'homme glue se sentit rassuré. Il ne sut pas que ses avertissements n'allaient faire qu'empirer la situation. Car plus les mois passèrent, et plus il devint évident que l'enfant n'en était plus une. Elle grandit, atteignant la très respectable taille d'1m80, et le médecin de bord prédit que sa croissance n'était pas encore tout à fait achevée. Cela donna lieu à de nouvelles séances shopping, seuls moments où elle pouvait échapper à la surveillance de Doflamingo qui n'osait pas encore rentrer dans les boutiques uniquement réservées aux femmes.

Puis vint le jour symbolique où le navire franchit la frontière qui séparait la route des périls et le Nouveau Monde. Comme pour leur entrée sur Red line, tout l'équipage se réunit à la proue, et Resha fut cette fois-ci de la partie. L'adolescente observait le spectacle, un petit pincement au cœur, et sa main serra doucement celle de Baby 5 à ses côtés. Son amie lui adressa un sourire radieux, se méprenant sur sa réaction.

\- C'est émouvant, hein ? Le Nouveau Monde… C'est là que le jeune maître va pouvoir devenir le Roi des pirates !

Non loin d'elles, Doflamingo esquissa un sourire. La naïveté de Baby 5 était touchante, mais malgré la certitude qu'il finirait bien par y arriver, il savait qu'il lui restait un long, très long chemin à parcourir. Il sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et le feuilleta d'ailleurs rapidement : durant ces longs mois de navigation, il avait eu le temps de commencer à créer son réseau, les premières pierres de son empire du crime. Ne lui restait plus désormais qu'à installer sa base sur l'île qu'il avait choisie, son légitime héritage. Il reprendrait la couronne de Dressrosa, destituerait l'imposteur et lui et sa « famille » auraient enfin un lieu sûr où vivre en paix. De là, il pourrait commencer à bouger ses pions, et d'ici quelques années, il serait devenu une personnalité incontournable du globe.

Le soir-même, après une réunion rapide avec son état-major, Doflamingo convoqua Resha dans sa cabine. Jora dut d'ailleurs la lui traîner de force, car l'adolescente refusait catégoriquement d'approcher sa porte depuis l'affaire du kidnapping. Enfin elle fut debout devant le bureau, affichant une mine boudeuse, les bras croisés et le menton relevé en signe de défi. Le temps où elle se retenait de le provoquer était bel et bien révolu.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fait venir, Resha ? Lui demanda Doflamingo lorsque Jora eut quitté la pièce.

\- Je suis empathe, pas voyante, répliqua sèchement la jeune fille. Mais je doute que ce soit pour m'annoncer ma libération.

\- Resha, Resha, Resha… tu ne te sens pas bien parmi nous ? lui demanda le pirate en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Tout le monde t'a adopté sur ce navire, pourtant.

\- A l'exception de la moitié des hommes, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis empathe, encore une fois, ce sont des choses que je sens.

Doflamingo eut un sourire amusé en la détaillant.

\- Ils ne s'habituent pas à… ton caractère. Ils s'attendaient à plus de soumission de ta part, une allégeance plus forte. Mais j'avoue que ce serait dommage. Tu as tellement plus de valeur quand tu ne tentes pas de passer pour une petite fille intimidée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, quelques souvenirs de leur première rencontre lui revenant en mémoire. Si c'était à ça qu'il faisait allusion, elle avait bien envie de lui faire bouffer ses lunettes de soleil. Mais elle se retint, consciente de l'écart de force les opposant.

\- Enfin bref. Tu sais que demain, je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours.

\- Je ne savais pas, mais remercions le ciel tous ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains, le regard levé vers le plafond.

\- Et je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour nous fausser compagnie, continua l'homme, imperturbable. Tu te doutes du sort qui attend tes camarades, si tu décides de jouer la fille de l'air ?

L'adolescente laissa retomber ses bras, ayant perdu toute envie de se moquer de lui. Dans ces rares instants où il lui rappelait à quel point il lui serait facile de se débarrasser de ces gens qui le vénéraient comme un dieu et lui accordaient toute leur confiance, elle le haïssait un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle serra les poings, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau pour retenir un frémissement de rage, et se força à répondre d'une voix égale.

\- Je sais. Et je ne risquerai pas ça, même si ça devait ouvrir les yeux aux autres sur le fait que vous êtes un salopard de la pire espèce.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire froid. La jeune fille dut lutter contre son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, certaine qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui parler. Et elle avait raison.

\- Décidément mon charme n'agit pas sur toi, ma petite Resha. Mais peu importe la manière dont je m'acquiers la fidélité de mes hommes, je te considère désormais comme faisant officiellement partie de la Donquijote Family.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Certainement, elle ne s'attendait pas à être reconnue comme membre à part entière de leur groupe de tarés, et n'en avait jamais manifesté l'envie. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle à l'idée que cette décision risquait de sceller définitivement son destin, et elle recula d'un pas par réflexe, le dos voûté.

\- J'ai une famille déjà, et je n'éprouve vraiment pas le besoin d'y rajouter un grand frère psychotique !

\- Tu ferais une petite sœur bien problématique, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire peu engageant alors qu'il se levait enfin de son fauteuil.

Elle serra les poings et se mit en garde, guidée par son instinct de survie plus que par sa raison. Sans se soucier de son attitude, le pirate s'accroupit devant elle, utilisant de nouveau ses fils pour l'immobiliser et ainsi éviter un possible mauvais coup. Elle grogna de frustration mais également de peur, essayant de toutes ses forces de se dégager de ses liens. Il sourit, posant doucement une main sur sa tête pour la calmer.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est inutile. Dès le premier instant où je t'ai vu, à Loguetown, dès la première seconde où j'ai posé la main sur toi, j'ai su que jamais plus je ne te laisserai partir. Tu possèdes un don précieux, Resha, un pouvoir qui peut nous amener au sommet de ce monde. Et une fois que nous y serons, nous pourrons enfin nous venger de tous ceux qui nous ont regardés de haut.

Lentement, sa main glissa vers l'arrière, ses doigts se perdant dans les cheveux rouges avant d'agripper sa nuque d'une poigne ferme, mais douce. La respiration de la jeune fille se fit rapide, saccadée par moment, et il se délecta en silence de la terreur qu'il distillait lentement mais sûrement dans son cœur. Il se pencha sur elle jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent et attendit un instant, avant de se redresser, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Demain, je t'interdis de te cacher. Tu assisteras à notre départ, et je veux te retrouver à la même place lorsque j'annoncerai mon retour. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Aussi limpide que l'eau de la douche que je vais m'empresser d'aller prendre, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Il rit une nouvelle fois et relâcha enfin son emprise sur elle. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se précipiter hors de de la cabine pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain réservée aux filles. Il la suivit des yeux, amusé par son attitude.

\- C'est si dur de dresser correctement un chaton, finit-il par dire avant de rejoindre son lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, la majorité des hommes forts de l'équipage embarquèrent sur un second navire qui fit cap sur Dressrosa. Le reste de la Donquijote Family, principalement des recrues de ces derniers mois, assista à leur départ pour encourager leurs héros. Seule Resha ne desserra pas les dents, ne leur adressa pas un regard et se contenta de tracer une croix au sol, à l'endroit même où elle se tenait. Ce geste fit rire Doflamingo, mais il fut bien le seul à le comprendre.

La conquête de Dressrosa fut d'une simplicité enfantine, et son plan connut un succès qui dépassa toutes ses espérances. La famille royale fut destituée, le roi traqué par son peuple, la fille aînée assassinée par Diamante et la cadette lui jura allégeance pour tenter de sauvegarder le peu de personnes encore en vie auxquelles elle tenait. Afin qu'elle échappe à un lynchage, Doflamingo décida qu'elle s'appellerait désormais Violet et lui interdit de sortir du palais jusqu'à ce que les gens l'oublient. Puis il s'occupa de rassurer son nouveau peuple, leur annonçant la mort des traîtres. Le « héros » de l'île fut couronné sous les hourra.

\- Regardez les, ces imbéciles, commenta le pirate alors qu'il observait la foule en liesse de sa fenêtre. Ils ne se doutent pas une seconde que le mal-aimé ex-roi a tout fait pour les sauver. Ils veulent sa tête et ils m'acclament, moi !

\- Ce n'est que justice, Doffy ! s'exclama Trebol à ses côtés. Après tout, le souverain légitime de Dressrosa est revenu et a chassé l'imposteur !

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pirate, qui se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face aux quatre sièges installés devant son bureau : un pour chaque général, dont le Cœur qui resterait vide jusqu'au retour de son petit prodige. Car au fond de lui, Doflamingo ne doutait pas un seul instant que Law finirait par lui revenir.

Il prit place derrière l'immense bureau et, croisant les mains devant lui, ordonna qu'on lui apporte un escargophone. Sous le regard réjoui de ses hommes, il annonça son retour victorieux aux membres de l'équipage qui attendaient encore de leurs nouvelles, sur le navire principal.

* * *

\- Le jeune maître a réussi, il est roi de Dressrosa !

Un pirate nouvellement recruté rentra en courant dans la cabine que Resha occupait et découvrit l'adolescente assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la main serrée sur le cœur. Le regard perdu dans le lointain, elle finit par hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Je sais.

Et elle le savait déjà depuis bien des jours, lorsque toute la souffrance et la peine du peuple de Dressrosa l'avaient frappé de plein fouet, lui arrachant des larmes douloureuses. Leur calvaire avait dû être insoutenable pour qu'elle le ressente à ce point, malgré la distance qui la séparait de l'île.

Le pirate fixa un instant la jeune fille, perplexe de ne pas observer chez elle la moindre démonstration de joie. Puis il se dit que c'était sans doute parce que le jeune maître lui manquait trop et décida de la laisser seule, sortant sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, Resha se glissa la main autour du cou, agrippant de ses doigts tremblant les deux pendentifs glacés qui reposaient sur sa peau. Le contact l'apaisa, mais son cœur lui faisait toujours aussi mal.

* * *

Doflamingo avait annoncé sa venue pour le surlendemain, et il tint parole. Il arriva par la voie des airs et atterrit souplement sur le pont, découvrant avec un amusement non dissimulé que Resha se tenait bel et bien sur la croix qu'elle avait tracé bien des jours auparavant. A peine le pied au sol, il fut assailli de questions par les autres recrues de l'équipage et leur promit qu'il répondrait dès qu'ils auraient mis le cap sur Dressrosa.

\- Notre nouveau chez-nous, conclut-il avec satisfaction avant d'aller prendre la barre.

Le voyage fut de courte durée, et bientôt l'équipage se retrouva réuni dans le jardin du palais qui accueillerait leurs jeux pour les prochaines années à venir.

\- Alors les enfants, vous pensez quoi de votre nouvelle maison ? demanda Doflamingo en prenant place dans un grand canapé recouvert de fourrure blanche.

\- Ici c'est trop génial ! s'écria Baby 5 qui ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son amie Resha. C'est si grand ! On va avoir chacun notre chambre, jeune maître, pas vrai ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répondit tranquillement le géant blond. Oh d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, j'ai une autre annonce à faire.

Il claqua des doigts et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs portant une robe à pois s'avança vers eux, le regard décidé. Seul un fin observateur aurait pu remarquer que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Je vous présente Violet. Elle a mangé le fruit du démon qui permet de lire dans les cœurs, et elle sera donc affectée à l'unité de Trebol.

A ces mots, Resha, qui s'était encore une fois complètement désintéressée de la situation, porta toute son attention sur Violet. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, un frisson les parcourut à l'unisson, mais elles surent l'une et l'autre masquer la surprise qui s'était emparée d'elles. Même Doflamingo ne sembla rien soupçonner. Pour masquer son trouble, Resha préféra se pencher vers Baby 5 et lui demanda à voix basse.

\- C'est quoi ça, l'unité de Trebol ?

\- Quoi tu le sais pas encore ? lui répondit son amie sur le même ton. Lorsque Doffy dit qu'on fait partie de sa famille, il nous affecte à une unité ! Moi, je suis dans l'unité de Pica, avec Buffalo et Gladius ! Les combattants, par contre, ils vont en général avec Diamante. Et quand ce sont des gens avec des pouvoirs comme Jora et Sugar, bah ils sont sous les ordres de Trebol.

Resha haussa un sourcil, étonnée par ces révélations. Personne ne lui en avait parlé jusqu'à présent, et elle se demanda un instant si elle aussi avait été placée dans une de ces fameuses « unités » sans qu'on ne l'en avertisse. Il sembla que Baby 5 se posait la même question, puisqu'elle se tourna d'un coup vers Doflamingo, main levée.

\- Jeune maître, Resha fait partie de la famille, non ? Vous l'avez dit l'autre jour.

Il tourna la tête vers les deux filles et vit que la concernée lui adressait un majeur tendu rempli d'amour. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Bah elle est sous les ordres de qui, alors ?

Étrangement, la réponse semblait attendue par de nombreux membres de l'équipage car le silence se fit immédiatement, l'attention de tous étant focalisée sur leur capitaine. Mais celui-ci se contenta d'un sourire avant de frapper dans ses mains.

\- Bon, on va d'abord se faire porter le repas, puis on continuera la visite plus tard.

Déçue pour son amie, Baby 5 lui tapota amicalement l'épaule et voulut la consoler de ces mots.

\- T'en fais pas, il a pas dû choisir encore. Eh, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il t'a laissé sur le navire quand on est parti conquérir Dressrosa ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais pas partie de la famille !

\- Laisse-moi plutôt me dire que c'est un signe évident de ma non-appartenance à cette famille, répliqua Resha avec un soupir faussement triste. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ferai le deuil très vite.

Baby 5 hocha gravement la tête, n'ayant absolument pas saisie l'ironie dans les propos de l'adolescente. Mais la question qu'elle avait adressée au jeune maître provoqua la curiosité de Trebol, qui tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Deux grandes tables chargées de victuailles furent amenées au jardin. Profitant du fait que la majorité de l'équipage était occupée à se goinfrer, l'homme qui dégoulinait littéralement sur le sol s'approcha de son capitaine et le prit à parti.

\- Doffy, tu nous as bien dit que tu considérais la fillette comme un membre de la famille. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? Vu ses pouvoirs, elle devrait bien s'adapter.

\- Je refuse, fit tranquillement le géant blond en jouant à faire rouler une pièce entre ses doigts. A ton avis, Trebol, pourquoi je l'ai laissé seule sur le navire au lieu de l'amener avec nous au front ?

L'homme de main faillit répondre que c'était dû à son jeune âge, mais Baby 5 et Dellinger étaient bien plus jeunes et cela ne les avait pas empêchés de participer à l'attaque. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu la gamine se battre à leurs côtés, après réflexion.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est ça ! s'exclama triomphalement l'homme. En fait tu as dit aux autres qu'elle faisait partie de la famille juste pour les calmer !

\- Faux, rétorqua le capitaine en souriant cruellement. Je l'ai laissé pour la tester, oui. Elle aurait pu fuir, personne n'était présent pour l'en empêcher. Mais elle est trop gentille, et l'idée que ses actes puissent avoir des conséquences néfastes sur ses amis la répugne au plus haut point.

Trebol fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas du tout où le jeune maître voulait en venir.

\- Donc tu attends avant de décider…

\- Je veux m'assurer de sa fidélité, Trebol, le coupa abruptement Doflamingo en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Comment veux-tu que je la mette sous les ordres de l'un d'entre vous lorsqu'elle ne m'est pas dévouée avant tout ? Est-ce que je prendrais le risque qu'elle s'attache à vous, hm ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'homme poisse pour enfin réaliser toute la mesure de l'obsession de son capitaine pour la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. Et il n'osa pas le faire remarquer car il était presque certain que le pirate ne l'avait pas compris lui-même.

* * *

\- Je peux m'asseoir là ?

Installée à l'écart de ces brutes qui avaient détruit tout ce à quoi elle tenait, assise à côté d'un parterre de roses, Viola leva la tête vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui tenait une assiette dans chaque main. S'essuyant rapidement les yeux, la princesse se força à sourire et lui donna son autorisation. L'adolescente prit donc place à ses côtés, puis lui passa une des deux assiettes. Viola voulut refuser, mais l'autre ne voulut rien entendre.

\- Moi aussi au début j'ai refusé de me nourrir. Mais ça ne changera rien à la situation.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir, puis accepta la nourriture avec gratitude. Elles mangèrent côte à côte en silence, la première jetant des regards furtifs à sa compagne aux cheveux rouges. Enfin, elle osa briser le silence et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait lu dans le cœur de l'adolescente.

\- Vous êtes leur prisonnière, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça, tournant la tête vers la princesse pour la regarder à son tour.

\- Et vous, vous êtes un otage.

\- C'est bien ça, confirma la jeune femme d'un ton amer. Pour le bien de mon peuple, j'ai dû… Mais jamais ils ne soumettront mon cœur, ça, je peux vous l'assurer !

L'adolescente esquissa un sourire devant la passion qui animait Viola, avant de le perdre lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les pirates qui festoyaient à quelques mètres de là.

\- Ils sont pas tous mauvais. Certains sont des simples écorchés de la vie et leur capitaine en profite pour les manipuler.

Cela confirmait ce que Viola avait lu dans le cœur de chacun. Si elle éprouvait de la compassion pour certains d'entre eux, en revanche jamais elle ne pardonnerait à Doflamingo et Diamante pour la souffrance qu'ils avaient infligé à sa famille. Son poing se serra alors que son cœur se soulevait d'indignation, encore une fois, face à l'injustice de la situation. Mais elle réussit à taire sa colère suffisamment longtemps pour s'intéresser de nouveau à sa camarade d'infortune. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle la détaillait.

\- Tu peux me dire ton nom ? Et tu peux me tutoyer au fait. Je pense qu'on a pas beaucoup d'écart d'âge !

\- Moi c'est Resha, lui répondit l'adolescente en inclinant la tête. Et j'ai 15 ans.

Une ombre les enveloppa tout à coup et elles levèrent la tête, surprises, vers Doflamingo qui les surplombait. Mains dans les poches, le pirate observait Resha, sourcils froncés.

\- 15 ans ? Depuis quand ?

Aux dernières nouvelles, l'adolescente n'en avait que 14… Mais cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il l'avait « recueilli » sur son navire après tout.

De son côté, Resha haussa les épaules, avant de lui décrocher son sourire le plus cynique.

\- Bah depuis mon anniversaire.

\- Non sans rire… Et c'était quand ton anniversaire ?

\- Exactement le même jour que l'année dernière.

Le pirate laissa échapper un grognement agacé, se doutant que l'adolescente risquait de ne jamais lui fournir l'information. Il se baissa néanmoins et attrapa une rose du parterre entre le pouce et l'index, avant de la lui tendre, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien bon anniversaire alors.

L'adolescente en resta bouche bée, et devant son absence de réaction, l'homme attrapa doucement sa main pour y coincer la fleur. Il s'éloigna ensuite en sifflotant sous les regards totalement abasourdis de Viola et Resha. La première finit par attraper la seconde par les épaules et lui annonça avec force de conviction.

\- A partir de ce jour toi et moi sommes amies et alliées. Et je te jure sur ma vie que je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive !

\- Hein ? euh ah bon d'accord, balbutia la pauvre Resha qui ne comprit pas ce qui déclencha chez la princesse un tel élan de sympathie.

Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'y réfléchir car Baby 5 finit par les rejoindre pour tenter de sympathiser avec sa nouvelle grande sœur.


	7. Correctif

Correctif (qui ne servira à rien si vous avez lu cette fic après le 7 juin 2015)

J'ai mal calculé mon coup et je me suis trompée de deux ans sur l'âge de certains personnages. J'ai corrigé ça, donc petit rappel : Resha a 15 ans dans le chapitre précédent (le 6), on peut vraisemblablement penser qu'elle atteint les 16 dans le prochain (donc le 7, en cours de rédaction). Baby 5 avait 14 ans dans le chapitre précédent et va sur ses 15. Law (pas présent donc) va sur ses 17. Ca n'a l'air de rien, mais en fait c'est important dans l'histoire, surtout avec toutes ces ellipses.

J'en profite pour remercier les lecteurs et les reviewers, c'est très gentil à vous de me laisser un avis sur cette fic.


	8. Une petite fête bien innocente

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le coup d'état, et la ville de Dressrosa s'était vue transformer de manière radicale. En premier lieu, des jouets « vivants » apparurent un peu partout, pour le plus grand bonheur des enfants. En revanche, s'ils pouvaient passer la journée en compagnie des humains, les jouets ne pouvaient vivre avec eux au quotidien. Un couvre-feu fut instauré pour les deux « peuples », qui les obligeaient à rentrer dans leurs foyers respectifs à minuit : quiconque transgressait cette règle se voyait éliminé – même si l'on ne retrouvait jamais les corps et que parfois on oubliait jusqu'à l'existence du « criminel ».

Le deuxième gros changement qui devait marquer les esprits était l'instauration de combats à mort au colisée : là où le roi Riku avait banni la violence exacerbée, Doflamingo préférait l'exalter, la glorifier même. Il proposa au passage que les opposants au régime emprisonnés dans ses cachots finissent au sein de l'arène : ils seraient amnistiés s'ils réussissaient à gagner 1000 combats. Evidemment, cette condition semblait impossible à réaliser, surtout depuis que Diamante était devenu le champion incontesté des lieux.

Face à ces mesures violentes, on aurait pu penser que le peuple de Dressrosa aurait cherché à se révolter. Hélas, auréolé par sa victoire contre le traître de Riku, Doflamingo restait adulé des foules. Sa nomination au titre de Grand Corsaire ne devait en rien arranger les choses. Il devint aux yeux de tous – ou presque – un héros, un modèle même, et on chanta ses louanges dans toute la ville. Un grand banquet fut même annoncé pour célébrer son titre, et les portes du palais seraient ouvertes au peuple pour l'occasion.

* * *

Depuis la prise de pouvoir de Doflamingo, Viola avait eu le temps de devenir « Violette » pour le peuple. Il avait suffi d'une nouvelle coupe, d'une fleur accrochée dans les cheveux et qu'elle apparaisse auprès du nouvellement nommé Grand Corsaire pour que les gens tombent dans le panneau. Maintenant qu'elle ne risquait plus de se faire écharper en posant un pied dehors, elle n'hésitait pas à faire des promenades en ville, accompagnée de sous-fifres du pirate. Elle proposait souvent à Resha de l'accompagner, et Baby 5 s'ajoutait au duo quand il lui en prenait l'envie. Heureusement pour les trois jeunes filles – surtout la seconde – Doflamingo était si occupé à mettre sur pied son empire du crime qu'il s'absentait pour de longues périodes de l'île et n'en revenait que pour ses réunions avec ses trois généraux. Elles le croisaient peu, et lui-même semblait se moquer royalement de leurs actions. Elles étaient libres d'aller et venir, enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable et toujours sous la surveillance d'au moins un lieutenant de la Donquijote Family. Viola finit même par se convaincre que les soupçons qu'elle portait au pirate concernant la jeune Resha étaient infondés.

Le matin du grand jour de fête qui allait suivre, Baby 5 rentra comme une furie dans la petite salle de danse qu'occupaient Viola et Resha, la première s'y entraînant pour garder sa couverture de danseuse professionnelle crédible aux yeux du peuple, et la seconde lui tenant compagnie avec un bon livre dans les mains. L'une et l'autre arrêtèrent leur activité pour écouter la grande nouvelle que voulait leur annoncer la jeune fille.

\- Ecoutez ça ! Le jeune maître a entendu qu'on allait faire une fête en son honneur et il a décidé de revenir spécialement pour l'occasion !

Viola fit semblant de se réjouir de la nouvelle tandis que Resha étouffait un bâillement ennuyé.

\- Je vois pas trop en quoi ça nous concerne, Baby 5.

Son amie fut d'abord scandalisée puis prit une tête pensive, l'index collée à la joue.

\- C'est vrai, même quand il revient il n'a plus le temps de passer nous voir. Mais ça va quand même être une grande fête ! Il FAUT qu'on se trouve une robe pour l'occasion. Il y aura plein de garçons de notre âge et parmi eux, je trouverai peut-être…. Mon futur mari !

Cette idée fixe lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait fêté ses 14 ans et elle en parlait toujours avec des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui provoquait généralement l'hilarité ou l'incrédulité de ses camarades. Viola et Resha avaient choisi la seconde option.

\- Mais enfin Baby 5, fit la première en se penchant vers l'adolescente. Tu es encore jeune, tu n'as pas besoin de penser au mariage à ton âge.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour penser au mariage, protesta vivement la jeune fille. Si je me marie, je serais enfin utile à quelqu'un pour la vie ! Et puis j'ai 15 ans, techniquement je pourrais déjà me trouver un mari !

Viola laissa échapper un soupir désolé en se rendant compte qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la faire changer d'avis. De son côté, Resha se gardait bien de se mêler de la conversation, elle qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lier à un homme malgré son année de plus.

Finalement, les deux jeunes femmes se décidèrent à accompagner leur camarade dans la recherche de la robe parfaite, surtout parce qu'elles s'étaient rendues compte que nombreux hommes, percevant la faiblesse de Baby 5, tentaient régulièrement d'abuser de sa naïveté. Et si elles pouvaient éviter à sa dette d'augmenter de quelques millions, ce serait déjà ça.

* * *

Alors qu'elles étaient en pleine séance de shopping, Viola remarqua rapidement que leur petit groupe de trois attiraient les regards des passants masculins. Les hommes de Dressrosa étaient connus sur les mers pour être de sacrés coureurs de jupons et les femmes pour leur jalousie maladive, qui les amenaient souvent à poignarder le mécréant infidèle. Ceux qui reconnaissaient en elle « Violette » ou qui devinaient que Baby 5 faisait partie de l'entourage de leur roi semblaient d'autant plus intéressés, pensant que se mettre les jeunes femmes dans la poche, c'était s'attirer les faveurs de Doflamingo. Quant à Resha, ils devaient tout simplement la trouver jolie, ne la reliant pas au corsaire car ne l'ayant jamais vu à ses côtés.

\- Et bien, finit par dire Viola alors qu'elles se reposaient sur la terrasse d'un café avec des boissons fraiches. Que de succès, cette sortie.

\- C'est vrai, fit Baby 5 au comble du ravissement. Déjà 6 personnes à qui j'ai pu être utile !

D'un même mouvement, la princesse et Resha baissèrent les yeux vers les achats effectués par la jeune fille et laissèrent échapper un soupir coordonné. Elles ne voyaient pas pourquoi un nouveau bazooka lui serait nécessaire vu qu'elle pouvait transformer n'importe quelle partie de son corps en arme. Et quel besoin elle avait eu de rafler le stand d'un colporteur d'ustensiles de cuisine, elle n'avait jamais tenté de s'approcher d'un fourneau.

\- Bon, au moins on a trouvé des robes pour ce soir, dit Viola pour changer de sujet, sortant la sienne du sac à ses pieds.

Le vêtement était d'un joli rouge bordeaux fendu à la jambe et aux liserés noirs. Celle de Baby 5, bien plus courte, était du mauve habituel de ses vêtements. Et après que cette dernière ait grandement insisté auprès de Resha qui ne comptait pas acheter de robe, n'y voyant vraiment pas l'utilité, celle-ci avait fini par céder sur un ensemble jupe tournoyante bleu marine avec sous-jupon blanc et un élégant haut sans manche lacé dans le dos qui épousait le corps.

\- Si on ne se trouve pas de copains, ce soir, vraiment je ne comprendrai pas pourquoi, annonça Baby 5 satisfaite de ses achats.

\- Moi si j'en trouve un ce soir, c'est là que je ne comprendrai pas, répliqua malicieusement Resha en lui donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

Viola rit en regardant les deux amies se disputer gentiment, puis déclara qu'il était temps de rentrer pour se préparer. Elle se proposa de les coiffer pour le soir, et au moins l'une accepta avec grand enthousiasme.

* * *

Doflamingo jeta un regard au calendrier posé sur son bureau, qui indiquait ses futurs rendez-vous. Dans une semaine, il devait se rendre au Q.G. de la Marine pour rencontrer en secret un membre du gouvernement, puis il avait quelques visites à faire sur la première partie de la route de tous les périls afin d'y faire construire des installations pour son trafic d'armes. Il avait également un pied dans le marché de la drogue, et les nobles se tournaient peu à peu vers lui pour se procurer des esclaves de qualité. Le ciel lui était vraiment favorable en tout point, et il sourit en songeant aux imbéciles de Dressrosa qui avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer sa nomination. S'ils avaient su que leur ville devenait peu à peu le centre de tous les trafics, pas sûr qu'ils se soient montrés si enthousiastes.

L'heure de lancer les festivités approchant, il osa enfin quitter son bureau pour rejoindre sa chambre et se changer – ce qui ne changerait pas grand-chose en soi vu qu'il porterait toujours son manteau de plumes et ses lunettes de soleil mais bref – et put ainsi se rendre compte de l'effervescence qui régnait dans le palais. Même ses propres hommes semblaient particulièrement excités par l'évènement, et il ne croisa Baby 5 pas moins de 3 fois alors qu'elle faisait l'aller et retour entre sa chambre et la salle de bain.

En passant devant un salon commun, il vit Buffalo et Diamante discuter sur un canapé, les deux ayant revêtu des tenues élégantes et le second vantant la beauté des femmes de Dressrosa. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de son jeune camarade et atteignit enfin sa chambre, réfléchissant aux paroles de son général. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un peu de bon temps, la soirée serait sans doute l'occasion de se détendre et d'en profiter aux côtés d'une jolie créature. Il arrêta un domestique et lui fit passer un mot pour Señor Pink, le plus grand séducteur de tout son équipage, lui demandant de lui trouver une cavalière.

* * *

Après un petit discours du Grand Corsaire, les festivités furent lancées dans tout Dressrosa. La Donquijote Family s'était pour la majorité réunie dans le jardin au bord de la piscine, éclairé par des lampions de différentes couleurs. Un bras passé autour d'une jolie blonde, un verre dans l'autre main, le maître des lieux semblait particulièrement apprécier le moment. Il avait noté qu'à part les fans inconditionnelles du Señor, les femmes se retournaient sur son passage et ne pouvaient empêcher un soupir déçu lorsqu'elles découvraient qu'il était accompagné.

Une partie du jardin avait été aménagée en piste de danse improvisée. Les jeunes gens de Dressrosa ayant eu la chance d'être invités au palais s'y pressaient, et les couples tournoyaient au rythme de la musique dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout autour, des bancs avaient été installés pour permettre aux danseurs de se reposer ou tout simplement de discuter au calme. Et autour d'un de ses bancs, un attroupement inhabituel de jeunes blancs becs s'était formé, attirant l'attention de Doflamingo. Il commença par les observer d'un œil distrait, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les trois personnes cernées par les jeunes hommes n'étaient autre que Viola, Baby 5 et Resha, vêtues de robes et aux cheveux élégamment relevés.

Baby 5, la première, accepta l'invitation d'un homme au physique plus que douteux et disparut sur la piste de danse. Viola lutta un peu plus longtemps avant d'accepter de montrer l'étendue de son talent, et ne resta plus que Resha sur le banc qui se cachait le visage dans les mains, les oreilles presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux. A se montrer aussi timide, évidemment, les jeunes hommes autour d'elle n'en furent que davantage sous le charme et elle finit par accepter d'en suivre un sur la piste pour une danse, sous le regard dépité des autres rivaux.

\- Seigneur, vous me faites mal !

Un petit couinement à ses côtés et Doflamingo se rappela soudainement la présence de la femme blonde contre son flanc. Sa main s'était crispée sur l'épaule frêle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il relâcha la pression sans un mot d'excuse avant de serrer le poing.

\- Tu devrais aller nous chercher à manger, je commence à avoir faim.

Rassurée de voir que le corsaire ne la rejetait pas, la femme disparut vers le buffet pour leur remplir deux assiettes. Cela laissa tout le loisir à Doflamingo de reprendre son observation, sourcils froncés.

* * *

\- Et bien Resha, je ne savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien ! s'exclama Viola lorsque les jeunes femmes purent enfin prendre une pause.

De nouveau assise sur un banc, le regard baissé sur ses chaussures, Resha balbutia une réponse inaudible. La princesse eut un sourire amusé, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la mettre en confiance.

\- Et je ne te savais pas non plus si timide. Tu me caches encore des choses ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer, puis avoua d'une petite voix en se tortillant les doigts.

\- Mais moi j'ai jamais été… les garçons ils viennent pas vers moi d'habitude. Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe ce soir, ils ont dû trop boire d'alcool !

\- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Viola en la serrant contre elle. Tu es juste jolie, c'est tout !

Elle rit devant le regard scandalisé que lui adressa Resha.

\- Tu auras beau croire le contraire, tu attires les regards même lorsque tu n'es pas vêtue d'une jolie jupe. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendue compte, lors de nos promenades ?

\- Tu dois confondre, Viola. C'est toi qu'ils regardent !

Viola eut un sourire indulgent et embrassa amicalement son amie sur le front.

\- Décidément tu es trop mignonne.

De nouveau, Resha s'empourpra et tenta de protester. Viola l'écouta se justifier, amusée, puis chercha Baby 5 qui continuait à enchaîner les danses. Mais son regard fut attiré par le rose du manteau de Doflamingo et elle ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'elle crut comprendre qu'il regardait dans leur direction. Elle tenta de se persuader du contraire, car après tout, l'homme était loin et portait des lunettes de soleil : il pouvait tout aussi bien être en train d'admirer les danseurs. Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était bien leur banc qu'il fixait d'un air mécontent. Elle raffermit doucement sa prise sur son amie et tenta d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais le mal était fait.

* * *

\- Je vais me chercher à boire, annonça Resha une heure plus tard.

C'était surtout une excuse pour pouvoir échapper aux demandes incessantes de slow, comme le comprit parfaitement Viola en voyant qu'elle se dirigeait non pas vers le buffet mais rentrait dans le palais pour se réfugier dans un couloir désert.

Une fois seule et au frais, la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges laissa échapper un profond soupir et s'accroupit sur le sol froid, la tête enfouie dans les genoux. Elle commençait tout juste à se détendre lorsqu'une voix la crispa jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses orteils.

\- Alors tu t'amuses bien ?

Se faisant violence, elle leva les yeux vers le grand corsaire qui s'était adossé au mur face à elle, bras croisés et toujours ce sourire détestable aux lèvres. Elle soupira de nouveau et secoua la tête.

\- J'étais à deux doigts d'oublier jusqu'à votre existence, c'est dommage ça quand même !

Le pirate tiqua sans que la jeune fille ne le remarque et il se décolla du mur.

\- Tu m'oublierais après seulement quelques semaines d'absence ?

\- Ça ne fait pas pratiquement un an, plutôt ? rétorqua Resha en se relevant. Bon faut que j'y retourne pour faire bonne figure, c'est ça ?

Mais Doflamingo ne lui répondit pas, occupé à compter silencieusement sur ses doigts. Puis la réalité le frappa alors qu'il baissait lentement les yeux vers la jeune fille qui attendait ses instructions.

\- Tu as déjà 16 ans.

\- Non sans rire ! Et vous savez quoi, Baby 5 en a 15 maintenant !

\- Et tu ne m'as pas vu depuis 10 mois.

\- Et si on essayait de battre ce record ?

Mais le pirate ne l'écoutait toujours pas, ou du moins l'ignorait sciemment. Resha estima donc qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et fit demi-tour pour retourner au jardin, lorsque deux mains à la poigne puissante s'abattirent sur ses épaules, la clouant littéralement au sol. Elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur en essayant de se dégager d'un geste brusque.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien oui ? Ça fait mal !

Sans se soucier de ses vociférations, l'homme passa une main sur son menton et la força à relever la tête. Un frisson désagréable parcourut la jeune fille qui avait une forte impression de déjà-vu. Puis elle se souvint que c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait saisi, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé à Loguetown. A l'époque, néanmoins, cela lui avait paru moins… moins quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Doflamingo la dévisagea ainsi quelques secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose – ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut comprendre quand il se pencha vers elle – mais l'arrivée impromptue de Viola l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- Resha ! s'exclama la jeune femme affolée. Il faut que tu viennes m'aider, Baby 5 est sur le point de faire une GROSSE bêtise ! Oh bonsoir monsieur.

Le pirate émit un grognement agacé et relâcha sa prise sur la pauvre Resha, qui soupira de bien être en se massant les épaules endolories.

\- Ok j'arrive. Je savais bien aussi qu'il semblait bizarre l'autre vieux.

Viola eut un petit sourire contrit et lui attrapa rapidement la main avant de s'élancer vers le jardin en courant, laissant Doflamingo seul dans le couloir avec ses pensées.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Resha, Viola ne les entraîna pas vers la piste de danse mais vers un petit coin isolé du jardin plongé dans l'ombre. Une fois arrivées, elle relâcha la main de la jeune fille et, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules, plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Il ne t'a rien fait, pas vrai ?!

Resha la dévisagea avec surprise, ne comprenait pas quel trouble avait saisi son amie.

\- Bah euh… Non, il ne m'a pas frappé cette fois, pourquoi ?

\- Non mais je veux dire… Il ne t'a pas touchée, hein ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre où est-ce que Viola voulait en venir.

\- Bah à part quand il a essayé de me massacrer les épaules, non. Mais j'avoue ne pas saisir…

Immensément soulagée, son amie se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraiche, les jambes coupées par l'émotion. Quand Resha, inquiète, lui demanda si elle se sentait bien, elle ne put qu'acquiescer, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

\- Oh j'ai cru que j'arriverais trop tard, ou alors qu'il allait… Mais heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas.

Son amie s'assit à ses côtés et pencha la tête pour la regarder d'un air perplexe. Viola aurait voulu lui éviter des inquiétudes inutiles, mais elle sentait qu'il était de son devoir de la mettre en garde. Se ressaisissant, elle attrapa doucement la main de sa camarade et lui dit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Resha, je crois que Doflamingo… que ce pirate a des intentions plus que condamnables à ton égard. Oh non d'ailleurs je ne le crois pas, je l'ai vu ! Ça se développe dans son cœur, et bientôt il comprendra lui aussi ce qu'il ressent !

\- Effectivement, je me doute bien qu'il va finir par faire de moi un cobaye pour m'arracher le secret de ma semi-immortalité, dit gravement la jeune fille. Je m'y prépare, et je cherche un moyen de partir sans que ça ne provoque…

\- Non tu ne comprends pas, la coupa Viola avec empressement. Je te parle de ce qu'il désire de toi !

\- Bah oui, l'immortalité !

Viola se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable d'avance de ce qu'elle allait devoir lui apprendre de manière brutale.

\- Resha, c'est toi qu'il désire. Ton corps, ton être, toi dans son ensemble. Mais pas dans le but d'acquérir l'immortalité, dans le but de… d'arriver à te mettre dans son lit.

Tout d'abord, la jeune fille ne sembla pas comprendre ses paroles. La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit, et elle tourna la tête vers la partie éclairée du jardin, avant de laisser échapper un « Oh » . Puis elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Lorsque Doflamingo revint enfin au jardin, il ne put remettre la main ni sur Viola, ni sur Resha, les deux femmes semblant s'être volatilisées. Agacé, il glissa un mot à Trebol puis se rabattit sur sa conquête du soir et disparut avec elle dans sa chambre.


	9. Tatouage

Au petit matin, alors que le calme régnait au palais, une porte s'ouvrit lentement à l'étage des chambres, dévoilant une femme blonde à la poitrine généreuse, les cheveux trempés, conséquence d'une bonne douche revigorante. Pour ne pas réveiller le maître des lieux et amant d'une nuit, elle avait préféré utiliser la salle de bain du couloir réservée aux invités. Elle ne pensait pas, vu l'heure tardive à laquelle s'était achevée la fête, qu'elle croiserait quelqu'un sur le chemin la ramenant à la chambre du roi. Pourtant elle aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges non loin de la porte qui longeait le mur opposé sur la pointe des pieds, aussi rapide et silencieuse qu'un ninja. Cette dernière se figea lorsque la femme blonde, qui la fixait d'un air médusé, passa devant elle avant de se glisser de nouveau dans la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, elle lança un dernier regard à la jeune fille et vit qu'elle avait joint les mains et levé la tête, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues. Perplexe, elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Un bras immense vint la saisir par la taille pour la ramener contre l'homme à moitié endormi sous la couette.

\- Un problème ?

Elle fit signe que non en se rallongeant contre lui.

\- Juste une gamine étrange dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse de me voir, mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi.

L'homme marqua un temps de silence, avant de demander.

\- Cheveux rouges ?

Elle sentit à sa voix qu'il était agacé, et désormais parfaitement réveillé, mais en ignorait la raison.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Elle fait partie des gens du palais ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, et elle crut qu'il s'était rendormi. Haussant les épaules, elle se laissa aller à son tour dans le lit pour un repos bien mérité.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après une douche rapide, Doflamingo pénétrait dans la cuisine où ses hommes partageaient habituellement les repas. Il salua d'un signe de tête ceux qui étaient déjà présents, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent après examen rapide de la pièce. Baissant les yeux vers Dellinger qui avait le nez plongé dans un bol de céréales, il lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu les filles. L'enfant lui fit signe que non en lui adressant un sourire tout plein de dents pointues.

* * *

\- Viola, j'ai vu une femme sortir de sa chambre ! Tu t'es trompée sur son compte !

A peine la princesse de Dressrosa avait-elle franchi le seuil de la salle de danse que Resha lui avait sauté dans les bras, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Et cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir anéantir cet espoir.

\- Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire, dit-elle en tapotant gentiment la tête de la jeune fille. Un homme peut avoir… et bien plusieurs relations à la fois ?

\- Hein ? Mais c'est naze ça !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir amusée devant la mine dégoûtée de son amie et la taquina gentiment.

\- Toi aussi tu préfères l'idée d'un grand amour ? Je ne te savais pas si romantique !

\- Quel intérêt de se mettre en couple si ce n'est pas par amour, rétorqua la jeune fille en levant les bras au ciel, auréolée par la lumière du matin. Se tenir la main dans la rue, partager un repas en amoureux, avoir la tête sur ses genoux pendant qu'il lit son journal et moi un bon roman… Et puis il faut qu'il soit gentil, attentionné, qu'il aime me prendre dans ses bras et…

\- Ok alors je ne te prêterai plus mes romans d'amour, la coupa Viola en riant. Tu vas devenir une vraie femme de Dressrosa !

Resha fit la moue et baissa les bras, avant de retrouver le sourire.

\- Bon d'accord, j'arrête de rêver et je me concentre sur la réalité. J'ai faim, on mange ?

Se disant, elle indiqua tous les éléments d'un bon petit-déjeuner qui les attendait sur la table au fond de la salle, et elles s'y installèrent en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Depuis que les pirates avaient envahi sa ville, la princesse Viola devait accepter de les croiser au palais mais supportait mal leur présence. Comme Resha n'aimait pas plus qu'elle déjeuner en compagnie d'êtres ignobles comme Diamante ou Trebol – dont la simple présence leur coupait l'appétit – elles avaient convenu de manger dans leur coin, en tête à tête, et personne n'avait rien eu à redire jusqu'à ce jour. Mais cela était sur le point de changer.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sans qu'elles n'aient entendu frapper, dévoilant l'immense silhouette du nouveau maître des lieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? lança-t-il avec humeur en s'approchant à grands pas d'elles.

Ayant manqué de s'étouffer avec son cappuccino, Resha déposa le bol fumant avec précaution, tandis que Viola faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas balancer le couteau qu'elle avait à la main droit sur le pirate. Il plaqua ses mains sur la table, le regard fixé sur Resha.

\- Il ne me semble pas avoir autorisé ce genre de réunion privée. Les petit-déjeuners, ça se passe en famille et dans la salle réservée à cet effet.

\- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va battre notre record, grommela la jeune fille avec humeur avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Et puis on fait ça depuis le début, en quoi ça serait dérangeant maintenant ?

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je suis présent, rétorqua le pirate avec un sourire mauvais. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner immédiatement, et bien sûr tu vas jurer de ne pas recommencer.

La jeune fille se leva de mauvaise grâce, embarqua son bol et le suivit alors qu'il reprenait le chemin de la cuisine. Viola ne fut évidemment pas en reste, préférant encore affronter le regard moqueur de Diamante que de laisser sa jeune amie seule avec Doflamingo.

Une fois arrivée, Resha se dirigea naturellement vers le bout de la table qui serait le plus éloigné possible du siège du pirate. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et forma une barrière de fils pour la bloquer, sur laquelle elle manqua de trébucher. Elle réussit heureusement à sauver le contenu de son bol et tourna la tête vers l'homme pour le fusiller du regard.

\- Ce genre de blagues n'amuse que vous, je vous signale. J'aurais pu me brûler.

Il sourit, puis lui désigna la chaise vide à ses côtés.

\- Toi, tu viens là.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, malheureusement toujours bloquée par les fils, et lança un regard paniqué à Viola. Malheureusement, son amie ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

\- Ah non non mais je veux pas moi. Et puis c'est la place réservée à votre invitée !

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répliqua tranquillement Doflamingo en bougeant lentement le majeur.

Elle sentit une pression sur sa peau et grogna en voyant les fils qui s'enroulaient autour de ses poignets. Mais elle était bien résolue à se battre jusqu'au bout, quitte à lui renverser son cappuccino sur le manteau à plumes.

\- Je parle de la grande blonde qui était dans votre chambre. Pour quelle raison, ça, je n'éprouve vraiment pas le besoin de savoir !

\- Alors ne te préoccupe pas de ce genre de détails et viens là. Ce serait dommage qu'un… accident se produise.

Un petit cri de Viola attira sur elle tous les regards, et Resha découvrit une longue balafre apparue comme par magie sur la joue de son amie. Et ce qu'elle avait tenté de nier en bloc depuis son évanouissement de la veille fut alors une évidence aussi douloureuse qu'inquiétante.

* * *

A partir de ce jour et toute la semaine qui suivit, Resha ne put pas faire un pas sans voir Doflamingo surgir dans son dos. De la femme blonde, elle n'en vit plus jamais l'ombre de la poitrine. Par contre elle fit une overdose dangereuse de manteau rose à plumes, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour tenter de lui échapper. Sa seule chance résidait, étrangement, en la personne de Trebol qui rappelait souvent au jeune maître qu'un travail titanesque les attendait. Et durant ces quelques heures où Doflamingo s'enfermait à contrecœur dans son bureau, la jeune fille en profitait pour s'enfuir en ville avec Baby 5 et Viola, prétextant qu'il fallait empêcher la première de se fiancer tous les deux jours.

* * *

Au matin du sixième jour, le pirate mettait ses affaires en ordre avant le grand départ vers le Q.G. de la Marine. Maintenant qu'il voyait en Resha non plus une enfant mais bien une toute jeune femme, il se surprenait à éprouver à son égard des envies de moins en moins innocentes. Si pour l'instant il s'arrêtait à une main dans ses cheveux ou une caresse vague sur le bras lorsqu'il l'obligeait à s'asseoir à ses côtés, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus de se contenter de ces contacts fugaces. Plus d'une fois, il l'avait observé alors qu'elle servait de partenaire d'entraînement à Baby 5, et il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu grandir. D'ici quelques années, elle promettait d'être devenue une femme accomplie, même si le résultat présent avait déjà de quoi le satisfaire amplement.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se leva de son bureau avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Malgré son absence, il savait qu'elle ne chercherait pas à fuir, alors même qu'elle commençait à le craindre pour autre chose que les supplices qu'il pouvait lui infliger. Il irait donc régler ses affaires et d'ici un mois ou deux, il…

Une silhouette en contrebas le tira hors de ses pensées, et il esquissa un rictus en découvrant Resha, en face à face avec un jeune de son âge. Le garçon avait dans les bras un bouquet de fleurs et il lui tendit tout en posant un genou à terre, le visage animé par les flammes de la passion. De son côté, la jeune fille semblait gênée et essayait de le forcer à se relever, sans succès. Elle finit par accepter le bouquet tendu et inclina la tête pour saluer le jeune homme qui s'éloigna en sautillant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Trebol qui feuilletait des documents relatifs au voyage.

\- Doffy, le navire est prêt et les hommes pour le voyage ont été sélectionnés ! Tu préfères que Diamante t'accompagne, ou Pica ?

Il leva les yeux de ses papiers et découvrit son capitaine adossé à la fenêtre, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe alors qu'il ne quittait plus une certaine scène du regard. Quand il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de son général, il tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et Trebol sut avec certitude qu'une colère noire grondait en lui et menaçait à tout instant d'exploser.

\- Trebol… Que sais-tu de la réputation de nos filles, à l'extérieur de nos murs ?

Interprétant ça comme une question concernant plus particulièrement la position de Violette, l'homme de main expliqua à son maître tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Et bien Violette passe pour une jeune danseuse prometteuse, et personne ne semble se douter qu'elle est l'ancienne princesse. Baby 5 attire tous les vendeurs à la sauvette et les colporteurs en tout genre. Et peu ont fait le lien entre Resha et toi parce que… Tiens je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Doflamingo tiqua à cette dernière remarque mais réussit néanmoins à rester calme.

\- Et avec les hommes, comment ça se passe ? Elles sortent ? Elles sont harcelées ? Elles ont du succès ?

La question dérouta Trebol, mais il y réfléchit néanmoins, avant de répondre prudemment.

\- Elles sont jolies donc je suppose qu'elles ont du succès. Je sais que nos hommes aiment vanter leur beauté, et il y a des photos qui tournent. Après, soit elles s'en fichent, soit elles ne sont pas au courant. Mais vu qu'elles sont toujours toutes les trois ensemble, ils n'osent pas s'approcher. Et puis Violette a un sacré coup de pied.

Que l'ex-princesse protège les deux plus jeunes, cela n'avait pas non plus échappé à Doflamingo qui la soupçonnait de lui mettre également des bâtons dans les roues. En revanche, ce qu'il comprenait et qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas, c'était qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Resha ne se retrouve avec une foule de prétendants à ses pieds, surtout s'ils restaient persuadés qu'elle était libre comme l'air. Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et réfléchit, le regard perdu dans le vide. Trebol n'osa pas interrompre le cours de ses pensées et attendit en silence. Il manqua presque de sursauter lorsqu'un sourire se dessina tout à coup sur les lèvres du jeune maître.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de matériel, tu serais gentil d'aller me chercher tout ça.

Prenant un papier sur son bureau, il griffonna rapidement la liste de ce dont il avait besoin, puis la tendit à son général qui la saisit et la parcourut rapidement, avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir sans plus tarder. Une fois seul, le corsaire reprit place dans son fauteuil et, pieds sur le bureau, la tête rejetée en arrière, éclata d'un rire cruel et froid.

* * *

La première étape du plan de Doflamingo consistait à éloigner Violette du palais. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait accepté sous ses ordres, il lui fit passer un ordre par son supérieur hiérarchique – donc Trebol – et elle dut s'y plier. Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle serait occupée une bonne partie de l'après-midi à superviser le déchargement de marchandises au port, il s'arrangea pour que Diamante ait l'irrépressible envie de tester les aptitudes au combat des autres membres de l'équipage. Il l'encouragea même à demi-mot à tenter de prouver que l'équipe des combattants était en tout point supérieure à l'équipe des opérations spéciales dirigée par Pica. Ainsi provoqué, ce dernier n'hésiterait pas à accepter le défi, et Doflamingo viendrait calmer le jeu plus tard tout en prétendant ne rien savoir de l'affaire. Il restait encore Jora et Trebol, mais la première irait certainement soutenir son ami Lao G et le second était toujours plongé dans ses préparatifs de voyage.

Quand il fut sûr de disposer de quelques heures de tranquillité, il partit à la recherche de la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais inclus dans une seule équipe et qui devait obligatoirement se retrouver seule à ce moment-là. Il la trouva assise sur un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un livre et le fameux bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table devant elle. Ce simple détail aurait dû le mettre hors de lui, mais il savait par avance qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus à se soucier de ce genre « d'incident ».

Comme à chaque fois qu'une histoire la passionnait, Resha ne se tenait plus sur ses gardes, vulnérable à la moindre attaque. En temps normal, elle n'aurait rien eu à craindre au palais – tant qu'elle était assurée que Doflamingo était bien enfermé dans son bureau – mais elle ignorait qu'ils étaient désormais seuls dans cette aile du bâtiment. Par jeu, le pirate vint se placer dans son dos et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts. La jeune fille fut parcourue d'un frisson et releva lentement la tête, appréhendant déjà de se retrouver face aux fameuses lunettes de soleil haïes. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

\- Et bah alors, on s'isole du reste de ses camarades ?

Il se moquait clairement d'elle et elle ne put pas ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sourcils froncés, elle referma lentement son livre, le corps crispé comme si elle s'apprêtait à bondir hors de son fauteuil et détaler à toutes jambes vers la porte ouverte. Il hésita une demi-seconde à la laisser faire, savourant l'idée d'une course-poursuite haletante dans les couloirs du palais. Mais le temps lui était compté et il n'était pas sûr que le moment de jouer à « chat » était vraiment venu. Rien ne lui empêcherait de reporter l'activité à plus tard, ceci dit.

Bougeant la main, il entrava ses membres et elle se retrouva complètement bloquée, dans l'incapacité même de se lever. Elle voulut hurler mais il lui plaqua une main sur les lèvres et sentit qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça, personne ne risque de t'entendre hurler, commenta le pirate en la soulevant de l'autre main.

Elle lui lança un regard à faire pâlir de peur un zombie, mais cela ne fit que l'amuser davantage. S'apprêtant à partir, son « colis » sous le bras, son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la petite table basse où reposait le bouquet. Les fleurs de différentes couleurs avaient été arrangées de manière à ce que les rouges, rassemblées au centre, forment un coeur. Il eut une mimique de dégoût et abattit son pied sur le bouquet, l'éclatant en même temps que la table dessous. Elle sursauta devant ce brusque accès de colère et tenta de se débattre à nouveau. Sans se soucier de ses cris de rage étouffés par sa main, Doflamingo sortit enfin de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa destination finale.

Au grand soulagement de Resha, ils dépassèrent rapidement le couloir des chambres. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de son bureau et tourna la clé dans la serrure, avant d'y pénétrer.

Dans la pièce où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds, face à la grande table de bois qui croulait sous les papiers, elle découvrit quatre sièges immenses, chacun surmonté par un des symboles composant les quatre grandes familles de cartes : le carreau, le pique, le trèfle et bien sûr le cœur. Sans hésiter un instant, Doflamingo se dirigea vers ce dernier et l'y assit, la relâchant alors qu'il lui passait des menottes en granit marin aux poignets et aux chevilles. Ayant enfin la possibilité d'hurler, Resha ne s'en priva évidemment pas. Divers noms d'oiseaux fusèrent, provoquant l'hilarité du pirate. Il la laissa se défouler à loisir et s'assit sur le bureau pour la contempler, attendant tout simplement qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin fatiguée de crier, il sourit et attrapa le sac posé à ses côtés, jetant un œil à son contenu. Trebol avait fait du bon boulot, il lui avait trouvé le tout en un temps record.

Enfin elle se tût, consciente qu'elle ne faisait que s'épuiser pour rien. Lèvres pincées, elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il revint vers elle, glissant une main dans ses cheveux, suivant une mèche des doigts. Elle se crispa lorsque l'index crocha au passage dans le col de son t-shirt et recommença à craindre le pire.

\- Tu continues à porter ces choses informes ? commenta tranquillement l'homme qui s'était immobilisé. Il me semblait qu'on t'avait acheté suffisamment d'habits pourtant.

\- Moi j'aime bien, grogna-t-elle en estimant rapidement la distance qui séparait ses dents du poignet du corsaire.

\- Quel dommage… tu devras bientôt t'en passer.

Elle laissa échapper un cri indigné lorsqu'elle sentit les coutures se déchirer, puis se figea lorsqu'elle réalisa le risque que son geste impliquait. Malheureusement, les chaines l'empêchaient de bouger les bras, et elle ne put rien faire lorsque le haut du vêtement s'affaissa lentement vers le sol, dévoilant ses épaules et sa gorge. Elle respira un peu mieux lorsqu'elle comprit néanmoins que le t-shirt ne glisserait pas plus bas.

De nouveau, Doflamingo repartit vers le bureau et se saisit du sac. Il orienta le siège de carreau face à celui de cœur et y prit place alors qu'il sortait son matériel en silence. La jeune fille n'osa pas demander quelles étaient ses intentions mais manqua d'hurler en le voyant brandir une étrange aiguille relié à un réservoir à encre. Il adressa un sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant, répondant à son interrogation muette.

\- J'ai enfin fini par comprendre, tu vois… Il suffit que je m'absente un peu et te voilà grande, une foule d'admirateurs à tes pieds, et pas un ne réalisant qu'il n'a aucun droit sur toi.

\- Vous n'en avez pas plus sur ma personne qu'eux, cracha la jeune fille avec haine.

Il lui saisit la main en douceur, évitant de toucher les menottes qui lui feraient perdre sa force, et la caressa du pouce sans se soucier de sa grimace de dégoût.

\- Il me semble te l'avoir déjà fait comprendre, autrefois. Tu fais partie de cet équipage et tu m'es aussi chère que ma propre famille. Pourquoi refuser cet honneur ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, détournant tout simplement la tête. Un petit éclat d'argent attira alors le regard du pirate, qui se rendit compte qu'une chaine ornait le cou de la jeune fille. Surpris, il la saisit du bout des doigts et découvrit à son bout deux pendentifs, l'un représentant un aigle et le second un serpent. Une colère sourde gronda en lui alors qu'il refermait le poing sur le bijou et demandait d'un ton glacial.

\- Et ça, c'est un cadeau d'un de ces blancs-becs de la dernière fois ?

Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et lui ordonna d'une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Lâchez ça. Immédiatement.

Une sensation étrange s'empara du pirate, qui sentit pour la première fois de sa vie une douleur vive, physique, lui traverser la poitrine. Il raffermit sa prise sur les pendentifs par réflexe et la souffrance ne fit qu'empirer. Il laissa échapper un grondement d'animal blessé pris au piège, et relâcha les bijoux qui semblaient désormais lui brûler les doigts. Quand Resha les sentit de nouveau en contact avec sa peau, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, Doflamingo se sentit instantanément mieux une fois qu'il eut obéi à l'ordre de la jeune fille. Mais une nouvelle émotion venait troubler son esprit, sur laquelle il ne pouvait définitivement pas mettre un nom. Certes forcé, c'était tout de même la première fois de sa vie qu'il obéissait ainsi à quelqu'un. Il aurait dû se sentir fou de rage, et pourtant il éprouvait une sorte de respect teinté de méfiance envers cette toute jeune femme qui avait réussi à le faire plier, ainsi qu'une curiosité nouvelle pour l'attachement qu'elle portait à ces breloques. Mais il eut beau tenter d'en savoir plus, elle refusa de répondre à ses questions, déclarant juste qu'elle les possédait depuis toujours.

\- Bon, tant que ce n'est pas ce que je pense... finit par marmonner le corsaire en reprenant l'aiguille. Ça veut dire que pas un homme ne t'a touché encore.

Il fut presque attendri par le rougissement qui colora ses joues et ne put résister à l'envie de caresser du bout des doigts pour rajouter à sa gêne. Elle tenta de le mordre, furieuse qu'il joue ainsi avec elle, mais pour une fois il fut bien plus rapide qu'elle et esquiva l'attaque.

\- Bien, si on commençait ?

Ce disant, il saisit le t-shirt par le bas et tira dessus pour dévoiler la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle eut un sursaut et voulut lui lancer son pied dans le tibia mais fut arrêtée par les chaînes.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, espèce de taré ?!

\- Juste une petite « piqure » de rappel, répondit tranquillement le grand corsaire en l'immobilisant à l'aide de ses fils. Tu m'excuseras, mais si tu bouges, je risque de tout rater et ce serait dommage...

Enfin il put apposer l'aiguille sur la peau nue, ne retenant pas un sourire lorsqu'elle gémit de douleur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le pirate se recula pour admirer son « œuvre ». Sur la peau autrefois blanche, son emblème apparaissait désormais à l'encre noire, de la taille d'une main humaine, les traits encore un peu gonflés. Il savait qu'il en serait ainsi le temps que l'encre pénètre l'épiderme et que la chair maltraitée se remette de « l'agression ».

Tout en rangeant le matériel, il jeta un regard à la jeune fille évanouie sur le fauteuil. Elle avait tourné de l'œil au milieu du processus, ce qui ne le surprenait pas vu la sensibilité du corps à cet endroit. Il avait hésité à lui tatouer l'emblème au niveau du cœur, mais la perspective qu'il soit visible avec un décolleté simple lui plaisait bien plus que de le cacher sous les vêtements. Tous devaient voir cette marque, SA marque, pour que plus jamais un homme ne doute de son appartenance à la Donquijote Family. Et puis il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu tenir le coup à la voir à demi-nue devant lui.

Quand il se fut assuré que tout était en place, il lui ôta enfin les menottes. Loin de se réveiller, Resha glissa un peu de son siège, manquant de se retrouver par terre. Il la rattrapa de justesse, sourcils froncés, et constata qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Il ne s'en étonna pas car c'était un contrecoup fréquent, chez les gens soumis à des actions traumatiques. En revanche, cela le contraria fortement car il avait prévu de poursuivre leur tête à tête dans un endroit bien plus... confortable. Il laissa échapper un soupir agacé, puis la souleva dans ses bras avant de la porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre. S'il pouvait attendre encore un peu avant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était complètement sienne, il décida qu'il fallait commencer à l'habituer au fait que désormais, il ne la quitterait plus d'une semelle.


	10. Sally

_Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires, c'est très gentil à vous et ça me fait plaisir de voir que la fic est appréciée ! Maintenant je lis des choses étonnantes comme quoi Doflamingo serait mignon (vraiment ?! Malgré son côté salaud manipulateur ?), alors je me posais la question : comment auriez-vous souhaité qu'évolue la relation entre Resha et les protagonistes masculins (Law sisi bientôt il arrive et Doflamingo)? Et pour la personne qui veut du lemon, ce n'est pas au programme. Ceci dit y a de la suggestion et des actes sadiques, c'est déjà pas mal ! Je verrai bien comment faire évoluer la suite !_

* * *

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Viola frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre de l'autre côté, avant que le battant ne s'ouvre, dévoilant Doflamingo qui s'était séparé de son habituel manteau à plumes. La jeune femme fut presque rassurée de voir qu'il s'agissait du seul vêtement manquant, même si la chemise ouverte sur son torse restait source d'inquiétude. Enfin il s'agissait de sa tenue usuelle et elle tenta de se convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Avant que le corsaire ne lui demande ce qu'elle faisait là ou ne la renvoie, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et dont elle redoutait la réponse plus que tout au monde.

\- Je cherche Resha, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

Le pirate s'adossa au battant avec un sourire, croisant les bras alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté pour observer la princesse.

\- Je devrais te répondre que ça ne te regarde en rien, mais puisqu'il paraît que tu as bien rempli ta mission, je vais te faire une fleur, Violette… Resha est malade et pas en état de recevoir de la visite.

Viola ne put masquer le haut-le-cœur qui la saisit. Pâle comme la mort, elle recula d'un pas en bégayant.

\- Mal…malade ? Mais pou… pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce matin pourtant elle allait bien et… Comment avez-vous osé la toucher ?!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu es en train d'insinuer. Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter d'une malade.

\- Mais vous le feriez si elle était en pleine forme ?! Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous, ce n'est qu'une enfant !

Devant la colère qui la submergeait, Viola en oubliait d'être prudente. Elle voulut forcer le passage pour se précipiter auprès de son amie, mais Doflamingo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Utilisant son pouvoir, il lui emprisonna les poignets puis l'envoya d'un geste contre le mur d'en face. La violence du choc sonna suffisamment la jeune femme qui commença à glisser au sol, la rose accrochée habituellement à ses cheveux ayant chu sous l'impact. Elle réussit néanmoins à s'empêcher de tomber à genoux et se redressa tant bien que mal, le regard brûlant de haine.

\- Vous… vous n'avez d'humain que l'apparence. Votre cœur est mort depuis trop longtemps.

\- Au contraire, ma petite Violette, il n'a jamais été aussi vivant, ironisa le pirate en la soulevant à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Tu devrais pourtant le voir, toi qui en as la capacité.

\- Comme si j'allais sonder un esprit aussi souillé ! Relâchez-la immédiatement !

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais plutôt te soucier de toi ? répliqua calmement l'homme alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ou bien si tu accordes si peu d'importance à ta vie, tu devrais penser à ce petit être que tu protèges soi-disant en secret. Ça lui fait quel âge… 6, 7 ans ? Peut-être 8 ?

Viola cessa soudainement de se débattre, horrifiée par la menace. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Doflamingo serait au courant de l'existence de sa nièce.

Remarquant que la menace avait fait mouche, le corsaire sourit largement et murmura d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, Violette… A toi de choisir qui tu veux sauver : Resha, cette illustre inconnue qui fait à peine partie de ta vie, ou bien ta petite nièce, ton sang, ta famille, ce dernier lien qui te relie à ta défunte sœur ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, essayant de refréner les sanglots qui manquaient d'emporter ses dernières parcelles de sang-froid. Bien sûr qu'il lui était impossible de répondre à ce genre de question, de trahir l'une ou l'autre. Quel que soit le choix qu'elle ferait, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que se le reprocher sa vie durant.

\- Tu as des problèmes pour te décider ? J'ai une idée, si on demandait à l'une des deux concernées ?

Sans attendre, il la traîna de force dans la chambre et la mena près du lit. Resha y était sagement couchée, un linge glacé posé sur le front pour faire tomber sa fièvre. Le cœur de Viola se serra de la voir si mal, et elle courut lui prendre la main lorsque Doflamingo la libéra enfin de ces satanés fils.

Doflamingo ne lui avait pas menti, la jeune fille était en proie à une forte fièvre. Malgré la présence d'une bassine d'eau froide sur la table de nuit, la princesse ne se sentait pas rassurée à l'idée que l'homme allait s'occuper de la malade. Elle lui supplia donc de l'autoriser à rester jusqu'à ce que la fièvre tombe, quitte à rester dans cette chambre honnie. Le pirate s'accorda le temps de la réflexion puis l'autorisa finalement à jouer la garde-malade, à la seule condition qu'elle débarrasse le plancher une fois minuit passée.

\- Je ne lui ferai rien, commenta tranquillement l'homme en sortant de la chambre. Mais malgré sa taille, je t'assure que ce lit est bien trop petit pour trois personnes.

Elle se retint de lui envoyer sa chaussure dans la figure, talon aiguille en avant pour qu'il se plante dans sa chair. Après un bref sourire, il les enferma dans la chambre et s'éloigna dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Viola attrapa la couverture remontée sur Resha et la rabattit vers le bout du lit, puis attrapa un des linges trempant dans la bassine. Lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers son amie, elle sursauta en apercevant le t-shirt aux coutures des manches éclatées. Le coeur battant, elle le saisit par le col et le baissa doucement, dévoilant à ses yeux la marque noire, indélébile, qui couvrait le corps de la jeune fille. Elle l'effleura d'un doigt tremblant, provoquant un gémissement de douleur à la malade. C'en était trop pour elle : corsaire ou pas, il fallait qu'il paye. Et surtout il fallait organiser le départ de Resha le plus rapidement possible.

Après avoir lavée et changée la jeune fille, Viola fut soulagée de constater que celle-ci semblait mieux aller. Elle restait néanmoins trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux et devrait compter sur une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer entièrement. Cela lui laissait tout le loisir de contacter le fameux peuple des fées de Dressrosa pour requérir leur aide. C'était un gros risque à prendre, mais elle était consciente que la prudence n'était plus une option. Elle attendit néanmoins que minuit sonne, ayant quelques scrupules à abandonner Resha derrière elle dans son état. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait bien sûr veillé toute la nuit, mais à peine le premier des 12 coups retentissait que la silhouette de « Cendrillon » se dessinait sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

Doflamingo avait passé la soirée à finaliser son voyage avec Diamante, qui allait l'accompagner dans son petit tour en mer. Il ne leur faudrait que peu de temps pour rejoindre Marie joie, et ils avaient prévu de ne pas s'y attarder plus que nécessaire. S'ensuivait la visite de quelques îles pour vérifier l'installation de leurs nouveaux locaux, un détour par l'archipel de Sabaody et ils pourraient rentrer. L'esprit tranquillisé, il pourrait enfin s'accorder cette semaine de « vacances » dont il rêvait depuis quelques jours.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent une fois arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du grand corsaire, et ce dernier l'ouvrit alors que l'horloge dans la cour sonnait tout juste minuit. Il sourit devant le regard assassin de Viola, devinant qu'elle avait vu la marque et n'appréciait pas. Dommage, il trouvait le tatouage plutôt réussi, pour sa part.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, fit l'homme en s'écartant galamment de la porte.

Viola serra les poings jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il vit sa main se lever et l'attrapa au poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de le frapper.

\- Tout ça, vous allez le payer... le menaça la jeune femme en arrachant son bras à sa prise, trop furieuse pour se lamenter sur son échec.

\- C'est ça. En attendant, tu seras gentille de me foutre le camp, Violette. N'oublie pas ta nièce.

Elle laissa échapper un juron bien senti mais finit par s'exécuter. Il referma la porte derrière elle et donna un coup de clé, dans le cas improbable où quelqu'un aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de venir le déranger cette nuit. Enfin, il s'assit sur le lit et quitta ses habits, à l'exception de son pantalon, avant de se glisser dans les draps frais. A l'autre bout du sommier, Resha dormait paisiblement en lui tournant le dos, visiblement plus à l'aise dans les vêtements de coton léger que lui avait fait enfiler Viola. Il eut un sourire et étendit le bras pour l'attraper à la taille, la ramenant contre lui en douceur. Elle grogna de mécontentement mais ne se réveilla pas, pour son plus grand bonheur. Tout en la gardant serrée contre son torse, une main sur sa hanche et la seconde au niveau du tatouage, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux rouges qui le faisaient tant rêver et s'endormit l'esprit tranquille.

* * *

\- Comment ça, au port ?!

Trebol grimaça quand le cri de Viola vint lui vriller les tympans, puis répondit d'un ton agacé.

\- Le bateau du jeune maître se prépare à larguer les amarres, oui. Il s'y est rendu cette nuit pour être sûr de partir avec les premières lueurs de l'aube.

La princesse n'écoutait déjà plus, ayant fait volte-face pour se précipiter en courant hors de la pièce. Il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant que le soleil ne se lève et la crainte d'arriver trop tard lui broyait le cœur.

Une petite tête jaillit hors de son corsage lorsqu'elle fut seule, et la petite créature au nez pointu lui adressa un regard inquiet.

\- Que se passe-t-il, princesse ? On ne va plus sauver votre amie ?

\- Si, justement, lui répondit Viola en essayant d'avoir l'air confiant.

La petite naine aux cheveux verts ébouriffés tripota nerveusement le bandana qu'elle avait au front, puis bondit sur l'épaule de la princesse.

\- Si on doit aller au port, ze cours bien plus vite que vous ! Ze trouverai votre amie et ze lui dirai qu'on se prépare à la sauver !

\- Mais le navire va partir avant que nous puissions agir ! argua la jeune femme en serrant les poings, dégoûtée de sa propre impuissance. Et elle va se retrouver seule avec ce monstre durant des jours et...

\- Et ze resterai avec elle alors ! Clama haut et fort la femelle Tontatta. Et quand on revient, on la sauve, d'accord !

Sans attendre de réponse, la petite naine sauta à terre et partit à toute vitesse vers le port. Viola ne put retenir un petit sourire, accélérant néanmoins la cadence. Elle eut la surprise de se retrouver d'un coup avec la Tontatta sur l'épaule et manqua de trébucher.

\- Sally ?! Mais tu étais...

\- Z'ai oublié de vous demander à quoi ressemble votre amie, la coupa gravement la naine.

Viola lui décrivit rapidement Resha, précisant bien qu'elle risquait également d'être la seule femme à bord. De nouveau, la Tontatta inclina la tête pour la saluer et repartit à toute allure vers le port.

* * *

Un pressentiment avait poussé Doflamingo à se lever au beau milieu de la nuit pour embarquer directement sur le navire. Il laissa des ordres à ses hommes pour qu'ils le rejoignent le plus tôt possible, laissant entendre que le premier qui les mettrait en retard finirait au fond de l'eau avant la fin de la journée. La menace fit son petit effet car une heure avant le lever du soleil, c'était l'effervescence sur le bateau. Les dernières provisions furent chargées, ainsi que quelques « cadeaux » qu'il comptait bien offrir à ses futurs collaborateurs en signe de sa bonne foi.

Quand il fut assuré qu'ils n'auraient aucun retard sur l'horaire, Doflamingo confia la suite des opérations à Diamante et partit se reposer un peu, selon ses propres termes. En fermant la porte derrière lui, le regard fixé sur le lit où reposait une forme endormie, il s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Elle n'avait pas bronché quand il l'avait porté jusqu'au navire en pleine nuit, couverte de son manteau pour que la fraicheur de la nuit ne l'incommode pas.

Il s'approcha du lit en silence et glissa une main sur le front de son invitée pour évaluer son état. Elle était peut-être encore un peu chaude, mais rien de comparable avec la veille. En revanche, le contact la crispait toujours autant. Pas de chance, il ne comptait pas la lâcher de si tôt.

De nouveau, il prit place à ses côtés et choisit cette fois-ci de la ramener à moitié sur lui, la tête reposant sur son torse. D'un air rêveur, il lui caressa doucement le dos, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir sentir la peau nue au contact de ses doigts.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il sut au mouvement de balancier que le navire venait de s'engager en mer. Il jeta un regard vers la fenêtre : une lueur timide commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, à l'horizon. Ils étaient dans les temps, un peu en avance même peut-être.

Un frémissement sous ses doigts lui apprit que son invitée était sur le point de se réveiller. Sans se lasser de l'observer, il la laissa se redresser lentement, les mains posées à plat sur son torse en appui. L'esprit encore embrumé par la fièvre et le sommeil, les cheveux devant les yeux, elle semblait se demander pourquoi l'endroit ne ressemblait pas à sa chambre sur Dressrosa. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour essayer de se ressaisir.

\- Bonjour chaton.

Au son de la voix moqueuse, elle se figea et parut réaliser que la matière sous ses doigts avait vibré dans le même temps. Puis elle se rendit compte que ça continuait à bouger à un rythme régulier, s'abaissant puis se relevant sans s'arrêter. Elle déglutit, puis baissa lentement la tête, réalisant sur quoi – ou plutôt sur qui – elle tenait en équilibre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle hurla en se jetant vers l'arrière, ce qui la fit s'écraser au sol, les bras en croix et le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Devant une telle cascade, Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de rire, et il se redressa pour se pencher sur la jeune fille qui n'osait plus bouger.

\- Et bien quelle vitalité dès le matin, c'est plutôt appréciable.

\- On est où là. Pourquoi je suis pas dans ma chambre. Où est Viola. Je rêve, c'est ça ? Genre dans deux minutes, mon réveil sonne et pouf, tout ça ça disparaît !

Il tendit le bras et l'attrapa par le poignet pour la forcer à se relever, la tirant contre lui dans le même mouvement. Elle laissa échapper un cri apeuré, plaquant ses mains sur son torse pour essayer de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement pour elle, le pirate était bien plus fort qu'elle et en avait parfaitement conscience.

\- Tu vas finir par te faire mal voyons… Ce serait dommage, je ne voudrais pas avoir à apposer des soins sur autre chose que ton tatouage.

Il posa le doigt sur la fameuse marque qu'il devinait à travers le vêtement et fronça les sourcils en marmonnant.

\- D'ailleurs il va falloir te faire changer de tenue. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ce sera utile.

Il sentit la claque arriver mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Resha réussit à se dégager de son emprise et bondit de nouveau en arrière avant de détaler par la porte qu'il avait omis de fermer à clé. Il grogna, se massant la joue douloureuse d'une main.

\- Elle gagnerait bien plus à rester sage. Il faut croire qu'elle ne retiendra jamais la leçon.

Mais au fond, il devait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait bien.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure de course-poursuite, il réussit à lui mettre la main dessus et la traîna de nouveau dans la cabine. Sur le lit, il avait étalé quelques tenues féminines qu'il avait pris soin d'embarquer et lui demanda de choisir. La jeune fille se sentit un poil rassuré en voyant qu'aucune n'arborait de plumes roses, mais la profondeur du décolleté de certaines la choqua. Elle mit la main sur la plus sobre de toutes qui, une fois enfilée, ne laissait apercevoir que la moitié du tatouage, et eut le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain privée du corsaire pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle sortit -à contrecœur- , lavée et habillée, Doflamingo l'attendait assis sur le lit, la tête en appui sur le poing alors qu'il la détaillait avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Puis il tendit la main vers elle et d'un ton impérieux, lui dit.

\- Viens ici.

Elle préféra tenter de se cacher derrière un portemanteau et agrippa même le meuble lorsqu'elle se sentit glisser malgré elle vers l'homme. Il la cueillit à la taille et l'obligea à lâcher le pauvre bout de bois taillé, puis l'assit entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse, les bras passés autour de son corps pour la retenir contre lui.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu es prête, je vais t'expliquer où nous nous rendons. Tu n'auras rien à faire, rien à dire, mais si tu t'éloignes ne serait-ce que de deux pas de moi, je ne donne pas cher de la tête de Violette à notre retour. Compris ?

\- Compris oui, mais est-ce que j'accepte de gaieté de cœur, non, grogna la jeune fille en essayant de faire en sorte que leurs corps se touchent le moins possible.

\- Ça me va quand même, rétorqua tranquillement le pirate. Pour commencer, nous allons nous rendre à Marie joie, le quartier général de la Marine. Je crois savoir que tu t'y es déjà rendue une fois…

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils sans répondre, se demandant d'où il tenait une telle information.

\- Là-bas, je dois rencontrer un homme et il doit te voir, pour comprendre que le gouvernement n'a plus aucun droit sur la Red Witch. J'ai quelques autres visites à faire après celle-là, et normalement d'ici deux à trois semaines, nous devrions être de retour sur Dressrosa.

\- Yepee.

Il ne se formalisa pas de son manque d'entrain, conscient qu'il allait falloir l'habituer à sa présence constante. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha sur elle, humant doucement ses cheveux. Elle se raidit instantanément et chercha de nouveau à se débattre.

\- Shh calme-toi, murmura doucement le pirate à son oreille. Tant que nous serons sur ce navire, tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi.

\- Redites le quand vous m'aurez lâché et je vous croirai peut-être !

Il sourit, savourant la peur qu'il insufflait à cette jeune fille, bien trop consciente de ses intentions perverses. Pourtant il se retenait de la renverser là sur le lit et de lui faire goûter à des plaisirs dont elle n'osait pas rêver. Au contraire, son étreinte était douce, ses mains caressantes pour tenter de la calmer, d'enseigner à son corps qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

\- Ah autre chose, pendant que j'y pense. Le seul homme avec lequel tu es autorisée à converser autrement qu'en ma compagnie, c'est Diamante et personne d'autre.

Il savait bien que la jeune fille avait son général en horreur et le sentiment était réciproque, mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse croire à un effort de sa part.

\- Non mais je suis pas votre chien non plus hein ! Ne pas m'éloigner, ne pas parler aux autres… C'est quoi la prochaine étape, j'aboie plutôt que de répondre aux questions ?

\- Je te le répète, tu n'es pas un chiot mais un chaton, répliqua Doflamingo d'une voix douce. Un chaton que l'on a envie de garder contre soi, de cacher aux yeux des autres… Est-ce que ce serait si terrible que ça ? Tu te suffirais de ma présence, tu te nourrirais de câlins et tu me serais fidèle, tout simplement.

\- Oui alors ça, ça s'appelle la séquestration et c'est un crime !

Attrapant son menton pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus cruel.

\- Sache, ma chère Resha, que je ne suis plus à un crime près.

* * *

Lorsque le méchant homme partit enfin prendre sa douche, Sally jaillit des cheveux de la jeune amie de la princesse, les poings brandis en signe de colère.

\- Ze ne l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout celui-là !

\- Sentiment partagé, gémit la pauvre humaine en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

Compatissante, la Tontatta vint lui tapoter le genou pour l'encourager à tenir bon. Elle reçut en retour un petit sourire reconnaissant, puis la jeune fille se leva et partit s'assoir dans un coin sombre, la naine entre ses mains.

\- Heureusement que Viola t'a envoyé à moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour tenir le coup, seule.

\- Et heureusement que ze t'ai trouvé tout à l'heure, rajouta gravement Sally en évoquant leur rencontre fortuite lors de la tentative de fuite de la jeune fille.

L'humaine hocha la tête et sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, couvrant de ses mains la naine. Le méchant homme apparut à la porte, vêtu d'une simple serviette et les cheveux encore trempés.

\- A qui tu parles ?

La voix se voulait calme, mais la menace était palpable. Sally sentit la jeune fille se crisper et eut peur qu'elle ne l'écrase sans le vouloir, mais elle fit heureusement attention.

\- Pour l'amour de toutes les divinités de ce monde, j'ai encore le droit de me parler, même à mon âge ! J'ai pas un ami sur le navire, j'ai pas le droit de sortir, faudrait que je m'empêche de respirer aussi maintenant ?!

Le pirate ne répondit pas, parcourant la pièce du regard. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'ils n'étaient bien que tous les deux, il retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, non sans rajouter d'un ton perfide.

\- Plus que quelques minutes de patience et on pourra discuter si tu le souhaites. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser seule trop longtemps, tu n'as pas l'air de bien le supporter.

Comme elle ne pouvait lever le majeur sans dévoiler la Tontatta, elle se contenta d'un regard noir qui ne fit que l'amuser davantage.


	11. Désir et désillusion

Un Grand Corsaire se déplaçait rarement jusqu'à Marie Joie, même lorsqu'il y était invité. Il fallait qu'un événement exceptionnel se produise en général, et qu'une convocation impérieuse leur soit adressée sous peine de quoi, ils risquaient leur place. Mais Doflamingo avait de bonnes raisons de répondre à l'invitation, ce jour-là. Il avait eu connaissance d'un « secret » et comptait bien en profiter pour asseoir sa position au sein même du gouvernement mondial. Une fois que celui-ci se sentirait en danger, il n'y aurait rien qu'il pourrait désormais refuser au pirate.

Son arrivée au quartier général de la Marine passa plutôt inaperçu car peu étaient au courant de sa venue, exceptés les amiraux et l'amiral en chef. Ce dernier avait eu pour ordre de ne se préoccuper de rien, que le corsaire ne faisait que passer, et il s'était exécuté en grinçant des dents.

Après avoir laissé la charge de son navire à Diamante, Doflamingo se rendit donc à son rendez-vous, accompagné seulement de Resha qui prenait un soin particulier à rester à minimum trois pas de distance. Une fois arrivés au bureau où les attendait un petit homme portant un chapeau melon, la jeune fille se colla dans un coin et n'en bougea plus alors que le pirate s'avançait vers le représentant du gouvernement mondial. La conversation fut agitée, presque houleuse, et le fut davantage quand l'homme, en clair position d'infériorité, voulut négocier le retour de la Red Witch. Il argua qu'elle était bien trop dangereuse, même pour Doflamingo, et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit « gardée » dans un lieu sûr, loin des regards et des tentations. Il évitait de trop en dire, ignorant jusqu'où allait la connaissance du Grand Corsaire sur les pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Malheureusement, il se rendit compte que celui-ci était au courant de l'essentiel. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de promettre d'inscrire la Red Witch sur le registre répertoriant les pirates au service de Doflamingo en échange de quelques « services » que prodiguerait le pirate, notamment en ce qui concernait l'approvisionnement en esclaves pour les Dragons célestes.

Les négociations closes, le Grand Corsaire tourna les talons sans même prendre la peine de saluer son interlocuteur et fit signe à la jeune fille de la rejoindre. Elle lui obéit avec réticence, lui emboitant le pas alors qu'il parcourait de nouveau les couloirs de Marie Joie. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie, une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, leur barrant le passage. Debout devant eux, les mains croisées dans le dos, se tenait Sengoku, le visage impassible.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser partir sans m'avoir salué, jeune homme.

Doflamingo tiqua, pas habitué à ce qu'on le prenne de haut. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus sur ce monstre de la Marine, donc il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire crispé.

\- Vous êtes un homme occupé, voyons, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Après un échange de regards où chacun tenta d'imposer sa supériorité à l'autre, l'attention de Sengoku fut attirée par l'éclat rouge des cheveux de Resha. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'avança vers elle, avant de se baisser à sa hauteur, une main gentiment posée sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

\- Mais dis-moi, je te connais toi. Tu es la petite fille qui nous a volé un petit bateau, il y a quelques années !

Resha voulut répondre mais une seconde main se posa sur son épaule et elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel alors que Doflamingo s'était placé dans son dos, pas vraiment ravi de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

\- Vous devez vous tromper, Amiral en chef, dit sèchement le pirate en raffermissant sa prise. Cette jeune femme fait partie de mon équipage.

Le Marine fronça davantage les sourcils devant l'attitude déplorable du corsaire et lui donna une tape sur la main pour qu'il relâche l'adolescente. Puis il se redressa et bomba le torse, fixant d'un air sévère le pirate face à lui.

\- Donquijote Doflamingo, veuillez ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile. Cette enfant ne devrait pas se trouver à vos côtés. Soyez sûr que je vais me renseigner sur cette affaire, mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà vous en aller sans elle.

\- Oula mais il devient sénile avec l'âge, le papy, rétorqua le corsaire avec un sourire mauvais. Faudrait voir à changer de lunettes, elle porte son allégeance à même la peau.

D'un signe du doigt, il désigna le tatouage apparent. En apercevant la marque et la grimace de dégoût de la jeune fille, Sengoku sentit son sang bouillir. Son fluide se déploya, noircissant la peau, et il se mit lentement en position de combat. De son côté, Doflamingo avait saisi Resha pour la faire reculer derrière lui et s'était mis sur la défensive, ce sourire toujours détestable collé aux lèvres.

\- Sengoku, il suffit ! Laisse-le repartir !

L'ordre fut aboyé par le petit homme au chapeau melon qui venait de s'interposer entre les deux ennemis. L'amiral en chef se crispa, avant que sa peau ne retrouve une teinte plus normale. Dans ses yeux en revanche brûlait toujours le feu de la colère, et il devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas coller une raclée au pirate qui le gratifia d'un majeur levé.

\- Qu'il parte sans l'enfant, alors. Il est clair qu'elle n'est pas ici de son plein gré !

\- Son sort ne nous concerne pas, Sengoku, rétorqua le petit homme en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

\- Peut-être que VOUS, vous ne vous en souciez pas, mais je vous rappelle que les Marines sont au service du peuple !

\- Vous êtes au service des peuples sous la bannière du Gouvernement Mondial et avant tout des humains ! Nous n'avons que faire du sort des monstres dans son genre !

\- Mais je vous emmerde !

Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille d'un même mouvement, l'un surpris, l'autre énervé et le dernier ne cachant en rien son hilarité. Le petit homme au chapeau melon se redressa comme il put, adressant un regard de dédain à l'adolescente.

\- ET insolente, en prime. Elle a tout à fait sa place parmi ces barbares !

Sans que personne ne put l'en empêcher, la jeune fille l'attrapa par la cravate et le tira à elle d'un geste brusque, avant de lui coller une claque d'une telle violence que sa tête partit s'encastrer dans le mur. Il glissa au sol, assommé, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe. Sengoku esquissa un pas vers elle mais elle pointa son index vers lui avant de déclarer froidement.

\- Marines, pirates ou encore Gouvernement Mondial, c'est la même chose à mes yeux. Mais des trois engeances, une seule a l'honnêteté de ne pas cacher le monstre d'inhumanité qui se tapit chez les autres.

Sur ces mots, elle enjamba sa victime sans se soucier de lui écraser la main au passage et sortit à l'air libre, éprouvant le besoin d'hurler sa rage face à l'océan. Désormais seuls, Doflamingo et Sengoku échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le pirate n'éclate de rire, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère, pas vrai ? Quel dommage qu'elle ait compris que vous ne voulez que la manipuler.

\- Ne nous mets pas tous dans le même panier, gamin, rétorqua froidement Sengoku en se baissant pour ramasser le blessé. Tu as peut-être bien placé tes pions aujourd'hui, mais je n'en resterai pas là.

Doflamingo haussa les épaules et passa devant lui sans répondre, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Le Grand Corsaire retrouva la jeune fille non loin de la sortie, occupée à jeter de petits cailloux blancs dans la mer pour se défouler. Il admira la distance à laquelle elle arrivait à les lancer, puis se décida enfin à la rejoindre, glissant un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Allez on rentre.

Elle fit exprès de se baisser pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'atteindre et passa dans son dos.

\- Mais je vous en prie, aux hommes d'abord !

Il éclata de rire et ouvrit effectivement la marche. Ils embarquèrent rapidement et le navire prit le large vers sa prochaine destination.

* * *

Alors que Doflamingo était occupé à relater son entrevue à Diamante, il vit du coin de l'œil Resha se glisser en silence vers le mat et commencer à l'escalader, une couverture sur l'épaule. Il expédia la fin de son récit et leva la tête vers la vigie où elle venait de se réfugier, lançant d'une voix forte.

\- Dis donc, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là-haut ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvint, l'homme se servit de ses pouvoirs pour se hisser au sommet du mat et découvrir la cabane improvisée que s'était confectionnée la jeune fille. Assise en tailleur devant "l'entrée", une barre de céréales entamée en main, elle feint la surprise en le voyant apparaître devant elle.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de cabine pour les filles. Donc je vais où je peux hein.

\- Mais voyons, tu as une cabine qui t'attend : la mienne.

Elle lui fit un joli doigt d'honneur pour exprimer toute la joie qui l'envahissait à cette nouvelle.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas fait la difficile, hier soir.

Elle tendit l'autre majeur en le fusillant du regard. Il se glissa dans la vigie et s'assit face à elle avec un sourire, attrapant ses mains pour l'obliger à baisser les doigts.

\- Je t'ai dit que tant que nous serons sur ce navire, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Et c'est dur pour moi d'attendre, tu sais, fit-il d'une voix douce. Mais pour l'instant, on va juste faire en sorte que tu t'habitues à ma présence et à mon contact. Promis, ça n'ira pas plus loin.

\- Nom de dieu mais c'est déjà trop ! Lâchez-moi, espèce de taré ! Je suis sûre que vous avez l'impression d'être super sympa là mais non, vous restez un putain de psychopathe !

\- Tu préfères que je laisse libre cours à mon désir pour toi, peut-être ? répliqua-t-il tranquillement en s'affalant contre la paroi de bois.

Il l'attira à lui et elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur sa taille, dans une position plutôt inconfortable et avec, deux choix aussi peu enviables l'un que l'autre : soit elle glissait vers l'avant pour se laisser aller contre son torse, soit elle partait vers l'arrière droit sur son bassin. Elle pâlit, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à un moyen de se sortir de là, essayant tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre. Il lui sourit, puis attrapa ses cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière et dévoiler sa gorge qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

\- On dirait que tu as un souci, ma pauvre. Je peux peut-être t'aider à le régler, si tu m'expliques ce qui te chagrine.

\- Je veux mourir, là, maintenant et définitivement !

Il sourit, et ses doigts suivirent la ligne de la gorge, descendant jusqu'à la clavicule avant de s'aventurer encore plus bas, vers le tatouage. Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à l'exciter, aussi fugace que soit le contact. Elle était complètement soumise à sa volonté, n'osant ni s'avancer, ni reculer, et fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces comme si elle essayait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle se crispa davantage lorsqu'il toucha la marque et glissa instinctivement en arrière. Il sursauta alors, surpris par le désir qui s'empara de lui, et ses mains accrochèrent la taille de sa partenaire involontaire pour la plaquer à lui. Un grognement presque sauvage s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se redressait à moitié, tirant dans le même temps sur sa tunique pour tenter de la déchirer. Elle voulut crier, le corps basculant vers l'arrière, quand un grand coup à la base du mat fit violemment trembler le bois, la secousse se propageant jusqu'à la vigie. Rattrapé par son instinct de survie, le capitaine corsaire se releva d'un bond, ce qui permit à l'adolescente d'échapper à son emprise et de se réfugier le plus loin possible de lui, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais un nouveau coup le força à redescendre, fou furieux et prêt à châtier le coupable en lui arrachant le cœur à mains nues.

* * *

Lorsque Sally avait compris que le méchant homme risquait de faire beaucoup de mal à sa protégée, elle s'était précipitée en bas du mat pour en frapper la base de toutes ses forces. Un deuxième coup attira le pirate sur le pont, et elle en profita pour remonter à toute vitesse. Elle surgit devant Resha et leva le pouce en signe de victoire. La jeune fille réussit tant bien que mal à se ressaisir et lui sourit, avant de souffler.

\- Vite, reviens dans mes cheveux.

La Tontatta obéit rapidement, et elle avait à peine regagné sa cachette que de nouveau, l'homme se tenait sur le bord de la vigie, l'air particulièrement en colère. Évidemment, il n'avait trouvé personne à proximité du mat, et le mystère restait entier pour lui. Cela avait par contre eu pour conséquence de calmer ses ardeurs, à la grande satisfaction de la naine qui l'observait attentivement à travers deux mèches rouges.

\- Je n'ai rien à craindre, hein, cracha Resha avec hargne alors qu'elle adoptait une posture défensive.

Il soupira profondément et inclina la tête.

\- Je me suis peut-être un peu laissé aller, oui. J'aimerais te faire croire que ça ne se reproduira plus, mais je doute que tu me croies cette fois-ci.

\- Effectivement. Donc vous comprendrez pourquoi je vais maintenant dormir ici et seule !

Il la dévisagea un instant en silence, puis de nouveau ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire inquiétant.

\- Non.

Sans prendre gardes à ses cris de rage, il chargea la jeune fille sur son épaule et redescendit tranquillement sur le pont. Diamante vint voir pourquoi on le dérangeait pendant sa sieste et commença à sermonner Resha, toujours juchée sur l'épaule du corsaire. Elle le fixa un instant, puis lui fit signe de s'approcher en pliant l'index. Curieux, il s'avança vers elle pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle sorte littéralement les griffes pour lui labourer le visage.

Alors que son général jurait tout ce qu'il pouvait, les mains plaquées sur la peau brûlante, Doflamingo éclata de rire. Il promit quand même à son homme de main qu'il gronderait lui-même l'insolente pour le calmer, puis ordonna qu'on porte un repas pour Resha dans sa cabine, lui-même assurant qu'il mangerait en compagnie de son équipage. Par ce geste, Sally supposa qu'il voulait faire croire à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple pervers prêt à l'agresser à peine ils se retrouveraient seuls… Mais même elle n'était pas si naïve, et elle se jura de redoubler de prudence.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine et le début de la suivante devaient malheureusement donner raison à la Tontatta. S'il faisait tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même, Doflamingo supportait de moins en moins d'être éloigné de Resha. Aux repas, il la voulait assise à sa gauche. Lorsqu'il devait rencontrer des partenaires financiers, elle devait l'accompagner. La nuit, il fallait absolument qu'il la garde contre lui, utilisant toujours l'excuse de vouloir faire en sorte qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Si elle réussissait, il ne savait comment, à échapper à ses bras, il la "punissait" en se montrant d'autant plus envahissant, allant jusqu'à imposer les divers habits qu'elle devait porter au courant de la journée. Bref, plus le temps passait et plus il faisait de Resha une poupée, essayant de manipuler à la fois son esprit et son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille fit preuve d'une force de volonté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et annihila toutes ses tentatives de corruption. Sa plus grande victoire fut d'ailleurs de réussir à lui interdire totalement l'accès de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle s'y trouvait, ce qui l'empêcha notamment de l'espionner aux heures où elle se lavait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle utilisait pour bloquer la porte et se refusait à la défoncer, décidant tout simplement de prendre son mal en patience. Il ne sut jamais que son échec était dû à Sally qui poussait de l'autre côté du battant à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'ouvrir.

Puis vint ce matin fatidique où, alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement sur le pont pour respirer le bon air marin, un jeune pirate nouvellement recruté eut le malheur d'entamer une conversation avec elle. La jalousie mordit le cœur à vif de Doflamingo, et il comprit que si le tatouage repoussait bien d'éventuels prétendants extérieurs à la Donquijote Family, il n'en était rien pour les membres de son propre équipage. Jusque-là, il avait évité de se montrer "affectueux" en public, se contentant de sa présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Ce jour-là, il comprit qu'il fallait leur prouver à tous, d'une autre manière, que nul autre que lui n'avait de droit sur la personne de Resha.

Il attendit patiemment que le pirate s'éloigne et se promit de l'exécuter plus tard, puis saisit la jeune fille par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite sans un mot d'explication. Depuis peu, elle avait cessé de se débattre et attendait juste que l'envie de l'emmerder lui passe, mais si elle avait su ce qu'il comptait lui faire, sans doute ne serait-elle pas restée aussi silencieuse.

Calmement, il l'assit sur le lit et prit place dans son dos, sa posture préférée. Les bras autour de sa taille et le menton reposant sur ses cheveux, il lui demanda.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que je t'avais dit, au sujet des conversations avec d'autres hommes que moi ou Diamante ?

Elle se raidit instantanément.

\- J'avais totalement oublié.

Le ton sincère de sa voix convainquit Doflamingo qu'elle ne mentait absolument pas. Il soupira et glissa son pouce sur son bras, hésitant une seconde sur l'attitude à adopter.

\- Je vois… Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais tu serais gentille de ne pas recommencer.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, mais ne se détendit pas pour autant. Il sourit alors que son mouvement avait eu pour effet de dégager son cou des mèches rouges qui le couvraient habituellement, et se pencha sur elle en raffermissant mine de rien sa prise. Elle sursauta en sentant les lèvres froides lui frôler la peau et eut un bref instant de panique, avant que des coups répétés ne soient frappés à la porte.

\- Doffy, on a un problème !

Le pirate releva brusquement la tête et relâcha sa jeune victime pour ouvrir à Diamante qui attendait fébrilement de l'autre côté. Il n'entendit pas les deux soupirs de soulagement qui retentirent dans son dos, concentré sur ce que son homme de main lui expliquait. Un juron lui échappa et il se tourna vers Resha, avant de lui ordonner d'une voix impérieuse.

\- Ne quitte pas cette cabine !

Puis il sortit, oubliant dans sa précipitation de refermer à clé derrière lui.

* * *

La raison pour laquelle Diamante avait osé interrompre son capitaine résidait dans la présence, sur le pont du navire, d'une trentaine d'hommes poissons à la mine patibulaire, armés jusqu'aux dents et ayant déjà abattus deux bleusailles. Un terrible cri de guerre retentit lorsqu'ils virent apparaître le Grand Corsaire. Un combat féroce s'engagea entre les deux groupes de pirates et les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.

Bien que certain de sa force, Doflamingo devait reconnaître qu'un homme poisson entraîné était un adversaire redoutable, alors une trentaine… La bataille tournait néanmoins à l'avantage de l'équipage Donquijote, lorsque le corsaire aperçut Resha sur le pont, attirée malgré elle par le bruit de la bataille. Tétanisée par la violence du spectacle, elle n'avait plus la présence d'esprit de tenter de se protéger, et il dut décapiter l'homme poisson qui tenta de se jeter sur elle, arme au poing. Elle sursauta lorsque le corps s'écrasa à ses pieds et releva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard.

\- Rentre dans la cabine, immédiatement !

Il n'avait pas prévu que son cri à l'intention de la jeune fille attirerait sur lui toutes les attentions. Persuadés qu'il était désormais suffisamment distrait pour être battu, la moitié des assaillants se jeta sur lui, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de tenter de terrasser Diamante. Agacé, Doflamingo tua la quasi-totalité des pirates ennemis avec une facilité déconcertante et posa le pied sur le dernier survivant, le dévisageant avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes attaqués à ce navire, mais les faibles dans votre genre ne devraient pas essayer de jouer dans la cour des grands.

\- Esclavagiste, siffla l'homme poisson avec haine, les pupilles réduites à l'état de simples fentes. Tu vas payer pour les crimes que tu as commis envers mon peuple.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua tranquillement le corsaire en l'abattant d'une "bullet string" en plein coeur.

Les yeux révulsés, l'homme poisson retomba sur le pont, un filet de sang rouge coulant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Satisfait, Doflamingo se redressa, certain de sa victoire. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Resha, accrochée au bastingage alors que ses jambes manquaient de se dérober sous elle. Et il se figea.

* * *

Un des assaillants avait eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans l'eau, près de la coque du navire. Lui aussi avait entendu le cri du corsaire, et sa cible alors avait changé. Attendant patiemment qu'elle se rapproche du bastingage, il jaillit hors de l'eau à une vitesse phénoménale et enroula son bras froid et humide autour de la gorge de la jeune fille à laquelle semblait beaucoup tenir le grand pirate au manteau rose. Il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'un fil aussi fin qu'un cheveu et aussi dur que l'acier lui transperça le corps de part en part, atteignant ses points vitaux. Mais il se moquait désormais de mourir, tant qu'il réussissait à infliger une perte lourde à ce monstre. Il bascula de nouveau à la mer, entraînant avec lui la pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une humaine, alors peu lui importait. De nouveau en sécurité dans l'eau, il plongea plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que la dernière étincelle de vie ne quitte son corps meurtri. Peu importe, il avait entraîné la fille avec lui et savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Enfin, il ferma les yeux, emportant dans la mort l'image du monstre marin qui nageait vers eux à une vitesse phénoménale, attiré par le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure.

* * *

Abasourdi, Doflamingo ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les flots tumultueux où avait disparu le corps de Resha, les bras immobiles le long du corps. L'odeur de la mort avait attiré de nombreux prédateurs marins, et ceux-ci se disputaient désormais les restes de cadavres tombés à l'eau. L'ombre d'un instant, il faillit attraper les survivants non possesseurs de pouvoirs du fruit de démon pour les balancer à l'eau en leur ordonnant de lui ramener Resha, quitte à ce qu'ils y perdent eux-mêmes la vie, mais tout espoir le quitta lorsqu'il vit, flottant à la surface, le débardeur déchiqueté qu'elle portait avant de sombrer. Un requin passa par-là et le goba, avant de replonger dans les profondeurs.

A ses côtés, Diamante exprima tout haut ce que n'osait que penser son capitaine.

\- Elle a beau ne pas pouvoir mourir d'une balle en plein cœur… On ne peut plus rien pour elle, maintenant. Elle a été dévorée dès qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans l'eau.

Il jeta un regard à Doflamingo et sursauta en voyant l'expression de son visage, avant d'hurler aux hommes encore vivants de se jeter à terre. Peu purent lui obéir à temps, et ils observèrent avec effroi les corps déchiquetés de leurs camarades, piégés dans une toile sanglante.

* * *

Trois mois avaient passé depuis le retour du jeune maître, trois mois qu'il passa enfermé dans son bureau à travailler comme un forcené. Parfois, un hurlement de rage faisait trembler les murs du palais, et tous s'empressaient de trouver une cachette pour ne pas subir la fureur de leur souverain.

La nouvelle de la mort de Resha avait été un coup dur pour Baby 5 également, qui se reprochait chaque jour de ne pas avoir insisté pour accompagner son amie sur le navire. Elle aurait pu la protéger, elle qui était formée au combat ! Mais chaque fois qu'elle en discutait avec Viola, celle-ci lui rappelait avec gentillesse que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que jamais elle n'aurait dû partir en mission en premier lieu, elle qui n'avait jamais eu à se battre. Mais alors que la princesse n'hésitait pas à rejeter l'entière faute de la disparition de son amie sur Doflamingo, Baby 5 n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au jeune maître.

\- Tu comprends, c'est lui qui en souffre le plus, lui rappela-t-elle ce matin-là alors qu'elle venait de trouver Viola sur le pas de la chambre qui fut celle de Resha.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, les larmes aux yeux. Baby 5 hésita un instant avant de l'enlacer brièvement pour tenter de la consoler. Elle-même émue, elle prétexta un entraînement urgent et s'éclipsa pour pleurer à l'abri des regards.

A nouveau seule, Viola baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle avait jointe à l'arrivée de Baby 5. En écartant doucement les doigts, elle aperçut d'abord les cheveux verts ébouriffés, puis le bandana si reconnaissable de la petite Sally. La Tontatta lui sourit de toutes ses dents, puis leva le pouce en signe de victoire. Viola laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes, mais personne ne sut qu'une joie trop grande en était la cause.


	12. L'archipel Sabaody

_Une seule personne ayant réclamée du lemon, ça se fera sans doute pas, désolée !_

* * *

 _Sept ans plus tard_

Hasard ou coup du sort ? Le jour même de la déclaration d'exécution publique du numéro 2 de Barbe Blanche, tous les pirates qui s'étaient fait un nom durant l'année en cours débarquèrent sur l'archipel de Sabaody, dans l'espoir d'atteindre le Nouveau Monde. Parmi eux, Trafalgar Law, alias le Chirurgien de la mort, capitaine du Heart et recherché mort ou vif pour 200 millions de berrys, avait un autre but en tête lorsqu'il débarqua sur l'île. Non, ce qui l'intéressait avant tout, c'était cette fameuse « agence de placement » au dock N°1, celle qui arborait un emblème qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

Accompagné de son second et de ses fidèles lieutenants, Law commença par un petit tour de la ville. Il assista à un début de duel plutôt intéressant entre le second d'Eustass Kidd, le fameux Killer, et le capitaine Urouge. Il fut malheureusement interrompu par X-Drake, renégat de la Marine, mais il en avait vu assez pour se faire une idée.

\- Et bah, y en a des pointures sur l'île, pas vrai cap'taine ? commenta Penguin lorsque Law se décida enfin à se diriger vers le dock N°1.

\- Fallait s'en douter, c'est le passage obligé pour le Nouveau Monde, commenta tranquillement le chirurgien. Il paraît même que « Chapeau de paille » a été vu par ici.

Shachi en siffla d'admiration. Comme tous, il avait pris connaissance des exploits de ce dernier via le journal, et il devait bien avouer que la palme du Supernova le plus taré lui revenait d'office.

\- Ce serait marrant qu'on tombe sur lui, hein ! Moi j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble le type qui s'est mis à dos tout le gouvernement mondial en à peine quelques mois.

\- Moi aussi ça m'intéresse de le rencontrer, Shachi. Mais je ne vais certainement pas aller le chercher.

\- N'empêche, autant de grands noms réunis au même endroit et à deux pas du quartier général de la Marine… Y a de quoi craindre une attaque, quand même.

Law haussa les épaules, plutôt confiant sur ce point. Il était loin d'être le pirate le plus primé, entre ce Luffy et Eustass Kidd qui traînait dans le coin également.

En pensant à ce dernier, le pirate crut voir devant eux une chevelure presque aussi rouge que celle de son rival, et il fronça les sourcils. En regardant mieux, il s'aperçut que les cheveux étaient longs et cascadaient jusque dans le bas du dos de leur propriétaire. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort, alors qu'il accélérait le pas mine de rien pour se retrouver à la hauteur de cette personne, avant de lui jeter un regard en biais. Il découvrit le visage harmonieux d'une jeune femme aux beaux yeux bleus qui achevèrent de le convaincre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Alors que la surprise le clouait sur place et que ses hommes se demandaient pourquoi leur capitaine s'était soudainement immobilisé, l'inconnu tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea à son tour avec curiosité. Puis elle vit le chapeau et le pointa du doigt en s'exclamant.

\- Trafalgar Law ?!

Les hommes du capitaine du Heart pouffèrent à l'idée que les gens reconnaissaient Law via son chapeau. Ils stoppèrent net lorsque l'homme répondit à l'exclamation de surprise de la jeune femme.

\- Resha ?!

Alors là, ils n'en revenaient pas : leur capitaine connaissait une FEMME ! Et jolie, en plus !

\- Ohlala j'en reviens pas. Ca fait tellement plaisir de tomber sur un visage connu sur cette île de fous !

Il haussa un sourcil, avant de remarquer les hommes qui gisaient à ses pieds, visiblement assommés de sa main. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait la tête vers elle.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus…. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir si en forme.

\- Toi par contre, t'as de sacrées cernes, répliqua gaiement la jeune fille en pointant le dessous de ses yeux.

\- Oh c'est de naissance ça.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. La vente aux enchères n'allait pas débuter avant deux bonnes heures, il avait largement le temps. Reportant son attention sur Resha qui lui souriait, il lui proposa de l'accompagner à la terrasse d'un café pour discuter. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi ses hommes le huèrent, alors qu'il s'éloignait en compagnie de la jeune femme.

\- Ce sont tes compagnons de voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent pris place à une table et Bepo, Shachi et Penguin à une autre pas trop éloignés. Ils ont l'air marrant !

\- « Marrant », c'est le mot, marmonna le pirate en fusillant ses hommes du regard.

Il ne savait pas ce qui les excitait autant, mais leurs sourires plein de sous-entendus le mettaient étrangement mal à l'aise. Il finit par décider de les ignorer pour se consacrer entièrement à Resha. Et pour commencer, il glissa une main sous son pull et en sortit une chaîne, sur laquelle était accroché le fameux pendentif en forme de tigre. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, et elle l'attrapa entre le pouce et l'index pour l'observer de plus près.

\- Tu l'as gardé… et il est impeccable, en plus !

\- J'en ai pris grand soin, confirma le pirate avec un sourire. Après tout, il semble que ce bijou soit très important pour toi et tu me l'as quand même confié sans hésiter.

\- Et j'avais bien raison.

Elle relâcha doucement le bijou et l'arrêta dans son geste quand il voulut décrocher la chaîne pour le lui rendre.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Law… Je peux t'appeler Law hein ? Trafalgar Law, c'est un peu long.

\- Tu peux oui. Après tout, je t'appelle bien par ton prénom.

Ses hommes ricanèrent à nouveau, et il tourna la tête pour les rappeler sèchement à l'ordre. Quand il fut enfin sûr qu'il ne serait pas interrompu, il joignit les mains et se pencha vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Resha, ce jour, sur l'île, je t'ai attendu tu sais. Comme tu ne revenais pas, j'ai cru au début qu'il t'était arrivé malheur et j'ai voulu retourner te chercher, mais une tempête s'est levée et la barque s'est retrouvée emportée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as trouvé un autre moyen de quitter cet endroit ?

Elle acquiesça avant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait profité d'une nouvelle visite d'un bâtiment des Marines pour se glisser ni vu, ni connu à bord du navire, avant de débarquer tout aussi discrètement sur une île plus peuplée. Quant au reste de son aventure, elle préférait ne rien dire avant d'en avoir appris plus sur Law.

A son tour, il lui raconta son épopée, les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré, la nécessité de cacher son existence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez fort pour monter son propre équipage et enfin arriver sur la mer de tous les périls. Il avait pris goût à cette vie de liberté, mais dans son cœur restait tapi le démon de la vengeance, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Elle comprit qu'il faisait allusion à la mort de Rossinante et lui attrapa brièvement la main pour la serrer doucement. Il se calma, reconnaissant, puis jeta un regard à sa montre de nouveau.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous important à honorer dans peu de temps, fit-il en ne retenant pas une grimace. Pourtant il y a encore plusieurs choses que je dois t'apprendre…

\- Et bien je t'accompagne alors, lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire. Moi je n'ai rien à faire de particulier sur cette île.

Il acquiesça et se leva en sa compagnie. Ses hommes l'imitèrent bien évidemment, restant à distance raisonnable pour ne pas gêner la conversation.

\- Au fait, que fais-tu sur l'archipel de Sabaody ? demanda tout à coup le capitaine du Heart. Tu es venue avec un équipage en particulier, tu t'es engagée sous les ordres de quelqu'un ?

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le corps de la jeune fille, détail qui n'échappa pas au pirate. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'osa pas le lui faire remarquer.

\- Ah non, je voyage seule. C'est beaucoup plus sécuritaire pour une fille, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'équipage où les hommes ne règnent pas en maître.

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire, lui-même n'avait pas de femmes à bord.

\- Il y a les Kuja, sinon, avec Boa Hancock à leur tête, fit-il remarquer avec justesse.

\- Oui alors pareil, plus loin je me tiens des Grands Corsaires et de la Marine et mieux je me porte !

\- Je vois… Mais comment tu fais pour voyager d'île en île, si tu n'es pas pirate et que tu parcours les mers seule ?

\- Facile, je négocie une place sur un navire marchand quelconque. Pour gagner ma vie, je danse dans la rue ou je trouve des petits boulots. Je pourrais faire chasseur de primes ou pirate… Mais ce serait trop risqué pour moi. Ça fait 7 ans que j'ai réussi à me faire oublier du monde entier, c'est pas pour revenir sur le devant de la scène maintenant.

Il comprenait parfaitement ce choix, vu sa "particularité". Si les grands noms de ce monde apprenaient qu'une jeune femme immortelle foulait ces terres, ils n'auraient pas de repos avant de l'avoir capturé.

Et puis… en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se rendit compte qu'elle évoquait une période de 7 ans. Or, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus remontait à bien plus longtemps que ça. Cela avait-il donc un rapport avec son silence de tout à l'heure ? Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger plus car ils arrivaient enfin en vue de son objectif : la salle de vente.

Déjà les premiers clients s'engouffraient dans le bâtiment tout en discutant de tout et de rien, comme s'ils venaient tout simplement faire leurs courses et non acheter des êtres humains. Le spectacle donna la nausée à Law, mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Il était venu ici pour récolter des informations, pas pour donner dans le social.

Le capitaine du Heart ordonna à ses hommes d'aller leur chercher une place, puis se tourna vers Resha pour lui expliquer où ils se trouvaient.

\- Je vais être franc avec toi… Dans ce bâtiment, des humains sont vendus comme du bétail aux nobles venus de tout horizon. On raconte même que des Dragons célestes vont venir assister au spectacle.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'enseigne, le regard dur. Il comprit bien que l'idée la révulsait comme eux tous, mais que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur leur monde. Après tout, elle aussi avait été vendue dans sa jeunesse, et il supposa que l'épisode l'avait plus ou moins traumatisé.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander d'entrer, reprit-il d'une voix douce. Je comprendrais que tu attendes dehors, ou alors si tu veux rejoindre mon navire…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dedans ? le coupa-t-elle tout à coup, le corps tendu.

Elle le regardait à présent, méfiante, sur la défensive. Il laissa échapper un soupir, puis indiqua le bâtiment d'un signe de tête.

\- Cette salle appartient à Joker… Je veux dire Donquijote Doflamingo. Et j'ai besoin de renseignements plus poussés sur ses act… Ça ne va pas ?!

Quand il avait évoqué le nom du Grand Corsaire, Resha avait soudainement pâli avant de reculer rapidement en titubant, le regard fixé sur les portes de la salle de vente, comme si elle redoutait d'en voir sortir le maître des lieux. Law se rapprocha rapidement d'elle et l'empêcha de chuter en la rattrapant par la taille. Elle crispa les mains sur son pull, la respiration sifflante, en proie à une crise de panique. Conscient qu'il était en partie responsable de son état, Law eut alors le même geste qu'elle avait eu pour lui, bien des années auparavant, alors que son cœur était brisé par la mort brutale de Corazon : il la prit dans ses bras, laissant son sabre tomber au sol pour mieux pouvoir l'enlacer. Le contact apaisa immédiatement la jeune femme, qui se mit à mieux respirer. Enfin elle se détacha lentement de lui et se passa une main sur les yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui perlaient, avant d'adresser un sourire au pirate qui la dévisageait d'un air inquiet.

\- Pardon… J'ai juste… C'est entendre ce nom, ça faisait si longtemps que je m'en suis sentie mal.

Il continua à l'observer un instant, voulant s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment mieux. Le médecin en lui lui soufflait que cette réaction ne pouvait pas être due à la seule rencontre entre le corsaire et Resha, sur cette fameuse île enneigée, où il avait voulu tester son immortalité en lui collant une balle en plein cœur.

Elle coupa court à ses réflexions lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser le sabre à leurs pieds, avant de lui tendre.

\- Enfin je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, je suppose.

Il fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, qui tenait toujours le sabre.

\- Je ne m'en irai pas tant que je n'aurai pas l'assurance que tu seras bien là, quand je sortirai ici. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler, mais j'ai rencontré un de tes frères.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de surprise et lui assura avec vigueur qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas cette fois-ci. Enfin rassuré, quoi que réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule après sa crise de panique, il finit quand même par rejoindre la salle des ventes, non sans se retourner deux-trois fois avant de passer les portes.

* * *

Resha ignorait tout des événements se déroulant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais ça devait barder pour que tout un régiment de Marines se déploie à l'extérieur. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve piégée à l'intérieur du cercle et non en dehors. Elle aurait bien sûr pu se mêler à la foule d'acheteurs paniqués qui sortirent en courant de la salle de vente en hurlant comme des fous qu'un Dragon céleste s'était pris un coup, mais elle redoutait le contrôle d'identité. Et puis Law était toujours à l'intérieur, et elle lui avait promis de ne pas partir sans lui. Alors elle attendait, tapie dans l'ombre de l'esclave du Dragon céleste, qui ne manifestait pas plus qu'elle l'envie de s'en aller.

Enfin, trois hommes surgirent de la salle, provoquant une grande agitation dans les rangs des Marines. A droite et le plus proche d'elle se tenait Law, concentré sur son objectif. Au milieu, elle aperçut un drôle de bonhomme aux cheveux rouges dressés sur le crâne et portant un manteau qui lui semblait bien trop chaud pour la saison. Enfin, à gauche, elle reconnut Monkey D. Luffy, le jeune pirate dont tout le monde parlait depuis peu. Les trois capitaines semblaient bien décider à en découdre et se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux les débarrasserait des soldats.

Quand les Marines se décidèrent à passer à l'action, Resha put admirer les pouvoirs des trois hommes alors qu'ils repoussaient facilement les attaques. Celui de Law l'amusa tout particulièrement, et elle décréta d'emblée que c'était le plus bizarre de tous. Puis elle changea d'avis lorsqu'elle remarqua que le Chapeau de paille semblait avoir rajeuni suite à un coup donné avec un bras géant.

\- Bah alors Chapeau de paille, on se relâche ? commenta Law avec amusement en lançant un regard en biais à son rival.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le reste des équipages venait de surgir également, et Kidd décida qu'il était temps de tirer sa révérence. Il salua son rival, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, et s'apprêta à fiche le camp lorsque les paroles de Chapeau de paille lui arrachèrent un sursaut. Law lui-même ne sembla pas insensible à ces mots.

\- Le One Piece, c'est moi qui le trouverai en premier !

Elle ne put entendre ce que le capitaine Kidd dit à l'homme au casque qui vint lui prêter main forte, mais il semblait d'excessivement bonne humeur. Law lui-même souriait, remonté à bloc. Il laissa néanmoins ses hommes se charger du reste des Marines, retournant vers le bâtiment où attendait toujours l'esclave des Dragons célestes. D'un coup de sabre et en usant de son pouvoir, il trancha les chaines et le collier qui entravaient l'homme, puis lui demanda.

\- Ça te dirait de me rejoindre, capitaine pirate "Jean Bart" ?

L'ancien esclave baissa les yeux vers lui, pas vraiment surpris.

\- Tiens, ça faisait un bail qu'on avait pas prononcé mon nom. Ce sera un plaisir de bosser sous les ordres de celui qui m'a libéré de l'emprise des Dragons célestes !

Ce disant, il administra une méchante baffe aux Marines qui tentaient de se jeter sur eux, sous le regard amusé de Law qui lui rappela quand même que Luffy au Chapeau de paille y était pour beaucoup. Puis il tourna la tête et sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

\- Dites, je peux venir aussi ou on me laisse derrière ?

Surpris, le capitaine du Heart leva les yeux vers Jean Bart et découvrit Resha, accrochée au dos de l'homme qu'il venait de libérer. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main avant de glisser au sol sous leurs regards amusés.

\- Tu viens, bien évidemment.

\- Ah bah ça c'est rudement gentil. Justement j'avais pas envie de traîner dans le coin, j'arrête pas d'entendre dire qu'il y a un amiral qui va venir et étrangement, je n'ai pas envie de faire sa connaissance, dit gaiement la jeune femme en courant à leurs côtés.

\- Comme c'est étrange, moi non plus ça ne me botte pas des masses.

\- Alors ça pour une coïncidence !

* * *

Leur fuite fut interrompue lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Eustass Kidd et son équipage face à Kuma, un des sept grands corsaires. La surprise fut de taille, sauf pour Jean Bart qui expliqua calmement que la proximité avec Marie Joie devait avoir un lien avec sa présence. Malgré eux, Law et Kidd durent s'unir pour se débarrasser de cet encombrant adversaire afin de rejoindre leur navire respectif au plus vite.

Restée derrière, Resha observa le soi-disant Grand Corsaire avec curiosité. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un robot particulièrement évolué, elle n'hésita pas à en informer Law qui esquivait toujours les rayons lasers de justesse.

\- Ah bah si on n'a pas à faire à un homme, il suffit d'arracher quelques fils ici et là pour que la machine tombe en panne, déclara Kidd en arborant un sourire mauvais.

\- Et tu ferais bien de me laisser faire, Eustass. La précision, c'est le travail d'un chirurgien, pas d'un boucher dans ton genre.

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer et aidez-nous, plutôt !

Le second de l'équipage du Kidd avait bien raison de s'énerver, il était temps d'en finir avec le robot avant qu'il ne commette plus de dégâts. Les deux capitaines laissèrent échapper un soupir à l'unisson, puis lancèrent un dernier assaut. La tête de la machine se retrouva broyée par un bras en métal, tandis qu'un coup de sabre le priva de ses jambes. Elle s'écrasa alors lourdement au sol, sous les hourra des deux équipages. Ils se séparèrent là, chacun rejoignant le grove où mouillait leur navire.

* * *

A peine Resha eut-elle le temps de comprendre qu'elle venait de poser le pied sur un sous-marin que Law ordonnait la plongée. Elle suivit donc les hommes du Heart à l'intérieur du vaisseau, hésitant une demi-seconde à l'idée de se retrouver enfermée pour elle ne savait combien de temps en compagnie d'inconnus. Heureusement, Law passa derrière elle à ce moment et l'encouragea d'une gentille tape dans le dos. Elle inspira profondément, puis pénétra dans le sous-marin.

Pour ne pas gêner durant les opérations de plongée, la jeune femme trouva un coin tranquille où s'asseoir en attendant que ça passe. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Bepo qui se planta devant elle, les bras croisés et le menton fièrement redressé.

\- Le cap'taine m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Je suis Bepo, son second et le navigateur du Heart !

Elle le dévisagea, bouche bée, puis approcha une main de sa patte pour toucher la fourrure. Quand elle se fut assurée qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie, un large sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Un nounours grandeur nature, mais c'est trop génial !

Décontenancé, le second ne sut pas s'il devait s'excuser ou se réjouir du compliment. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Penguin et Shachi l'envoyaient dans le décor pour pouvoir prendre sa place.

\- Dis dis, tu es une amie du capitaine ? s'exclama le premier, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Et tu l'as connu quand il était petit ?! Il était comment, on veut tout savoir ! renchérit le second.

La jeune femme les jaugea du regard tour à tour, puis, se redressant, répondit d'un ton solennel.

\- Il était… petit.

Le silence se fit quelques instants, où les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, vite imitée par Resha.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger, Law s'autorisa à laisser ses hommes s'occuper de la suite. Il se rendit à la cuisine et sourit lorsque des éclats de rire parvinrent à ses oreilles. Pas difficile de deviner qui avait encore cherché à faire l'andouille…

Bras croisés, il s'adossa au battant de la porte et observa ses fidèles lieutenants en pleine conversation animée avec son invitée, et fut ravi de constater qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi effrayée que ça à l'idée d'être entourée d'hommes qu'elle connaissait à peine. Une ombre passa dans le regard gris de l'homme, alors qu'il s'interrogeait néanmoins sur ce qui l'avait poussé à une telle méfiance. Il était prêt à parier que cela avait un rapport avec le Grand Corsaire Donquijote Doflamingo, mais ignorait encore comment s'en assurer sans la blesser.


	13. Révélations

Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, Law n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Resha. La présence d'une femme sur le sous-marin électrisa ses hommes, et ils voulurent tous apprendre à la connaître, lui demandant par exemple quel était son plat préféré ou encore ses loisirs. Son succès grandit encore lorsqu'elle leur apprit qu'elle dansait et qu'elle voulut bien leur faire une démonstration. Sous le charme, beaucoup furent ceux qui prirent Law à parti pour le supplier d'intégrer la jeune femme à l'équipage.

Une fois à table, il réussit quand même à l'approcher et lui demanda si elle pouvait le rejoindre à la bibliothèque une fois le repas passé. Elle acquiesça, tout aussi impatiente que lui de pouvoir l'interroger sur ce frère qu'il disait avoir rencontré, puis dut de nouveau se consacrer aux autres hommes de l'équipage, tous aux petits soins avec elle. C'est à peine si elle eut le droit de couper sa viande seule, et Law dut les rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois.

\- J'espère que ces lourdauds ne t'ont pas importuné, ils sont vraiment intenables ce soir !

Ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dans la bibliothèque, installés sur deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face. Fatigué par le remue-ménage, le capitaine du Heart avait retiré son chapeau et se massait les tempes pour tenter de chasser un début de migraine. Resha sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Ils sont gentils, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Et puis ils exagèrent parce qu'apparemment, vous avez rarement des femmes à bord ! Sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi… surexcités.

Il lui adressa un long regard silencieux, se demandant si la jeune femme était consciente d'avoir tout pour plaire. Vu son air candide, il en conclut que non et se jura de redoubler de prudence la prochaine fois qu'elle se retrouverait entourée de pirates transis. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça.

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil sans la quitter du regard. Elle attendait patiemment qu'il engage la conversation, même si elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions.

\- Je te disais donc que j'avais rencontré un de tes frères. C'était il y a quelques années, et malheureusement il n'a pas voulu qu'on joigne nos forces pour te trouver. Je lui ai présenté le pendentif et je lui ai raconté nos deux rencontres. Il a décidé de prendre la direction de North Blue pour tenter de te retrouver, mais je suppose que…

\- Je n'y étais déjà plus, confirma la jeune femme en baissant les yeux. J'ai voulu m'engager sur la Mer de tous les périls le plus tôt possible car selon certaines rumeurs, ils s'y trouvaient encore.

\- Il y est peut-être revenu, je ne sais pas. Mais avant de me quitter, il a pris soin de me relater quelques détails de votre histoire.

Resha eut un petit sourire sans joie en repensant à ce jour maudit où toute sa vie avait basculé.

L'île des Estyles n'était plus présente sur les cartes depuis longtemps, et peu de Log Pose arrivaient à détecter son champ magnétique. Lorsqu'un visiteur échouait sur leur rivage, les Estyles ne le traitaient pas avec animosité, et l'accueillaient pour la durée de son séjour sans se poser de questions. L'un d'eux découvrit sûrement qu'il existait, sur cette île, trois enfants métisses qui avaient hérité de particularités peu communes. Il en parla autour de lui, suscita la curiosité du gouvernement mondial et ce dernier passa un accord avec un des Empereurs pour lancer un assaut de nuit sur la petite contrée. Contrairement à ce que Resha avait raconté à Doflamingo, à l'époque, seule elle et ses frères avaient été enlevés. Après vérification, les pouvoirs des garçons furent jugés trop médiocres et ils furent « cédés » à des Dragons célestes, tandis que leur sœur prenait le chemin d'un laboratoire secret. Malheureusement pour leurs ravisseurs, les deux garçons avaient menti sur leur force réelle et ils réussirent à s'échapper sans aucun problème.

\- Outre mon étrange capacité à ne pas mourir, poursuivit la jeune fille, nous avons tous les trois hérités d'un pouvoir lié aux yeux. Grossièrement, l'un de nous a une vue perçante qui peut anticiper de nombreux évènements, le second lit les émotions de ses interlocuteurs et le troisième peut provoquer des visions cauchemardesques.

\- En combinant ça avec la force guerrière de votre peuple et votre facilité d'apprentissage et d'adaptation, vous auriez pu faire de parfaits soldats pour les Marines. Heureusement, ça, ils ne l'ont jamais compris.

\- Disons qu'on sait bien cacher notre jeu, répliqua Resha avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Lequel de mes deux frères as-tu rencontré, Law ?

\- Il m'a dit être le Serpent, mais n'a pas voulu me donner de nom, répondit le pirate en haussant les épaules.

Elle rit, pas vraiment surprise par l'attitude méfiante de son frère.

\- Ah, Mido. Pas de chance, c'est le pire des deux !

Il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, se souvenant du coup qu'il avait reçu lorsque le garçon avait cru qu'il avait volé le pendentif en forme de tigre. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ça… juste encore une petite dizaine d'années, tout au plus.

\- Tu es donc le Tigre et le troisième est l'Aigle, si je suis la logique des pendentifs. Malheureusement je ne l'ai jamais rencontré…

\- Sasha, le renseigna Resha. Mido, Sasha et Resha, les triplés.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire nostalgique lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se redresser avec fierté alors qu'on parlait de sa fratrie. Lui aussi à une époque… Mais ce temps était bel et bien révolu pour lui. Sa famille, cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu, et par deux fois : d'abord ses parents et sa sœur, puis Corazon. Toujours, il avait été trahi par des gens en qui il aurait dû avoir toute confiance. Et s'il pouvait épargner cette douleur à au moins une personne dans sa vie, alors il était certain que ses cauchemars s'apaiseraient enfin. Mais avant ça, il lui restait une question particulièrement difficile à poser.

\- Resha… où étais-tu, ces dernières années ?

Elle serra doucement les poings, se doutant bien qu'il finirait par aborder le sujet.

\- Dans un très mauvais rêve, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Lentement, elle approcha la main du col de sa tunique et l'abaissa. En découvrant la marque qui ornait sa peau, Law laissa échapper un juron bien senti, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de l'horreur et de la rage combinés.

\- Tu étais… Il a réussi à te retrouver ?! Mais comment, quand ça !

A son tour, elle se lança dans le récit de ces années de captivité, la folie grandissante de Donquijote Doflamingo, puis ses gestes de plus en plus déplacés, jusqu'au jour où elle avait réussi à se faire passer pour morte, sept ans auparavant. Law l'écoutait en silence, les ongles enfoncées dans la peau au point de la faire saigner.

\- Mais quelle enflure, finit-il par dire d'une voix que la rage faisait trembler. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, jamais je ne serais reparti sans toi de cette île !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si tu avais eu le choix, Law, dit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Ne t'en veux pas, je m'estime chanceuse de lui avoir échappé juste à temps.

Le capitaine du Heart se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour se forcer au calme, les yeux fermés. Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de sang-froid, il s'autorisa de nouveau à la regarder.

\- Et ce… tatouage, tu n'as pas cherché à le faire enlever ?

\- Disooons que quand ils voient la marque, en général, les gens s'enfuient vite et loin, répondit-elle sombrement. Et plus le temps a passé, plus son influence s'est étendu, et moins j'ai eu de possibilités de… Enfin je ne voudrais pas que le bruit court qu'une femme s'est fait retirer la marque d'un Grand Corsaire. Je m'en occuperai dès que j'aurai retrouvé Sasha et Mido, et qu'on pourra enfin rentrer chez nous. Là-bas je serai en sécurité.

Law comprenait le raisonnement, mais cela ne calma pas sa colère, bien au contraire. Pire encore, il se trouvait face à un dilemme : lui qui aurait voulu proposer à Resha de rester sur le navire, il se rendit compte que cela ne serait pas possible à moins qu'il en oublie sa vengeance contre le Grand Corsaire. Or ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'avait fait qu'attiser son envie de le faire tomber au plus vite de son piédestal.

\- Bon, on va pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, tu es apparemment en plein conflit intérieur. Je t'écoute donc.

Le pirate sursauta, avant de se rappeler de ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit sur ses pouvoirs. Il eut un sourire amusé malgré lui.

\- Pratique, ce petit tour.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Bon allez vas-y raconte !

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps à lui exposer son problème. Lorsqu'elle sut qu'il voulait faire tomber Donquijote Doflamingo, elle l'encouragea bien sûr de tout cœur mais lui annonça que malheureusement, elle ne ferait pas partie de l'aventure, comme il s'en doutait. Et pour cause : Law était désormais un des pirates les plus en vus, elle ne pourrait que se retrouver sur le devant de la scène avec lui. Et alors qui savait quelle serait la réaction du Grand Corsaire…

\- Et si je trouve un moyen de nous rendre intouchables ou presque ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, surprise par la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de son interlocuteur. Elle comprit qu'il avait un plan, et sa curiosité fut piquée au vif.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Mais il refusa de lui en dire plus, du moins tant qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui.

Comme il était déjà tard, il lui proposa galamment sa cabine, alors que lui-même irait dormir à l'infirmerie du navire. Elle voulut évidemment refuser, mais il ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix.

* * *

La perspective d'une guerre opposant Barbe Blanche aux forces de la Marines réjouissait tout particulièrement Donquijote Doflamingo. Ses affaires étaient prospères, sa position sécurisée et tous tremblaient devant son emblème lorsqu'il s'autorisait une sortie en mer pour tromper l'ennui. Car oui, Doflamingo s'ennuyait. L'agression des Dragons célestes dans son ancienne salle de vente l'avait tout de même amusé, et il avait pris un malin plaisir à enfoncer Disco au passage. L'homme ne le savait pas, mais pour palier à tout problème pouvant entacher sa réputation, le Grand Corsaire disposait d'un certain nombre de moyens pour se dédouaner en cas de force majeure. A peine sut-il pour l'attaque qu'un faux contrat de vente avait été rédigé et antidaté, en faveur de Disco. Propriétaire légal depuis soi-disant une bonne semaine, il serait seul responsable aux yeux des Dragons célestes.

Le pirate avait également une autre raison de se réjouir : trois noms de capitaines avaient fuité, coupables d'avoir semé le bazar durant la ventre, et l'un d'entre eux n'était autre que Trafalgar Law. De ce que le corsaire pouvait lire dans le journal, celui-ci avait parfaitement assimilé les pouvoirs de son fruit du démon et s'en servait avec une aisance forçant l'admiration. Devant un tel talent, Doflamingo fut assuré que le jeune homme devait bien être en mesure de pratiquer la fameuse chirurgie de l'immortalité. Il voulait néanmoins lui laisser le temps d'arriver dans le Nouveau Monde, voulant être certain qu'il méritait bien toute son attention.

Enfin le pirate replia le journal et se laissa aller dans sa chaise longue, un verre à la main. Le soleil brillait au-dessus de Dressrosa, un temps parfait pour profiter de la piscine du palais. Dans un coin, Jora et Lao G disputaient une partie endiablée d'échecs, sous le regard ennuyé de Buffalo et Pica. Baby 5 avait encore disparu à la poursuite d'un énième fiancé qu'il allait devoir massacrer d'ici peu, et Señor Pink et ses fans profitaient de l'eau de la piscine.

\- Jeune maître, une communication pour vous !

Une jeune femme en bikini s'approcha de Doflamingo en sautillant, un escargophone posé sur un plateau. Il la remercia d'un sourire et la regarda s'éloigner avec intérêt, s'imaginant déjà en sa compagnie le soir même. Puis il prit le combiné décroché.

\- Joker, c'est moi.

\- Vergo ? Quelle surprise dis-moi ! s'exclama le pirate en souriant largement. Tu veux t'entretenir avec moi au sujet de la guerre prochaine ? J'espère qu'on pourra s'y croiser, cela promet d'être grandiose !

\- J'ai été mobilisé, oui, répondit sobrement l'homme au bout du fil. Mais je t'appelle au sujet de l'accident Sabaody.

\- Oh ? Tu veux parler de Law ? J'ai su qu'il y était, oui. Il aurait tout de même pu penser à m'appeler, depuis.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça non plus.

Cette fois, l'intérêt de Doflamingo fut piqué au vif.

\- Très bien, je t'écoute alors.

\- Est-ce que tu as visionné les images de surveillance, à l'heure où… l'accident s'est produit ?

Le pirate fronça les sourcils. Vergo parlait en énigmes, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de perdre du temps pour rien.

\- Viens en au fait, Vergo. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses.

L'homme au bout du fil sembla hésiter un instant, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce que son homme de main n'osait pas lui dire ? Avait-il peur de le mettre en colère ?

\- Ecoute, Joker, je pense que tu ne me croiras jpas. Je t'ai fait parvenir quelques enregistrements : escargophones de surveillance, pacifistas… Il vaut mieux que tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

\- Très bien… Je te rappelle plus tard alors.

Doflamingo raccrocha puis partit s'enfermer dans une salle réservée au visionnage, seul. Il mit le premier enregistrement en route et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Les images d'une rue en pleine activité défilèrent sous ses yeux attentifs. Au début, il ne vit rien, puis remarqua dans le coin droit inférieur un chapeau qu'il ne connaissait trop bien. Law apparut à l'écran, suivi d'un gros ours blanc portant une combinaison de couleur et des hommes arborant le logo du Heart. Le capitaine sembla se figer un instant, puis accéléra le pas avant de disparaître à l'écran. L'enregistrement s'arrêtait là. Le corsaire mit en route le second, intrigué. Pour l'instant, il ne voyait vraiment pas où Vergo voulait en venir.

Dès les premières images, il reconnut l'endroit où avait été bâtie la salle des ventes. A une centaine de mètres de là, il vit de nouveau Law, de loin, mais le pirate lui tournait le dos cette fois-ci. Doflamingo fronça légèrement les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son ancien protégé se pencha vers l'avant puis se redressa, serrant apparemment une personne entre ses bras. Un membre de son équipage, peut-être ? Puis Law la relâcha lentement et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la salle de vente. Le corsaire le suivit du regard, puis il ne se passa pas grand-chose à l'écran pendant un moment. Enfin, les Dragons célestes firent leur arrivée et il les observa un instant, avant de s'intéresser à l'esclave qu'ils avaient laissé dehors. Celui-ci regardait dans la direction opposée, là où Law s'était auparavant tenu. Doflamingo se rendit alors compte qu'une petite silhouette s'approchait à pas lent, le corps tendu, comme si elle s'apprêtait à fuir à tout instant. Un coup de vent fit voler ses cheveux et elle redressa la tête, surprise. L'image se figea alors, de même que le Grand Corsaire dans son fauteuil.

\- C'est impossible… tout simplement impossible, répéta-t-il bêtement en fixant l'écran d'un air hagard.

Il lui restait un troisième enregistrement, qu'il s'empressa de mettre en route. Cette fois-ci, la vidéo provenait d'un Pacifista, et montrait deux équipages pirates bien distincts qui faisaient face à la machine de guerre. Encore une fois, il vit Law, qui s'engueulait avec un grand homme aux cheveux hérissés : Eustass Kidd. Et puis sur une racine au-dessus d'eux, cette même personne qu'il avait vue sur le précédent enregistrement. Il retira ses lunettes pour mieux pouvoir admirer ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux bleus. Elle cria quelque chose à l'attention de Law, et la vidéo cessa brusquement lorsque les deux capitaines portèrent un coup fatal au robot.

La pièce désormais plongée dans le silence, Doflamingo prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa raison lui soufflait que c'était impossible, qu'il avait lui-même vu les monstres marins s'entretuer pour leur pitance, que nul n'aurait pu réchapper à un tel traitement. Il se souvenait être resté sur place une bonne heure à fixer les eaux sombres, et mis à part le débardeur, rien n'était remonté à la surface. Sans compter qu'ils étaient sur la Mer des périls, à des kilomètres de la première île et qu'elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une force physique impressionnante. A part peut-être…

Oui, il y avait bien cette fois où elle avait étalé Gladius d'un seul coup, mais l'homme avait prétendu avoir été surpris et rien d'autre. Et s'il avait dit ça par bravade ? Jamais Doflamingo n'avait pris la peine de vérifier si son lieutenant avait été effectivement vaincu ou s'il s'agissait d'un coup de chance. Et puis un autre détail l'avait dérangé toutes ces années, sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi ça le gênait tant : lorsqu'elle était tombée à l'eau, emportée par l'homme poisson, elle n'avait pas crié ni tenté de se débattre. Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle avait choisi la mort plutôt que sa compagnie, comme elle en avait exprimé l'envie en haut de la vigie, le jour où…

Un long frisson le parcourut à ce souvenir. Malgré les années, il n'oubliait rien. S'il tentait se convaincre lui-même que son désir n'avait été que temporaire, qu'il était passé à autre chose, son corps lui rappelait douloureusement le contraire. Il crispa les doigts sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en attendant de retrouver son calme puis, quand il fut sûr que rien ne trahirait l'agitation qui l'avait saisi, il reprit son escargophone et contacta Vergo.

\- En effet, je ne t'aurais pas cru et je suis même tenté de croire qu'il s'agit d'une erreur.

\- Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une autre fille, lui concéda l'homme au bout du fil. Seulement, tu dis l'avoir vu sur l'île le jour de la mort de Corazon, et nous avons la certitude qu'il s'y trouvait aussi. Et voilà qu'on le voit en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- L'âge, les traits physiques, tout semble correspondre, renchérit Doflamingo. Seulement ça n'explique pas comment elle a pu survivre, même avec son don.

\- Tu n'as pas un moyen infaillible de la reconnaître ?

Le corsaire esquissa un sourire cruel en se souvenant du tatouage. Malheureusement, la femme sur les vidéos ne portait pas de décolleté. Il fallait donc qu'il aille s'en assurer lui-même, seulement…

\- Vergo, penses-tu que j'ai le temps d'aller à Sabaody avant de passer à Marie Joie ?

\- Cela ne servira à rien, Joker. L'amiral Kizaru s'est plaint devant moi que tous les pirates de la génération terrible aient réussi à lui échapper, et tout indique qu'elle est partie avec Law.

Doflamingo laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se lancer à la poursuite de son ancien protégé, vu que sa présence était requise et obligatoire pour l'exécution du second de Barbe Blanche. Il ne tenait certainement pas à perdre sa place maintenant, à l'aube d'une ère nouvelle… mais il était inacceptable également de laisser échapper si facilement sa proie.

\- Bon, disons que pour l'instant, on se concentre sur l'ordre donné par la Marine. Le Gouvernement mondial m'a en plus confié une petite mission à remplir, je ne vais pas leur faire faux bond.

\- Et pour Law, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Rien. Si tu as des informations sur sa location, tu m'en avertis. Mais dans l'immédiat, nous sommes pieds et poings liés.


	14. Le second frère

_Pour les amateurs de lemon, un bonus va sortir sur Doflamingo, bientôt_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Law trouva Resha à la cuisine, attablée devant un journal ouvert sur les nouvelles de l'exécution prochaine. Il la rejoignit en silence et prit place face à elle, attendant qu'elle termine sa lecture. Elle esquissa une grimace et replia le papier avant de le poser le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- Une exécution publique ? C'est à se demander dans quelle époque on vit. Ce sont vraiment des pratiques de barbare !

\- Ils veulent faire un exemple avec Ace aux poings ardents, commenta Law en laissant échapper un soupir. Leur but c'est de frapper un grand coup pour décourager les pirates du monde entier.

\- De la part d'un gouvernement ayant à son service une bande de corsaires tous plus cruels les uns des autres, c'est quand même un comble !

Il eut un petit sourire amusé, lui-même s'étant fait la réflexion peu de temps auparavant.

\- N'est-ce pas. En tout cas, Barbe Blanche ne va pas rester les bras croisés. On est à l'aube de la guerre du siècle, et elle va se dérouler la porte à côté.

\- Tiens oui… et donc tu vas t'y rendre, toi ?

Law secoua la tête, n'y voyant aucun intérêt pour sa part. Ce n'était pas sa guerre, même si elle aurait forcément un impact sur toute sa génération.

Petit à petit, la cuisine se remplit d'hommes plus ou moins réveillés venus se servir un café et dont le visage s'illuminait à la vue de Resha. Tous la saluèrent avec entrain, et elle le leur rendit bien, ravie de l'accueil. Elle confia même à Law que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait en sécurité dans un tel environnement, entourée d'hommes et surtout de pirates. Rassuré par ses mots, le capitaine du Heart lui proposa, à défaut de s'engager, de rester quelques jours parmi eux.

\- Nous pourrions même nous arranger pour nous rencontrer régulièrement, dit-il en sortant de sa poche un petit papier blanc qu'il déchira en deux. Grâce à cette carte de vie, peu importe qu'on se retrouve chacun à un bout opposé de la Route de tous les périls, on réussira forcément à se rejoindre.

Resha prit le papier avec reconnaissance, puis réfléchit à un endroit où elle pourrait le mettre. Ce fut Law qui trouva la solution, quelques jours plus tard.

Profitant d'une nouvelle escale sur Sabaody, le capitaine du Heart confia Resha aux bons soins de son équipage et partit faire une course. En passant, il découvrit les écrans géants accrochés à un arbre, et la foule qui commençait à s'amasser à ses pieds. En observant bien les badauds, il reconnut quelques-uns de ces condisciples. Comme lui, ils étaient curieux de voir comment la Marine allait tourner l'événement de manière à tenter de manipuler les honnêtes citoyens, mais ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque de se rendre sur place, au milieu de toutes ces légendes.

Law s'arracha au spectacle pour retourner à son navire, se promettant de revenir plus tard. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important, d'imprévisible, qui bouleverserait son propre avenir.

* * *

Comme sur chaque navire qu'elle avait occupé ces sept dernières années, Resha passait la majeure partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque à parcourir les ouvrages s'y trouvant. Si la plupart des livres du Heart étaient de gros traités de médecine et de navigation, elle avait fini par dénicher quelques romans sympathiques qu'elle lisait lorsque les pirates vaquaient à leurs occupations. Lorsque Law entra dans la pièce, elle achevait tout juste un livre de contes pour enfants. Le capitaine eut un petit sourire nostalgique en apercevant la couverture et prit place auprès de la jeune femme.

\- Tu lis relativement vite. C'est quoi, ton troisième livre en deux jours ?

\- Oula celui-la ça compte pas, les contes ça se lit rapidement et c'est toujours écrit gros ! répliqua Resha le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il rit, puis lui tendit une petite boite noire qu'elle saisit avec curiosité.

\- Tiens, pour me faire pardonner de garder ton pendentif encore un peu.

La veille, ils avaient convenu que Law garderait en effet le bijou pour le montrer aux deux frères disparus, s'il venait à les croiser. Pour convaincre le plus réfractaire, il pourrait également lui donner une lettre de sa sœur, écrite dans un langage que seuls les Estyles comprenaient.

Resha ouvrit la boite et découvrit, posé sur un petit coussin noir, un pendentif en or et argent qui représentait le Jolly Roger du pirate. Elle eut un sourire amusé et le sortit pour l'admirer, découvrant que l'une des branches permettait d'ouvrir le bijou, creux en son centre.

\- C'est pour y glisser mon morceau de carte vitale ? demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Law.

Il acquiesça, puis lui fit signe de se retourner pour détacher son collier et y glisser le nouveau pendentif. Une fois à son cou, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la finesse de l'ouvrage.

\- Bon, l'avantage c'est que ça pourra aussi te servir si tu tombes face à des petites frappes, commenta tranquillement le pirate alors que la jeune femme se tournait de nouveau vers lui.

\- Attention, on dirait presque que vous m'encouragez à rejoindre vos rangs, capitaine !

Il sourit, son regard plongé dans le sien.

\- Ce serait vraiment si terrible que ça ?

Elle resta interdite un instant, se demandant sans doute s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Mais Law n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux qu'à cet instant. Sa main se posa doucement sur celle de Resha pour la rassurer, et son sourire se fit plus doux.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Resha. Et alors que j'avais fini par me persuader que je ne pourrais jamais te revoir pour te prouver à quel point je te suis reconnaissant, voilà que tu apparais de nouveau dans ma vie. Mes hommes t'apprécient, je t'apprécie. Ma proposition est donc tout à fait sérieuse.

Elle voulut protester mais il la devança, se doutant de ce qui la tracassait avant tout.

\- Je ne te demande pas de rester sur ce navire tout le temps. Tu veux retrouver tes frères, je le sais. Moi je veux vaincre Joker et je n'en démordrai pas. Or mon objectif risquerait de te mettre en danger, ce que je ne peux tolérer. Seulement un jour prochain, nous allons tous deux réaliser ce qui nous tient à cœur.

Elle dut avouer qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Elle voulait retrouver ses frères à tout prix et enfin rejoindre leur île… mais elle réalisait tout à coup qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Que ferait-elle, une fois sa famille réunie, alors qu'elle avait passé tant de temps à naviguer ? Et si Doflamingo était vaincu un jour, cela voudrait dire qu'elle pourrait revoir Viola et Baby 5 – si celle-ci acceptait la chute de son mentor. Enfin, sa vie commencerait, ses terreurs nocturnes s'effaceraient avec le temps, et elle serait libre… Libre de naviguer aux côtés d'un équipage qu'elle avait appris à aimer en si peu de temps.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers Law. Le pirate attendait patiemment sa réponse, et il fut heureux de l'entendre dire qu'elle acceptait son offre.

* * *

Quelques heures de tranquillité à rêver d'une femme jeune, jolie et gentille dans leurs rangs, voilà tout ce qu'eurent le droit les hommes de Law. Leur capitaine était revenu de l'archipel avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles, et il ordonna qu'ils appareillent immédiatement. Bien sûr, il proposa à Resha de les accompagner, mais il la prévint également qu'il avait vu Doflamingo lors de la retransmission.

\- Si tu restes dans le sous-marin, il ne saura même pas que tu es là ! Et je promets qu'on n'y va pas pour se battre !

Mais elle refusa tout net, sous les regards déçus des hommes du Heart.

\- Resha, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir sur Sabaody avant un moment, expliqua Law, soucieux. Et je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Je me débrouillerai, le coupa-t-elle gentiment. Tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous dans trois mois, sur cette île.

Elle lui remit un Eternal Pose. Il déchiffra le nom inscrit sur la plaque de cuivre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vas t'y rendre maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête, avant d'attraper son sac pour se préparer à débarquer.

\- C'est un peu ma base, si tu veux. C'est une toute petite île proche d'un ilot bien plus grand, et personne n'y vit à cause des grands fauves qui sévissent. C'est une cachette parfaite !

Il eut du mal à comprendre en quoi une île infestée de bêtes féroces était une « cachette parfaite », mais il n'osa pas poser la question de peur de la vexer.

Une fois à terre, elle leur fit un dernier signe et rit lorsque les pirates exprimèrent avec force leurs regrets à la laisser repartir si tôt.

Une fois en mer, alors que Law se concentrait sur leur futur objectif, il eut la surprise de se voir bloquer le passage par Shachi et Penguin qui le dévisageaient avec sévérité, les bras croisés. Il laissa échapper un soupir, se doutant de ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

\- Je n'allais pas la forcer à venir avec nous. Il y a un homme là-bas qu'elle ne doit surtout pas croiser, ça aurait été bien trop dangereux pour elle !

\- Oui enfin vous auriez pu l'embrasser quand même, intervint Shachi, vivement approuvé par son collègue.

Leur capitaine les dévisagea à tour de rôle, les yeux ronds.

\- …Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, ça aurait été un minimum quoi ! renchérit Penguin en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis on se serait caché les yeux ! Enfin un peu quoi !

\- Non mais vous êtes devenus complètement fous ou quoi ? Je n'allais pas embrasser Resha comme ça ! Pour quelle raison d'ailleurs !

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard navré devant la bêtise de leur capitaine. Shachi vint même tapoter son épaule.

\- Capitaine, on n'offre pas un bijou à une femme si on n'a pas des sentiments pour elle. C'est comme ça, c'est la base même de la romance.

\- Je lui ai donné ce pendentif parce que je garde le sien en attendant, je ne vois pas le rapport, grinça Law en fronçant les sourcils. Et je rêve ou vous nous avez espionnés ?!

\- Ah bah fallait bien savoir si on allait gagner notre pari ! s'exclama Penguin. Normalement, vous auriez dû l'embrasser aujourd'hui !

Leur capitaine secoua la tête pour marquer sa désapprobation et força le passage non sans leur aboyer l'ordre de retourner à leur poste. Tout en se rendant à sa cabine, il croisa le chemin de Bepo qui vérifiait la bonne manœuvre des opérations. Quand il vit Law, l'ours s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté tout en le dévisageant curieusement.

\- Capitaine, vous avez du rouge sur les joues !

\- Ok alors tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Va plutôt me surveiller les autres andouilles !

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa cabine, le chapeau enfoncé sur le crâne pour masquer sa gêne.

* * *

Le conflit qui opposa le Gouvernement Mondial à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche amusa profondément Doflamingo, qui eut même la surprise de retrouver un vieil « ami » sur le champ de bataille, son ancien collègue et rival Crocodile. L'apparition de Law, en revanche, faillit lui faire oublier sa mission, et il se serait lancé à sa poursuite si seulement Shanks le roux n'était pas intervenu pour mettre fin à la guerre. Il dut donc se résoudre à voir le sous-marin plonger, avant d'être attaqué par cet enfoiré de Kizaru. Il se rassurait en se disant que si Resha avait survécu à une noyade, ce ne serait pas une seconde qui aurait raison d'elle… Enfin à supposer qu'elle se soit bien trouvée dans le sous-marin.

Une fois le calme revenu, alors que chaque camp s'occupait de ses morts et ses blessés, le Grand Corsaire partit à la recherche de sa cible, accompagné des fameux Pacifistas. Il trouva Moria blessé et savoura l'expression de terreur qu'affichait son ex-collègue lorsqu'il lui apprit que le gouvernement voulait sa mort. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce, un bruit de chute sur sa droite attira son attention. Une silhouette se faufilait parmi les gravats, silencieuse. A vrai dire il ne l'aurait pas remarqué si, au même moment, un Absalom invisible n'avait pas trébuché sur un rocher en tentant de se précipiter vers son maître. Regardant par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil, Doflamingo vit un éclat rouge et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il abandonna Moria face aux Pacifistas, ne se souciant même pas de sa disparition soudaine, et se lança à la poursuite de son nouvel objectif.

Il se rendit bien vite compte que sa cible se savait suivi et avait accéléré le pas. Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Doflamingo usa de ses pouvoirs pour l'obliger à emprunter un certain chemin pour réussir à l'acculer dans une impasse. Face au mur géant qui lui barrait la route, entourée de part et d'autre d'énormes blocs de pierres et de glace, sa cible laissa échapper un juron et se tourna alors vers lui, les poings levés, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Doflamingo fut alors stoppé dans son élan, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Car ce n'était pas Resha qu'il retrouva face à lui, ni même une femme.

Profitant de l'étonnement du pirate, l'inconnu se lança soudainement vers lui, avant de bifurquer vers la gauche pour tenter de se glisser entre son assaillant et un bloc de glace. Doflamingo se baissa et le cueillit à la nuque alors qu'il frôlait le manteau à plumes, puis le souleva pour mieux observer son visage, avant de murmurer.

\- Quelle ressemblance étrange…

Surpris par ses paroles, le jeune homme arrêta un instant de se débattre pour le dévisager d'un air méfiant.

\- De quoi vous parlez, vous ?

Le corsaire ne répondit pas, ayant senti sous ses doigts les maillons d'une chaîne. Son autre main se glissa sous le haut du garçon, par le col, et en sortit un collier sur lequel brillaient trois pendentifs, dont deux ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

\- Non mais dites donc, vous, je vous permets pas ! s'exclama l'inconnu avec rage en recommençant à s'agiter. Vous allez lâcher ça tout de suite, et moi avec par la même occasion tiens !

\- Tu es un Estyle ? le coupa abruptement Doflamingo en refermant au contraire le poing sur les bijoux, le regard fixé sur les yeux bleus du garçon.

Ce dernier sursauta, sourcils froncés, confirmant ainsi les soupçons du Grand Corsaire. Il devait s'agir d'un des enfants kidnappés autrefois… Sauf que le collier, son visage… tout indiquait qu'il devait être… Enfin il connaissait un moyen simple de s'en assurer. Retenant un sourire, il s'adressa de nouveau au jeune homme, essayant d'avoir l'air le moins menaçant possible.

\- Le nom de « Resha » te dit quelque chose, gamin ?

A nouveau, le garçon eut l'air surpris, mais une lueur d'espoir vint animer ses pupilles alors qu'il répondait, fébrile.

\- Vous connaissez ma sœur ?

Il ne comprit son erreur que lorsque Doflamingo rejeta la tête en arrière, saisi d'un fou rire. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut alors que le Grand Corsaire baissait de nouveau les yeux sur lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Oh que oui je la connais, ta sœur. Et grâce à toi, je sens que nous allons bien vite la retrouver…

Le jeune homme voulut protester mais Doflamingo le bâillonna sans plus de cérémonie avant de retourner sur ses pas, son nouveau chargement sous le bras.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut certain que son prisonnier ne pourrait pas bouger, accroché au mur comme un vulgaire papillon grâce aux chaînes suspendues, Doflamingo se recula de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. Resté silencieux depuis qu'il avait compris l'écart de force les opposant, le jeune homme se contentait de le fixer du regard, imperturbable. Son attitude amusa prodigieusement le Grand Corsaire, qui ne put s'empêcher de le comparer tout haut à Resha.

\- Toi et ta sœur, vous avez de beaux yeux. Il paraît qu'ils changent de couleur en fonction de vos émotions, mais je ne le remarque évidemment jamais.

Il tapota ses lunettes du bout de l'index pour illustrer ses propos, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Le visage aussi… Bien évidemment, ses traits sont plus doux, plus graciles… Mais on ne peut pas douter de vos liens familiaux. Par contre c'est étonnant, on dirait que vous avez à peu près le même âge…

Encore une fois, il se heurta à un silence calculé. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre, certain de pouvoir tirer une réaction à son prisonnier.

\- Enfin bon, je suppose que si vous êtes bien frère et sœur, je suppose qu'il va falloir te dresser à ton tour pour te rendre bien obéissant.

Le jeune homme tenta de se jeter en avant, malheureusement retenu par les chaînes. Son air placide avait laissé place à une colère noire qui fit virer ses yeux au rouge sombre. Doflamingo sourit, ayant noté le changement. Il glissa son index sous le menton du garçon, moqueur.

\- Oh rassure-toi, elle va bien, ta sœur. A vrai dire cela fait sept longues années que je ne l'ai pas vu et tu sais quoi ? Elle me manque terriblement…

Son doigt suivit la courbe de la mâchoire avant de s'égarer dans son cou, crochant dans la chaîne en argent. Resha possédait l'aigle et le serpent, tandis que sur ce collier brillait un petit tigre en prime. En retournant les pendentifs, il remarqua que des noms avaient été gravés grossièrement dans l'argent.

\- « Mido », « Sasha » et « Resha, lut-il avec amusement. Je suppose donc que vous êtes trois, et que tu es ou ce Mido, ou ce Sasha. Quant à ta sœur… Nooon c'est le tigre qui la représente ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à cela, rétorqua le garçon d'un ton glacial. Et lâchez-ça, c'est pas à vous.

Doflamingo s'exécuta de bonne grâce, puis se pencha à l'oreille de son prisonnier pour lui murmurer.

\- Ce qui est amusant, petit, c'est que ça lui correspond si bien que j'avais l'habitude de la comparer à un chaton… Un vilain petit chat qui n'obéissait jamais et qui a fichu le camp à la seconde où je l'ai cru morte… Heureusement, on va la ramener au bercail, toi et moi.

Le jeune homme tenta de lui mettre un coup de tête, mais le corsaire fut plus rapide, posant sa main sur son visage pour l'envoyer violemment percuter le mur. Il serra les dents sous la douleur mais ne laissa échapper aucune plainte, se contentant de fusiller son agresseur du regard. Doflamingo eut un sourire mauvais, sa langue passant inconsciemment sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui c'est ça, les mêmes yeux… Et bientôt ils se poseront de nouveau sur moi, et sur moi seul.

Il s'éloigna dans un éclat de rire, laissant son prisonnier seul face aux ténèbres.


	15. Sous les étoiles

_Alors ce chapitre va faire plaisir à certains ! Et pour répondre à Hime-chan : mais non enfin, Doflamingo n'a même pas indiqué d'attirance pour ce pauvre garçon Oo Il est complètement hétéro !_

* * *

Law n'attendit pas trois mois pour se rendre sur l'île que lui avait indiquée Resha. A peine avait-il laissé Chapeau de paille aux bons soins de Silvers Rayleigh qu'il mit le cap vers sa destination. A ses hommes, il expliqua – et il ne mentait pas vraiment en disant ça – qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien arrivée. Au fond de lui, il voulait surtout vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait attaquer en chemin, même si ça semblait peu probable vu que Doflamingo avait été coincé un long moment à Marie Joie. Bien sûr, Shachi et Penguin ne se privèrent pas de le plaisanter tout le long de la traversée, enchaînant sous-entendus sur sous-entendus. Il eut beau leur expliquer ses raisons, ils ne voulaient pas en démordre.

Lorsqu'ils mirent enfin le pied sur l'île, ils se rendirent vite compte que Resha n'avait pas exagéré en la décrivant comme un repaire à fauves : une jungle luxuriante s'étalait devant leurs yeux ébahis, et ils ne comptèrent pas moins de deux tigres et trois panthères avant même d'avoir pu approcher un simple arbre. Heureusement, les grands félins semblaient ne pas vouloir en faire leur 4 heures. L'aura du capitaine du Heart y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose… A moins qu'ils n'aient été effrayés par la présence de Bepo.

\- Elle vous a dit qu'elle habitait vers où, Resha ?

A la question de Penguin, Law sortit la carte vitale de sa poche et commença à marcher dans la direction indiquée. Elle les mena vers un petit promontoire surplombant un grand lac, où se dressait une petite maison bâtie bien des années auparavant s'ils se fiaient au lierre grimpant sur les murs. Assise devant la porte, un chat tigré sur les genoux, Resha les regarda s'approcher, surprise par leur arrivée.

\- Ah bah trois mois se sont passés et je ne l'ai pas su ? La vache, le temps doit être détraqué sur l'île !

\- Mais non, c'est le capitaine qui ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps ! Intervint Shachi avant que Law ne puisse placer un mot.

\- Il se languissait, j'crois que c'est le bon mot. Franchement fallait le voir faire les cent pas sur le pont alors qu'on lui a dit qu'il nous restait encore une bonne heure de route ! renchérit Penguin un large sourire aux lèvres.

Law sortit lentement son sabre de son fourreau, un regard assassin posé sur ses hommes. Ils s'empressèrent de se réfugier derrière Resha, certains qu'au moins ils seraient en sécurité à ses côtés. Elle eut un sourire amusé, puis reporta son attention sur le capitaine du Heart qui laissa échapper un soupir dépité en rangeant son arme.

\- Bref. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien installée et que tu ne manquais de rien.

\- Oh tout va bien, j'ai même de la compagnie comme tu le vois ! répondit-elle gaiement en indiquant le chat sur ses genoux qui ronronnait, à son aise.

Law sourit aussi et s'approcha, avant de remarquer la grosse tête de l'animal. Penguin, qui avait approché la main pour tenter de le caresser, se fit soudainement la même réflexion et s'exclama.

\- Mais… c'est un tigre ?!

\- Un bébé, oui, crut bon de préciser Resha en gratouillant les oreilles du tigron. Il passe tous les jours à la même heure pour quémander quelques restes et des câlins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon, s'extasia Shachi. Et il a l'air si heureux sur tes genoux. Ca nous rendrait presque jaloux, pas vrai capitaine ?

\- Shachi, ça suffit !

L'avertissement de Law provoqua la surprise de Resha, qui ne comprit pas pourquoi le pirate élevait la voix. Ses lieutenants, eux, pouffèrent de rire en remarquant que leur capitaine avait de nouveau rougi et ils s'éclipsèrent en trainant Bepo derrière eux.

Une fois seuls, Law réussit enfin à se détendre et il prit place face à la jeune femme, déposant son sabre et son chapeau à ses côtés. Elle le détailla avec amusement.

\- Je crois que je ne t'avais encore jamais vu sans couvre-chef. J'avais fini par croire qu'il était soudé à ton crâne !

\- Oh je te rassure, je le retire pour dormir et prendre des douches, répliqua le pirate, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rit, puis lui demanda le compte-rendu de son opération sauvetage. Comme tout le monde, elle avait suivi l'affaire par les journaux, mais se doutait bien que les Marines n'avaient pas hésité à manipuler les médias. Law lui relata donc tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'il avait vu, et les conséquences des derniers mots de Barbe Blanche. Durant leur entretien, le tigron se leva des genoux de Resha et bondit vers la jungle, les laissant véritablement en tête à tête. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le pirate recommença à se sentir gêné, même s'il tentait de le masquer. Il oubliait vite qu'il avait à faire à une empathe en face de lui.

\- Law, ça ne va pas ? finit par lui demander la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui, inquiète. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Ce disant, elle posa une main sur le front du capitaine pour évaluer sa température. Il sursauta au contact et tenta de bafouiller une excuse.

* * *

Plus loin, Shachi et Penguin les espionnaient à l'aide de jumelles tout en commentant la scène.

\- Eh beh, j'ai jamais vu le capitaine perdre son sang-froid avant aujourd'hui, fit le premier en reprenant les jumelles que lui tendait son collègue.

\- Ouep, c'est vrai. Mais il va finir par devoir admettre, hein ! Que le Chirurgien de la Mort se soucie de quelqu'un comme ça, c'est louche quand même !

\- Oh… oh ! Il lui a attrapé la main ! Penguin, il lui a attrapé la main !

Devant l'air surexcité de son compagnon, Penguin lui arracha les jumelles pour voir la scène de ses propres yeux. Et c'était vrai, son capitaine avait réellement saisi la main de la jeune femme alors qu'elle essayait de déterminer s'il avait de la fièvre et il ne la lâchait plus, tout en continuant mine de rien la conversation.

\- Bon allez, je crois que ça suffit maintenant.

Les deux hommes furent soudainement soulevés du sol par le grand ours blanc qui les ramena au navire, malgré leurs protestations.

* * *

Devant la maison, les deux amis s'étaient tus et admiraient désormais le lac en contrebas, tout en cherchant à relancer la conversation. Law ignorait quel était le moment le plus propice pour relâcher la main de Resha, et celle-ci ne faisait aucun geste pour se dégager. Ils restèrent donc assis côte à côte, main dans la main, alors que le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et que les étoiles apparaissaient une à une au-dessus de leur tête.

Lorsque Law se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers elle pour lui poser une question anodine afin de briser le silence, elle fit le même geste, ce qui le stoppa dans son élan. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils oublièrent la question, la maison, le lac, la jungle et l'équipage qui les attendait en contrebas autour d'un bon feu. Lentement, il glissa une main sur sa joue et se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, frémissante. Il admira un instant son visage, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail, de la courbe de son nez à la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, puis se pencha sur elle avant de lier leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, silencieux, comme si les mots ne pouvaient suffire à définir ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils finirent par s'endormir à même le sol, incapables de se séparer, et ne bronchèrent pas lorsque Bepo vint les couvrir affectueusement. Il aurait pu les porter ou jusqu'à la chambre de la maisonnette, ou jusqu'au navire, mais le temps était suffisamment doux pour qu'il ne se risque pas à réveiller son capitaine alors qu'il semblait si apaisé.

Le lendemain, Law fut réveillé par les premiers rayons de soleil. Hagard, ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre, il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était en fait couché sur un carré d'herbe, un bras passé autour de Resha qui dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il vit son visage, les événements de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire, lui arrachant un sourire heureux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et, comme lui, commença par se demander où elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il lui sourit gentiment et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Bien dormi ?

Elle acquiesça timidement.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi…bien.

\- Hm… Je comprends ce sentiment, c'est la première bonne nuit de sommeil que j'ai depuis… oh je ne compte plus les années en fait.

Resha rit doucement, glissant une main sur la joue du pirate alors qu'elle l'observait, yeux plissés.

\- Ooh mais tu as raison dis-donc, j'ai l'impression que tes cernes se sont estompées ! Je crois qu'il va falloir fêter ça avec du champagne, au moins.

\- Je pense que certains zouaves en ont mis au frais, mais certainement pas pour célébrer ce genre d'événements.

Il attrapa la couverture posée sur eux et la repoussa pour pouvoir se lever avec elle. Elle l'invita à rentrer pour se débarbouiller et partager un bon petit-déjeuner, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le seuil passé qu'ils se rendirent compte que la maison était squattée par les lieutenants de Law et son second, affalés sur le canapé déplié, et qui ronflaient allègrement. Resha en rit de bon cœur tandis que le pirate secouait la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Bon c'est clair, tout mon équipage est au courant. Ils ne pourront même pas me laisser le plaisir de l'annoncer moi-même.

\- Oh je suis sure qu'ils joueront parfaitement la comédie si tu leur demandes, répliqua malicieusement la jeune femme en dressant la table.

Une bonne odeur de café au lait envahit la maisonnette, tirant les squatteurs de leur sommeil. Penguin et Shachi se précipitèrent dans la cuisine d'un même mouvement pour être les premiers à féliciter leur capitaine et se recevoir un sermon pour avoir dormi sans permission dans une maison qui ne leur appartenait pas.

\- Mais vous aviez l'air si paisible, hier, qu'on a pas osé vous déranger pour si peu ! argua Penguin en acceptant une tasse de café bien chaude.

\- Et puis on a pas dépassé le salon, promis, renchérit Shachi avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Law. On ne sait même pas où se trouve la chambre.

Il se reçut une taloche bien méritée tandis que Resha prétextait un manque soudain de confiture pour aller se cacher dans le cellier.

* * *

L'escale se prolongea sans doute au-delà du raisonnable, mais ce fut l'occasion, pour les pirates, de dresser un camp d'entraînement sur l'île afin de se préparer au Nouveau Monde. Quand il n'était pas occupé à faire la sieste sur les genoux de Resha ou encore à l'accompagner dans la jungle pour admirer les grands fauves, Law venait superviser ses hommes et développait ses propres techniques par la même occasion. Si la jeune femme se contenta de les observer les premiers jours, elle finit bien vite par rejoindre les séances d'entraînement et prouva par la même qu'elle était bien capable de se défendre seule. Mais malgré ça, plus l'heure du départ approchait, plus l'inquiétude de Law grandissait. Il aurait voulu la convaincre de quitter l'île pour naviguer avec eux, mais il savait ce désir égoïste : tous les regards étaient désormais tournés vers la Génération Terrible, et il se doutait bien que Joker n'était pas non plus passé à côté de ses exploits. A cause des pouvoirs de son fruit du démon, il savait que le Grand Corsaire finirait par vouloir lui mettre la main dessus et il fallait à tout prix éviter ça… d'où la nécessité d'enclencher le plan le plus vite possible.

Lorsqu'il fit part à Resha de ses intentions d'intégrer le corps des Corsaires pour duper Doflamingo, la jeune fille approuva ses projets sans hésiter. Sous la bannière du Gouvernement Mondial, il pourrait plus facilement récupérer des informations sur le trafic de Joker et ainsi trouver son point faible. De plus, le géant blond n'aurait pas intérêt à l'attaquer sans raison s'ils devenaient « collègues ». Resha pourrait alors rejoindre le navire et être protégée, vu que même la Marine ne pouvait empêcher les Corsaires d'agir.

\- Quand même, ça ne me plait pas de te laisser seule ici. Et si un de mes hommes…

\- Je t'interdis de priver tes hommes de la superbe aventure qui les attend ! le coupa la jeune femme en posant son index sur les lèvres du pirate. Te suivre et te porter au sommet, c'est leur rêve le plus cher !

Pour leur dernière soirée en tête-à-tête, le cuisinier de l'équipage leur avait concocté un panier de pique-nique et ils avaient choisi de s'installer au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau alors qu'ils discutaient une dernière fois des plans de Law. La nuit était calme et le repas excellent. Après un dernier échange ponctué de baisers où il lui promit de revenir le plus tôt possible, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Depuis leur première nuit à la belle étoile, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, même s'ils n'allaient pas plus loin que des câlins innocents. Ce n'était pas que Law se sentait l'âme d'un saint, mais il avait remarqué que Resha se crispait imperceptiblement lorsqu'il commençait à se montrer trop passionné. Petit à petit, pourtant, il savait qu'elle s'habituait à son contact et allait jusqu'à réclamer des caresses plus longues, plus poussées.

Cette nuit-là, à la perspective d'être séparés de longs mois, leurs baisers se firent plus enfiévrés, leurs mains plus aventureuses. Lorsqu'elle voulut cacher le tatouage défigurant sa poitrine, il attrapa doucement ses poignets et embrassa la marque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que gémissements sous lui, qu'elle oublie tout et ne soit consciente que d'eux dans cette chambre, sur ce lit. Elle lui rendit ses caresses et ils finirent par s'endormir, ivres de plaisir, sans pour autant avoir unis leurs corps. Cela aurait été trop cruel de se quitter le lendemain après leur première nuit d'amour.

* * *

Cinq mois avaient passé depuis la fin de la grande guerre, et Doflamingo n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce dans ses recherches. Malgré les tortures infligées à son prisonnier, celui-ci refusait toujours de coopérer et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. La seule chose qui le retenait de le tuer était le fait qu'il serait un otage précieux, le jour où il mettrait enfin la main sur son chaton fugueur, bien plus précieux que Baby 5 ou Violette.

Un matin comme les autres, alors qu'il s'essuyait les mains sur un chiffon pour retirer les taches de sang, une idée lui vint alors qu'il vit les pendentifs. Il s'absenta pour revenir avec un appareil photo, puis retira le collier du cou de sa victime inconsciente avant de le déposer soigneusement sur un coussin rouge au liseré doré. Après quelques clichés, il empocha les bijoux et sortit, regrettant presque de manquer la réaction du jeune homme à son réveil lorsqu'il réaliserait que son collier avait disparu.

Depuis le temps qu'il avait ses entrées au Gouvernement, il avait réussi à placer des hommes à la rédaction du journal distribué sur toutes les mers du globe. Il ne savait pas si Resha se tenait au courant des nouvelles du monde, mais si elle était en lien avec Law – et cette idée le rendait fou furieux – alors elle finirait sans aucun doute par tomber sur l'article présentant une photo des bijoux avec le titre suivant : « Un travail d'orfèvre, par Mido ». Qu'il s'agisse ou non du gamin attaché dans ses cachots, il s'en fichait : l'important était d'attirer son petit tigre droit dans son piège… et si au passage il pouvait récupérer le troisième Estyle, il ne disait pas non. Bien sûr, il n'indiqua aucun numéro de téléphone dans l'article, cela aurait paru trop suspicieux. En revanche, il se doutait bien que les gamins ne resteraient pas sans rien faire.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque deux jours à peine après la publication du journal, la rédaction reçut un coup de fil. L'interlocuteur anonyme les avait apparemment menacés de bien des choses pour qu'ils leur révèlent d'où ils tenaient cette photo et de quel droit ils utilisaient ce nom. En écoutant l'enregistrement de la conversation, Doflamingo entendit non pas une voix de femme mais bel et bien une voix d'homme, et ressemblant étrangement à celle de son otage. Il en conclut qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du troisième Estyle et que, vu sa réaction, il devait très certainement s'agir du fameux Mido. Ce dernier avait fait l'erreur de laisser un numéro où le joindre quand le journaliste lui avait juré ne rien savoir mais qu'il voulait bien faire des recherches. Il le confia à Vergo et lui ordonna de se servir du réseau de la Marine pour mettre la main sur ce petit insolent et le lui ramener, entier de préférence.

Puis enfin, l'enregistrement qu'il attendait plus que tout au monde lui fut remis, un matin alors qu'il rendait visite à son jeune prisonnier pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait volé ses pendentifs. Le garçon lui lança un regard assassin et, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'abreuva d'insultes. Le corsaire éclata de rire et prit place sur une chaise, avant de l'observer d'un air goguenard.

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue, mon petit Sasha.

Le prisonnier tiqua avant se renfrogner.

\- Tu te demandes comment je sais ? enchaîna le pirate en sortant calmement les dials de sa poche. Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir posé la question… Mais malheureusement, tu auras subi tout ça pour rien, vu que ton propre frère m'a donné la réponse.

Il mit en route le premier enregistrement, guettant la réaction du garçon. Il fut amusé de le voir rouler les yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir désabusé.

\- Plutôt sanguin, le frangin, je suis bien d'accord. Et si nous passions au second ?

Il appuya alors sur la coque du second dial, et une voix de femme retentit dans la petite cellule. A l'instar du premier interlocuteur, elle demanda des renseignements sur l'auteur de l'article et où est ce qu'on pouvait le trouver, mais resta bien plus courtoise que le fameux Mido. Lorsque le journaliste lui servit la même soupe, comme quoi il n'était au courant de rien mais qu'il pouvait se renseigner, elle refusa en revanche de lui donner un numéro ou une adresse pour la contacter. L'enregistrement s'arrêtait là, et Doflamingo remarqua que son prisonnier semblait à la fois heureux et soulagé, même s'il se tenait toujours coi.

\- Elle est bien plus maline, pas vrai… Elle évite de donner sa localisation, son nom, tout ce qui pourrait trahir son existence. Mais après deux ans passés à ses côtés, je reconnaitrai sa voix dans n'importe quelle situation.

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, les poings serrés. Cela lui retournait le cœur, chaque fois que le corsaire lui rappelait qu'il avait été aussi proche de sa sœur, et celui-ci adorait évoquer ses « souvenirs ».

\- Enfin elle ne se doute pas que la Marine possède un appareil bien pratique… non seulement il capte les communications, mais en plus vous indique la localisation des deux participants. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent d'effroi devant le sourire cruel qui se dessina sur les lèvres du géant blond. Il voulut hurler, mais une main se plaqua brutalement sur sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Désormais debout devant son prisonnier, Doflamingo rapprocha son visage du sien sans se départir de son rictus, et murmura d'un ton glacial.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je hais plus que tout, mon petit Sasha, c'est qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps. Et quand ta très chère sœur est en jeu, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma rage en est étrangement décuplée. Mais je ne serai pas un monstre, je vais te la ramener d'ici peu. Imagines-tu vos émouvantes retrouvailles, enchaînés côte à côte dans cette cellule sordide ? Mais ne t'y habitues pas, ce sera juste le temps de sa punition.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade, réussit à articuler difficilement le jeune homme qui commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air.

Doflamingo relâcha la gorge au même moment où il envoyait un violent coup genou dans le plexus du pauvre garçon, qui essaya de se plier en deux sous la douleur. Le corsaire recula pour admirer son œuvre, amusé, puis tourna les talons non sans faire tournoyer le collier au bout de son doigt.

\- Je garde ça encore un peu, je sens que ça me sera particulièrement utile pour appâter mon petit chaton.

Un juron fusa dans son dos, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Désormais, une seule chose comptait, retrouver la jeune femme qui avait osé se moquer de lui… et lui rappeler la place qu'était la sienne : à ses côtés et nulle part ailleurs.


	16. Jalousie

Le navire au pavillon neutre accosta sur la plage en bordure de la jungle dans la plus grande discrétion. A son bord, les marins observaient d'un œil méfiant les grands fauves qui s'étaient rassemblés à la lisière des arbres pour assister au débarquement. Un seul homme descendit du bateau néanmoins, sautant du pont supérieur avant d'atterrir souplement dans le sable sec. A sa vue, les félins firent immédiatement demi-tour, disparaissant entre les feuillages. Il avait beau porter un long manteau de plumes, leur instinct leur soufflait qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner contre cet étrange oiseau.

Doflamingo prit le temps d'inspecter les environs, jugeant de la topographie de l'endroit. L'île était connue pour sa grande concentration de grands félins et son absence totale de présence humaine, dû au danger que représentaient les premiers : la cachette idéale pour une fugitive proche de ces animaux. A une centaine de mètres de là, il remarqua les restes d'un feu de camp et s'en approcha. Les cendres étaient grises et froides depuis longtemps, peut-être bien deux semaines. En revanche, les empreintes de pas autour dataient de la veille au maximum, voire du jour-même. Il les suivit et aperçut, caché dans la végétation, un petit sentier qui semblait grimper vers les sommets. Au pied de l'arbre délimitant le début du parcours, un sac avait été posé, visiblement plein. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit vivres et vêtements propres. Apparemment, sa cible était sur le départ et ne comptait pas revenir avant un long moment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il était arrivé juste à temps.

Il s'engagea sur le chemin et le parcourut, silencieux, à l'affût du moindre mouvement devant lui. La jungle elle-même semblait s'être tue, comme si la nature tout entière présumait du drame qui allait se produire et le redoutait plus que tout. La végétation devint moins dense, et il commençait à distinguer les contours d'un promontoire, avec, juché à son sommet, une petite maison de briques aux murs décorés de lierre. Il s'arrêta avant d'être à découvert et usa de ses pouvoirs pour grimper au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche, puis il attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, suivie d'un jeune tigre qui se frottait à ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle le gronda pour qu'il la laisse tranquille et fixa une lettre au bois de la porte. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le papier à la hauteur du nom inscrit sur l'enveloppe, et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Puis elle releva courageusement la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers le sentier, le regard décidé. Avant de manquer d'hurler lorsque Doflamingo se laissa tomber de l'arbre devant elle et se redressa, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour chaton.

Le pelage du jeune tigre se hérissa et il se mit à feuler, les épaules rentrées, comme s'il se préparait à bondir sur le corsaire. Resha le retint au dernier moment, se penchant vers lui pour murmurer quelques mots rapides. D'un même mouvement, l'animal et la jeune femme firent volte-face et s'élancèrent vers le bout du promontoire pour se jeter dans le vide.

Surpris par leur geste désespéré, le Grand Corsaire s'approcha du précipice pour se rendre compte qu'il surplombait en réalité un lac. Il repéra Resha et son ami le fauve, la tête hors de l'eau, chacun nageant vers une rive différente. Il se désintéressa rapidement du sort du félin pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme, accrocha ses fils aux arbres les plus proches de sa destination finale et descendit d'un pas rapide jusqu'au lac.

Resha sortit de l'eau et eut le réflexe de lever la tête, découvrant avec horreur que le pirate n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'attendit évidemment pas qu'il pose le pied à terre pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle, zigzaguant entre les arbres pour tenter de le semer.

\- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait parlé d'une voix suffisamment forte pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Dans le même temps, il fit un grand geste du bras, et tous les arbres devant lui s'écroulèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. La vue enfin dégagée, il s'avança tranquillement, ignorant les cadavres des fauves gisant au sol, tranchés par l'attaque. Une mare de sang qui n'était accompagnée d'aucun corps attira son attention, et il sourit en devinant qu'elle avait aussi été touchée.

\- Dis-moi, vu ce que tu as perdu là, tu dois être gravement touchée. Ce serait bête de souffrir inutilement… Rejoins-moi et je te promets une mort rapide et PRESQUE indolore.

Il attendit quelques secondes une réponse qui ne vint pas. Persuadé néanmoins qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin, il leva la paume vers le ciel et des centaines de fils en jaillirent, avant de former autour d'eux une cage à oiseaux indestructible et impénétrable.

\- Je n'utilise habituellement pas cette attaque pour une seule personne, tu devrais t'en sentir flattée, commenta tranquillement le pirate en s'asseyant sur une souche tranchée. Je te laisse le choix, une dernière fois : soit tu me rejoins, soit je t'y forcerai.

Une heure passa dans un silence quasi parfait, excepté les bruissements de feuille alors que les fils se rapprochaient lentement du centre. Il aurait pu accélérer le processus, mais il préférait de loin savourer l'instant, sachant que leurs retrouvailles étaient de toute façon inéluctables. Enfin, il fut cerné par la cage et sourit, tournant la tête pour observer la jeune femme qui s'agrippait désespérément aux fils, les mains en sang.

\- Trou-vée…

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle refusait de tourner la tête vers lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de la jeune femme en douceur, puis il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses bras avant de la forcer à plaquer ses paumes sur les fils. Elle cria de douleur lorsque sa chair fut entaillée plus profondément encore, touchant jusqu'à l'os.

\- Voilà ce qui t'attend si tu ne m'obéis pas, murmura le corsaire à son oreille sans se soucier des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues face à la peine insupportable qu'il lui infligeait.

Il relâcha doucement la pression et elle en profita pour se dégager vivement avant de s'écrouler au sol, la respiration sifflante. Il fit disparaître la cage d'un geste et se pencha sur elle pour évaluer son cas. Outre l'état lamentable de ses mains, elle avait une grande coupure sur le flanc gauche et divers lacérations dans le dos. A ce rythme-là, elle risquait de perdre la vie dans les minutes à suivre, et il s'assit pour profiter tranquillement du spectacle, poussant le sadisme jusqu'à installer tranquillement sa tête sur ses genoux pour lui caresser tendrement les cheveux alors qu'elle rendait son dernier souffle.

Voir les blessures lentement s'estomper et le visage reprendre des couleurs était un spectacle toujours aussi saisissant. En fonction de la violence de la mort, il savait qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien mettre quelques minutes à revenir à elle, et il en profita donc pour écarter de l'index le col de son haut afin de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Non qu'il cherchait à l'admirer - ce n'était qu'un petit bonus non négligeable - mais il voulait vérifier qu'elle portait toujours bien son tatouage. Il se sentit satisfait à la vue de cette marque familière et se promit de la récompenser pour n'avoir pas tenté de le faire enlever. Puis son regard tomba sur le collier à son cou et il se figea, avant de l'attraper doucement entre ses doigts pour voir de plus près. Outre les fameux serpent et aigle, identiques à ceux qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, un nouveau pendentif s'était rajouté sur la chaîne, fait d'or et d'argent. Une colère froide gronda en lui alors qu'il reconnaissait le Jolly Roger de son ancien petit protégé. Comment osait-il faire porter sa marque à SA propriété ? Ne lui avait-elle pas montré le tatouage ? Bien sûr que non elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait, à moins de se mettre à moitié nue devant lui… Et il ne voyait pas quelle raison l'aurait poussé à...

Et puis le souvenir de Law enlaçant une personne sur l'archipel de Sabaody lui revint en mémoire. Le Grand Corsaire sentit un frisson désagréable le parcourir alors qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Resha. Il continua à manipuler le pendentif entre ses doigts, sourcils froncés, avant de de se rendre compte qu'on pouvait appuyer sur une des branches. A ce geste, le bijou s'ouvrit, dévoilant un petit espace normalement réservé à une photo. Il fronça les sourcils et observa bien : vide. Mais le doute persistait néanmoins. Heureusement il avait un dernier moyen de s'assurer ou non de la fidélité de la jeune femme.

Il la chargea sur son épaule, non sans avoir pris soin de la priver de ses mouvements à l'aide de ses fils, puis remonta vers la maison, où la lettre attendait toujours à la porte. Il eut un rictus en découvrant qu'elle était adressée à "Law" et non pas à "Trafalgar" ou encore au "Capitaine du Heart". Cette familiarité lui déplaisait souverainement. Il se saisit de l'enveloppe et la déchira avec impatience, avant de déplier le papier pour le parcourir rapidement. La jeune femme expliquait qu'elle devait s'absenter, qu'un événement imprévu était survenu et qu'elle avait peut-être une piste pour retrouver l'un de ses frères. En soi, le contenu de la lettre n'aurait pas dû l'agacer, mais la formule de politesse qu'elle avait utilisée pour signer le mit hors de lui.

"Je t'embrasse. Resha"

Profitant du fait qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente, Doflamingo déposa sa victime au sol et partit explorer la petite maison. Un homme y avait vécu et comptait revenir, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour lui. Dans la salle de bain, il trouva un rasoir, dans la chambre des cheveux d'un bleu sombre sur un des oreillers. Law avait passé du temps dans cette maison, il avait dormi dans ce lit, aux côtés de Resha. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à abandonner derrière lui un pull marqué de son emblème, qu'il trouva soigneusement plié sur la table de nuit, en l'attente de son propriétaire. La main du pirate agrippa le vêtement alors qu'il tentait de maîtriser la haine qui se déversait en lui. Fruit du chirurgien ou non, Law allait lui payer cet affront au centuple.

* * *

Lorsque Resha revint enfin à elle, ce fut pour découvrir que Doflamingo l'avait assise contre le mur avant de prendre place face à elle. Pour une fois, le pirate n'arborait pas son fameux sourire malfaisant, une ombre menaçante planant sur son visage. Elle serra les dents et tenta de bouger, se rendant vite compte qu'il l'avait immobilisé. Comme il lui était impossible de faire autre chose, elle concentra toute son attention sur son agresseur et découvrit qu'il jouait avec une petite pièce aux reflets or et argent. Elle eut un coup au cœur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du pendentif que Law lui avait offert.

\- Je ne te poserai la question qu'une seule fois, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir, annonça le pirate, glacial. Est-ce que tu as couché avec Law ?

Elle faillit bien lui hurler que ça ne le regardait pas, les joues empourprées, mais elle comprit qu'il ne tolérerait aucune forme d'insolence.

\- Non.

Doflamingo la scruta avec attention, cherchant à déceler toute trace de mensonge dans ce « non ». Elle soutint son regard, sincère.

\- Bien… Est-ce que tu as une relation avec lui ?

La jeune femme hésita une seconde, avant d'acquiescer, les lèvres pincées. Le pirate serra les dents de rage, puis fit un geste de la main pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle tenta de lutter en vain, et il lui attrapa le menton d'une main pour l'empêcher de détourner le regard.

\- Il t'a embrassée ? Touchée ? Tu t'es laissée faire ? Tu as apprécié ?

La jeune femme ne sut que répondre, paralysée par la peur qui s'était emparée d'elle à la seconde où il avait posé sa main sur elle. Cette peur se transforma en terreur lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il prenait son absence de réponse pour un aveu silencieux. Elle se retrouva à terre la seconde suivante, sonnée par un coup de poing d'une rare violence.

Doflamingo laissa échapper un soupir et se releva, glissant son pied sous le ventre de la jeune femme pour la retourner sur le dos.

\- Ma pauvre Resha… Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir interdit de t'approcher d'un autre homme que moi, non ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi indisciplinée ?

Il se baissa et l'attrapa à la gorge pour la soulever, avant de la projeter violemment contre le mur de la maisonnette. La pierre trembla, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, déjà occupé à user de ses fils pour lui lacérer la peau des jambes et des bras. Il voulait la voir à ses pieds, terrifiée, en larmes et lui suppliant de la pardonner. Il ne reçut pour sa peine qu'un regard noir qui lui rappela les premières fois où il avait tenté de lui faire avouer quels étaient ses pouvoirs.

\- Et insolente avec ça, gronda-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la forcer à se redresser, de nouveau. Je vois qu'il va falloir reprendre le dressage à zéro.

\- Je suis pas un putain de clébard !

Il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle lui hurla ces mots à la figure, le regard vibrant de haine, et lui décocha une nouvelle claque.

\- Ça, c'est sûr. Un chien revient toujours vers son maître, il ne cherche pas à s'enfuir à la première occasion… Te faire passer pour morte, quelle idée particulièrement cruelle ! Sais-tu seulement à quel point nous t'avons regretté, sur Dressrosa ? Baby 5 et Violette étaient effondrées après l'annonce de ta disparition. Et est-ce que tu as seulement pensé à mes sentiments ?

Elle lui cracha au visage le sang qui avait coulé dans sa bouche suite au coup pour toute réponse. Pour la punir, il lui enfonça brutalement la tête dans le sol et se redressa pour s'essuyer la joue du pouce, le regard fixé sur la maisonnette.

\- Et pendant que nous te pleurions, toi tu vivais ta vie, insouciante. Sans même un regret…

\- J'ai pas… cherché à me retrouver à l'eau… souffla-t-elle avec difficulté, des larmes de douleur lui brouillant la vue. Et puis je pouvais pas… rejoindre le Nouveau Monde… Pas seule…

\- Oh mais tu aurais pu chercher à me contacter, répliqua-t-il tranquillement. Ne va pas me faire croire qu'en sept ans, tu n'as jamais croisé un Marine, un navire pirate. Tu as été sur Sabaody, tu t'es retrouvée face à une de MES salles de vente. Tu savais très bien qu'à l'intérieur, tu trouverais au moins une personne qui pourrait t'aider à me joindre.

Elle se tut, consciente qu'aucune excuse ne trouverait grâce aux yeux de Doflamingo. Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers elle et fut pris d'un sentiment de pitié en voyant le sang qui maculait son visage et ses vêtements. Avec une douceur insoupçonnée, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta quelques mètres plus loin avant de la rallonger dans l'herbe, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir son sourire et frémit d'angoisse lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front.

\- Enfin j'ai fini par te retrouver, on va dire que c'est l'essentiel… Avec le temps, je pense bien que j'arriverais à te pardonner ton petit écart. En attendant, il va falloir te faire passer l'envie de recommencer, pas vrai ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le cœur brisé.

* * *

Avant de quitter l'île avec son précieux chargement, Doflamingo n'oublia pas de laisser un message brulant à l'intention de Law. Debout les bras croisés, Resha assise à ses pieds, il observait avec satisfaction le brasier qui dévorait la petite maison. Jetant un regard à la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait en silence, une douleur indescriptible peinte sur le visage. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant envie d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire goûter au désespoir le plus noir. Mais il se retint avec peine, certain qu'il saurait trouver un autre moyen de lui briser le cœur. Après tout, Law courrait toujours…

* * *

Lorsque le capitaine du Heart posa le pied sur le sable, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La grande jungle était silencieuse, et pas un fauve ne les observait à travers les feuillages. Le cœur battant, il s'élança vers le sentier, priant de toutes ses forces pour que son pressentiment ne soit qu'une fantaisie de son esprit.

Un hurlement de rage fit sursauter l'équipage, et les deux lieutenants et le second se lancèrent sur les traces de leur capitaine. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt en découvrant les restes fumants de la maisonnette de pierre, horrifiés par le spectacle. Shachi s'avança pour émettre l'hypothèse que Resha avait très bien pu trouver refuge ailleurs, mais il s'immobilisa face à la grande marque peinte sur le sol, aux pieds de Law. En son centre, un poignard y était planté, embrochant un petit pendentif d'or et d'argent.

\- Le Jolly Roger de la Donquijote Family, souffla Penguin avec colère.

Sous les regards des membres de son équipage, Law s'avança vers le centre de la marque et se baissa pour récupérer le bijou. Il l'ouvrit, puis sortit de son chapeau son petit bout de carte vitale qui pointait une direction. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa avant que ses traits ne se durcissent à nouveau, alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à ses hommes.

\- Changement de plan. Il me faut le titre de Corsaire au plus vite.

\- Mais comment tu vas faire ? prétexta Shachi, même s'il désirait ardemment répondre au souhait de son capitaine. Ils acceptent pas n'importe qui, il faut que tu leur offres une preuve de bonne volonté !

Il perdit toute envie de protester lorsqu'il croisa le regard gris acier. Law avait une idée derrière la tête, et il se doutait qu'elle serait aussi cruelle qu'inventive. Peu importe ce que ça allait lui coûter, il ferait tout pour mener son plan à bien, se rapprocher de sa cible et frapper, enfin, pour s'en débarrasser de manière définitive.

Avant de quitter l'île, Law se tourna une dernière fois vers le promontoire sur lequel s'était dressée cette maison qu'il aimait tant. Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés et baissa les yeux, croisant le regard d'un jeune tigre qui était venu s'assoir près de lui. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il caressa doucement la tête de l'animal.

\- Je vais la retrouver et la ramener. C'est une promesse.

Il lui sembla que le félin hochait doucement la tête. Le pirate se redressa, une main posée sur le chapeau, la seconde crispée sur son sabre, une lueur impitoyable dans le regard. Perdre Corazon avait été une épreuve bien trop douloureuse, il refusait de revivre la même chose avec Resha. Peu importe si ça devait lui coûter son âme, mais il arracherait la jeune femme des griffes de ce monstre et ferait payer à ce dernier toutes les souffrances qu'il lui avait fait endurer toutes ces années.


	17. Retrouvailles en famille

_Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier les personnes qui me lisent. Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews également, et j'aimerais en profiter pour répondre plus particulièrement à Charlotte._

 _Déjà merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que la fic est appréciée ! Pour les fautes, si j'en trouve par la suite elles sont corrigées, mais sinon je ne me vexe pas si on me les indique. Ensuite je voulais revenir sur le "Bon courage pour la suite ( qui je pense est déjà écrite en fait)" pour préciser que non, la suite n'est pas écrite du tout, je rédige environ un chapitre par jour/tous les deux jours x) Je le poste une fois fini, j'essaye de ne pas trop tarder, et je pense que deux jours ce sera mon maximum d'attente._

 _Pour celles qui réclament du lemon (pas gore, c'est pas mon genre), vous pouvez tenter "Immortel bonus" (mais faut adhérer à l'idée d'un Doflamingo/Resha). Pour Ic'ilver qui trouve que la jalousie de Mingo est "trop mignonne" : whaaat ?! Et en conclusion : le nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

La traversée vers Dressrosa fut, pour les membres de l'équipage Donquijote, une expérience particulièrement étrange. Contrairement à ses habitudes, Doflamingo ne s'occupa de rien, ne partagea aucun repas avec ses hommes, ne sortait de sa cabine que pour rejoindre la cale et vice versa. Même lorsque quelques navires imprudents tentèrent de les aborder, il ne prit pas part au combat, sauf lorsque quelques pirates ennemis tentèrent de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur même du vaisseau. Pica retrouva les têtes méthodiquement alignées devant l'escalier menant à la cale, un avertissement clair pour quiconque oserait le déranger.

Lorsque le Grand Corsaire ne dormait pas, il rejoignait les cellules et s'asseyait devant la plus misérable de toutes, celle où il avait pris soin d'enfermer Resha. La jeune femme était enchaînée à la banquette miteuse par le poignet et la cheville, et les chaînes étaient tout juste suffisantes pour lui permettre de se redresser. Sinon, elle restait allongée, silencieuse, les yeux fermés, consciente que le pirate prenait un malin plaisir à lui imposer sa présence uniquement pour l'emmerder. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle supposait. En réalité, elle ne pouvait imaginer que Doflamingo passait son temps à admirer la femme qu'elle était devenue, le cœur tourmenté par la jalousie qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Law. Lorsqu'il lui était impossible de contenir sa rage, il pénétrait dans la cellule et l'interrogeait sans relâche sur les années qu'elle avait passé loin de lui. Si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas, il la tuait sans remords, prétextant vouloir vérifier si elle pouvait se remettre de n'importe quel châtiment. Il fut bientôt évident que c'était le cas.

La veille de leur arrivée sur Dressrosa, il entra de nouveau dans la cellule mais lui retira ses chaînes. Elle le regarda faire sans un mot, ne cherchant pas à protester lorsqu'il lui ordonna de la suivre. Ils parcoururent les couloirs vides du navire avant de rejoindre une porte marquée d'un sigle de bain. Il la lui indiqua d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu te laves et tu mets les habits que je t'ai préparé. Je te laisse une demi-heure. Si tu n'es pas prête d'ici là, je n'hésiterai pas à venir t'aider.

Il lui sourit froidement mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui tenir tête. 25 minutes passèrent, puis elle sortit de la pièce, les cheveux encore un peu humides, vêtue d'un pantalon fin et d'un t-shirt évasé qui laissait voir la marque à sa poitrine. A sa tête, le corsaire devina qu'elle s'était attendue à bien pire. Heureusement pour elle, il lui en voulait toujours pour sa trahison.

\- Bien, tu vas troquer une prison pour une autre, demain. Je vais te garder un peu au « frais » à Dressrosa… et si tu es sage, tu pourras de nouveau rejoindre nos rangs.

Ce disant, il attrapa une mèche rouge pour l'enrouler autour de son index, par jeu. Elle ne broncha pas, se fichant comme de sa première chaussette de la possibilité de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Agacé, il lui attrapa le menton et lui fit lever la tête vers lui.

\- Ça t'intéresse au moins ce que je te dis ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir émis le désir de rejoindre vos rangs, répliqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Pas plus il y a sept ans qu'aujourd'hui. Donc franchement non, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Il eut un frisson à l'entendre si insolente, non pas de colère mais bien de plaisir. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait de sa poche son « joker ». Les yeux de Resha s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le collier au bout de son index, et vérifia par réflexe qu'elle portait toujours le sien.

\- Oh ce n'est pas le tien, commenta tranquillement le pirate en refermant le poing sur les bijoux. C'est un bien beau petit tigre, d'ailleurs…

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, le corps tendu, brûlant d'envie de lui poser une question dont elle redoutait par-dessus tout la réponse. Heureusement il mit un terme à son supplice tout en se penchant vers elle pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Calme-toi, il est en vie. Et je pourrais être mis de suffisamment bonne humeur pour décider de vous réunir.

Resha fronça les sourcils, refusant de demander où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de la situation dans le sens où elle le redoutait… Il voulait qu'elle s'offre à lui un jour de son plein gré, qu'elle s'abandonne à ses bras et que l'épisode « Law » ne soit plus qu'un lointain et regretté souvenir d'une erreur de jeunesse. Mais pour que son plan aboutisse, il fallait reprendre tout son « apprentissage » à zéro.

\- Dors avec moi, ce soir. Juste dormir, rien de plus, précisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle manquait de paniquer. Je veux que tu te réhabitues à moi. Et si tu restes sage, tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre un mauvais coup… En sept ans, j'ai eu le temps de mettre le monde à mes pieds. Tout ce que tu désires, je peux te l'obtenir. Tu vivras dans l'aisance, tu n'auras rien à craindre du monde. La seule condition, évidemment, c'est que tu restes à mes côtés sans chercher à t'enfuir de nouveau.

Il joua de nouveau avec le collier pour la motiver à prendre la bonne décision. Il fut ravi de la voir acquiescer en silence, le regard fixé sur ses chaussures. Il se baissa pour la prendre contre lui et l'élever à son niveau, avant de lui sourire. Gardant un bras autour de ses jambes pour la soutenir, il lui glissa le collier dans le creux de la paume de sa main libre.

\- Tu vois, tu obéis, tu as une récompense. N'est-ce pas bien plus agréable ainsi ?

La jeune femme serra les dents pour retenir une insulte bien sentie, ses doigts se refermant sur les bijoux. Elle le laissa néanmoins la porter jusqu'à la chambre et garda le silence lorsqu'il les allongea sur le lit, gardant ses bras autour d'elle avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Pour sa part, elle eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

L'arrivée à Dressrosa fut des plus discrètes, Doflamingo préférant emprunter les passages souterrains pour rejoindre le palais. Seules deux personnes étaient au courant pour le retour de Resha : Pica qui l'avait accompagné sur l'île et Trebol à qui il ne cachait rien. Il demanda d'ailleurs à ce dernier de transférer le prisonnier « spécial » des geôles dans un petit appartement sécurisé, dont les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux de granit marin et la porte renforcée avec de l'acier. L'avantage de cette « suite », c'était qu'elle se trouvait à quelques portes de sa propre chambre. En premier lieu, il avait pensé enfermer Resha et son frère dans une même cellule, mais une nuit passée à ses côtés lui avait rappelé à quel point il la désirait proche de lui. Il savait bien que Trebol le désapprouverait, mais il n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Enfin il s'arrêta devant la fameuse porte blindée et se tourna vers Resha qui le suivait sagement.

\- Et voilà, dans quelques instants, tu pourrais découvrir lequel de tes frères se cache dans cette chambre.

L'utilisation du conditionnel fit hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme, et elle répéta lentement.

\- Je…pourrais ?

Il sourit et tendit une main vers elle.

\- Ça ne dépend que de toi oui.

Elle réprima une forte envie de le griffer et s'avança vers l'homme, restant stoïque alors qu'il la forçait à venir tout contre lui. Il poussa le vice à la soulever de nouveau dans ses bras avant d'ouvrir la porte, se réjouissant de l'air embarrassé qu'elle affichait désormais, les joues empourprées. Elle aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter, mais il pénétra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et en avant pour les émouvantes retrouvailles en famille.

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur le lit simple, Sasha se releva d'un bond lorsque Doflamingo entra, ses yeux s'écarquillant devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Au comble de la fureur, il ne put que serrer les poings au lieu de se jeter sur lui pour arracher sa sœur de ses bras. Cette dernière était toute évidence très loin d'être à l'aise à une telle hauteur et devait se raccrocher aux épaules du pirate pour ne pas tomber, malgré sa gêne apparente.

Devant le regard meurtrier que lui adressa le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, Doflamingo éclata de rire, déposant enfin Resha devant lui, non sans l'obliger à ne pas bouger en gardant ses mains posées sur ses épaules.

\- Et bien alors gamin, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Ca fait bien… 13, 14 ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus ?

Sasha ne répondit pas, préférant concentrer toute son attention sur sa sœur qui avait enfin osé lever les yeux vers lui. Un sourire éclaira leur visage au même moment, et ils se seraient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre si elle n'avait pas été prisonnière de la poigne du géant blond.

\- Sasha… murmura-t-elle d'une voix émue.

Il hocha la tête, lui-même la gorge serrée par l'émotion, et voulut faire un pas vers elle avant d'hésiter. La jeune femme finit par lever la tête vers le maître des lieux, sourcils froncés.

\- Bon je peux quand même aller le voir ?

Il lui sourit et la relâcha enfin, se redressant en même temps qu'il jetait un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure.

\- Vas-y, tu as le temps avant le repas.

Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta dans les bras tendus de son frère et le serra fort contre elle. Puis ils se mirent à parler dans une langue que Doflamingo ne reconnaissait pas…

* * *

\- Mais enfin comment tu t'es fait attraper par ce psychopathe ?! demanda Resha à son frère, catastrophée.

\- Et toi, comment ça se fait qu'il te connait et qu'il te porte dans ses bras ?! répliqua Sasha. Tu te rends compte qu'il doit avoir au moins 40 ans ?!

Elle le saisit par le T-shirt et le secoua comme un prunier, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mais tu crois que je l'ai voulu peut-être ? C'est un malade ce type, tu peux pas savoir l'enfer que j'ai vécu avant de réussir à me barrer ! Et quand je pensais enfin m'en être débarrassée et avoir une piste pour retrouver Mido, voilà qu'il débarque, qu'il brule ma maison, mes affaires et qu'il me fait une crise de jalousie ! J'en peux plus de ce taré, sors-moi de là !

Il lui saisit les poignets pour l'obliger à le lâcher et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la berçant en douceur. Petit à petit, elle se détendit contre lui et put de nouveau respirer normalement.

\- Je suis désolé, Resha… Je sais bien que tu es la victime dans cette histoire. J'ai toujours été très mauvais pour faire de l'humour, tu le sais bien !

La jeune femme s'autorisa un petit sourire avant de le pincer à la taille pour le punir.

Sous le regard attentif de Doflamingo, ils prirent place sur le lit pour expliquer à l'autre ce que chacun avait vécu, ces dernières années. Resha apprit donc que son frère, après s'être facilement échappé, avait tout d'abord croisé le chemin Mido qui avait voulu qu'ils se séparent pour retrouver leur sœur. L'un était parti vers l'entrée de la Route des périls pour rejoindre les autres mers du globe, le second avait commencé par fouiller le Nouveau Monde. Comme ils se savaient recherchés par les Dragons célestes, ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous tous les deux ans sur un petit archipel et évitaient toute communication par escargophone. Mido fut le premier à retrouver la trace de Resha, grâce à un gamin du nom de Law, mais la piste s'arrêtait à Loguetown. Sasha quant à lui avait eu la chance de faire la connaissance de Barbe Blanche lors de ses voyages, et le pirate lui avait généreusement proposé de l'aider à rentrer chez lui ou bien de l'accueillir tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa fratrie. Et puis la Grande Guerre était survenue, et le jeune homme avait décidé de combattre auprès de l'Empereur pirate, pour le remercier de sa bienveillance durant toutes ces années. Malheureusement, Ace et Barbe Blanche perdirent tragiquement la vie durant cette bataille, et lui fut capturé par un homme apparemment au courant de sa filiation.

Il lui expliqua également en détail le plan mis au point par le Grand Corsaire pour attirer Resha dans un piège, et lui apprit que Mido s'était apparemment fait avoir aussi. En revanche, il semblait n'avoir pas encore été capturé, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Il regrettait néanmoins que le pirate se soit servi de son collier pour mettre son plan à exécution et s'en sentait coupable. Resha le rassura d'un câlin, puis sortit ledit collier de sa poche avant de le lui rendre. Le jeune homme le saisit, non sans un regard noir à l'attention de Doflamingo.

A son tour, elle se lança dans le récit de ses mésaventures, occultant volontairement quelques souvenirs trop difficiles – comme les séances de torture – et le surprit en lui avouant qu'elle s'était attachée à ce fameux Law durant les derniers mois, et possédait une moitié de carte de vie, bien cachée sur elle. Savoir qu'ils avaient un autre allié à l'extérieur de ces murs était une idée particulièrement réconfortante.

\- N'empêche que ce serait bien qu'on arrive à filer vite d'ici, marmonna Sasha non sans jeter un coup d'œil au pirate qui les écoutait toujours attentivement, même s'il ne les comprenait pas. Le problème, c'est Mido…

\- Si Doflamingo pense avoir un moyen de le trouver, il va peut-être m'en parler. Il adore parler en fait, je crois que c'est parce qu'il est tombé amoureux du son de sa propre voix.

\- Oui ça j'ai cru noter aussi. C'est fou ce que c'est mégalomane, un psychopathe !

Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter, et il s'apprêtait à venir vers eux lorsque Resha le surprit en utilisant de nouveau le langage commun. Normal, vu qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

\- Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de venir ici tous les jours ?

Sasha lui lança un regard interloqué, se demandant bien pourquoi elle demandait ça. Il était évident qu'ils allaient être enfermés ensemble.

\- Tant que tu m'accordes suffisamment de ton temps en soirée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerai, répondit le pirate avec un sourire en coin. En revanche je ne peux que t'accorder l'après-midi…

Le jeune homme saisit la manche de sa sœur et lui murmura, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais de quoi il parle, là ? Tu vas pas rester avec moi ?

Elle lui fit signe que non d'un air navré. Son regard passa de Resha au Grand Corsaire, qui les dévisageait, index posé sur la joue, un sourire malsain aux lèvres. Enfin, la lumière se fit à son esprit, et il se redressa d'un bond, fou de rage.

\- Alors là, même pas en rêve ?!

\- Un problème, gamin ? lui demanda Doflamingo d'un ton moqueur en levant la main vers lui.

Des fils s'enroulèrent autour du garçon avant qu'il ne puisse se lancer à l'attaque du pirate, et il retomba sur le lit en laissant échapper un cri furieux. Doflamingo se leva tranquillement de son siège et s'approcha de Sasha et de sa sœur, cette dernière s'acharnant sur les liens qui emprisonnaient le jeune homme.

\- Si je suis un gamin, Resha est également une « gamine », espèce de détraqué ! persifla Sasha avec haine. Je vous interdis de la toucher !

Malheureusement, le Grand Corsaire ne semblait pas enclin à l'écouter, vu qu'il saisit Resha par la taille pour la ramener contre lui.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais on a un marché. Elle se tient tranquille et en échange, je ne te tue pas. Honnête, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne reçut en réponse que des jurons d'une vulgarité rare, chacun approuvé par Resha d'un très discret hochement de tête.

* * *

Doflamingo n'avait pas prévu de mettre ses hommes au courant du retour de Resha, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Il savait néanmoins que la présence de la jeune femme n'échapperait pas au pouvoir de Viola, et décida de la mettre dans la confidence. Depuis 8 ans qu'elle était à son service, l'ancienne princesse de Dressrosa avait fait preuve d'une loyauté sans faille à l'égard de la Donquijote Family, étonnant jusqu'au Grand Corsaire lui-même. Même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait toute sa confiance – parce qu'il ne l'accordait pas même à sa propre famille – il l'avait promue au rang de lieutenant et elle ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Alors que Resha était retournée dans la chambre de son frère pour y passer l'après-midi, comme convenu dans leur accord, le souverain de l'île fit mander l'ex-princesse. Celle-ci se présenta à lui dans l'heure, belle et fière, comme à son habitude.

\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile, jeune maître ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi ou utilisait son surnom. Il lui vint d'ailleurs à l'esprit que Resha, elle, évitait de prononcer son nom et continuait de le vouvoyer, même après toutes ces années. A vrai dire, elle ne l'avait interpellé qu'une seule fois, maintenant qu'il y songeait… et encore, elle avait utilisé son nom entier. Il se promit de remédier à ce « problème » plus tard.

Doflamingo se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour y prendre appui, bras croisés, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- J'avais juste envie de te tenir au courant d'une... excellente nouvelle. Resha est de nouveau des nôtres.

Si la jeune femme éprouva un quelconque sentiment de surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, comme il put le constater alors qu'il guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Tout au plus, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et rejeta d'une main ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule.

\- Resha ? N'avait-elle pas disparu en mer, pourtant ?

\- Et bien il faut croire que même une petite noyade ne peut avoir raison d'elle... Mais je te trouve bien calme, Violette. Il me semblait pourtant que tu l'appréciais fortement, dans le temps.

Sa lieutenant fit une moue de dédain, avant de lui répondre d'un ton acerbe.

\- Simuler sa propre mort, n'est-ce pas un acte de trahison envers la Family ? Cela ne mérite en aucun cas une clémence de notre part.

Il s'amusa de ses propos, elle qui avait tant cherché à protéger sa jeune amie du corsaire par le passé.

\- Je te trouve bien dure, Violette... Mettons cette erreur sur le compte de la jeunesse. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, elle apprendra qu'il est dans son intérêt de ne plus me mettre en colère et je lui pardonnerai son écart.

Les traits de la jeune femme s'adoucirent et elle hocha la tête comme pour approuver les paroles du pirate.

\- Vous êtes bien bon avec elle, jeune maître. Dois-je annoncer la nouvelle aux autres ?

\- Non, je m'en occuperai personnellement quand je serai sûr d'elle, répliqua tranquillement l'homme en se redressant.

\- Très bien.

L'entrevue finie, elle le salua et tourna les talons, s'arrêtant alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton neutre.

\- Au fait, que comptez-vous faire d'elle, une fois qu'elle aura compris son erreur ? Un lieutenant sous les ordres d'un des trois généraux ?

Doflamingo releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, pensif.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait autrefois et ce n'est toujours pas dans mes intentions.

\- Oh ? Elle ne fera donc pas vraiment partie de la Donquijote Family ? Cela se comprend, après une telle traîtrise...

Le corsaire, la tête en appui sur le poing, dévisagea longuement son interlocutrice en silence. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon, et elle ne put retenir un frisson d'angoisse.

\- Au contraire, Violette, au contraire. Je pense même pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que personne ne pourra plus se vanter de faire partie de la Family... Car après tout, c'est à mes côtés que sera sa place, et non pas sous les ordres d'un autre.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à savoir plus à ce sujet, mais osa tout de même demander à rencontrer la prisonnière, quand le jeune maître serait d'humeur, bien entendu. Il n'y voyait pas d'objection, à condition qu'il soit présent également. Après tout, la réunion de famille serait bien plus émouvante à trois qu'à deux…


	18. Relation

Le soir-même, lorsque Doflamingo vint chercher Resha – tout en ignorant les insultes de son frère – il lui fit part de son entrevue avec Viola. Elle eut l'air blessé lorsqu'il lui rapporta les propos de la lieutenant, mais ne chercha pas à se justifier, comme si elle acceptait les reproches. Il y vit un signe de bonne volonté et en conclut qu'elle commençait à devenir bien plus raisonnable.

Leur première soirée à Dressrosa se passa calmement, même s'il regrettait son manque d'enthousiasme et sa préférence à se plonger dans un livre plutôt qu'à lui faire la conversation. En revanche, elle ne cherchait plus à se dérober à ses étreintes, même s'il avait plus l'impression que son dos lui servait de dossier lorsqu'elle lisait. Heureusement, lui aussi avait de la lecture, et il se concentra sur les rapports de Monet qui surveillait les faits et gestes de César Clown, le scientifique qu'il avait récemment engagé. Puis vint l'heure du coucher, et il put de nouveau apprécier le corps de la jeune femme lové contre le sien. D'ici un mois ou deux, il le savait, elle l'aurait totalement accepté et ne rechignerait pas à ce qu'ils franchissent une nouvelle étape de leur « relation ».

* * *

Le lendemain, Doflamingo décida qu'il était déjà temps d'organiser cette petite rencontre entre Viola et Resha. Quand il informa cette dernière qu'il y assisterait également, elle n'émit aucune objection ni même ne sembla désapprouver. Il crut qu'elle redoutait de se retrouver seule face à son ancienne amie si celle-ci avait décidé de lui en vouloir pour les avoir trahi, mais il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'en réalité, peu importe qu'il soit présent ou non pour les deux jeunes femmes car elles gardaient un atout dans la manche.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Viola, Doflamingo était assis sur le canapé de sa chambre, un bras passé autour de Resha qui releva instantanément les yeux de son livre. Son regard se plongea dans celui de l'ancienne princesse de Dressrosa, et une conversation muette s'engagea aux dépends du Corsaire qui ne fut témoin que d'un simulacre de dispute. Evidemment, comment aurait-il pu savoir que depuis le premier jour, Resha et Viola s'étaient rendues compte de par la similitude de leurs pouvoirs, elles pouvaient communiquer directement leurs pensées au cœur de l'autre ? Et alors que Doflamingo s'amusait des reproches qu'adressait sa lieutenant à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, voilà ce qu'elles se disaient réellement.

\- Resha ! Oh je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il finirait par découvrir que tu t'étais échappée !

\- Donc tu avais bien reçu la lettre ? Sally est rentrée saine et sauve, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Elle s'en est tellement voulu de ne pas t'avoir accompagnée, mais elle m'a dit que tu avais tout simplement refusé qu'elle te rejoigne, de peur qu'elle ne retrouve jamais les siens par la suite.

\- Ouais bah si j'avais pu prévoir que je serais finalement de retour et obligée de me coltiner l'autre grand con, je suis pas certaine que j'aurais tant insisté.

Viola comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Capable de lire dans le cœur du Grand Corsaire, ce qu'elle y voyait l'épouvantait. Il était persuadé d'être dans son bon droit et pire, que ses sentiments l'autorisaient à faire de Resha son amante. Heureusement, il avait pour désir de se l'attacher avant tout et de faire en sorte qu'elle finisse par accepter leur proximité avant de passer à l'acte.

\- Resha, je vais prévenir Sally et ensemble nous…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Viola. Ce type a capturé un de mes frères et risque de mettre la main sur le second. Je ne peux pas risquer de m'enfuir encore. Et puis s'il me rattrape, cette fois-ci il ne me pardonnera rien.

\- Mais enfin tu ne vas pas rester enchaînée à lui, c'est aberrant ! C'est même un miracle qu'il ne t'ait pas encore…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, même par l'esprit, tant l'idée lui soulevait le cœur. Resha avait très bien saisi l'allusion, et elle sembla soudainement abattue.

\- Je sais, Viola. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais j'ai essayé de lui échapper, j'espérais vraiment qu'il m'ait oubliée. Maintenant je sais que j'étais dans l'erreur. Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour que je sois enfin libérée de lui.

\- Et ce moyen, c'est ?!

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste, le regard voilé de douleur, avant de répondre.

\- La mort.

* * *

Une fois Viola partie – et non sans avoir juré que Doflamingo y passerait bientôt même si elle devait lui régler son compte par elle-même – Resha reprit immédiatement son livre pour se replonger dans les aventures fascinantes d'un aventurier sans peur à la recherche de trésors improbables. Elle sentit une main agripper la couverture et assista, impuissante, au décollage du pauvre ouvrage qui partit s'écraser sur le bord du lit avant de glisser lamentablement au sol.

\- Pourquoi une telle cruauté ? S'entendit-elle demander. Ce livre était innocent, il ne demandait qu'à vivre !

Elle sentit le pirate bloquer quelques secondes à ces mots, puis il éclata de rire, son bras toujours autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Quand il se calma enfin, il affronta sans faillir son regard noir.

\- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta superbe répartie... Je commençais sérieusement à en douter, à te voir toujours aussi... soumise.

\- Bah quoi, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez non plus ? Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Doflamingo prit le temps de la réflexion. Il la voulait entièrement attachée à lui, oui, mais désirait-il pour autant qu'elle ne devienne qu'une poupée docile et sans personnalité ? Il trouvait au contraire un certain charme à son insolence. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il l'avait arraché à sa lecture.

\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne me tutoierais pas ?

Elle le toisa avec gravité, et il put deviner tous les arguments forts peu élogieux qu'elle se retenait de lui balancer à la figure. Elle préféra opter pour une réponse plus neutre, plus simple et loin d'être dénué de logique.

\- Bah je fais comme tout le monde, non ? Baby 5, Jora, Buffalo, Viol...ette, ils ne s'amusent pas à vous filer de grandes claques dans le dos en vous parlant avec familiarité. Déjà qu'on l'atteint pas, votre dos...

Il sourit à l'évocation de sa taille, amusé, et s'installa plus confortablement sans cesser de la dévisager.

\- Toi tu pourrais.

\- Non merci.

Resha avait réagi au quart de tour et le regretta quelque peu lorsqu'il lui attrapa le menton pour l'empêcher de tourner la tête.

\- Tant qu'on est sur le sujet, je crois bien que tu ne m'as jamais appelé par mon prénom...

Elle eut l'air surprise et réfléchit un instant, avant de lever l'index, triomphale.

\- Si, une fois ! Même que c'était après que des types aient essayé de m'enlever pour me vendre.

\- Tu as utilisé mon nom entier, ce jour-là, répliqua-t-il tranquillement sans la lâcher.

\- Je m'en fous, ça compte quand même.

Le pirate lâcha son visage, mais elle eut à peine le temps de se sentir soulagée qu'il l'attrapait par la taille pour la soulever et la faire s'asseoir sur sa jambe, face à lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment ridiculement trop grand, avant de sentir une main dans son dos qui flattait le vêtement en douceur.

\- Prononce mon prénom, pour voir ?

La jeune femme se raidit à cette idée. Cela semblait pourtant ridiculement simple, mais elle avait l'impression que le fait de céder lui ferait franchir une frontière sans possibilité de retour. Il devait penser de même car il ne la quittait pas du regard, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa main se fit légèrement plus aventureuse, attrapant doucement le bas de sa tunique.

\- Si tu préfères, on peut passer à une autre activité...

\- Non c'est bon, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en filant une tape sur les doigts de l'homme. Laissez-moi juste quelques secondes !

Il remonta sa main et attendit qu'elle rassemble ses forces. Elle finit par inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage et prononça le nom tant haï en évitant de regarder son visage.

\- Doflamingo.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement dans le dos de la jeune femme, qui continuait à fixer le mur, les joues rougies par la honte et la colère.

\- Redis-le, mais regarde-moi cette fois.

Elle comprit à son ton qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'elle désobéisse et se força donc à reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Doflamingo. C'est bon, ça vous va ou je dois le chanter aussi ?

Le corsaire la ramena contre lui en la faisant glisser le long de sa jambe et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle manqua de crier et se dégagea vivement, retombant sur le canapé à ses côtés.

\- Non mais oh ça va pas bien ?!

Il leva les mains pour lui montrer qu'il était encore parfaitement maître de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai fait que te récompenser, voyons. Tu n'apprécies pas ?

Resha se cacha le visage entre les mains, prenant quelques instants pour songer aux baisers de Law et se débarrasser de cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillait. Quand elle fut plus calme, elle osa jeter un regard au corsaire, sourcils froncés.

\- Mais je vous préviens direct, hein, il est hors de question que je vous appelle comme le font les autres. Je refuse de qualifier de « jeune » un type plus vieux que moi. C'est juste ridicule.

Elle ne comprit pas ce qui, dans ses paroles, provoqua une telle réaction chez le pirate. Il se redressa rapidement sans un mot, sans un regard, avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa salle d'eau privée. Il s'adossa à la porte, une main sur le visage alors qu'il tentait de contenir un fou rire. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer quel désir s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il l'avait imaginé l'appeler « jeune maître »?

\- Je sens qu'on va garder ça pour les futurs jeux érotiques, souffla-t-il avec un sourire pour son reflet dans le miroir.

Enfin calmé, il rouvrit la porte et découvrit que Resha avait profité de son absence pour aller chercher son livre et s'installer sur un fauteuil à l'opposé du canapé. Il ne chercha pas à la faire revenir vers lui, estimant qu'elle avait bien gagné quelques heures de tranquillité.

* * *

\- Doffy, il faut qu'on parle.

Assis à son bureau, penché sur le chiffre d'affaires du jour, Doflamingo leva lentement la tête vers Trebol qui se tenait debout devant lui. Son homme de main essayait tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air autoritaire, mais à peine il croisa le regard de son jeune maître qu'il se mit à claquer des genoux et bredouilla.

\- Enfin si tu as le temps, hein !

Le corsaire soupira, puis lui fit signe de prendre place. L'homme au trèfle s'installa dans son siège, sceptre sur les genoux, puis commença.

\- Je sais que tu es content d'avoir retrouvé la gamine, et j'en suis heureux aussi. Mais tu ne fais rien pour percer le secret de son immortalité et ça m'inquiète. Imagine qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau !

Le stylo dans la main de Doflamingo se brisa en deux et Trebol sursauta. Il venait de mettre le jeune maître en colère, et il savait à quel point c'était dangereux même pour lui.

\- Car tu t'imagines que je vais la laisser disparaître, Trebol ? Me traiterais-tu d'incompétent ?

\- Non non ce n'est pas du tout ce que je dis ! C'est juste que… c'est une hypothèse à envisager !

Le Grand Corsaire prit le temps de la réflexion, sourcils froncés. Il devait avouer que dans sa joie d'avoir retrouvé Resha, il en avait oublié son but premier, la raison qui l'avait poussé à la capturer la première fois, à Loguetown. Trebol n'avait peut-être pas tort de le lui rappeler…

\- Je comprends ton raisonnement, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas au bout. Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

\- Et bien maintenant que nous nous sommes achetés les services d'un scientifique compétent, est-ce que ce ne serait pas le moment de lui faire étudier le cas de la Red Witch ?

\- Tu veux dire… envoyer Resha sur Punk Hazard ?

\- Le temps de quelques examens, oui. Et puis l'île n'est pas si éloignée, tu peux t'y rendre facilement par ta route céleste !

Donflamingo se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, en proie à un grand conflit intérieur. Il désirait toujours autant l'immortalité, mais il avait tout aussi envie d'avoir Resha pour lui tout seul. Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait faire rapidement évoluer leur relation et se l'attacher définitivement… Or il risquait de ne plus supporter une séparation s'il parvenait à ses fins. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle devienne le cobaye de ce fou de César avant qu'elle ne devienne sienne. Il avait patienté près de 8 ans déjà, il doutait que quelques mois en plus feraient une différence.

\- Je dois avouer, Trebol, que tu n'as pas tort, finit-il par dire au grand soulagement de son homme de main. Et même si elle est sur Punk Hazard, tant que nous garderons son frère à Dressrosa, elle ne cherchera pas à fuir.

\- Tout à fait ! approuva vivement l'homme gluant. Et puis Vergo est sur la trace du deuxième, ça nous fera toujours un otage de rechange !

Doflamingo sourit à cette idée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si le second frère était tout aussi insolent que le premier.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse contacter César et lui transférer les dossiers. Tu me mets Monet au courant également, qu'elle prépare aussi une chambre confortable. J'irai moi-même l'amener sur Punk Hazard et j'en profiterai pour… expliquer quelques règles essentielles.

Trebol frissonna au ton qu'utilisa le jeune maître. Décidément, il ne cessait de l'impressionner.

* * *

Le soir, Doflamingo rejoignit Resha et son frère dans la chambre qu'occupait ce dernier. Comme les jours précédents, il les trouva face à face en grande discussion dans cette langue qu'il ne comprenait pas. Cela avait le don de l'agacer, mais après tout, tant qu'ils ne mettaient pas au point un plan d'évasion – et il ne voyait pas comment ils auraient pu s'y prendre – autant les laisser se défouler. Il se doutait bien qu'il devait en prendre pour son grade, mais tant qu'il ne pouvait pas le prouver, il préférait ne rien dire.

Comme d'habitude, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, sous le regard outré de Sasha. Elle se crispa mais ne se débattit pas, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Non mais vraiment hein, faut arrêter de faire ça devant les gens ! En plus on doit trop former un tableau ri-di-cule.

Son frère hocha vivement la tête et y alla de son commentaire.

\- C'est vrai. C'est pas du tout harmonieux, avec votre taille. On dirait une araignée géante qui s'attaque à un gentil petit papillon ! Relâchez le papillon !

\- C'est pas très gentil de me comparer à une araignée, mon petit Sasha, fit tranquillement le corsaire en esquissant un geste vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci tomba nez au matelas, ligoté.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… !

\- Eh, on a rien fait et rien dit de mal ?!

Doflamingo éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, gardant Resha dans ses bras.

\- Disons que je fais ça par mesure de précaution parce que je me doute que ce que je vais vous annoncer ne vous fera pas vraiment plaisir.

Sasha redressa la tête comme il le put, jetant un regard épouvanté à sa sœur avant de lui dire dans leur langue.

\- Il va te demander en mariage ?!

\- Non mais ça va pas oh ?! Je suis son esclave hein, pas sa petite amie !

\- Dites donc, si vous continuez à discuter entre vous, ça va mal se passer, intervint brusquement le pirate sur un ton qui laissait présager du pire.

Resha grimaça, ayant senti la prise de l'homme se raffermir sur elle.

\- Non mais c'est rien, Sasha a dit une chose qu'il regrette mais voilà, il vous trouve formidable en fait, tout va bien !

Doflamingo lança un regard curieux au jeune homme, se demandant bien quelle énormité il avait pu sortir pour que Resha en vienne à prétendre qu'il trouvait le pirate formidable. Mais comme il se doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse, il préféra enchaîner sur sa nouvelle.

Lorsque Resha comprit qu'elle allait devoir aller sur une autre île pour y être examinée, elle hésita entre deux réactions. D'un côté, l'idée de redevenir un cobaye ne l'enchantait guère, vu les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de sa première captivité. De l'autre, être éloignée de Doflamingo pendant une durée indéterminée – il lui assura néanmoins que ça ne dépasserait pas l'année – était une source de joie immense. Le seul point noir était que Sasha allait devoir rester sur Dressrosa, mais il pourrait au moins compter sur le soutien de Viola.

Le jeune homme semblait la proie de réflexions identiques, et il n'émit aucune protestation, certain qu'il valait mieux éloigner sa sœur le plus possible de ce malade au manteau de plumes roses. Il n'eut qu'une question, et elle concernait le jour du départ.

\- Demain, très certainement, répondit Doflamingo sans tenter de masquer une certaine forme de contrariété. Trebol est persuadé que plus vite César se penchera sur ton cas, Resha, plus vite tu seras de retour parmi nous. Et une fois qu'il aura tout ce qu'il lui faut pour m'accorder ce don si précieux, alors tu prendras officiellement place à mes côtés.

La jeune femme bloqua à ces mots, de même que son frère. Elle déglutit, puis, les yeux levés vers le corsaire, osa demander.

\- Officiellement genre euh… dans une unité avec Baby 5 ou Violette ?

Il eut un sourire et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Officiellement comme dans « relation officielle », chaton.

Elle se sentit défaillir, et il lui fallut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, alors qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'il ne voulait certainement pas sous-entendre ce qu'elle croyait qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

La voyant aussi perturbée, Doflamingo eut un sourire satisfait et en profita pour se relever, lui faisant signe de passer devant. Elle s'exécuta non sans un regard navré à Sasha, toujours ligoté sur le lit. Le Grand Corsaire attendit bien sûr d'être sur le point de sortir pour le libérer enfin, répondant à son regard meurtrier par un grand sourire.

\- Allez à bientôt, cher futur beau-frère.

Il éclata de rire en voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandir de surprise et de rage, et referma la porte pour étouffer son hurlement de colère, avant de trouver Resha évanouie à ses pieds. Apparemment, elle avait eu un sacré choc. Il sourit et la porta à sa chambre pour la déposer sur le lit. Il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux rouges, puis son regard tomba sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il réfréna l'envie qui grandissait en lui de l'embrasser enfin, d'affirmer sa possession et d'effacer de son esprit la vision d'un Law avec SA Resha. Mais quel intérêt de profiter de son sommeil, elle saurait bien plus apprécier le moment une fois qu'elle serait consciente…


	19. Punk Hazard

César Clown était un homme difficilement intimidable, selon ses propres dires. Persuadé d'être le plus grand génie que cette terre avait portée, bien devant cet abruti de Végapunk, il se vantait de ne courber l'échine devant personne… A moins évidemment que cette personne soit en mesure de lui coller les deux pieds dans un bloc de béton avant de le balancer à la mer.

\- Monet, est-ce que tu as mis le champagne au frais ?! Et les petits fours ?! Oh il faut une collation plus importante, si jamais il a faim !

Et c'était bien parce que son invité était une de ces personnes qu'il ne tenait plus en place, donnant des ordres à sa secrétaire tout en tapotant les coussins du canapé pour être certain qu'ils soient plus moelleux et donc plus confortables. Le stress manquait à tout instant de lui faire avoir une attaque, et il fit un bond de trois mètres lorsqu'un des pirates qu'il avait « recueilli » frappa à la porte du salon.

\- Maître, nous avons fini d'accrocher les banderoles de bienvenue ! Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on rajoute des ballons ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un petit rire retentit à sa droite, et il lança un regard à la jeune femme aux cheveux verts qui se moquait d'eux.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de trop en faire ?

Le scientifique s'empourpra et essaya de masquer sa gêne en passant ses nerfs sur son homme de main.

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas un goûter d'anniversaire, on reçoit un grand homme aujourd'hui ! Contentez-vous de faire le ménage, ce sera bien suffisant !

Monet approuva silencieusement ses paroles, certaine que la sobriété plairait bien plus au jeune maître.

Midi approchait lorsqu'enfin on annonça à César l'arrivée de son patron. Tout en se redressant pour faire bonne impression, il partit saluer le Grand Corsaire qui venait de se poser sur le quai réservé aux bateaux-citernes transportant le SAD. Le géant blond arborait son fameux sourire maléfique pour ne pas changer, et il se pencha un instant avant de se relever pour faire face à César. Le scientifique baissa les yeux et remarqua la jeune femme aux côtés du Corsaire.

\- Joker, je suis honoré de votre visite ! s'exclama ensuite l'homme en reportant son attention sur le pirate. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage !

\- Il fut particulièrement agréable, répondit son interlocuteur en ne cachant pas son hilarité.

A côté de lui, la femme lui tendit son majeur, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. César voulut s'en offusquer mais Doflamingo ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Bien on ne va pas tourner autour du pot… César, voici Resha, la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé. Vous avez déjà tous les dossiers la concernant.

Le scientifique hocha la tête et s'intéressa de nouveau à l'insolente, intrigué. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et eut un mouvement de recul, une main plaquée sur les lèvres.

\- Oh la vache, la tronche pas possible !

Sa surprise était sincère et son commentaire totalement incontrôlé. Il provoqua un fou rire à Doflamingo, tandis que César se retenait de toute remarque acerbe, vexé.

\- Oui elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme.

Tout en prononçant ses mots, le Grand Corsaire posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui leva les yeux au ciel pour bien montrer son agacement. César la trouva particulièrement horripilante. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas fâcher son patron actuel, il les invita tous deux à entrer et rejoindre le salon où les attendait Monet.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans les canapés qui se faisaient face, Doflamingo gardant Resha à ses côtés. Il ne vit pas la lueur de surprise qui passa dans les yeux de la secrétaire du scientifique, et à vrai dire il ne lui adressa pas même un regard tandis qu'il écoutait César lui expliquer l'avancement de ses recherches. Le scientifique était tout simplement ravi de pouvoir étudier le « cobaye » et non de simples dossiers, certain qu'il allait en apprendre bien plus en observant le phénomène de ses yeux. Malheureusement, à ce sujet, Doflamingo émit une objection.

\- Vous pouvez lui faire les piqûres que vous voulez, César, tous les examens que vous jugerez bons. Mais cela ne doit pas mener à de mauvais traitements, est-ce bien clair ?

Le scientifique hésita un instant, surpris par la revendication du corsaire. Ce dernier n'était pas connu pour faire dans le sentiment, alors pourquoi se souciait-il du sort d'un vulgaire cobaye ? Il se retint de traduire ses pensées en paroles néanmoins et un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais bien sûr, nous ferons comme ça ! De toute façon je demanderai votre aval pour chaque expérience que je souhaiterai mener !

Le pirate hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse de l'homme. Puis il jeta un regard vers la porte de la salle, où s'affairaient quelques uns des larbins de César, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien vu que ceux-ci se contentaient de faire semblant de travailler, de même qu'il avait surpris leurs regards plein d'envie lorsqu'il était passé dans le couloir avec Resha. Il raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, ignorant le coup de coude qu'elle lui adressa en représailles.

\- En ce qui concerne… les conditions de détention de notre jeune amie, j'aimerais que les choses soient également très claires. Vous êtes le seul homme autorisé à l'approcher, et ceci dans un but purement scientifique. Pour le reste, je veux que ce soit votre secrétaire qui s'occupe d'elle, lui apporte ses repas et veille à son bien-être. Si j'apprends que mes ordres n'ont pas été respectés à la lettre, je n'hésiterai pas à vous exécuter sur le champ et à vous trouver des remplaçants.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers César et Monet, qui furent saisis d'un sentiment de terreur intense. Alors que le premier s'empressait de tout faire pour rassurer son patron, la seconde hocha discrètement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien saisi le message. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un regard de reproches à Resha qui surprit son geste et se demanda quelle était la raison d'une telle animosité.

Enfin, Doflamingo déclara qu'il était bientôt temps pour lui de rentrer, mais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire des passages éclairs quand son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. Avant de partir, il tint néanmoins à découvrir la chambre que César avait préparée pour son nouveau cobaye. Le scientifique s'empressa de lui montrer le chemin, et s'exécuta de bonne grâce lorsque le corsaire lui demanda de le laisser seul avec la jeune femme le temps qu'il lui fasse ses adieux.

* * *

La chambre avait tout pour être confortable, excepté une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur vu qu'elle se situait au centre d'un ancien laboratoire. La seule faute de goût que nota Resha fut l'horrible couverture rose sur le lit, comme si les filles devaient forcément aimer le… Et puis son regard tomba sur le manteau de Doflamingo et elle comprit qu'elle avait peut-être trouvé le coupable, en fait.

Le corsaire se dirigea justement vers le lit et s'assit, avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher. Elle obéit sans enthousiasme, et il la piégea entre ses bras, une main remontée sur sa nuque alors qu'il l'observait avec attention.

\- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être très drôle pour toi, de te retrouver de nouveau le sujet d'expérience, mais je t'assure que ça ne durera pas plus d'un an. Après ça, il devrait avoir suffisamment de données pour travailler sans que tu sois obligée de rester ici.

Resha manqua d'air devant la prévenance dont faisait preuve le pirate, choquée comme elle l'avait rarement été jusqu'ici. Il eut un sourire dénué de sous-entendus malsains, presque attendri.

\- Je te laisse un escargophone pour me contacter, si jamais tu te sens seule. Si tu réponds à chaque fois que je t'appelle, je te permettrai de parler à ton frère une heure par jour. Et bien sûr, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

Elle restait figée, incapable de réagir ou même de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot – d'insulte ou de remerciement, peu importe. Que lui, le monstre qui n'avait pas hésité à l'abattre enfant, puis qui l'avait séquestrée, marquée comme un animal, battue par jalousie et forcée à dormir à ses côtés toutes ces nuits… soit capable de douceur ?! Voilà qui dépassait l'entendement !

Elle ne fit pas un mouvement quand il la ramena contre lui, essayant juste d'éviter d'avoir à poser ses mains sur son torse. Elle ne sut comment elle se retrouva à passer ses bras autour de l'homme, sous son manteau, et ne réalisa que trop tard la dangereuse posture. Quiconque aurait observé la scène de loin aurait pu croire à un couple amoureusement enlacé. En réalité, pas même Resha n'avait senti les fils qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ses poignets pour la forcer à faire ce geste.

\- Il semblerait que je vais te manquer autant que tu me manqueras, murmura Doflamingo à son oreille, un sourire satisfait qu'elle ne pouvait voir se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux pas être méchante, mais entre un scientifique avec une sale tronche et un géant avec un look improbable, j'ignore encore lequel des deux maux est le moins pire. Et j'ai presque envie de pencher pour l'homme-chèvre.

Il rit et fit mine de relâcher son emprise. Elle en profita pour tenter de se reculer, mais se retrouva bloquée par les mains qui s'étaient plaquées à son dos. Un frisson d'appréhension la parcourut devant l'air qu'arborait désormais le pirate.

\- C'est triste que tu ne réalises pas encore à quel point je tiens à toi, Resha. Ne t'ai-je pas apporté suffisamment de preuve de mon attachement ?

\- On parle des baffes dans la gueule ou du tatouage là ? Étrangement, je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition de « tenir à quelqu'un », tous les deux.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion… Alors laisse-moi t'apporter une preuve plus… universellement compréhensible.

La jeune femme voulut se dégager mais il la saisit – encore – par le menton pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et voulut lui coller une claque lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, mais son bras refusait de bouger. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle était entourée de fils qui entravaient ses mouvements et s'en voulut d'avoir cru que le pirate pouvait être prévenant à ses heures perdues.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, et elle se mit à croire à un miracle. Elle crut alors entendre comme un murmure, des mots prononcés si bas qu'elle ne parvint pas à en déchiffrer le sens, puis le corsaire mit un terme à ses espoirs. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, en douceur, et elle ne put que subir cette « preuve d'affection » en silence.

* * *

Dès l'instant où Doflamingo céda à son désir, il sentit une décharge électrique le parcourir de part en part, enivrant ses sens comme jamais une femme n'avait su le faire jusqu'à présent. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que d'un simple baiser, presque chaste, mais il sut qu'une seule et unique personne désormais serait capable de déclencher en lui une telle vague de plaisir. Remontant à nouveau une main derrière sa nuque, il commença à approfondir le baiser, lorsque deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent la magie du moment et le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il laissa échapper un grognement et relâcha Resha avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, découvrant Monet dans l'encadrement. Il s'adoucit devant la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, même si une part de lui désirait fortement lui arracher la tête pour l'avoir coupé dans son élan.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Monet ?

Sa subordonnée s'excusa tout d'abord de le déranger, mais elle avait reçu un message urgent de Vergo qui cherchait désespérément à joindre le jeune maître. Intrigué, Doflamingo suivit la femme dans la salle des communications, non sans avoir ordonné à Resha de ne pas bouger. Sonnée comme elle était, il doutait qu'elle s'en aille bien loin de toute manière.

* * *

\- Law, un Grand Corsaire ? C'est une blague ?

\- Malheureusement non…

Assis dans un fauteuil face à un escargophone, la tête penchée sur le côté, Doflamingo avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention le rapport de son ancien Corazon. Une veine palpita sur son front lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle la plus absurde de tous les temps : Trafalgar Law, cet allergique à la Marine depuis le massacre des siens, était devenu un « chien » du gouvernement tout comme lui. Il se sentait en colère pour deux raisons : déjà il ne pouvait plus l'attaquer sans raison valable maintenant qu'ils étaient « collègues », mais en prime ce sale gosse venait de nouveau – bien involontairement certes – de s'immiscer entre lui et sa future conquête. Ceci dit, il se demanda si son ancien protégé avait bien reçu son « message » sur l'île, et si oui, pourquoi il n'avait pas encore eu de réaction.

Lorsque Vergo lui apprit comment Law avait gagné sa place au sein des Sept Corsaires, Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un minimum impressionné. L'homme était devenu bien cruel, pour dépouiller ainsi 100 pirates de leur cœur avant de les offrir à la Marine. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient tout de suite accepté sa nomination.

\- Dis-moi, Vergo… Est-ce que tu sais si Law a déjà posé des conditions rapport à son statut ? Il n'a pas parlé de moi ou bien…

\- Il n'a rien demandé de spécial, non, lui répondit le pirate infiltré.

Ainsi donc, il n'avait pas cherché à avoir d'information sur la Red Witch. Et puis à la réflexion, rien ne lui disait qu'il s'était vraiment attaché à elle. Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pirate dénué de sentiments, comme le prouvaient ses tristes exploits – dernier en date inclus. Sans doute avait-il vu dans Resha une jeune femme vulnérable et qu'il en avait un peu profité avant de prendre la mer de nouveau et de l'oublier aussi sec.

Bien sûr, Doflamingo ne pouvait être totalement convaincu de ce qu'il avançait, mais il préféra oublier certains détails qui contredisaient sa thèse : le pendentif, le pull oublié, la lettre qui lui était adressée. Et même s'il venait à se tromper, jamais Law n'aurait l'audace de s'attaquer à lui, son ancienne idole.

Après avoir mis fin à la conversation avec Vergo, le pirate se tourna vers Monet qui attendait sagement à ses côtés. Il profita de l'absence de César et de ses sbires pour lui faire passer ses dernières recommandations.

\- Monet, tu as bien compris que tu allais être en charge de… votre invitée, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme acquiesça en silence, lèvres pincées.

\- Bien. Ne t'amuse pas à lui tenir compagnie, occupe-toi du minimum : tu lui fais passer ses repas, tu l'accompagnes au laboratoire quand César a besoin d'elle, tu lui files de quoi s'occuper sinon. Je ne veux pas que ça influe sur ta mission principale.

\- A vos ordres, jeune maître.

Il eut un sourire satisfait et se releva pour retourner vers la chambre. Néanmoins, avant de sortir de la pièce, il lança un dernier regard perçant à la femme aux cheveux verts.

\- Et encore une fois, si j'apprends qu'un seul homme a osé l'approcher, je serais très…très en colère. Et tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non, jeune maître ! s'exclama la femme avec empressement. Je vous jure que vos ordres seront respectés à la lettre !

Il sourit de nouveau et posa brièvement sa main sur sa tête avant de sortir.

* * *

Lorsque Doflamingo revint à la chambre, il nota immédiatement la disparition de Resha. Certain qu'elle ne pouvait être sortie, il se baissa pour regarder sous le lit et la vit, dos tournée vers lui.

\- Dis donc, ça n'a pas l'air très confortable là-dessous. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis au sens de la vie, répondit-elle non sans amertume. Et pour l'instant je vois que la mienne va droit dans le mur.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi, ça…

Il étendit le bras et attrapa doucement son poignet avant de la tirer hors de sa cachette. Elle lui adressa un regard blasé, toujours au sol et n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de se relever.

\- Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas encore parti ? Vous êtes pas genre super occupé ? C'est pas ce que vous avez prétendu à la chèvre ?

\- J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, ma chère Resha, répliqua tranquillement le pirate en sortant un escargophone de sa poche pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Et puis j'avais oublié de te donner ça.

\- Super. Je peux retourner sous le lit maintenant ?

L'homme lui attrapa les mains et la força à se relever, lui adressant un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle fut enfin face à lui.

\- Tu ne vas même pas me dire au revoir ? C'est méchant ça, tu sais qu'on risque de ne pas se revoir tout de suite ?

\- J'exprimerais bien ma joie en larmes sur fond de soleil couchant, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Doflamingo rit et la souleva dans ses bras pour la ramener à sa hauteur, caressant sa joue d'une main.

\- Tu vas me manquer, Resha. Qui osera donc me tenir tête maintenant ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, certain qu'il se moquait d'elle. Pourtant le pirate était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Il osa de nouveau lui voler un baiser, puis la reposa à terre avant de sortir en sifflotant. Il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un choc sourd sur la porte et supposa qu'elle venait de balancer un objet lourd dans sa direction pour se défouler. Décidément elle restait bien sauvage.

* * *

Monet obéit scrupuleusement au jeune maître et attendit donc l'heure du repas pour venir visiter la prisonnière. Elle la trouva assise sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains alors que l'escargophone à ses côtés était décroché. Elle reconnut la voix de Doflamingo et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le plateau qu'elle portait. Elle se força néanmoins à sourire et pénétra dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit possible.

\- C'est l'heure de manger. J'espère que vous aimez la soupe.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges releva lentement la tête vers elle, le visage marqué d'un profond désespoir. Monet crut un instant que la cause en était l'escargophone désormais muet et souriant, mais elle se trompait.

\- Ça ne nourrit pas, la soupe !

Elle tiqua et le jeune maître éclata de rire, à l'autre bout du fil. La prisonnière tourna la tête vers l'escargophone et se saisit du combiné.

\- Mais bon, puisqu'il faut manger, et que parler la bouche pleine ça ne se fait pas, on raccroche !

Sans attendre la réponse du corsaire, elle mit sa menace à exécution et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'escargophone ferma les yeux. Scandalisée par son attitude, Monet déposa le plateau sur le bureau avec force, se fichant complètement de renverser la moitié du bol.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer aussi insolente envers le jeune maître !

Resha releva la tête vers la femme aux cheveux verts, surprise.

\- Je sais pas, parce que c'est un enfoiré doublé d'un psychopathe pervers ?

Monet suffoqua d'indignation, avant de pointer un index rageur sur la poitrine de la prisonnière.

\- Vous devriez être heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à vous ! Vous ne le méritez clairement pas !

\- Ah non mais ça je suis tout à fait d'accord hein, rétorqua Resha, sourcils froncés en désignant l'escargophone. C'est à lui que faut expliquer ça !

\- Vous… vous ne réalisez pas le nombre de femmes qui seraient ravies d'être à votre place ! Nous parlons tout de même de Donquijote Doflamingo, un Grand Corsaire, le souverain de Dressrosa !

Plus Monet s'enflammait, et plus la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges semblait se demander ce qu'elle avait bien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Elle comprit rapidement lorsque la secrétaire commença à lister les qualités « physiques » de son patron.

\- … Et il est beau, parfaitement musclé, il prend soin de lui et…

\- Et il fait trois mètres ?! s'étrangla Resha. Il porte un putain de manteau rose, et un pantalon rose, et il ferme JAMAIS sa chemise ?! Enfin je sais pas mais ses chaussures là, c'est juste criminel ! On devrait l'enfermer rien que pour ça !

Elle se baissa rapidement pour esquiver une gifle que tenta de lui infliger Monet, folle furieuse.

\- Ne critiquez pas le jeune maître ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

\- Ah non mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi aussi, je vous mets dans son lit et je me casse hein ! la coupa abruptement Resha en se relevant, les poings serrés. Faut arrêter votre délire de femme jalouse, je me fous de son existence comme de ma première chaussette ! Séduisez-le, couchez avec lui et oubliez-moi, moi j'ai rien demandé dans cette histoire !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la secrétaire tente de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Elle fut bien surprise de se prendre une raclée et dut battre en retraite pour ne pas y laisser plus de cheveux.


	20. Dispute

_Avis : dans l'attente de la conclusion de l'arc Dressrosa, et aussi parce qu'une semaine particulièrement chargée m'attend au travail, sans compter que les prochains chapitres vont me demander beaucoup plus d'attention pour être sûr qu'ils ne contrediront pas le manga, je pense que le rythme de parution sera tous les deux/trois jours._

* * *

Resha comprit à quel point la solitude lui avait manqué après une semaine passée à Punk Hazard. Bien sûr, elle devait supporter les examens journaliers, les visites éclairs de Monet qui continuait à lui témoigner toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard et les coups de fil de Doflamingo, mais à part ça, elle était totalement seule et libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Enfin à part se balader tranquillement, s'évader ou tout autre activité qui l'éloignerait un maximum de Dressrosa, étrangement. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer ces moments de calme, loin, très loin du pirate.

De son côté, le Grand Corsaire avait fort à faire et ne put tenir sa promesse de lui rendre visite régulièrement. Que ce soit Trebol, Pica ou encore Diamante qu'il avait fini par mettre au courant du retour de Resha, ses hommes trouvaient toujours quelque chose à lui demander. Il aurait fini par croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès pour l'empêcher de se rendre à Punk Hazard… s'il n'avait pas été persuadé de l'emprise qu'il avait sur eux. Seule Violette aurait pu lui confirmer que les trois généraux n'avaient vraiment pas envie qu'il rejoigne Resha et soit de nouveau distrait par la jeune femme, mais elle préféra se taire.

L'ex-princesse de Dressrosa ne resta pas inactive de son côté. Elle réussit à convaincre ses supérieurs de la laisser s'occuper du prisonnier et fut donc chargée de lui amener ses repas. Elle en profitait par ailleurs pour le renseigner sur les faits et gestes des pirates, tandis qu'il lui donnait des nouvelles de sa sœur, qu'il avait au téléphone chaque soir. Et la vie suivait tranquillement son cours, jusqu'au jour où…

* * *

\- Sur PUNK HAZARD ?!

Doflamingo n'avait pu contrôler le timbre de sa voix et son hurlement de rage fit trembler Trebol qui lui apportait la terrible nouvelle.

\- Monet a appelé, et il semblerait que Law ait réussi à trouver l'île. Il a négocié avec César pour rester sur place en échange de menus services. Il aurait déjà commencé à redonner des « jambes » aux anciens prisonniers. Par contre il a demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas mis au courant, mais il devait ignorer que nous avons des hommes sur place !

Le Grand Corsaire serra brusquement les poings, une veine palpitant sur son front. Trebol craignit un instant qu'il ne s'envole sans tarder vers Punk Hazard, mais heureusement il réussit à se maîtriser.

\- Et on sait ce qu'il fout là-bas, ce sale mioche ?

\- Apparemment ce sont les recherches du gouvernement qui l'intéressent, Doffy. Mais pas de panique, Monet va s'assurer qu'il ne mette pas la main sur les informations relatives au SAD !

Doflamingo ne s'en sentit pas rassuré pour autant. Il savait bien que Law œuvrait dans l'ombre pour l'atteindre lui, et leur mode de pensée était suffisamment similaire pour qu'il surveille ça de près. S'il s'imaginait que César n'allait pas le prévenir, alors il avait moyen de demander à Monet de garder un œil sur lui et de l'informer des moindres faits et gestes de son jeune collègue. Il garderait ainsi une longueur d'avance sur lui et n'aurait aucun mal à le contrer dès qu'il déciderait de passer à l'action. L'inconvénient de ce plan, c'était qu'il fallait faire croire à Law que Doflamingo n'avait pas été mis au courant de sa présence sur l'île… et donc il ne pourrait pas se rendre à Punk Hazard tant que le Chirurgien de la Mort s'y trouverait.

Il dut d'ailleurs s'avouer que l'espace d'un instant, il avait craint que le jeune corsaire n'ait retrouvé la trace de Resha. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée, persuadé qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que la jeune femme se trouvait elle-aussi sur l'île. Au cas où, il fit passer l'ordre d'interdire à Law non seulement la zone de fabrication du SAD mais également l'ancien laboratoire servant de chambre à la captive. Ca, la surveillance de Monet et ses appels quotidiens devraient normalement prévenir toute entrée en contact des deux protagonistes. Pour plus de sécurité, il décida néanmoins de ne pas mettre Resha au courant de l'arrivée de Law et s'assura qu'elle ne l'apprendrait pas non plus de la bouche de Monet.

* * *

Punk Hazard, comme l'avait fait remarquer Law à César, était difficile à aborder de par son absence de champ magnétique détectable par les log poses. Le corsaire était resté assez évasif sur sa méthode pour trouver l'île, et le scientifique ne songea même pas à l'interroger, pas même sur son absence d'équipage.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin et qu'il fut assuré que la plupart des sbires de César dormaient, le capitaine du Heart retira son chapeau et sortit de la doublure un petit carré de papier blanc qui s'agita dans sa main, pointant une direction. Il suivit les couloirs sombres en silence, vérifiant régulièrement qu'il n'était pas suivi, puis s'arrêta devant une porte en acier trempée. Obstacle dérisoire pour quelqu'un possédant les pouvoirs du fruit du Chirurgien. Utilisant sa « Room », il échangea sa place avec un objet quelconque provenant du laboratoire abandonné et se retrouva devant une seconde porte, en fer cette fois-ci. Sa main se posa doucement sur le métal froid et il écouta en silence. Quelques sons étouffés lui parvinrent, lui confirmant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il recula d'un pas et frappa, attendant une réponse.

* * *

En entendant toquer à la porte, Resha laissa tomber la pile de livres qu'elle déplaçait de la bibliothèque au bureau, le cœur battant la chamade. Une peur irraisonnée s'empara d'elle à l'idée que Doflamingo avait décidé de la rejoindre sans la prévenir, pour lui faire une « surprise ». Il avait beau avoir appelé quelques heures auparavant, il pouvait très bien ne pas se trouver sur Dressrosa à ce moment-là, surtout qu'il avait refusé de lui passer son frère sous prétexte que ce dernier était indisposé. Elle savait pourtant qu'il mentait, Sasha ne tombait jamais malade.

Depuis qu'il avait osé l'embrasser, elle vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle de le voir surgir pour « concrétiser » de manière définitive leur union, et ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars plus atroces les uns que les autres. La main crispée sur le tatouage qui semblait lui brûler la peau, elle s'approcha à pas lents de la porte et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, avant de l'ouvrir. Doflamingo n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de demander à ce qu'elle soit enfermée à double tour, certain que la présence de son otage à Dressrosa lui couperait toute envie de fuite. Et il avait raison.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à tomber face au sourire narquois du géant blond, son regard se plongea dans celui gris acier d'un homme dont elle avait tant espéré le retour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et elle porta les mains à ses lèvres pour tenter de contenir un sanglot, le souffle coupé par l'émotion.

* * *

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme, Law sentit la fatigue accumulée de ces derniers mois fondre comme neige au soleil. Quand il remarqua les larmes qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux bleus, il l'attrapa dans ses bras sans attendre et la serra contre lui après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Il fit bien, car elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes, les doigts crispés sur son manteau. Une vague de culpabilité déferla sur le pirate quand il comprit à quel point elle avait dû souffrir depuis son enlèvement, et sa haine envers Doflamingo ne fit que croître.

Incapable de trouver les mots qui auraient pu apaiser Resha, Law ne put que la rassurer de sa présence, s'asseyant sur le lit avec elle pour mieux la tenir contre lui. Ils restèrent sans bouger un long moment, même lorsqu'elle eut épuisé toutes ses larmes. Enfin, elle se redressa et observa son visage, approchant les doigts de sa joue avant d'hésiter et d'avoir un mouvement de recul, le regard fuyant. Comme si elle s'interdisait de le toucher, comme si elle estimait ne pas en avoir le droit. Alors Law fit le premier pas, glissant une main dans ses cheveux avec douceur. Elle voulut résister, mais il ne voulut pas la laisser s'éloigner de lui, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse réellement.

\- Law… Je ne suis pas sûre que…

\- Shh… Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, Resha. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, et si un être doit se sentir coupable de tout ça, c'est bien moi.

Elle lui adressa un regard peiné, mais ne chercha plus à se dérober.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus, Law.

\- Vrai… Il n'y a qu'un coupable, et il se nomme Donquijote Doflamingo.

Tout en prononçant ce nom honni, le pirate s'assombrit. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de découper le géant en rondelles avant de le donner en pâture aux requins.

Resha laissa échapper un soupir et osa de nouveau se blottir contre son pirate, les yeux levés vers lui.

\- Tu as utilisé la carte vitale pour me retrouver ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que tu la portais en permanence sur toi ?

\- Bah il n'a heureusement pas jugé bon de me fouiller, quand il m'a trouvé, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Et puis il n'a pas… il ne m'a pas encore déshabillé, alors…

Law se sentit soulagé par ce demi-aveu, même s'il se doutait que Doflamingo ne s'était pas comporté comme un saint pour autant. De peur de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs à Resha, il ne l'interrogea pas et préféra lui raconter son propre périple, de la découverte de la maison brûlée à sa nomination de Grand Corsaire, titre qui lui assurait certains passe-droits. Assuré de pouvoir se déplacer sans risquer de se faire attaquer par le seigneur de Dressrosa, il s'était empressé de suivre la trace de la carte de vie, s'attendant tout de même à se retrouver en plein cœur du royaume de son ennemi. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en débarquant sur Punk Hazard, qui était sa seconde destination. Car il s'en doutait, mais c'était bien sur cette île que devait être fabriqué le fameux SAD, ce produit qu'il devait détruire pour que son plan aboutisse.

\- Donc ça veut dire que tu vas rester ici le temps de trouver un moyen de te débarrasser et du SAD et de César ? lui demanda Resha lorsqu'il eut fini son récit.

\- Oui. Je peux essayer de te faire évader mais je ne…

\- Pas la peine, l'interrompit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas partir d'ici.

Il la regarda, interloqué, puis remarqua la crispation de sa mâchoire, et comprit que Doflamingo devait avoir un moyen de pression sur elle. Elle répondit d'ailleurs à son interrogation muette.

\- Il a un de mes frères et peut-être bientôt le second. Sasha est à Dressrosa et il se fera tuer, si jamais je tente de m'échapper.

\- Mais s'il lui prend l'envie de te rappeler à lui, à Dressrosa, je ne pourrais pas te protéger ! Je suis désolé pour ton frère mais ta sécurité passe avant tout, et je suis certain qu'il pense de même !

Elle se redressa vivement et l'attrapa par les épaules pour plonger son regard dans le sien, furieuse.

\- Non mais tu crois que j'ai supporté cette enflure tout ce temps pour tout gâcher maintenant ?! C'est quoi cette logique pourrie, on sauve les femmes d'abord sous prétexte qu'elles sont faibles et fragiles ?! Toi t'as le droit de te sacrifier pour ta vengeance, et moi faut que j'aille me cacher dans un trou en attendant le sauveur promis ?! C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, Law ! J'ai cru perdre ma famille une fois, c'était la fois de trop. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je resterai ici, je me battrai pour sauver mes frères !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas les sauver ! rétorqua le pirate en haussant le ton à son tour. Il ne les laissera jamais partir maintenant qu'il sait que tu feras tout pour qu'il ne les tue pas ! Ils passeront leur vie en cage, et toi aussi ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment un sort plus enviable que la mort ?

\- Mais j'ai pas non plus dit que j'allais me laisser faire, j'ai dit que je ne fuirai pas et que je me battrai, nuance !

Law cilla, réalisant qu'elle n'avait effectivement jamais parlé de se sacrifier. Il soupira, une main sur son chapeau pour le rabaisser sur sa tête.

\- Tu te rends compte que si tu fais ce choix, je ne pourrais pas te protéger comme je le voudrais ? Si je veux…. Si nous voulons que tout cela cesse, il faut faire tomber Doflamingo, définitivement.

\- Et ton plan passe avant tout, ce que je comprends, dit gravement la jeune femme en le relâchant enfin pour se rasseoir sur le lit, ayant établi une distance entre eux.

Le capitaine du Heart crut un instant qu'elle était fâchée contre lui, et il hésita sur l'attitude à adopter de peur d'empirer la situation.

Un bruit à l'extérieur attira brusquement son attention, et il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se téléporter dans une pièce voisine. Il fit bien car la porte s'ouvrit alors sur Monet qui, intriguée par le baril qui trainait dans le couloir, venait vérifier si la prisonnière était toujours bien dans sa chambre. La rage au cœur, le pirate dut se résoudre à rejoindre ses quartiers sans avoir pu tenter de s'expliquer auprès de Resha, alors que la jeune femme devait désormais être persuadée qu'elle n'avait plus de place dans sa vie.

* * *

Quand Law disparut et que la porte s'ouvrit sur Monet, Resha crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer de frustration. Devant le regard inquisiteur de la secrétaire de César, elle se retint néanmoins et se contenta de se coucher en lui tournant le dos. La femme aux cheveux verts s'avança dans la chambre et s'arrêta devant les livres tombés à terre, intriguée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que…

\- J'ai pensé à un certain abruti et j'ai eu envie de me défouler, la coupa Resha avec hargne. Maintenant cassez-vous, c'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire chier.

Monet fronça les sourcils mais obéit, certaine qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle s'empressa de se rendre à la chambre de Trafalgar Law et découvrit l'homme endormi sur son lit, chapeau posé sur le visage. Elle se sentit rassurée, même si au fond d'elle, un doute subsistait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire son rapport au jeune maître…

* * *

Lorsque l'escargophone sur sa table de chevet sonna à l'aube, Resha faillit envoyer valdinguer la pauvre bête contre le mur. Encore fâchée de la veille, elle décrocha néanmoins et n'attendit pas que son interlocuteur la salue avant de lui lancer d'un ton cassant.

\- Ouais alors le matin, je dors et j'emmerde le monde, la galaxie et l'univers. Y a intérêt à ce que vous ayez une bonne raison de me réveiller parce que sinon je raccroche direct.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'importun, et le rire qui retentit dans la chambre ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Et bien alors, on est de mauvaise humeur ? Une raison particulière à cela ?

\- Bah je sais pas, est-ce que m'empêcher de parler à mon frangin en prétextant qu'il est malade alors qu'il ne peut pas tomber malade est une bonne raison, ou faut que j'appuie mes propos avec bon nombre d'insultes sur votre malhonnêteté et votre sadisme ?

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, et Resha en profita pour se redresser dans le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre.

\- J'avoue, finit par dire le pirate, c'était bien un mensonge.

\- Noon sans rire, j'avais pas deviné dites-donc ! le railla la jeune femme.

\- Mais j'ai été vexé que tu demandes à lui parler avant même de penser à t'entretenir avec moi, poursuivit le Grand Corsaire, imperturbable.

Resha faillit rétorquer qu'elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela différait de son attitude habituelle, puis elle comprit que Doflamingo lui mentait encore. Il était énervé, certes, mais la raison n'en était pas Sasha, mais sans doute la présence de Law. Il savait et ne lui avait rien dit, pas plus que Monet… Mais il se méfiait du jeune homme et avait sans doute chargé la secrétaire de les surveiller de près, d'où sa présence la veille au soir alors qu'elle ne passait habituellement pas après lui avoir donné son repas. Elle devait avoir eu des doutes et s'était empressée de mettre le souverain de Dressrosa au courant… ce qui avait conduit à cet appel matinal. Mais comme il ne lui reprochait rien directement, Resha en conclut qu'il était à la recherche d'informations. Et elle ne comptait certainement pas se montrer coopérative.

\- Bon, finit-elle par dire en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Toi.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans un coussin pour étouffer un hurlement de rage, puis reprit le combiné.

\- Non mais _sérieusement_! J'espère vraiment que vous ne m'avez pas appelé JUSTE pour faire cette blague pourrie !

\- Mais ce n'est pas une blague, j'ai toujours envie de toi, rétorqua le corsaire, amusé.

Resha s'éloigna le plus possible de l'escargophone, dégoûtée.

\- Ok alors j'avais prévenu que si vous n'aviez pas une bonne raison, je raccrochais. Vous pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu.

\- Roh voyons, tu n'as pas envie que je t'explique en détails comment vont se passer nos retrouvailles ? Parce que tu vois, après plus de 8 ans à t'attendre, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir plus longt…

Elle s'empressa de reposer le combiné, forçant l'animal au silence. Elle était presque sûre que le pirate était parti pour ne pas s'arrêter et craignait très fortement qu'évoquer ses idées ne lui donne envie de hâter ces fameuses retrouvailles…

* * *

Face à l'escargophone désormais silencieux, combiné encore en main, Doflamingo réfléchissait. En surprenant Resha à son réveil, il avait espéré qu'elle soit moins alerte et qu'ainsi elle se trahisse si elle avait… disons quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais si elle avait vraiment vu Law ou prit connaissance de sa présence sur l'île, elle n'aurait pas été de si mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait à la fois rassuré et extrêmement frustré : même s'il avait commencé par la provoquer, le pirate avait senti un picotement agréable le parcourir alors qu'il s'imaginait leur prochain face-à-face, et il aurait voulu lui faire part de toutes les images salaces qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. En 8 ans, il avait eu le temps de s'imaginer bien des choses, et il comptait bien toutes les mettre en pratique…


	21. Tromperie

Law dut redoubler de prudence la semaine suivante, car il comprit rapidement que Monet le soupçonnait malgré tout d'avoir tenté de pénétrer dans le laboratoire interdit. Il fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte que la femme le prenait en filature et flâna au hasard des couloirs, sans chercher à éviter. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de remplacer ses bras par des ailes et ses jambes par des serres, il accepta sans chercher à savoir quel usage elle en ferait. Une fois la méfiance de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts endormie, il put alors organiser une nouvelle excursion vers l'endroit où Resha était tenue prisonnière.

Une fois devant la porte de fer, l'homme hésita à frapper. Ils s'étaient quittés fâchés, après tout, et il craignait quelque peu qu'elle lui en veuille pour son départ précipité et son silence de ces derniers jours. Il allait falloir qu'il lui explique que ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qu'il lui avait manqué de la tenir contre lui pour s'excuser et finalement l'embrasser…

Une voix lui parvint de sous la porte, et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle avait deviné sa présence. Le ton lui était familier, mais particulièrement désagréable, et il sentit tous ses muscles se crisper alors qu'il comprenait enfin la raison de son dégoût. Doflamingo. Comment était-ce possible ?!

En collant son oreille à la porte, Law eut la certitude que le Grand Corsaire n'était pas présent dans la chambre, communiquant avec sa prisonnière à l'aide d'un escargophone. Soulagé – mais un peu en colère tout de même – il utilisa son pouvoir et échangea sa place avec la chaise à l'intérieur. Resha sursauta à son apparition, mais elle sut retenir l'exclamation de surprise qui avait failli jaillir de ses lèvres. Il lui fit signe de garder le silence, ce qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à faire puisque Doflamingo semblait monologuer depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Selon César, tu te montres particulièrement désagréable à son égard. Ce serait bien que tu ménages ce pauvre homme, ce n'est pas simple de travailler sur trois projets à la fois. Et plus vite il aura analysé ton cas, plus vite on pourra te rapatrier auprès de ton frère.

Les bras croisés, assis sur le bureau, Law écoutait le pirate déblatérer, sourcils froncés. Son poing se serra lorsqu'il entendit Doflamingo expliquer à quel point il avait hâte de revoir « sa » Resha, que cette fois-ci il ne la quitterait plus. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et put enfin en placer une.

\- Bon c'est fini là, le monologue ? Non parce qu'il est tard, et si vous voulez que César finisse vite, faut peut-être que je sois en forme pour ses tests à la con. Après moi, je dis ça…

\- Pour une fois que j'ai la soirée entière à te consacrer, on ne va pas se quitter de sitôt, répliqua le corsaire avec amusement. D'ailleurs j'aimerais en profiter pour te poser quelques questions.

\- J'ai le droit à combien de jokers pour les réponses ?

Le pirate à l'autre bout du fil éclata de rire. Law devina que c'était l'utilisation du mot « Joker » qui devait l'amuser à ce point, mais Resha ne semblait pas connaître la raison de sa soudaine hilarité.

\- J'ai peur que tu n'aies le droit qu'à un seul Joker, et son utilité première ne consiste pas à esquiver mes questions.

Encore une fois, le sous-entendu ne fut clair que pour le capitaine du Heart, qui faillit se jeter sur le pauvre escargophone pour le balancer contre le mur. Il se retint à grande peine, se levant du bureau pour venir s'asseoir au bout du lit, sous le regard intrigué de Resha. Les mains croisées devant lui, les dents serrées par la rage, Law tenta de garder son calme pour ne pas trahir sa présence et ainsi pouvoir être témoin du reste de la conversation. Il fit bien, car les questions le concernaient directement, comme ils purent s'en rendre compte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouvais à Law ?

Resha eut un sursaut et s'empourpra, se cachant le visage entre les mains en gémissant.

\- Non mais ça ne vous regarde pas à ce que je sache, je refuse de répondre à ça !

\- Vraiment ? Faut-il que je fasse le déplacement pour l'entendre de ta bouche ?

Elle serra les dents et se redressa, osant lancer un regard à Law qui était resté sans réaction. Elle fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur l'escargophone, un peu fâchée dans le fond.

\- Bon bah déjà pour commencer, lui il a pas des vues sur des gamines de 16 ans alors qu'il a 32 ans.

\- Je n'ai pas d'intérêt pour les gosses, répliqua tranquillement le corsaire, juste pour toi. Et j'aurais dû me douter qu'il en aurait également pour toi… Après tout nous sommes si semblables lui et moi. Même si dans son cas, ce fut finalement un intérêt très… éphémère.

Law se crispa et fusilla l'escargophone du regard. Il savait que Doflamingo n'en saurait rien, mais au moins à lui cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

\- Semblables, lui et vous ? rétorqua Resha d'un ton moqueur. Bah voyons ! Vous vous ressemblez autant qu'un chien et un chat : quatre pattes, un museau, deux yeux et c'est TOUT ! Physiquement, c'est le jour et la nuit ! Quant au caractère, je préfère ne pas trop développer, je sens que je vais devenir vulgaire !

\- Au moins moi je suis toujours à tes côtés alors que lui a préféré… sa carrière, dirons-nous.

\- Je ne me souviens pas lui avoir demandé de sacrifier sa vie pour moi non plus. Au contraire, j'ai bien plus de respect pour lui qui suis ses rêves et son ambition !

\- Mes rêves, tu vas m'aider à les accomplir, ma chère.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, une main crispée dans ses longs cheveux rouges pour prévenir une migraine naissante.

\- Ceci dit, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi ce traître… Tu ne te doutais peut-être pas de sa fâcheuse tendance à abandonner les gens qui ont pris soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord ma famille, puis toi… Il n'a même pas cherché à me contacter après le gentil message que je lui ai laissé sur l'île. Vraiment un rustre, ce gamin, j'aurais du penser à mieux l'éduquer.

\- Mais il fait ce qu'il veut oh ! S'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être avec moi, bah on va pas le forcer non plus ! Et puis c'est vous le premier à pas accepter que…

A ces mots, la raison de Law vola littéralement en éclat. Lui qui se retenait depuis le début d'hurler sur Doflamingo pour qu'il se taise enfin, entendre Resha dire à son tour qu'il ne tenait probablement plus à elle l'emporta sur son bon sens. Attrapant la jeune femme par la main, il l'incita à tourner la tête vers lui avant de lui voler un baiser passionné, la coupant en pleine tirade. Elle rougit légèrement mais s'accrocha à ses bras, avant de se lover tout contre lui non sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Resha fut la première à réaliser la situation dangereuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'escargophone pour bafouiller.

\- Enfin voilà quoi !

L'escargophone resta silencieux, sans sourire, la fixant de ses yeux roses. Elle crut un instant que Doflamingo avait compris et redoutait qu'il soit déjà parti pour Punk Hazard, lorsqu'un rire s'éleva, froid et cruel.

\- Je suis le premier à ne pas accepter qu'un autre homme te touche, t'embrasse ou te parle tout simplement ? Tu as raison… Il m'a déjà arraché ton premier baiser, si il avait osé aller plus loin je l'aurais traqué pour l'écorcher vif. Et crois-moi que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, aujourd'hui encore.

La jeune femme retint un soupir, soulagée qu'il ait mal interprété son brusque silence. De son côté, Law tendit son majeur vers l'appareil, avant de se glisser dans le dos de Resha pour passer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle en fut de nouveau troublée, mais tenta de garder une voix égale alors qu'elle s'adressait de nouveau à Doflamingo.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, maintenant ? Vous avez gagné, vous m'avez retrouvé et vous gardez auprès de vous la seule personne qui me fera toujours revenir à vos côtés.

\- Et plus jamais Law ne pourra te toucher…

L'interpellé eut un petit sourire, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Resha. Elle se retint difficilement de rire et frissonna longuement lorsqu'il descendit lentement dans son cou, prenant le temps de lui faire apprécier ses petites marques d'affection.

\- Bon, si on a fini d'évoquer le désert de ma vie amoureuse, je vous laisse à vos occupations et je retourne à mes livres hein !

Sans attendre la réponse du pirate, elle raccrocha l'escargophone et pinça la main de Law qui s'était aventurée sur sa taille.

\- Non mais t'es fou ?! Tu te rends compte s'il avait fini par comprendre que tu te tenais là avec moi ?!

\- Et alors ? répliqua le capitaine du Heart en haussant les épaules. Il serait venu, je l'aurais affronté et tué, tout simplement.

Elle retint un rire amusé, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un peu moqueuse.

\- Parce que maintenant, tu penses qu'il sera facile à supprimer ? C'est qui qui met au point tout un plan super compliqué pour le faire chuter de son piédestal, rappelle-moi ?

\- Avec la meilleure motivation du monde, personne ne peut me vaincre, rétorqua Law sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

Et les mois s'écoulèrent « paisiblement », sur Punk Hazard. Entre les expériences de César, les brèves visites de Monet et les coups de fil de Doflamingo – durant lesquels Law prenait un malin plaisir à être présent –, les journées de Resha se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Puis vint le jour redouté où le souverain de Dressrosa commença à parler sérieusement de son retour. Selon lui, César Clown pourrait très bientôt se passer de la présence de la jeune femme, et elle devait sans aucun doute être fatiguée du froid et de la neige. Elle eut beau prétexter que la neige, elle ne la voyait pas beaucoup vu qu'elle était enfermée en permanence et donc que ça ne risquait pas de la lasser, Doflamingo ne prit pas en compte ses remarques et fixa une date. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine.

\- Mais tu seras contente de retrouver Dressrosa, lui expliquait un soir le pirate avec amusement. Une surprise t'attend, et je suis persuadé qu'elle ne pourra que te faire plaisir.

\- Si vous l'dites, je vais faire semblant de vous croire, répondit Resha d'un ton morose.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha comme à son habitude sans penser à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle se tourna vers Law qui patientait tranquillement, assis sur le lit à ses côtés. La jeune femme ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais l'idée de retrouver Doflamingo la terrifiait au plus haut point, car elle savait bien ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Le capitaine du Heart sentit sa peur et n'hésita pas avant de la prendre contre lui, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Je vais trouver une solution, Resha. Il ne me manque qu'un déclencheur pour lancer mon plan… et lorsque celui-ci sera en route, il sera bien obligé d'avoir d'autres priorités que toi et ton frère. Il nous suffira alors de le sortir de Dressrosa, et d'attendre que les choses se passent.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges hocha doucement la tête, légèrement soulagée. Elle était au courant du plan de Law et trouvait qu'il était suffisamment tordu pour pouvoir marcher. Avec un peu de chance, elle regagnerait définitivement sa liberté d'ici la fin du mois.

(..)

* * *

Le laboratoire de César Clown était en proie à une agitation inhabituelle ce matin-là. Monet avait tout juste pris le temps de balancer un paquet de brioche à Resha en guise de petit-déjeuner avant de s'enfuir à tire d'ailes, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux interrogations de la prisonnière. Le calme sembla revenir un instant, puis elle entendit de nouveau des cris résonner dans le bâtiment. Au même moment, son escargophone sonna. Elle grimaça mais décrocha tout de même. Le message fut aussi bref qu'inattendu.

\- Aujourd'hui, tu ne sors pas de ta chambre.

Même pas le temps de se montrer insolente que la tonalité lui indiqua que la communication avait été coupée. Elle reposa donc le combiné, l'esprit plein de questions qui ne trouvaient pas de réponse.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne semble se soucier de son sort. Enfin, la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et elle leva les yeux pour découvrir qui de Monet ou de Law venait lui rendre visite. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à un inconnu vaguement familier, grand, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, portant des lunettes de soleil et ayant un beignet à peine entamé collé à la joue. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant elle était choquée par cette apparition. A vrai dire, elle doutait même d'être éveillée et se pensait en plein rêve.

\- Elle est bien là, Joker, dit l'énergumène en s'adressant au petit escargophone posé à plat dans sa paume. Elle a l'air plutôt calme, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il rangea la bestiole dans sa poche et s'inclina devant Resha, mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire officiellement votre connaissance, mademoiselle. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, et en bien. Veuillez d'ailleurs accepter ce bouquet pour… tiens, mais qu'ai-je fait des fleurs ?

\- Tu n'en as pas acheté, Vergo.

Le regard de la jeune femme passa du beignet accroché à la joue de l'inconnu à sa poche, éberluée. Son rêve était apparemment en train de tourner au cauchemar.

\- Tiens, tu as raison, marmonna le dit Vergo en se redressant. C'est bien dommage, je ne me présente pas sous mon meilleur jour-là. En tout cas, elle est aussi charmante que tu me l'as décrite, Joker.

\- N'est ce pas ? Mais je te rappelle aussi qu'elle est à moi, alors évite de trop flirter….

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions. Vous formez un joli couple après tout.

Ce fut trop pour Resha qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, les bras écartés et le regard fixé sur le plafond.

\- Ok maintenant c'est sûr, tout ceci n'est pas en train de se passer. Ou alors je fais une grosse poussée de fièvre et je délire totalement. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi y a un type louche avec un beignet sur la gueule et qui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

A ces mots, Vergo se passa la main sur le visage et parut presque étonné de trouver le-dit beignet sous ses doigts. Puis il haussa les épaules et jeta la friandise entamée dans la poubelle, avant de parcourir la chambre du regard.

\- Bien, vous avez peu d'affaires ici. Nous n'aurons pas de problème à partir demain.

Elle redressa la tête pour le fixer, yeux plissés.

\- Demain ? Où est-ce qu'on va demain ?

\- A la maison, Resha, à la maison, lui répondit la voix de Doflamingo à travers la poche. Encore un peu de patience, Vergo a une dernière mission à accomplir sur l'île puis vous pourrez faire tranquillement le voyage.

\- Ah ouais ? C'est quoi comme mission, tailler les cornes de César pour être sûr qu'il n'embroche personne à la saison des amours ?

Un rire cruel lui répondit, et Vergo tourna les talons, refermant à clé derrière lui. Intriguée, la jeune femme se releva pour coller son oreille à la porte, essayant de capter des sons lui indiquant ce qu'il se passait dehors. Est-ce que Law avait mis son plan en route ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas averti alors ? Et pourquoi Doflamingo s'était senti obligé d'avancer la date de son départ de deux jours ?

* * *

Lorsque Law était revenu au laboratoire avec Chopper caché au fond d'un sac, il avait prévu de faire un saut à la chambre de Resha avant de rejoindre la salle où était fabriquée le SAD. La jeune femme n'était pas au courant que tout son plan se retrouvait précipité à cause de la présence de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille, et ces derniers ne se doutaient pas non plus qu'en plus de la capture de César et la destruction du SAD, le corsaire avait un autre objectif tout aussi important à ses yeux…

Malheureusement, sur le chemin, il croisa Monet et Vergo, ce dernier en possession de son cœur dont il se servit bien-sûr pour mettre K.O. le capitaine du Heart. Il ne sut pas que la femme-harpie avait trouvé ça suspect de le retrouver dans le couloir menant au lieu de détention de Resha, et elle avait fait part de ses doutes à son collègue, qui s'était empressé d'appeler leur patron. Bien sûr, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un hasard… Néanmoins, Doflamingo ne voulait pas se contenter d'hypothèse. Vergo fut chargé d'aller vérifier que Resha était toujours bien sage dans sa chambre, et pas sur le départ, comme elle aurait dû l'être si Law et elle avaient manigancé toute cette histoire ensemble. Rassuré par le rapport de son homme de confiance, le souverain de Dressrosa lui donna l'autorisation d'assister à l'expérience de César Clown, se réjouissant à l'idée de voir disparaître un si grand rival.

\- Dis-moi Vergo, fit soudain Doflamingo. Lorsque tu es parti avec le tanker, tu as pensé à mettre ton petit prisonnier en lieu sûr ?

L'homme s'arrêta, une main glissée sous le menton alors qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Oh… Je l'ai embarqué avec moi par mégarde. Et comme il m'agaçait, je l'ai enchaîné dehors pour voir si le froid allait lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

Son patron rit à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Un sale gosse hein… Mais vu notre dernière conversation via escargophone, je peux te comprendre… C'est étonnant qu'un gamin aussi vulgaire fasse partie de la même famille que mon petit chat.

\- En effet, répondit Vergo, imperturbable. Mais dans toutes les familles, il y a des ratés après tout.

\- Oh je crois savoir à qui tu penses. C'est vrai… Heureusement, s'il nous emmerde, nous pourrons toujours lui régler définitivement son compte. Après tout je crois avoir assez d'un otage, pas besoin de s'encombrer de trop.

L'ancien Corazon l'approuva, puis mit fin à la communication alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle où l'attendait une cage remplie de bien des célébrités…


	22. Le plan

Peu intéressé par l'opération « Kidnapping de scientifique taré », Franky avait préféré demander à rejoindre le Sunny pour vérifier que le navire n'avait subi aucun dégât. Il le trouva amarré au port, aux côtés d'un immense tanker, qu'il décida d'explorer une fois qu'il se serait mis à l'abri dans le Général.

Une tache rouge dans la neige sur le quai attira l'attention du cyborg, et il se précipita sans tenir compte du gaz qui approchait. Un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans aux cheveux rouges hérissés était enchaîné à même le sol, les yeux clos. Franky crut un instant qu'il était mort, mais à peine il attrapa le cadenas pour le briser dans son poing mécanique qu'une paire d'yeux écarlates se posa sur lui. D'un bond, le garçon fut sur pied et dévisageait son « sauveur » d'un air méfiant.

\- Ola je te veux pas de mal, fit Franky en levant les mains. Mais tu ferais mieux de vite te mettre à l'abri si tu veux pas te faire tuer par le gaz que tu vois là-bas !

L'inconnu tourna la tête vers le laboratoire, sourcils froncés. Le charpentier eut à peine le temps de crier « ouf » que le jeune homme se lançait vers une petite porte de service restée ouverte, avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du bâtiment.

* * *

A peine libéré de la cage, et après avoir délivré ses dernières instructions à Smoker et à Chapeau de paille, Law se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle du SAD. Il bifurqua à quelques pas de son objectif et apparut dans la chambre de Resha en se servant de ses pouvoirs.

Le lit et le bureau avaient été renversés, l'armoire ouverte et son contenu jeté à terre, et quelques livres jonchaient le sol pour compléter le tableau apocalyptique. Au milieu de ce beau désordre se tenait Resha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça te paraît suffisamment crédible ?

Le pirate rit et s'avança pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Parfait. On dirait vraiment qu'il y a eu bagarre… ou alors que tu détestes faire le ménage.

\- Tant que la première option est plausible, moi, ça me va. On passe direct à la suite, je suppose qu'on est pressés ?

Il acquiesça et la regarda composer un numéro sur l'escargophone, avant de fourrer la bestiole dans sa poche.

* * *

Doflamingo sut avant même de décrocher qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, et pour cause : Resha ne l'avait encore jamais appelé d'elle-même. Silencieux, il écouta les voix étouffées qui lui parvenaient, devenant ainsi le témoin privilégié d'une conversation qui déclencha en lui bien des sentiments contradictoires.

\- Alors c'était ton plan depuis que tu as vu le tatouage ? Te rapprocher de moi pour tenter de l'atteindre ?

\- Il ne t'aurait pas apposé sa marque si tu ne lui étais pas précieuse. Mon erreur aura été de croire qu'il ne te retrouverait pas avant que je puisse le contacter pour lui indiquer ta cachette…

\- Et tu comptais sur son obsession pour le piéger et me sacrifier au passage !

Malgré la qualité altérée de l'appel, toute la colère et la déception qu'éprouvait Resha faisaient vibrer sa voix. A l'inverse, Law restait calme, posé, presque glacial. Tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre du « Chirurgien de la mort », somme toute.

\- Je sais, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… Mais dis-toi bien que si j'ébranle son empire, il se pourrait que tu finisses par retrouver ta liberté.

\- Ou alors tu vas en profiter pour me vendre à la Marine ! Il est hors de question que je te suive !

Un soupir suivit la déclaration de la jeune femme, suivi d'un choc sourd. Doflamingo eut juste le temps d'entendre Law prononcer « Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix » d'un ton cynique avant que la communication se coupe. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour contacter Vergo et lui ordonner de mettre la main sur ce « sale petit ingrat ».

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'il est tombé dans le panneau ? Demanda Resha après avoir raccroché l'escargophone.

\- On verra bien, répondit Law en lui attrapant la main. J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant qu'on s'échappe.

Ce disant, il les fit apparaître devant la porte de la salle du SAD, et lui demanda de l'attendre dans un couloir adjacent. Il devait non seulement détruire les réservoirs, mais aussi récupérer son cœur des mains de Vergo… Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le rejoindre.

De là où elle était, Resha put assister à l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux gris, deux gros cigares en bouche et portant une jitte. Il s'engouffra dans la salle où avaient disparu Law et l'homme de main de Doflamingo. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'agisse d'un allié, mais ne pouvait pas intervenir, faute de quoi elle risquait de foutre en l'air toute leur petite mise en scène précédente. Elle dut se résoudre à attendre, arpentant le couloir de long en large, aux aguets.

Un nouveau bruit de pas attira son attention, et elle se tourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, les poings levés. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et elle sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que son regard plongeait dans celui du nouveau venu, d'un bleu aussi profond que ses propres yeux.

\- Mido ?

Le jeune homme était tout aussi surpris qu'elle, mais il ne tarda pas à se fendre d'un large sourire avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Resha ! Je savais que j'allais finir par te retrouver avant Sasha !

La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par le choc et obligea son frère à la lâcher, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir à une distance raisonnable.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment tu t'es retrouvé là, surtout ?!

Un peu vexé par l'attitude de sa sœur, Mido fit quand même l'effort de calmer ses ardeurs pour lui relater rapidement ses aventures. Grâce au premier récit de Sasha, qui lui avait expliqué le plan de Doflamingo, elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que son frère s'était tout simplement fait attraper après avoir donné rendez-vous à un soi-disant journaliste…

\- Finalement je me suis retrouvé dans un gros bateau, et là le type à lunettes qui fait soi-disant parti de la Marine a appelé un autre type, super désagréable. Apparemment il était super heureux de me rencontrer et je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a appelé « beau-frère ». A ce que je sache, on n'a pas de demi-frère !

A ces mots, Resha enfouit son visage entre ses mains, n'ayant pas le cœur d'avouer la vérité à Mido. Il faudrait bien pourtant, surtout s'ils devaient aller chercher Sasha sur Dressrosa…

\- Resha, on y va !

Un bras se glissa autour de sa taille et elle releva la tête vers Law, surprise. Ce dernier sembla tout aussi choqué de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lui-même était accompagné du Marine à la jitte qui haussa un sourcil à la vue de tout ce joli monde.

\- Mais c'est ton… ?!

Le capitaine du Heart n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mido lui arrachait Resha des bras pour la ramener contre lui, fusillant l'importun du regard.

\- Non mais dis donc toi, t'as cru que c'était la journée internationale des câlins ? Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur ma sœur !

Et là, la jeune femme se souvint que son frère était du genre protecteur. TROP protecteur même. Malheureusement, le temps n'était pas à la crise de jalousie, et ni Law ni Mido ne semblaient s'en rendre compte. Le Marine se sentit forcé d'intervenir, donnant une tape sur l'épaule du pirate pour le ramener à la raison.

\- Eh Trafalgar, je te rappelle que plus on attend, et plus on a des chances de se retrouver cernés par le gaz.

L'interpellé revint à la réalité et attrapa Resha par la main sans tenir compte des protestations virulentes de son frère, l'entraînant à sa suite.

\- Smoker a raison, il faut d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici.

* * *

Depuis le temps qu'il explorait l'île, Law avait eu le temps de retenir la position des grands wagons qui leur permettraient de fuir en vitesse. Lorsque Resha lui demanda pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un aussi encombrant moyen de transport, il lui apprit la présence des enfants cobayes, de l'équipage du Chapeau de paille et des hommes du G5. Elle fut particulièrement surprise que les événements se soient à ce point précipités en à peine quelques heures, et plus particulièrement en colère lorsqu'elle sut quelles expériences horribles avaient été menées sur les enfants. Un juron à l'attention de Doflamingo lui échappa, attirant l'attention de Mido et de Smoker, pour deux raisons bien différentes. Le premier se demandait qui était cet « enculé de travelo pas assumé », tandis que le second s'interrogeait surtout sur les liens entre le Grand Corsaire et la jeune femme.

Law aida Resha et son frère à grimper dans le wagon de queue et s'occupa de les tirer jusqu'au reste du groupe avec le vice-amiral de la Marine. Enfin laissés en tête à tête, Mido en profita pour glisser un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, et elle se laissa aller contre lui en laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. Néanmoins, une angoisse sourde continuait à faire battre son cœur à toute allure, et Mido ne put pas ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Eh, faut pas t'inquiéter comme ça ! On est réunis, bientôt on va retrouver Sasha et on pourra enfin rentrer tous les trois !

\- Oui alors à ce propos… Sasha, je l'ai rencontré et je sais où il est en fait. Et c'est un problème.

A ces mots, les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Tu as vu Sasha avant moi ?! Il t'a trouvé avant ?!

Resha se pinça l'arête du nez, agacée.

\- Non mais vraiment c'est ça qui te préoccupe le plus, imbécile ? C'est à se demander comment tu vas réagir en apprenant la suite de l'histoire !

Mido fronça les sourcils, ayant perdu toute envie de plaisanter. Il sentait, au ton de la voix de sa sœur, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer quelque chose de terrible, et il ne fut pas déçu.

Sans entrer dans les détails, Resha lui expliqua rapidement le cas « Doflamingo », son obsession pour l'immortalité et le fait qu'il avait gardé Sasha à ses côtés pour l'empêcher elle de s'enfuir. Il était également à l'origine du piège avec les pendentifs, et il était clair qu'il n'allait pas accepter ce qu'il venait de se passer sans réagir. Elle passa en revanche sous silence la « relation » qu'il y avait entre elle et le corsaire, pas plus qu'elle ne voulut lui dire que cela faisait bien des années qu'elle était sa prisonnière. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire péter un câble à son frère, surtout qu'ils furent rapidement rejoints, dans le wagon, par des enfants et des soldats de la Marine. Beaucoup leur adressèrent des regards curieux, mais tous avaient l'air d'assumer plus ou moins le fait qu'ils devaient accompagner ou Law ou Luffy au Chapeau de paille.

* * *

Quand Monet avait entendu Doflamingo lui assurer que César serait le seul à survivre à l'explosion, elle s'était sentie à la fois rassurée et immensément triste. Devoir mourir alors qu'ils étaient si proches de la réalisation du rêve du jeune maître, voila qui était particulièrement frustrant. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'admirer une fois assis au sommet du monde, contemplant le chaos à leurs pieds. Détruire pour reconstruire, c'était le plan…

Elle allait mourir, oui, de même que Vergo. Mais au moins aurait-elle été utile une dernière fois à son seigneur. Elle n'eut pas une seule pensée pour la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges qu'elle avait considérée comme sa rivale, ces derniers mois. Après tout, Doflamingo ne l'avait pas inclus dans la liste – très réduite – des survivants, elle serait donc soufflée dans l'explosion tout comme elle…

Si seulement elle avait su que toutes les pensées du pirate étaient tournées vers cette même femme, alors peut-être aurait-elle hésité à appuyer sur le bouton. Mais elle s'écroula avant d'avoir pu remplir sa dernière mission.

* * *

Resha n'avait aperçu l'équipage de Chapeau de paille qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, mais elle dut avouer que depuis l'épisode de Sabaody, ils avaient tous bien changé. Quand les wagons se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, face à Baby 5 et Buffalo, elle resta volontairement cachée au fond du chariot, même si cela lui serrait un peu le cœur de devoir les considérer à présent comme ses ennemis. Mido, en revanche, ne put s'empêcher de se redresser et de s'extasier sur la beauté de Baby 5. Sa sœur lui lança un regard en biais, à peine surprise qu'il soit devenu un admirateur de la beauté féminine – ou un pervers pour parler plus crûment.

\- Non mais regarde ça, elle porte un uniforme de soubrette ! Elle a pas froid avec cette mini-jupe, à ton avis ? Bon c'est pas que ça me dérange mais…ouf !

Il se reçut un violent coup de poing dans le dos qui le força à se plier en deux, et Resha le saisit par les épaules avant de le plaquer à la paroi du wagon, les iris devenues écarlates.

\- Baby 5, c'est une amie, alors tu te calmes sale vicieux !

\- Une amie ? balbutia le pauvre garçon en essayant de se masser le dos. Bah pourquoi on l'attaque, alors ?!

\- Parce que, pour faire très simple, elle fait partie de l'équipage de Donquijote Doflamingo et que lui, c'est vraiment pas un type que t'aurais envie d'avoir dans ton entourage proche. Alors tu restes tranquille et on laisse les pirates et les Marines gérer !

L'action fut menée d'une main de maître par deux des membres de l'équipage Chapeau de paille, qui réussirent à maîtriser et le duo envoyé par Doflamingo et César qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le scientifique serait bien repêché, Law se dirigea vers le second wagon et se glissa aux côtés de Resha, la prenant dans ses bras malgré le regard outré de Mido et les exclamations des Marines autour d'eux.

\- Y a un souci ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise par ce brusque élan d'affection.

Le pirate laissa sa tête retomber sur son épaule et lâcha un soupir désabusé.

\- Chapeau de paille me fatigue, mais me fatigue…

Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos pour le consoler, ignorant les reproches de Mido qui tentait vainement de les séparer. Puis un visage apparut devant elle, tête en bas, lui arrachant un cri.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

\- Eh Trifouillis ! Smoky te demande ce qu'on fait des trois que ses hommes ont repêché dans l'eau !

Elle comprit alors que le gêneur n'était autre que Chapeau de paille, qui avait allongé son cou pour pouvoir parler à Law. Elle en resta muette de stupeur, sa surprise allant croissante alors que son pirate la lâchait pour engueuler son comparse capitaine. Mido en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa sœur, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ce type arrête pas de te prendre contre lui ?

\- Parce que je sors avec lui, tiens, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- QUOI ?!

Resha sursauta en se rendant compte que l'exclamation ne venait pas que de Mido, mais également de tous les hommes présents autour d'eux, dont un blond qui s'enflamma de manière totalement anormale. Il atterrit d'ailleurs à ses côtés et s'empressa de lui saisir la main, un genou à terre.

\- Une demoiselle si charmante ne devrait rien avoir à faire avec un rustre tel que ce Trafalgar. Laissez-moi devenir le chevalier de votre cœur !

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut la jeune femme qui s'empressa de lui retirer sa main avant de reculer, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Son subit changement de comportement interpella bien évidemment son frère, mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Law enlaçait de nouveau la jeune femme, une main posée sur ses yeux pour l'aider à se calmer.

\- Shh… Respire, doucement. Ce n'est pas une menace, juste un crétin blond.

Petit à petit, elle réussit à retrouver son sang-froid, et attrapa la main de Law pour la baisser doucement avant d'adresser un sourire contrit au fameux crétin blond qui n'avait même pas pensé à relever l'insulte, tant il avait l'air inquiet. Heureusement elle n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer trop en détails, puisque le capitaine du Heart résuma son mal en ce simple diagnostique : phobie des hommes.

* * *

\- Dis, Chopper, c'est quoi une phobie ?

Le renne leva les yeux vers son capitaine qui venait de s'installer auprès de lui, et soupira avant de lui expliquer.

\- La phobie, c'est une peur irraisonnée qui survient souvent suite à un traumatisme. Sanji, par exemple, il a la phobie des insectes.

Tout en parlant, le médecin jeta un regard en biais à Law qui redescendait sur le quai. Il était reconnaissant à ce dernier pour avoir débarrassé les enfants de la drogue qui avait envahi leur organisme, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'il se montre un poil plus aimable, quand même.

Plus loin, Sanji avait commencé à préparer le repas, sous le regard attentif des hommes de la Marine. Bientôt, l'odeur attirerait très certainement l'attention de Luffy, et il s'empresserait de rejoindre le chef cuistot pour pouvoir dévorer sa part.

\- Mais pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu avais une phobie ?

\- Bah nan, mais c'est Trifouillis tout à l'heure, il a dit que… la fille là-bas, elle avait la phobie des hommes. Mais c'est bizarre d'avoir peur des hommes non ?

Tout en parlant, Luffy indiqua de l'index une silhouette aux cheveux rouges qui se tenait à l'écart de toute agitation, surveillée de près par un garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément. Law semblait d'ailleurs se diriger vers eux, ignorant sciemment les Marines qui lui hurlaient qu'il était en train de dépasser la ligne.

\- Si elle a une phobie des hommes, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle a été blessée par un homme, dit gravement Chopper qui était bien connaisseur du phénomène.

\- Mais pourtant, Trifouillis il arrive à la prendre dans ses bras ! Et puis l'autre là, qui dit qu'il est son frère aussi ! Par contre Sanji, il a pas le droit.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, Luffy. Peut-être que Sanji lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas.

\- Aaah je vois. Donc en fait, elle déteste les gens qui ont des sourcils en vrille ! Merci Chopper !

Le renne voulut protester mais son capitaine était déjà passé à autre chose. Il le regarda se diriger vers la grande marmite qui cuisait sur le feu et soupira, reportant son attention sur le trio plus loin. En tant que médecin, il lui était insupportable de laisser ainsi une personne en détresse.

(..)

* * *

Mido avait beau être un entêté jaloux et porté sur la gente féminine, il n'en était pas stupide pour autant. La réaction de sa sœur face au dragueur, l'attitude de Law, le coup de fil de son soi-disant « beau-frère »… il comprenait enfin plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé durant toutes ces années, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il n'eut pas besoin d'interroger Resha ou son… « petit ami », néanmoins, car ce dernier lui avait promis une explication plus tard.

\- Pour l'instant, l'important c'est de partir vite d'ici, lui avait dit le pirate avant de désigner d'un signe de tête les trois prisonniers. Et pour ces trois-là, il faut absolument que Resha passe pour notre captive.

\- Parce qu'ils sont en lien avec ce « Doflamingo » et que c'est à ce dernier qu'appartient l'île ? répondit Mido d'un air écœuré. Le salopard qui a mené des expériences sur des enfants ET ma sœur ?

Law avait acquiescé, puis il était parti dire quelques mots à Resha. Lorsqu'il vit que les Marines, les anciens détenus de Punk Hazard, les enfants et les pirates commençaient à se réunir autour de Sanji et s'agitaient, il décida de rejoindre Luffy pour lui faire signe qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent le plus vite possible. Si son rival sembla comprendre l'urgence de la situation durant une demi-seconde, il fut le premier à lancer les festivités, sous les regards choqués de Mido et Law. Resha, elle, ne s'étonnait plus de rien depuis longtemps.

* * *

La fête battait son plein quand le capitaine du Heart se décida à rejoindre Baby 5 et Buffalo, usant de son pouvoir pour leur trancher la tête avant de poser ces dernières sur un radeau rempli d'explosifs. Perchée sur un rocher, Resha l'observait faire, intriguée, puis remarqua que Mido s'était approché de lui pour lui parler avec animation. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas l'occasion de les rejoindre pour leur demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient que deux femmes surgissaient à ses côtés, l'une brune et l'autre rousse. Elles étaient accompagnées d'une drôle de créature atrocement mignonne qui donnait envie de la câliner à tout prix.

\- Bonjour ! s'exclama d'ailleurs cette dernière avec un sourire enjoué. Je m'appelle Chopper et je suis le médecin de bord de mon équipage !

\- Moi c'est Nami, se présenta à son tour la sulfureuse rousse, avant d'indiquer sa camarade de la main. Et voici Robin ! Trafalgar nous a dit que tu allais voyager avec nous, donc on s'est dit qu'on allait venir faire ta connaissance.

La brune répondant au nom de Robin se contenta d'un sourire non dénué de chaleur. Resha se sentit tout de suite mise en confiance, elle qui n'avait pu se retrouver en compagnie de femmes depuis bien longtemps.

Elle se présenta à son tour, et bien vite fut entraînée vers le repas qu'elle n'avait osé toucher. Elle retrouva l'homme blond près de la marmite, mais celui-ci évita tout contact et s'excusa même de lui avoir fait peur quelques heures auparavant. Nami se pencha vers Resha avec un sourire et lui murmura.

\- Sanji est loin d'être méchant, c'est juste un incorrigible dragueur. Jamais il ne ferait de mal à une femme. Même si elle est son ennemie, il préférerait encore se laisser tuer que de la frapper !

\- Oh bah ça ça va me changer tiens, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avant d'adresser un sourire à Sanji et de s'excuser pour sa propre attitude.

L'incident clos, elle put se mêler sans problème à la bande du Chapeau de paille et put très vite se rendre compte qu'ils étaient aussi déjantés que la rumeur le prétendait, mais bien moins cruels que la Marine ne voulait le faire croire. Elle se rappela avec nostalgie les bons moments passés en compagnie de l'équipage de Law, et espéra de tout cœur qu'elle pourrait un jour naviguer de nouveau en leur compagnie.


	23. Confrontation à Dressrosa

_Je ne dis pas que la canicule aura ma peau, mais vraiment c'est pas simple d'avoir l'ordi sur les genoux quand il fait 38 minimum. Enfin le chapitre est fini, et on s'approche de la fin. Je prévois encore deux-trois chapitres, espacés également à cause de la conclusion de l'arc Dressrosa qui va tomber demain et sans doute la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

Doflamingo ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui… ça, comblé à l'enjeu que représentait la libération de César pour son business, le décida à se déplacer en personne jusque Punk Hazard. Sa route céleste interrompue, il trouva néanmoins le radeau où dérivaient les têtes de Baby 5 et Buffalo. Un escargophone arborant l'emblème de Law l'attendait, et il dut écouter jusqu'au bout les revendications de son ancien subordonné. Fou de rage, il voulut tout de même lui poser une dernière question, mais le capitaine du Heart raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de négocier.

\- Jeune maître, intervint alors Baby 5 malgré la peur que lui inspirait le Grand Corsaire à ce moment précis, on n'a pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer encore… Mais nous avons vu Resha sur Punk Hazard !

Evidemment, Doflamingo ne se montra pas surpris vu qu'il était lui-même à l'origine de la présence de la jeune femme sur l'île… Mais ça, ses lieutenants n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Sauf que Law l'a capturé, elle aussi ! renchérit Buffalo, la lèvre tremblante comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Cette brute l'avait assommé, et elle avait du sang partout sur elle !

Le pirate serra les dents de rage et, sans un mot, attrapa les deux têtes parlantes avant de s'élancer de nouveau dans le ciel. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il mette la main sur ses ennemis pour pouvoir les tailler en pièces !

* * *

\- Eh bah, il n'avait pas l'air très content, siffla Resha en agitant la main. On va prendre cher s'il nous choppe !

\- Pas toi, commenta tranquillement Law en rangeant l'escargophone. Ton frère a fait en sorte que Baby 5 et Buffalo accréditent la thèse du kidnapping.

La jeune femme lança un regard à Mido, non loin, qui taxait une cigarette au cuistot tout en vantant la beauté des femmes de l'équipage. Depuis toujours, le jeune homme possédait le talent très particulier de transmettre des visions d'un réalisme terrifiant à ses adversaires, altérant parfois jusqu'à leurs souvenirs. Pour se faire, il devait plonger son regard dans celui de son ennemi… qui ne devait donc surtout pas porter de verres teints. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait eu aucune prise sur Vergo.

\- Comme quoi son don reste pratique. Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi en attendant de voir si l'autre exécute tes conditions ?

Law soupira, fatigué par avance par la tâche colossale qui l'attendait.

\- Il va falloir que j'explique la suite du plan à l'équipage de Chapeau de paille, et ça, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Resha lui tapota gentiment le dos pour l'encourager, même si elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il pensait ça. Etant déjà au courant, elle préféra se tenir à l'écart de l'agitation et en profita pour explorer le navire.

Lorsque Law eut fini d'expliquer quelles seraient les tâches des uns et des autres pour le lendemain, Nami fut la première à se rendre compte qu'il avait soigneusement évité de parler des rôles de Resha et Mido. Comme certains, elle se demandait encore ce que faisait la jeune femme sur une île occupée par un grand corsaire, mais contrairement aux autres elle n'eut pas peur de poser la question. Saisissant le Supernova par le bras alors que Sanji tentait d'empêcher Luffy de dévorer tous les casse-croûtes, elle l'entraîna à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et se planta devant lui, son regard rivé au sien.

\- Dis donc, Trifouillis, tout ça c'est bien gentil, mais elle va faire quoi ta petite amie en attendant ? Elle t'accompagne ou elle reste sur le navire ?

Le pirate soupira. Il avait sincèrement espéré que l'équipage de Chapeau de paille serait aussi peu dégourdi que lui, mais la voleuse lui prouvait le contraire.

\- Resha ne peut pas venir avec moi, pas plus qu'elle ne peut rester sur ce navire. On va être les cibles de Doflamingo lorsqu'il va comprendre qu'on ne lui rend pas César.

\- Et alors ? Rétorqua la rouquine en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il y a un lien entre eux que tu as fait exprès de taire ?

\- Je crois que je peux répondre à cette question.

Law et Nami se tournèrent vers Resha qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Seul le pirate la connaissait suffisamment pour se rendre compte du trouble qui l'agitait, malgré son apparence tranquille.

\- Resha, tu n'es pas obligé de... commença-t-il à protester avant qu'elle ne le coupe d'un geste de la main.

\- Ils vont tous se mettre en danger pour réaliser ton but, Law. C'est normal qu'ils s'indignent si des gens véritablement impliqués dans cette histoire se cachent comme des lâches alors qu'ils risquent leur vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre !

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges inclina la tête pour montrer qu'elle croyait à ce que Nami disait.

\- Même ainsi, il vaut mieux qu'ils soient au courant. Et Doflamingo risque de me chercher sur ce navire s'il m'y croit captive. Je vais donc m'expliquer sur ce point à vous, à votre amie historienne et au médecin qui nous écoutent en douce.

Ce disant, elle lança un regard vers le mât où se cachait de manière très peu discrète Chopper. Robin apparut à ses côtés, bien plus maîtresse dans l'art du camouflage et intriguée par ailleurs d'avoir été repérée. Resha leur sourit pour bien montrer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée - contrairement à Law qui ne cacha en rien son irritation.

\- Bien... Libre à vous de raconter mon histoire au reste de votre équipage, je ne m'en formaliserai pas. Peut-être que vous aurez un peu de mal à me croire, mais malheureusement tout ce que je vais vous dire là n'est que la stricte vérité.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, avant de se lancer dans le récit de son histoire. Elle ressentit leurs émotions aussi fortement que si elles furent siennes : la surprise, la colère, le dégoût, la haine, la compassion... et une rage qui ne faisait que croître à l'encontre du Grand Corsaire. Même Law, pourtant au courant d'une bonne partie de ses malheurs, ne put s'empêcher de se lacérer la paume avec les ongles tant il était furieux à l'idée de tout ce que ce monstre avait osé faire subir à une petite fille. Pour Robin et Nami qui avaient également connu une histoire tragique et abusive, Doflamingo était tout simplement impardonnable. Quant à Chopper, déjà bien remonté après l'histoire des enfants, déclara qu'il était plus qu'urgent de débarrasser le monde d'un tel être dénué d'humanité.

\- Donc voilà, finit par conclure Resha qui tentait de garder la maîtrise de sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler. Avec Law, on lui a fait croire qu'il m'avait enlevé pour qu'il ne se venge pas sur mon frère. Et comme demain, il sera sans doute obnubilé par César, je pourrais tout faire pour tenter de libérer Sasha avec Mido. On vous rejoindra ensuite à coup sûr, vu que j'ai toujours sur moi un bout de carte vitale.

\- Et que j'en possède l'autre partie, intervint le capitaine du Heart en tapotant son chapeau.

Nami soupira, se sentant un peu coupable au fond de s'être montrée indiscrète.

\- D'accord, je... nous comprenons.

\- Dans tous les cas, vu que je vais accompagner Usopp sur l'île pour l'échange avec César, je m'assurerai qu'on ne reparte pas sans vous, intervint Robin en adressant un gentil sourire à Resha, qui le lui rendit avec gratitude.

\- Très bien, donc je suppose que maintenant il est temps d'aller se reposer pour être en forme pour demain ! S'exclama Chopper à son tour avant de s'élancer vers le reste de l'équipage.

Law profita que les deux femmes s'éloignent pour glisser ses bras autour de Resha et l'entraîner à sa suite vers un coin tranquille du pont. Ils s'assirent en silence, main dans la main, le regard tourné vers les étoiles, conscients que le lendemain scellerait définitivement leur destin.

* * *

Quand le Sunny s'arrima sur Dressrosa, Resha et Mido furent les premiers à quitter le navire, non sans un dernier "au revoir" à l'équipage. La jeune femme discuta quelques instants avec Law, qui la rassura sur le fait que maintenant que Doflamingo n'était plus Grand Corsaire, il allait devoir quitter le trône et ainsi le petit royaume serait enfin libéré de ce tyran. Rassurée pour son amie Viola, elle se mit finalement en route vers son objectif, une capuche rabattue sur ses longs cheveux rouges.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle n'avait pas mis le pied dans la ville, et elle fut surprise du nombre de jouets présents dans les rues. Mido qui n'était jamais venu en fut encore plus étonné qu'elle, et lui en demanda la raison. Il avait beau exister de nombreuses choses absurdes et démentielles dans le Nouveau Monde, jamais il n'avait entendu parler de jouets vivants. Mais sa sœur fut incapable de le renseigner, lui confiant juste qu'elle ressentait chez eux des sentiments humains, et souvent beaucoup de tristesse.

\- Étrange... marmonna Mido en se frottant le menton. Comme l'attitude des gens d'ici. C'est moi ou on dirait que c'est la fête ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, perturbée. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'aux yeux des habitants de Dressrosa, Doflamingo était un héros... Alors pourquoi se réjouir de sa future destitution ?

\- Il y a aussi beaucoup de soldats dehors... beaucoup de Marines, continua son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il me semble que Law a fait passer le message au Vice-amiral de hier pour qu'ils soient présents pour cueillir Doflamingo lors de son abdication, mais ils devraient entourer le palais alors, murmura Resha en levant les yeux vers le grand Colisée aux abords grouillant de monde.

Se rapprochant d'un groupe de badauds, elle se fit passer pour une touriste et demanda quel était l'événement qui se préparait là. De ses années de captivité à Dressrosa, elle n'avait entendu parler des combats du Colisée que par Diamante qui se vantait de son titre de champion, et elle se demandait si cela avait un rapport. Mais non, le général du Corsaire ne venait pas réaffirmer sa position... Un grand tournoi mettant en jeu le fruit du défunt Ace avait été organisé, et de nombreuses célébrités du Nouveau Monde s'étaient rassemblés pour gagner le précieux pouvoir.

\- C'est moi ou quand on abdique, on ne cherche pas à organiser un jeu-concours à la con ? Demanda Mido à voix basse à sa sœur qui avait pâli.

\- J'ai peur que tu aies raison. Il faut qu'on se dépêche d'aller libérer Sasha, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus sur le tournoi, ils s'éloignèrent à grands pas vers l'esplanade de pierre.

* * *

Resha avait raison d'avoir peur, comme le prouva la suite des événements. Doflamingo n'avait en rien abdiqué, et Luffy s'était retrouvé embarquer dans le tournoi pour tenter de gagner le fruit de son frère, tandis que le groupe de Nami accueillait au sein du Sunny une visiteuse indésirable. Envoyée par le jeune maître, Jora avait non seulement la mission d'arrêter le navire, mais également de retrouver Resha qu'il soupçonnait d'être cachée quelque part sur le bateau. Malheureusement, après une fouille minutieuse des cabines, la lieutenant de la Donquijote Family dut se rendre à l'évidence : la jeune femme n'était pas à bord. Elle voulut en informer son patron, mais celui-ci était déjà en route pour Green bit... il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à stopper le reste de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille et tenter de leur faire cracher la précieuse information.

Les événements continuèrent de s'enchaîner de manière imprévue. Law apprit la filiation noble de Doflamingo et dut faire face à un amiral et au corsaire remonté à bloc. Il réussit néanmoins à ramener César sur le Sunny, empêchant son adversaire de tuer Sanji. Puis il retourna sur le pont avec Jora en otage, prêt à en découdre et venger enfin la mort de Corazon.

* * *

Lorsque le bout de la tour fut tranché net et s'écroula sur la ville, Mido et Resha n'en étaient pas loin. Ils surent immédiatement que le plan de Law avait du tourner court, ce qui expliquait également pourquoi ils avaient vu Chapeau de paille sur un écran retransmettant les combats du Colisée.

\- Tu me rappelles pourquoi ton copain a décidé de s'allier à ce gus, déjà ?

\- Jeee... il est imprévisible et donc ses ennemis ne peuvent pas élaborer de stratégies intelligentes pour le contrer ? Hasarda Resha qui pourtant, se posait la même question que Mido.

\- Ni ses alliés, apparemment. Enfin au moins...

La main de sa sœur se posa tout à coup sur son épaule, le coupant dans sa tirade. Surpris, il suivit son regard et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur le Colisée dont ils apercevaient encore le haut.

\- Y a un problème. Law ne va pas bien.

Il la retint juste à temps alors qu'elle prenait de l'élan pour s'élancer vers le grand bâtiment circulaire. Elle voulut protester mais il l'en empêcha et la poussa vers une ruelle étroite.

\- Toi, tu m'attends ici, et moi je vais voir !

Elle céda, reconnaissante, et attendit alors qu'il rebroussait chemin.

Lorsque Mido eut enfin vue sur ce qu'il se passait aux abords du Colisée, il ne put empêcher une grimace en apercevant Law à terre et couvert de sang. Levant les yeux, il découvrit un homme de grande taille, blond, portant un manteau de plumes roses. Ce dernier rangea une arme à feu dont il venait apparemment de faire usage et s'adressa à Luffy au Chapeau de Paille qu'on pouvait apercevoir à une des fenêtres. Le samouraï tenta de porter secours à Law, mais il reçut lui-même un coup. Apparemment, l'adversaire était de taille...

Finalement, celui qu'il supposait être Doflamingo et un autre gus qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'élevèrent dans les airs, le premier tenant Law par le manteau, sans doute pour l'amener avec lui. Le jeune homme serra les dents de rage, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Et puis il remarqua quelque chose dans l'autre main du géant blond, et ce détail lui glaça le sang. Il voulut hurler un avertissement à l'attention de Zoro, mais le Grand Corsaire avait déjà pris la tangente. Désormais certain de ce qu'il avait vu, Mido n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour retourner en courant vers la ruelle où se cachait sa sœur.

* * *

Resha tournait comme un lion en cage dans cette ruelle, les nerfs en pelote, alors qu'elle tentait de concentrer ses pouvoirs d'empathie sur Law et uniquement Law. Il était blessé, elle n'avait aucun doute dessus, et sans doute gravement. Depuis quelques minutes, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'une douleur lancinante et pas une pensée ne lui parvenait. Elle craignait qu'il se soit évanoui, et espérait que le coupable n'était pas le géant blond qui venait d'atterrir devant elle... Quoi qu'il agrippait bien un Law en sang de sa main gauche.

\- Et bah voila, comme quoi ce n'était pas si dur de te retrouver.

La jeune femme, bien trop surprise pour réagir, réalisa bien trop tard que des fils entravaient ses mouvements. Elle eut un frisson d'appréhension, les yeux levés vers le Corsaire qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis elle remarqua le papier qu'il s'amusait à faire rouler entre ses doigts et retint un juron. La carte vitale !

\- Amusante, votre petite comédie à tous les deux, commenta tranquillement le pirate en serrant le poing sur la petite carte blanche. J'ai failli y croire... Et puis je me suis demandé "Mais comment Law a-t-il fait pour tromper une empathe aussi brillante que Resha" ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en se traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Voilà un détail auquel elle n'aurait jamais songé. Et inutile d'essayer de se justifier ou de tenter d'entourlouper le corsaire, elle savait bien qu'il ne serait plus dupe. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'approchait vers elle, attendant le coup qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. Une main la saisit au menton et elle sentit une pression suffisante pour se sentir menacée.

\- Regarde-moi, Resha.

Elle se sentit obligée d'obéir et affronta les verres teintés sans frémir. Evidemment, Doflamingo avait perdu son sourire, et elle sentait bouillonner en lui colère et haine. Pourtant, quand il s'adressa de nouveau à elle, ce fut d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, au contraire. Tu m'as donné une fabuleuse opportunité, sans même le savoir... Law est de retour à mes côtés et il va pouvoir faire une dernière chose pour moi, pour se faire pardonner... Avant de mourir, bien sûr.

Resha fronça les sourcils, la rage au cœur. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de se jeter à la gorge du pirate ! Il sourit en s'en rendant compte mais ne la relâcha pas pour autant.

\- Je sais, ça va peut-être te faire un peu mal sur le coup. Mais je t'assure que tu l'oublieras vite...

\- Pourquoi, vous allez me tuer aussi pour ma trahison ? Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme en serrant les poings. Je vous donne le truc, c'est comme pour les vampires : vous laissez un pieu dans le cœur, et normalement je devrais pas revenir.

Doflamingo éclata de rire, sa main venant s'égarer dans la chevelure écarlate.

\- Je ne veux pas te tuer, Resha, je veux te faire mienne. Et une fois Law sorti du cadre, qu'est-ce qui t'empêchera de t'abandonner complètement à moi ?

\- Je sais pas, mes sentiments peut-être ?!

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se souciant pas de sa grimace horrifiée, puis la souleva de son bras libre.

\- Tu apprendras à m'aimer, très chère, et pas plus tard que cette nuit. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'on fête ma toute nouvelle immortalité.

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, il s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs et se dirigea vers le palais avec ses deux prisonniers.


	24. Réponse au commentaire de guest

Désolée tout le monde, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais j'avais envie de répondre à une review d'un guest (loguez vous si vous voulez des réponses en mp ce sera plus simple) qui m'a particulièrement interpellé. Et j'ose donc utiliser mon droit de réponse ! Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, la review se trouve sur le chapitre 13 et je peux dire qu'elle m'a laissé... perplexe.

Déjà, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais lors d'une review aussi longue et argumentée, il faut faire un minimum d'effort de rédaction car je t'assure que j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à la comprendre (une imprécision de déjà-vu, vraiment ?)

Déjà, Resha n'arrive pas "comme une fleur" à Sabaody. Il est évident que je ne vais pas expliquer les actions de chacun en long, large et travers ainsi que leurs motivations et leurs pensées à chaque seconde car ça serait indigeste au possible. Ce qu'il s'est donc passé, c'est que Sabaody est un carrefour incontournable avant le Nouveau Monde et c'est l'endroit où Resha a le plus de chance d'avoir des informations sur ses frères si jamais ils passent dans le coin. Car oui, elle les recherche encore et toujours. Je rappelle en plus que leur île natale se trouve DANS le Nouveau Monde, et qu'elle les soupçonne d'être sur une des 4 mers ou sur la première partie de Grand Line. Comme elle le dit d'ailleurs, elle voyage beaucoup.

Ensuite, pourquoi vient-elle "sans se cacher" ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas la seule femme aux cheveux rouges de tout ce monde (Kidd en est un bel exemple. Oui ok c'est un homme, mais l'idée est là) et elle se renseigne toujours sur les déplacements de Doflamingo, personnalité publique reconnue, avant de bouger d'une île à l'autre pour être sûre de ne pas le croiser. Pour la présence d'une salle de vente de Doflamingo, bah vu que celui-ci utilise son pseudo de "Joker" et qu'elle ignore qui est "Joker", elle ne peut pas faire le lien entre les deux, de même qu'elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'un pirate infiltré dans la Marine et l'ayant aperçu quand elle était enfant allait voir les enregistrements des Pacifista, bloquer, vérifier les enregistrements de l'extérieur de la salle des ventes, la voir et faire "tiens je connais bien ce visage". Pas de chance en somme, mais si les Pacifista n'étaient pas venus sur l'île, bah elle n'aurait pas été découverte. Pourquoi ? Parce que Doflamingo n'en est pas au point d'éplucher toutes les images de surveillance surtout qu'il la croyait morte ! (Et Vergo aussi le pensait donc) Donc s'ils ne l'ont pas grillé durant ces sept années, bah... c'est parce qu'ils cherchaient pas, tiens. Qu'ils tombent sur elle après des recherches, CA ça aurait été stupide.

Conclusion, non ça ne poppe pas de nulle part, c'est bien pour faire le lien avec Vergo dans le chapitre deux, retrouver Law au moment où le destin a décidé de réunir sur une même île les Supernova, créer le lien avec l'équipage Chapeau de paille et embrayer sur la guerre, toussa toussa.

Donc j'avoue, je n'ai pas compris ce "reproche", notamment car même si le background était bien posé dans ma tête, une raison toute simple aurait pu expliquer cette rencontre sur Sabaody : pas de rencontre, pas de suite de la fic !

Voila, c'était mon droit de réponse, pour pouvoir mieux expliquer le background à ceux (celles d'ailleurs) qui n'ont pas compris. Rien de méchant encore une fois, ça m'a plutôt amusé même. Allez on tente de se mettre à la suite !


	25. Sasha et Mido

Mido arrivait trop tard, il s'en rendit compte dès qu'il vit l'homme au manteau rose s'élever dans les airs, sa sœur dans les bras. Une terreur sourde s'empara de lui lorsqu'il comprit qu'il l'amenait au palais, sans doute le lieu le mieux gardé de tout Dressrosa mais surtout sa demeure, l'endroit où il n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à la jeune femme, sans personne pour la protéger. Lui-même se hâta vers le grand promontoire de pierres, se fichant comme de sa première chaussette d'être discret désormais. De toute façon, aucun garde ne prêtait attention à lui, eux qui avaient reçu pour ordre de surveiller les hommes de Chapeau de paille.

Il trouva rapidement une porte de service et se servit de son pouvoir pour emprisonner les gardes dans une illusion, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur du palais. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à trouver l'endroit où son frère était retenu, et à eux deux, ils pourraient secourir Resha sans problème. Ou du moins l'espérait-il…

* * *

Doflamingo se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle des cartes avec son précieux chargement, non sans avoir demandé au préalable à l'un de ses hommes dénués de pouvoirs de le suivre. Une fois devant les 4 sièges, il installa Law sur celui du cœur et demanda à ce qu'il soit menotté, puis il s'accroupit devant Resha qu'il avait laissé choir au sol.

\- Ça te rappelle des souvenirs, ce fauteuil ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle évitait de regarder autour d'elle.

La jeune femme serra les dents, refusant de répondre, mais il était évident pour le Grand Corsaire qu'elle avait peur. De quoi, en revanche, il n'aurait su le dire.

\- Au fait, ton amie Violette est passée chez l'ennemi aujourd'hui, poursuivit l'homme tranquillement en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure rouge. Il faut croire que c'est une manie, chez vous deux, d'essayer de me trahir.

\- Pour qu'il y ait trahison, faut qu'il y ait eu serment avant, gronda Resha en essayant de se dégager. La seule raison qui m'a poussé à revenir, c'est un chantage.

\- Oh vraiment ? Et ça ce n'est pas une preuve de serment peut-être ?

Il attrapa le col de sa tunique et le déchira en V, créant un décolleté suffisamment plongeant pour que le tatouage soit apparent. Satisfait, il la fit s'asseoir contre un des piliers, avant de se tourner vers l'écran géant sur lequel était retransmis le tournoi.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne s'occupait plus du tout d'elle, Resha put concentrer toute son attention sur Law. Cela lui serrait le cœur de voir tout ce sang, et elle aurait préféré que le corsaire fasse appel à un médecin plutôt que de rire devant les violences du Colisée.

Des hommes de Doflamingo firent irruption sans que le pirate ne réagisse, traînant un homme d'un certain âge enchainé. Ils le firent s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la salle, contre une autre colonne, alors qu'il restait parfaitement digne et ne répondait à aucune de leurs provocations. Son regard passa de Doflamingo à Law, toujours évanoui, avant de tomber sur Resha. Une profonde compassion s'afficha alors sur son visage, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un bref sourire pour le remercier de sa sollicitude silencieuse. Ils ne se connaissaient pas mais tous les deux avaient conscience d'être les victimes d'un psychopathe en puissance et, en tant que tel, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soutenir mentalement l'autre. Puis Doflamingo s'adressa à l'homme, et Resha découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien roi de Dressrosa, le père de Viola.

Un amiral de la Marine fit ensuite irruption dans la salle, et la jeune femme eut un mince espoir de voir le face-à-face dégénérer en combat qui scellerait définitivement le sort du corsaire. Malheureusement, elle fut déçue par les représentants de la loi une fois de plus.

Avant de sortir, l'amiral Fujitora fit un arrêt près de la prisonnière, baissant sur elle des yeux qui ne pouvaient plus voir. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment surpris de ne pas avoir senti sa présence auparavant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de fermer les yeux, monsieur l'amiral ? Ça t'empêche de rejoindre la porte face à toi, peut-être ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'un homme – même aveugle – semblait manifester de l'intérêt pour la jeune femme, Doflamingo se montra particulièrement cassant et menaçant. L'amiral tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla se raviser. Non, décidément, il ne méritait pas d'apprendre que dans les couloirs du palais se promenait un jeune homme possédant la même aura que cette femme.

* * *

\- Rah mais putain ils l'ont foutu où, Sasha !

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Mido parcourait le palais de long en large, ayant commencé par les geôles avant de rejoindre les espaces apparemment habités, ne trouvant aucune trace de son frère. Pus d'une fois, il avait failli se retrouver face à un membre de la Donquijote Family, mais son instinct surdéveloppé lui avait permis de se cacher juste à temps à chaque rencontre. Il avait néanmoins pu remarquer que la jeune femme en tenue de maid se trouvait là, ainsi que son drôle d'ami géant avec les dents peintes. Il avait également croisé un drôle de vieux et un type carrément louche avec une sorte de casque sur la tête.

A force de tourner en rond, il avait presque envie de retourner sur ses pas et de choper un de ces empaffés pour le forcer à parler. Se pinçant l'arête du nez pour tenter de réfréner des pulsions meurtrières, il ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'on lui tapait dans l'épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte douleur le force enfin à baisser les yeux.

\- Mais aïe ?! Ça fait mal bordel !

\- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama la petite personne juchée sur lui qui gonflait ses joues pour signifier sa contrariété. Tu n'es pas très rapide à la détente toi !

Il crut d'abord, en voyant la petite naine au bandana juchée sur l'épaule, qu'il s'était lui-même enfermé dans une illusion stupide et eut pour réflexe de se gifler pour tenter d'en sortir. La douleur lui rappela cruellement qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, et il dévisageait désormais la créature les yeux ronds.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu es le frère de Resha, ze le sais ! clama la naine avec assurance. Si tu cherches ta famille, ze peux te guider à eux ! La princesse Viola m'a demandé de t'aider parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus le faire et que Resha serait en danzer ! On doit pas la laisser avec le roi !

\- Ok alors je te connais pas, ni cette Viola, et on m'a déjà fait tomber dans un piège une fois, grommela le jeune homme avec humeur en saisissant la petite créature dans son poing. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance !

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Bientôt toute ma tribu sera là pour renverser le roi, et on sera tous libres ! Mais ze veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Resha, il a déjà essayé avant et on avait eu très peur toutes les deux !

Les larmes qui perlèrent aux yeux de la naine finirent par convaincre Mido, qui ne détectait aucune malice dans sa voix. Bien sûr, Resha ou Sasha auraient été plus à même de lui dire si elle mentait ou non, mais si elle disait vrai, le temps était compté et elle savait au moins où ils se trouvaient. Il relâcha donc doucement la pression, la gardant simplement dans la paume de sa main.

\- Ok, je te fais confiance. Tu peux me guider d'abord jusque Sasha ?

La naine eut un sourire et hocha vivement la tête, revenant d'un bond sur son épaule pour lui donner les indications nécessaires.

Très vite, Mido se retrouva devant une porte au blindage conséquent. Alors qu'il désespérait à l'idée de perdre un peu plus de temps sur cet obstacle, Sally – car elle avait fini par lui donner son nom – lui tendit une clé.

\- Tiens, z'ai volé ça tout à l'heure au méchant Diamante. Il aimait beaucoup venir se moquer de ton frère, c'est super nul de sa part.

\- Ils sont tous supers nuls ici, apparemment. Mais merci pour la clé, elle va nous faire gagner un temps précieux.

Avec un sourire, il l'introduisit dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte avant de l'ouvrir d'un coup de pied peu discret. Assis sur son lit, Sasha se redressa vivement, en position défensive. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en découvrant qui était son visiteur du jour.

\- Bon je te propose qu'on remette les embrassades larmoyantes à tout à l'heure, y a un grand blond aux tendances travelo qui a enlevé Resha et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour la sauver.

\- Comment ça qui l'a enlevé, fit Sasha en fronçant les sourcils. Tu étais avec elle et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça ?

\- Et toi tu étais là et tu n'as rien fait pour la tirer de là ? répliqua son frère du tac au tac.

\- Moi ça fait des mois que je suis enfermé ici à me faire torturer ! Toi tu as aucune excuse !

Mido tiqua à ces mots et observa plus attentivement son frère, découvrant avec colère les cicatrices qui couraient désormais sur sa peau. Ses yeux virèrent progressivement au rouge alors que son envie de meurtre allait croissante. Sasha s'en rendit évidemment compte et soupira, avant de poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Allons sortir Resha de cet enfer, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on y pourrit.

Mido hocha la tête et jeta un regard vers Sally qui n'avait pas osé intervenir durant la dispute.

\- Tu peux nous guider jusqu'à elle, tu sais où elle est ?

La Tontatta acquiesça vivement.

\- Il l'a amené dans la salle des cartes ! Mais il faudra faire très attention, parce que ze pense qu'ils y seront pas seuls !

* * *

Sally avait raison en affirmant que Resha et Doflamingo seraient loin d'être seuls dans la fameuse salle du premier étage. En effet, lorsque le Corsaire avait compris que Luffy au chapeau de paille s'était joué de lui, il avait fait venir ses lieutenants Buffalo et Baby 5 à ses côtés pour parer à toute éventualité.

A peine entrée, Baby 5 avait été la première à apercevoir Resha contre la colonne et s'était précipitée à ses côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Resha, tu vas bien ! On a cru que Law t'avait fait du mal sur Punk Hazard, pas vrai Buffalo ?!

Le grand homme hocha timidement la tête, le regard fuyant. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges laissa échapper un long soupir, subissant l'assaut câlin de son amie sans pouvoir s'y soustraire vu qu'elle était toujours prisonnière des fils.

\- Tu vas pas le croire, Baby 5, mais Law est sans doute la personne la moins dangereuse pour moi de toute cette pièce, murmura-t-elle pour que le maître des lieux ne saisisse pas ses propos.

Heureusement, il était trop occupé à donner des ordres par escargophone pour se soucier d'elles, même si son regard était tourné vers elles.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? protesta Baby 5 en observant son amie. Il t'a sauvé, on a vu Law qui te kidnappait !

\- Ou alors Law me sauvait d'un précédent kidnapping, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit non plus ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils et voulut argumenter de nouveau lorsque son regard tomba sur le tatouage laissé visible par la tunique déchirée. Ce symbole à l'appartenance de la Donquijote Family aurait dû la réjouir, mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que jamais Resha n'avait émis ce souhait. Et si elle les avait rejoints de son plein gré, elle n'aurait pas non plus dû être enchainée à la colonne.

Concentrée sur ses réflexions, elle ne sentit pas le jeune maître se placer à ses côtés et poser affectueusement une main sur sa tête, la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il lui adressa l'équivalent d'un sourire sympathique, et elle sentit fondre toutes ses interrogations.

\- Je sais que tu es heureuse de retrouver ton amie, Baby 5, mais on prendra le temps de se réjouir plus tard. Pour l'instant, on doit se concentrer sur nos ennemis. Va me surveiller ce traître de Law, on va devoir l'interroger puisque Violette n'est plus là pour nous dire leurs plans.

\- Tout de suite, Doffy ! s'exclama la jeune femme, enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Quand elle fut partie, Resha ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus, le regard fixé sur le pirate qui s'était accroupi devant elle.

\- Je vous ai jamais dit à quel point je trouvais votre surnom ridicule ?

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

\- Si ça leur fait plaisir, on ne va pas leur interdire, pas vrai ? Je me contenterai que tu m'appelles par mon prénom si tu refuses le reste.

\- Oh mais moi aussi j'ai un tas de surnoms qui me viennent en tête quand je vous regarde, mais le problème c'est que ça n'a rien d'élogieux.

Il rit et passa une main derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer à lui, sous les regards surpris – et déçu pour Buffalo – de ses hommes de main.

\- Relâche-la, Doflamingo !

Le cri de Law fit tourner la tête du Corsaire, qui eut un sourire mauvais en le voyant enfin réveillé. Le capitaine du Heart le fusillait du regard à défaut de pouvoir se jeter à sa gorge pour la lui broyer d'une main.

\- Voyez-vous ça, un traître qui tente de me donner des ordres. C'en est presque mignon.

\- Je suis peut-être un traître mais je ne suis en rien un monstre pédophile, moi, répliqua le pirate d'un ton acerbe.

Doflamingo tiqua, relâchant Resha pour se redresser de toute sa hauteur et s'avancer vers le siège de cœur, le poing serré. Il fallut toute la force de persuasion de Baby 5 et de Buffalo pour qu'il ne le tue pas sur-le-champ, et il se contenta donc de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'on lui avait préparé.

* * *

\- Bon on fait quoi, on fonce ?

\- C'est pas un peu risqué ? Pourquoi on ne rejoindrait pas ce fameux Luffy si tu le connais ? Il a l'air d'attendre aussi !

\- Je ne le connais pas plus que ça et lui son but c'est pas de sauver Resha !

Cachés dans l'ombre d'un mur, Sasha et Mido observaient Viola, Luffy et un jouet soldat unijambiste qui s'étaient cachés sous une fenêtre de la salle des cartes. Apparemment, ils attendaient quelque chose, mais ils n'auraient su dire quoi.

\- Sally, il y a qui dans cette salle ? demanda Mido à la Tontatta qui avait été envoyée en mission de reconnaissance.

\- L'ancien roi Riku, un monsieur enchaîné à un fauteuil que ze connais pas, les méchants et Resha qui est contre le mur le plus proche de nous ! le renseigna la naine.

\- Le prisonnier doit être Trafalgar Law… Il faudrait qu'on le sorte de là aussi, sinon Resha va râler.

\- Oh c'est lui son fameux petit-ami ? demanda son frère avec curiosité. Il est comment ?

\- Hmpf, c'est un rebelle. Il ne mérite pas d'être avec notre sœur, il va la rendre délinquante !

Sasha secoua la tête, pas certain que Law soit vraiment moins recommandable que son cher jumeau, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

* * *

Malheureusement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'ils se retrouvèrent spectateurs de la suite des événements. Le jouet soldat se transforma en véritable soldat et partit décapiter l'actuel roi de Dressrosa, tandis que Luffy et la femme qu'il avait sous le bras se lançaient à la rescousse de Law. Pas un ne vit Resha qui ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur le corps décapité du géant blond. Elle fut la seule à remarquer l'absence de sang, malheureusement trop tard. Son regard croisa celui de Law lorsque le sol et les murs se mirent à bouger, et elle voulut tenter de se mettre debout pour le rejoindre. Mais les fils n'avaient pas disparu et elle s'étala au sol, maudissant sa propre faiblesse. Comme ses frères, elle ne put qu'assister au combat sans pouvoir y prendre part.

Evidemment, Doflamingo n'était pas mort. Pire encore, il avait parlé de déclencher la Bird Cage, la terrible attaque qui avait ravagé une partie de la jungle de son île et l'avait fait tant souffrir. A la réaction de Law, elle sut qu'il avait lui-même été témoin de cette horreur autrefois.

\- Pica, expulse-moi ces gêneurs !

\- Chapeau de paille ?!

Law espérait attirer l'attention de son collègue pour lui indiquer la présence de Resha, mais il fut projeté à l'extérieur sans pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune femme soit considérée par le général comme une « gêneuse ». Et ce fut presque le cas.

* * *

Resha se sentit rouler vers une des fenêtres et hésita presque à trouver la situation amusante. Si elle avait été libre de ses mouvements, certainement qu'elle aurait levé les bras en l'air en manifestant bruyamment sa joie, mais cela aurait été se faire remarquer.

Lorsque le sol sembla se lever une nouvelle fois pour elle, elle remarqua du coin de l'œil deux tâches rouges dans le couloir jouxtant la salle, et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Malheureusement, au même moment, une ombre immense plana sur elle et elle se retrouva prisonnière dans les bras de Doflamingo qui atterrit souplement près de Baby 5.

\- J'ai dit les gêneurs, Pica, pas les membres de la Family.

\- Oh pardon Doffy, je ne l'avais pas vu !

La jeune femme baissa la tête, déçue.

\- Mais même vos hommes ils me considèrent pas comme faisant partie de votre groupe ! Jetez-moi dehors, je veux rejoindre les gêneurs !

Mais le corsaire se contenta de rire et la reposa contre la colonne – désormais sectionnée – avant de faire passer une annonce qui glaça le sang à la jeune femme. La Bird Cage était en place et des hurlements se faisaient entendre dans toute la ville désormais. Elle ferma les yeux avec force, espérant de tout cœur que Law saurait mettre rapidement un terme à la folie de Doflamingo.

* * *

Mido observait la cage au-dessus d'eux, sourcils froncés. Apparemment, ils étaient proches du centre, et cela devait s'expliquer par la présence de l'homme qui l'avait mise en place à quelques mètres d'eux à peine.

Lorsque Pica avait rejeté dehors les pirates et l'ancienne famille royale, avant de déplacer le palais jusqu'au champ de fleurs, il n'avait pas pris la peine de vérifier la présence d'autres intrus dans le reste du bâtiment. Ils pouvaient donc se lancer à la rescousse de Resha… Enfin dès que tous ces hommes aux pouvoirs étranges auraient déserté les lieux, bien évidemment. En attendant, ils avaient pu envoyer Sally auprès d'elle pour la rassurer, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Resha écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours que Doflamingo adressa à ses hommes, ne tiquant même pas lorsque l'un d'eux passa par-dessus les murs lorsqu'il osa rire de la voix de Pica. Un frémissement inhabituel dans ses cheveux accaparait toute son attention, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle entendit la petite voix si connue à son oreille.

\- C'est moi, c'est Sally ! Ze suis là avec tes frères, et il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes parce qu'on va te libérer !

Elle hocha discrètement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et sursauta lorsqu'une paire de chaussures bien connue entra dans son champ de vision. Décidément elle ne se ferait jamais à cette absence totale de goût ! Et pour couronner le tout, le corsaire était accompagné de Trebol, l'homme le plus dégoûtant de toute cette planète à parier.

\- Trebol, on va garder Resha avec nous, c'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr, commenta tranquillement le pirate en se baissant vers la jeune femme pour la relever, un bras autour de ses épaules. Puis j'aurais un service à te demander, quand toute cette histoire sera finie.

\- Bien sûr Doffy ! s'exclama le géant dégoulinant avec enthousiasme. De toute façon ce sera bientôt fini, on va nous ramener la tête des rebelles et on pourra reconstruire le royaume avec l'aide de Sugar quand elle sera réveillée !

\- Oh je n'en doute pas, répliqua l'homme blond avec un sourire mauvais. Et nous débuterons cette nouvelle ère par un joyeux événement, une petite fête toute simple pour célébrer mon union avec Resha.

Son général en resta sans voix, de même que la jeune femme qui était pourtant au courant de ses intentions depuis bien longtemps. Mais c'était une chose de le savoir, c'en était une autre de voir le piège se refermer inexorablement sur elle, un compte à rebours final lancé. A la voir aussi tétanisée, Doflamingo ne put s'empêcher de rire, la portant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et pouvoir l'embrasser.

\- Ok alors là, TROP C'EST TROP !

Un violent choc aux jambes fit vaciller le géant blond, qui en relâcha sa victime sous la surprise. Mais avant qu'elle ne s'étale au sol, elle fut saisie au vol et éloignée le plus possible de son tortionnaire. Le deuxième intrus, celui qui avait administré le coup au corsaire, s'empressa de rejoindre l'autre garçon qui s'était placé devant Resha pour faire barrage de son corps et imita son geste. Furieux, Doflamingo se redressa et dévisagea avec hargne la petite famille enfin réunie. Décidément, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir ne garder ne serait-ce qu'un seul otage.


	26. Le dernier combat

Ainsi ils étaient enfin réunis, les trois Estyles qui parcouraient la route de tous les périls depuis tant d'années, convoités par tous les puissants de ce monde. A gauche se trouvait le petit nouveau aux cheveux rebelles qui se dressaient sur le crâne, une cigarette aux lèvres et l'air mauvais ; à droite son frère au visage si semblable mais au caractère plus calme, plus posé, qui adoucissait ses traits ; et enfin au centre la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges dont l'image hantait ses nuits, avivant son désir et mettant à mal sa patience. Maintenant que Doflamingo avait la chance de pouvoir les admirer côte à côte, il comprenait que son intuition était juste : Sasha, Mido et Resha étaient des triplés, nés pour se compléter. Etre loin des uns des autres aussi longtemps avait dû être une épreuve si cruelle pour eux… quel dommage que leur prochaine séparation ne doive être définitive.

Le corsaire tendit le bras, voulant utiliser les fils qui entravaient Resha pour la ramener contre lui. A sa grande surprise, son action n'eut aucun effet.

\- C'est ça que tu cherches, crevard ?

Le second frère tendit le poing serré vers lui, dévoilant les fils tranchés net. Le pirate tiqua, se demandant par quel miracle il avait réussi à couper des liens aussi solides que l'acier. Sans un mot, il se lança à l'assaut des triplés, la main dirigée vers la jeune femme. Ses frères se placèrent devant elle sans attendre, flanc contre flanc, une épée à la main pour l'un et deux poignards affilés pour le second. Resha, quant à elle, se recula d'un pas mais c'était pour mieux se mettre en position d'attaque, prête à défendre chèrement sa peau.

La formation adoptée par la fratrie rendait toute attaque ciblée impossible. Quand une attaque visait un des membres du trio, les deux autres se déplaçaient chacun d'un côté pour la parer. Si il tentait de les entourer de fils, ils se plaçaient dos à dos pour couvrir l'ensemble de leur espace vital. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Doflamingo pour comprendre qu'ils s'étaient entraînés toute leur enfance à se battre ensemble, et qu'il lui serait difficile de les atteindre sans sortir le grand jeu. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas, se préparant à un coup d'éclat, lorsque Resha stoppa net son action en se plaçant devant ses frères, les mains tendues en avant.

\- Temps mort !

Le Grand Corsaire se figea, néanmoins prêt à continuer ce qu'il avait entamé d'un moment à l'autre. Seule la curiosité retenait encore sa main… ça et la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur le décolleté de la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça temps mort ?! s'exclama son frère aux cheveux en piques, l'air particulièrement énervé. Ça va pas non, on allait le défoncer là !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, personnellement, intervint Sasha en jetant un regard acéré au pirate. Et je crois que Resha a « vu » la même chose que moi.

L'intéressée hocha la tête, ne quittant pas le corsaire des yeux. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle tremblait un peu, ayant sans doute compris quelle attaque il comptait utiliser. Elle seule en aurait réchappé, et encore, c'était bien parce qu'elle avait la capacité de revenir à la vie.

\- Si ton frère pense pouvoir me vaincre, pourquoi l'arrêter ? finit par demander le géant blond, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait toutes ses chances.

Elle serra les dents, se refusant à rentrer dans son jeu, et baissa les bras avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous voulez que je sois à vous sans concession, pas vrai ? Est-ce que ça vous plait vraiment de devoir me reprendre de force, alors que je pourrais rester volontairement à vos côtés ?

Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent, venant de Trebol et de ses deux frères. Doflamingo lui-même haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire… que tu as décidé de m'appartenir, enfin ?

Sasha ceintura son frère qui tenta de se jeter à la gorge du corsaire en proférant des insultes n'ayant pas leur place dans la bouche d'un jeune homme bien élevé. Resha l'ignora totalement pour sa part, toute son attention focalisée sur son ennemi qu'elle savait réceptif à sa future proposition. Elle leva l'index, avant de poursuivre.

\- Une journée… CETTE journée va décider de notre destin à tous. Soit vous l'emportez et il est évident que personne ne pourra plus jamais vous faire chuter… soit vous êtes vaincu par l'alliance formée par Law et Luffy, ce qui est à mon sens improbable. Mais je prends le pari quand même. S'ils gagnent, vous y perdrez votre titre, votre royaume, votre statut au sein de la pègre de ce monde.

Doflamingo émit un grognement désapprobateur, comme si l'idée même que lui, le Grand Corsaire, le maître du monde souterrain, puisse perdre face à deux gamins sortis de nulle part était totalement ridicule et infondée. Mais Resha n'en avait pas fini.

\- En revanche, si vous sortez vainqueur de cet affrontement, il est évident que Law n'y survivra pas. Je n'aurai plus aucun espoir de pouvoir vous échapper, et donc je vous serai totalement acquise. Je ne chercherai plus à m'en aller, ni même à négocier, je vous obéirai quel que soit l'ordre… Et ce jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez de moi.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends à poser ainsi tes conditions au jeune maître ?! s'écria Trebol en s'avançant vers la jeune femme, le bâton levé.

La main de Doflamingo l'arrêta dans son élan, et il lança un regard perdu à son patron, persuadé que celui-ci ne pouvait pas accepter un pari aussi ridicule. Il se trompait lourdement.

\- Quel que soit l'ordre, tu dis ?

Elle hocha la tête, faisant de gros efforts pour retenir une grimace. Il était évident, même pour les non empathes, que le pirate n'avait plus que des idées particulièrement salaces en tête. Les deux frères étaient sur le point d'exploser de rage, mais ils faisaient tout pour ne pas gâcher les efforts de la jeune femme, certains qu'elle avait élaboré un plan bien précis.

\- Très bien, je suppose que c'est plutôt un pari acceptable… commença Doflamingo avant de se faire couper la parole par Resha.

\- Mais attention, je refuse d'assister à un combat où Law risque de mourir sous mes yeux. De toute façon, votre cage nous empêche de partir de cette île, alors ça ne vous dérangera pas qu'on quitte le palais pour attendre l'issue de la bataille le plus loin possible de vous. Et vous y gagnerez en prime, parce que je ne serai pas là pour vous distraire.

A ces mots, le pirate fronça les sourcils, plongé en pleine réflexion. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il finit néanmoins par admettre que l'argument n'était pas mauvais, même si elle ne disait certainement pas ça pour lui faciliter la tâche mais plutôt pour avantager Law. Il finit par laisser un soupir, comme s'il se résignait.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Toi et tes frères pouvez partir. Mais s'ils se font tuer en ville, tu ne pourras pas m'en tenir pour responsable.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mon intention. De toute façon, je suis à peu près persuadée que vous allez vouloir les tuer si vous gagnez ce duel.

Le corsaire ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mauvais, mais il finit par secouer la tête.

\- Si tu te décides enfin à rester à mes côtés, je te promets qu'ils seront épargnés. En revanche ils devront quitter l'île et ne jamais y revenir.

Aucun des deux ne prit en compte les cris de protestations des jumeaux, scellant leur accord d'un hochement de tête. Doflamingo brûlait de la prendre une dernière fois contre lui, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, certain qu'il aurait toute la nuit à venir pour lui apprendre à l'aimer enfin.

* * *

Une fois au pied du palais, Resha s'accroupit au sol, le corps parcouru de tremblements qu'elle avait réussi à réprimer tant qu'elle faisait face à son ennemi. Sasha s'assit près d'elle et passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules en un geste tendre et consolateur.

\- Tu as été très courageuse là-haut, je suis fier de toi.

\- Fier ?! Fier de quoi ! s'exclama Mido en frappant du poing sur le mur en pierre pour tenter d'évacuer sa frustration. On aurait pu le tuer, là y aurait eu de quoi être fier !

Resha et Sasha s'échangèrent un regard désolé avant de soupirer à l'unisson. La jeune femme fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu es devenu stupide au fil des ans, Mido ? Il ne se battait même pas à la moitié de ses capacités, il n'a fait que jouer avec nous !

\- Et sans l'intervention de Resha, il est évident que toi et moi allions y perdre la vie, renchérit son frère d'un air sombre.

\- Parce que tu trouves ça mieux, maintenant ? S'il gagne contre les deux autres gus… !

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Resha se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le regard tourné vers le brasier de la ville. Sur ses épaules, Sally avait baissé son bandana pour ne plus voir les atrocités qui se déroulaient en contrebas, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Law et Luffy… ne peuvent pas perdre, Mido. Cela fait trop longtemps que des gens souffrent à cause de ce monstre. On ne peut se croire si supérieur aux autres sans en payer le prix un jour, c'est une loi immuable de notre monde. Mais nous trois, nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour le faire chuter de son trône, ce n'est pas notre combat. Cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons rester les bras croisés en attendant que ça se passe. Il faut juste qu'on agisse en fonction de nos capacités.

Sasha la rejoignit et adressa un regard à leur jumeau, qui finit par les imiter. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent vers les rues en proie au chaos, joignant leurs forces pour tenter de sauver un maximum de vies.

* * *

Le combat qui opposa un des Sept Grands Corsaires à l'alliance formée entre deux pirates de la Génération Terrible allait faire trembler le monde sur ses fondations. Tous voyaient, en la défaite de Doflamingo, des implications terribles mais également la libération d'un peuple opprimé dix ans durant, sauvé par des pirates alors même que le Gouvernement Mondial avait volontairement fermé les yeux sur ses souffrances. Le fil avait été coupé, Dressrosa était détruite et pourtant bien plus vivante que jamais.

Perdue au milieu de la foule, Resha avait comme tous assisté au dernier combat entre Luffy et Doflamingo. Son cœur était à l'agonie alors qu'elle cherchait la présence de Law au milieu de la cacophonie, quittant les rangs serrés des spectateurs pour tenter de retrouver son pirate. Elle aperçut la silhouette de Viola, de loin, et voulut la rejoindre, mais se perdit dans le dédale de ruelles en ruine. Lorsqu'elle repéra enfin son amie, cette dernière se tenait non loin du Grand Corsaire, prisonnière de ses fils, alors qu'une jeune fille en armure légère se lançait sur elle, l'épée tendue et les larmes aux yeux. Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que Viola disparut, laissant place à Chapeau de paille. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle reconnaissait le pouvoir qui avait permis un tel miracle, et elle mit d'autant plus d'ardeur à ses recherches.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses disparut à son tour, puis Luffy lança sa dernière attaque, élancé dans les airs. Resha se figea, incapable de détacher ses yeux du terrible spectacle. Un dernier coup donné déchira la toile mise en place par le corsaire et l'atteignit de plein fouet. La force était telle que les sempiternelles lunettes du pirate se brisèrent sous le choc alors que lui-même disparaissait dans les profondeurs de Dressrosa, jusqu'à s'écraser dans le port souterrain qui avait accueilli tant de transactions illicites. Contrairement à toutes ses prédictions, Doflamingo avait été vaincu, comme la disparition de la Bird cage le prouva.

Submergée par un trop plein d'émotions, Resha s'écroula à genoux au bord du trou géant où avait disparu le pirate. Sa vision se brouilla alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et que le soulagement étreignait douloureusement son cœur.

Et elle pleura sur toutes ces années de terreur, tout ce temps perdu à survivre plutôt qu'à vivre. Toutes les larmes qu'il aurait voulu la voir verser s'échappaient désormais, tombant dans le précipice, disparaissant en même temps que celui qui les avait provoquées. Elle pleura jusqu'à l'épuisement, mêlant sa voix à celles des habitants de Dressrosa, de Viola, de Rebecca, du roi Riku, de Kyros, des nains Tontatta, de la petite Sally qui sanglotait sur son épaule. C'était son ultime moment de faiblesse, qui lui permettrait de tirer un trait sur ses regrets avant de pouvoir enfin se relever, libre, pour vivre. Ce ne serait pas facile, elle en avait conscience, et jamais elle n'oublierait ce passé déjà trop lourd à assumer. Peut-être même qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de regarder derrière elle de peur de le voir surgir encore et encore, ce sourire qu'elle haïssait tant accroché aux lèvres. Mais il lui était accordé une chance d'échapper à son emprise et elle s'était toujours jurée de la saisir. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme finit par se lever et se détourner de ce gouffre béant, avant de s'éloigner, le regard rivé vers l'avenir.

* * *

Tous les os de son corps le faisaient souffrir le martyr. La douleur l'empêchait de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, mais il n'avait plus la force de se relever, de bouger un muscle ou même de parler. Il avait laissé échapper sa prise sur la Birdcage, il avait perdu le combat, son royaume et sa fortune. Pour un homme qui s'était élevé si haut, la chute n'en était que plus rude. Mais qu'importe : ils pouvaient lui prendre ses trésors, l'enchaîner comme un monstre, le déchoir de son titre, rien ne l'empêcherait de se hisser de nouveau jusqu'au sommet de ce monde. Ils pouvaient se croire en sécurité, mais jamais il n'oublierait les responsables de sa déchéance, et une fois sorti des geôles du Gouvernement, il reprendrait sa traque. Et sur leurs cadavres, il saurait faire jurer allégeance à Resha, une bonne fois pour toutes…

* * *

Dans le chaos post-guerre, le roi Riku eut la présence d'esprit de demander à ses soldats de prendre en charge les pirates au palais afin qu'ils soient soignés et surtout protégés de la Marine. Viola s'était chargée de mettre en place une infirmerie improvisée, courant à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que leurs sauveurs ne manquaient de rien. Les plus amochés étaient bien sûr les deux capitaines de l'alliance pirate, mais heureusement leur vitalité leur permettrait de se remettre rapidement de leurs blessures.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait de faire porter un repas dans la chambre de Luffy, sur les conseils de Robin, elle s'arrêta dans un couloir du palais et tourna la tête vers les trois présences qu'elle devinait cachées dans l'ombre. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se jetait au cou de Resha, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je le savais, souffla la princesse avec émotion. Je savais qu'ils réussiraient à nous sauver de ce monstre !

Son amie lui rendit son étreinte, se retenant de pleurer encore. Enfin elles réussirent à se détacher l'une de l'autre pour que la plus jeune présente ses frères à son aînée, puis elle demanda des nouvelles des pirates.

\- Ils se reposent, l'informa Viola en soupirant. Luffy au chapeau de paille s'en sort pas trop mal comparé à Trafalgar Law. Ils se sont battus jusqu'à épuisement, l'un a même failli perdre son bras.

\- Je peux le voir ?!

Devant l'empressement de Resha, Viola n'eut pas besoin de son pouvoir pour comprendre le lien qui unissait la jeune femme au capitaine du Heart. Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, elle le guida elle-même jusqu'à la chambre du pirate pour qu'elle puisse le veiller durant sa convalescence. Mais avant de passer la porte, elles furent interpellées par un des deux frères.

\- Resha… On ne va pas pouvoir rester très longtemps ici, tu le sais. Il faut qu'on rentre, maintenant.

La princesse lança un regard interloqué au garçon qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'indigner, car son amie s'en chargea à sa place.

\- Mido, aussi important que ce soit pour toi et pour moi de retrouver notre île, je n'abandonnerai pas Law derrière moi dans cet état. Et même alors, je ne vais pas l'abandonner tout court, est-ce clair ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu préfères cet homme à ta famille ? gronda le jeune homme en serrant le poing. Je doute qu'après notre kidnapping, les étrangers soient encore les bienvenus chez nous. Ils le seront encore moins lorsqu'on devra expliquer tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces dernières années !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du second frère qui leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'abattre sa main sur l'épaule du fameux Mido.

\- Ça fait 15 ans, Mido. On a passé plus de temps à l'extérieur que chez nous, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'on n'ait noué aucun lien, qu'on se contente de rentrer et d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? J'estime qu'après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, Resha a bien le droit de souffler.

\- Et tu trouves qu'elle va souffler si elle rejoint ce pirate ?! Tous les gouvernements du monde vont avoir les yeux braqués sur ses actions, désormais ! Il n'est même pas dit qu'il quittera cette île en vie, vu le nombre de Marines présents qui vont vouloir sa tête !

C'en était trop pour Resha qui tourna les talons sans attendre pour s'enfermer dans la chambre où reposait Law. D'un accord commun, Sasha et Viola abattirent leur main sur le crâne de Mido, le regard noir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, surpris, mais n'osa pas protester en voyant à quel point il les avait mis en colère.

* * *

Une fois à l'abri derrière la porte close, Resha laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, avant de s'approcher du lit dans la pénombre. Bien sûr qu'elle était consciente qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix, et que peu importe sa décision, des êtres chers viendraient à en souffrir. Mais en voyant le visage pâle de Law alors allongé sur le lit, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement…

Le pirate ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit, à sa grande surprise. Il sourit en la voyant à ses côtés et attrapa en douceur sa main, la serrant entre ses doigts.

\- J'ai entendu ce que ton frère disait, derrière la porte.

La jeune femme se raidit instantanément, essayant vainement de justifier l'attitude de son jumeau. Law secoua doucement la tête sans se départir de son sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y était pour rien.

\- Tu sais qu'il a raison, Resha. Maintenant que Doflamingo est tombé, la colère de Kaidou ne peut que se retourner contre moi et Chapeau de paille.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça me fait peur, après tant d'années à supporter l'autre sadique ? rétorqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire de…

\- Reste avec moi.

Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande, surtout après ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il eut un petit rire, avant de tenter de se redresser pour mieux la regarder.

\- Attends, je n'ai pas été assez précis. Je voudrais d'abord que tu rentres sur ton île, pour rassurer ta famille, puis que tu viennes me rejoindre. Et si tu ne reviens pas d'ici… disons deux mois, j'irai moi-même te chercher pour t'enlever. Et sache que ton frère ne me fait même pas peur.

Elle eut un petit rire à travers les larmes qui roulaient désormais sur ses joues, et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et le forcer à se rallonger doucement, avant de lui souffler.

\- Tu dis ça mais t'as même pas vu mon père encore. Sache qu'il est mille fois pire que Mido.

\- Je m'en fiche, je suis un pirate, répliqua l'homme en lui volant un nouveau baiser. Personne ne me dicte ma conduite, pas même les frères et père jaloux.

* * *

Cela n'avait beau n'être qu'un « au revoir », Resha eut énormément de mal à quitter Dressrosa et ses amies. Baby 5 - alors fiancé à un certain Sai - et Viola étaient venues assister au départ de la petite fratrie, qui avait pu « emprunter » un petit navire intact qui avait autrefois servi à Doflamingo. Durant ses aventures avec l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, Sasha avait réussi à mettre la main sur un ancien outil de navigation qui les mènerait sur l'île des Estyles à coup sûr, information qu'il avait dévoilé seulement le soir où Resha avait déclaré qu'elle les accompagnerait durant leur voyage, au grand soulagement de Mido.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, hein ? demanda Baby 5 pour la énième fois en serrant les mains de son amie, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Tu sais que je pourrais demander à mon fiancé de vous escorter pourtant !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que désormais nous ne courons aucun danger, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avec un large sourire. Et puis je vous appellerai tous les soirs pour vous raconter notre voyage. Et quand j'aurai retrouvé ma famille et prouvé que je peux m'en sortir seule, on se reverra pour sûr !

\- Ouais c'est ça, on verra, grommela Mido dans son dos.

Les trois amies ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention, et il partit se consoler sur l'épaule de son frère. A son tour, Viola serra Resha dans ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer sur le pansement blanc que l'on voyait transparaître sous son t-shirt.

\- Prends soin de toi et de ton pirate… Et si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu sais où me trouver, toujours.

Resha hocha la tête, l'Eternal pose de Dressrosa bien au chaud au fond de son sac. Puis elle embarqua enfin sur le navire et ne s'arrêta de faire signe que lorsque l'île ne fut qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas préféré dire « au revoir » à Law ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Sasha qui venait de se poster à ses côtés et lui sourit, sa main venant jouer avec le petit pendentif or et argent autour de son cou.

\- On s'est déjà dit ce qu'on avait à se dire hier, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis deux mois, c'est rien encore. Je pense que notre couple a survécu à bien pire qu'une toute petite, mini séparation.

\- Et bah qu'il compte pas sur nous pour te laisser repartir après ! clama Mido qui s'était installé à la barre. Il faudra qu'il nous passe sur le corps avant !

\- Qu'il TE passe sur le corps, s'il te plait, le corrigea Sasha avec un soupir. Moi aussi je compte repartir de l'île une fois que toute cette histoire sera finie !

Devant les regards surpris de son frère et de sa sœur, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire mystérieux mais refusa d'en dire plus malgré leurs supplications. Comment aurait-il pu avouer que lui aussi avait fini par prendre goût à la vie de pirate ?

* * *

Epilogue

Deux mois jour pour jour s'étaient écoulés depuis la promesse. Les pieds dans l'eau, le regard tourné vers l'océan, la jeune femme attendait sans y croire. Comment aurait-il pu la rejoindre si rapidement, surtout après les bouleversements qu'avait connu le monde ? Un léger soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers le village dont elle apercevait les premières maisons. Une silhouette lui fit signe, avant de s'approcher, un gentil sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu penses l'attendre toute la journée ici ?

\- Bien évidemment ! s'exclama Resha avec conviction. Et si il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, alors demain je serai encore là, et le jour d'après s'il le faut, et le jour suivant !

La femme aux cheveux rouges qui l'avait rejointe rit, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la bercer contre son cœur.

\- Je comprends. J'étais tout aussi passionnée que toi, le jour où j'ai rencontré ton père. Je regrette juste que tu penses à nous quitter aussi vite.

\- Je ne compte pas vous quitter, grommela la jeune fille. Pourquoi tout le monde s'imagine que parce que j'ai décidé de naviguer sur les mers, ça veut dire que je ne reviendrai jamais ?

A nouveau, sa mère rit, puis déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la lâcher.

\- Je sais. Et ça me rassure de savoir que Sasha ne sera jamais très loin de toi pour veiller à ta sécurité. J'espère juste que Mido cessera un jour de lui faire la tête.

\- Sasha veut s'assurer que ses amis de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche vont bien, c'est pourtant un noble but. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi notre frère peut être aussi buté !

\- C'est ça quand on hérite du caractère de ton père, voyons !

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, puis se tournèrent de nouveau vers l'océan. Resha laissa échapper un soupir, prête à retourner au village, lorsque les eaux devant elles se fendirent brusquement, laissant apparaître un sous-marin jaune arborant un emblème noir bien connu. La porte étanche s'ouvrit sur le pont supérieur et une horde de pirates en jaillit et s'effondra en larmes en voyant la jeune femme sur la plage.

\- RESHAAAAA !

La responsable de ce brusque élan d'affection en resta sans voix, les joues rougies par la gêne, alors que sa mère riait à ses côtés. Suivant ses hommes, la silhouette du capitaine se détacha à l'avant du navire, sabre sur l'épaule. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers la plage, et il donna l'ordre de débarquer le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est lui, ton fameux pirate ? Ohlala mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Tu as très bon goût, ma fille !

Resha ne put qu'acquiescer à la remarque de sa mère, bien d'accord avec elle. Elle recula sur le sable sec et attendit que la passerelle se déploie, avant de s'élancer vers Law qui s'était lui-même avancé vers elle. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras en riant et elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lier leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné. Enfin, elle se sentait vivante.

* * *

 _Enfin la fin d'Immortel ! Merci à toutes et tous (y a-t-il seulement des tous sur ce site ?) d'avoir suivi la fic jusqu'au bout, vos commentaires m'ont fait rudement plaisir ! Évidemment Oda ne m'a pas permise de savoir ce qu'il arrive vraiment à Law dans One piece et j'ai du inventer, mais j'espère que ça ne vous fâchera pas, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça n'empiète pas sur l'histoire. Encore merci de votre soutien !_


End file.
